Worlds Collide
by Lithuenne
Summary: Alanta is a Druid of Azeroth, one of the Guardians tasked with the protection of her war torn world. When tragedy strikes her small family, her mage sister and fellow guardian Athene, in her grief, accidentally sends her to another world. Stuck without a way back, she devotes herself to aiding the peoples of Middle Earth. (ON HIATUS: TIME UNDETERMINED Sincerest apologies)
1. Chosen One

**Disclaimer: All references belong to their respective creators, those being of course J.R.R Tolkien and Blizzard Entertainment. I take credit only for OC.**

* * *

_Four years have passed since the mortal races banded together, and stood united against the might of the Burning Legion. Though Azeroth was saved, the tenuous pact between the Horde and the Alliance has all but evaporated. The drums of war, thunder, once again..._

_ \- World of Warcraft Opening Cinematic_

* * *

A fluttering of tiny wings and a musical trill outside my window heralded the dawn. I was awake in a flash, leaping out of my soft bed and rushing to find my clothes. On went the soft green shirt and brown pants of a novice druid, followed by the leather tunic and sturdy boots. I grabbed my short staff in one hand, holding out the other to the little bird perched on the wooden sill. "Seraph, come my friend, it's time to go." Almost bouncing in my eagerness to greet the day, I continued to chat with my feathered companion as I headed down stairs to wake my family. "Isn't it exciting Seraph? Today I get to find out if I have been chosen to train for guardian! Oh, I do so hope I make it. An'da and an'ma would be so proud!"

Despite my frenzied pace, my steps were silent going down the stairs to the lower levels of our home. Years of training showed in my quiet, even gait. I practiced always, the words of my trainers constantly forefront in my mind. 'A silent warrior is a deadly warrior'. 'Blend into your surroundings, it will save your life'. 'A druid is at one with nature, leaving no evidence of her passing'. I smiled, recalling earlier years when the reminders had been frequent, and my steps loud and clumsy. That was a decade past now, and I had not needed a reminder in at least five years, unlike so many others in my classes. I knew I should feel badly for my prideful thoughts, but it was so good to impress my instructors. I dreamed of one day becoming as talented as the great Malfurion himself, the most powerful of our kind and student to the demigod Cenarius.

Recalling the lecture I got the last time I crept into my parents room without knocking, I purposely stomped the last few paces before the door, giving them ample time to awaken before I charged in. My patience gone, I flung open the door and launched myself towards the bed, twisting aside at the last minute so as not to crush my little sister, Athene. She watched me with wide eyes, giggling when I bumped into the small table at the bedside, barely catching the lamp resting on its top before it could crash to the floor. Her delighted squeals woke my parents, and my mother gave me a reproving look.

"Alanta! It's barely past dawn, and your sister still needs her sleep. I thought you knew better, a great girl of twenty five years." I ducked my head, trying to hide my grin at the sight of my father's understanding smile, hidden from mother's view.

"Sorry an'ma. Sorry an'da." Getting caught up in my excitement once again, I began to bounce from foot to foot, giving my parents an expectant look. My mother shook her head with a sigh.

"Off to training are you?" Father nudged her, giving her a meaningful glance. "Oh! That's right! It's choosing day isn't it? Well you'd better hurry, you don't want to be late. Give us a kiss and be on your way." I swooped forward, giving my parents a quick embrace before turning to my little sister. The tiny five year old was nearly bursting, her eyes full of questions. I ruffled her hair, making her giggle again. With a kiss to her forehead, I jumped up and swept towards the door, calling back to her as I left.

"I'll tell you all about it when I return, Thee." One last wave and I was on my way, Seraph riding on my shoulder.

* * *

The town of Auberdine slumbered still, the autumn air chill in the early morning. Normally training would be held here, but a choosing day meant going to the Temple of the Moon in the main city of Darnassus. I headed for the docks to catch the small boat that would make the journey across the channel separating the mainland from our island capital.

"Alanta!" A cheery voice hailed me as I sat on the edge of the pier, legs dangling over the side while I waited for the boat. I turned, smiling to see my friends and fellow trainees headed over to me.

"Talon, Taren! Glad you could make it," I teased, knowing they wouldn't miss this day for anything. The twin boys grinned, their identical smiles infectious as they plopped down on either side of me. We chatted amiably, watching the horizon for any sight of the triangle sail that carried the small craft over the water. If it wasn't so early we might have borrowed hippogryphs from the stables, but they were still asleep and the stable master as well. The sky began to lighten, streaks of gold and pink tingeing the heavens with the colors of sunrise. It promised to be a beautiful day, the clouds high and puffy like cotton balls.

Our wait was finally rewarded, the distant clang of a bell signalling the approach of our means of transportation. Jumping to our feet, we danced impatiently, leaping for the deck as soon as it was within range. The captain laughed, calling a greeting even as he expertly turned the craft, heading at once back to the island. He was long used to our competitions to see how far we could jump to the boat without landing in the water.

"Ten feet that time! I think you've made a new record young masters and mistress. I wonder what has you in such a hurry." He winked, handing the wheel off to his steersman so he could converse with us more easily.

"Oh, you jest surely? It's choosing day!" I practically sang the words and he grinned, watching us cavort around the deck, dodging sailors and swinging off the rigging.

"Aye, I remember. Same day every year. Best get yourselves settled, we're almost there." We turned as one to view the approaching shoreline, waiting this time until the boat touched dock before disembarking. Thanking the captain again, we strode purposefully up the hill through Rut'theran Village, and the portal that connected it to the city center. I felt a sudden case of nerves, and paused just outside the glow of magic that would transport us across the island. I couldn't help grabbing the hands of my friends, noting the trembles that shook them.

"Are you nervous too?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Their grins had vanished, replaced with a curious solemnity that looked foreign on their normally cheerful faces.

"Terrified," they replied together. We were all training for different positions, so at least we would not have to compete for one of the favored spots, but that was small mercy. Talon hoped to become a warrior, Taren a hunter. Both careers far different from mine, but no less important. We would have to prove our skills against all other trainees of our preferred class, for only one would be chosen for each training slot. Those that didn't make it would be sorely disappointed, forced to wait another year before trying again. "Ready?" they asked together again. I gave a determined nod, before walking into the portal, and towards my future.

* * *

I held still, taking in the sight of the city in awe. I had been there many times, but it never ceased to amaze me that we were nestled in the stump of the old world tree. I could hear the soft chiming of wisps as they floated past, and the creak of the treants, wise ancients that helped to protect the city. Small animals frolicked through the grass between buildings, squirrels setting up a chatter, and deer and rabbits watching us with bright eyes. One rabbit in particular seemed to appear out of nowhere, and I recognized my small childhood friend. Scooping him up, I murmured a greeting as I continued on towards the temple. A quick cuddle was all I had time for, then I placed him back down. Seraph joined him with a hop, and I chuckled as he chattered to his friend. "See you two later." I smiled to hear their responses in my head, thanking Elune for the power to speak to my animal friends.

I felt two hands clap on my shoulders. "Good luck," the twins uttered seriously, before leaving for their separate areas.

"You too," I called after them, earning a wave before I looked towards the slightly dim interior of the Temple of the Moon. Taking a steadying breath, I straightened up and marched inside, settling myself at the edge of the moon pool in the center of the circular building. My fellow students ranged around me, the class of seven shifting in their seats to watch as our leaders descended the winding ramp towards us. It gave me a jolt to see Malfurion here, it had been years since he was spotted in the mortal realm. We had been told he only left his sleep in the emerald dream when great danger threatened the land, and I recalled the rumors swirling about unrest between the alliance and horde. The battles distracting our soldiers and leaving room for elemental lords to invade the land once again.

The great arch druid began to speak, dragging me away from my inner monologue. "Students, welcome! A time of great need is upon us, and today one of you will be called forth to answer that need." His steady voice demanded attention, and I sat straight, entirely focused on his every word. "You will be taken through a series of trials, both to show your skill and your courage. Unlike most choosing days, this time your test will take place outside the city. Desperate times call for finding those who can put aside their fear, use innovative thinking, and manage the tasks at hand with all their powers. The one who does this the best will move on in their training, becoming my personal apprentice. Go now, remember your teachings, and may Elune guide you." With a bow in our direction he retreated, leaving our instructor to step forward. We followed as one when he led us out towards the city gates, and the forest beyond.

* * *

I stared at the large spider before me, noting that it wasn't the only one by far. I detested the foul beasts, but my purpose lay beyond it. A glowing white crystal in the back of the web infested cave. Gathering my courage, I sent a stream of pure wild energy towards it, frying the nasty critter and stepping around its remains with a grimace. Taking heart in my success, I began a systematic purging of the nest of evil.

The spiders were dead, but some sense told me my task was not yet finished, a darkness prickling the back of my neck. I crept forward, peeking around the last corner to see a satyr wreathed in foul magic. I knew I did not yet have the power to defeat him, but the crystal lay at the edge of a drop off just behind his back. Pressing myself against the wall, I thought hard. I needed a way to sneak past, a way to hinder him and slow his retaliation. The latter part would be simple enough, there were plenty of roots under the cavern floor that I could call up to entrap his feet. It was the sneaking that would require all of my concentration, for I had only learned the art of melding with the shadows recently. It was a trait all of my kind possessed, but still took practice to fully master.

I let out a silent huff of air, crouching down and gathering the shadows to me. Every few steps I would pause to reassure myself I had not been seen. My slow process brought me ever nearer to him, my pauses greater, footsteps taken with the utmost care not to disturb the debris littering the floor. Slipping around his left side, I silently darted forward to grab the crystal in my free hand. At the last moment I threw off the protecting shadow and concentrated on the floor. Ignoring my enemy's furious cries, I melded with the earth, convincing the roots underfoot to snare him up for a short time. Looking behind me, I gauged the distance to the ground from the top of my drop off. It looked risky, but I wouldn't make it back the way I came. I strengthened my resolve, tightening my grip on the crystal, and leaped...

* * *

A short hike back through the forest brought me to the city gates once more, the guards giving me small smiles of encouragement as I headed for the temple. The interior seemed to brighten as I approached, perhaps sensing the crystal pulsing in my hand. I carefully placed it inside a small basin beside the moon pool, looking around for the sign of any other returning students. Idly I twirled my staff, wondering that I was alone but for the guards at the door. I sighed, hoping I wasn't the last one there, and perhaps the others had left? In my misery I failed to notice Malfurion reenter the room, jerking in surprise at my presence.

"Back so soon? Was the task too difficult?" I started to hear his voice sounding so incredulous. He wore an appraising look, the calm mask evaporating into a smile when I pointed to the recovered crystal.

"It was not easy, but I was able to utilize my training effectively." I stood to attention, awaiting his judgement. He looked a little amused, and perhaps even a touch impressed, but I could easily have been imagining that part.

"You are the first to return, and in fact, the fastest in many years. The satyr you faced has been the defeat of many students, I am glad to see someone with the strength to beat him." Pausing, his tone switched to one of careful formality. "I think it is time to continue your training."

I gaped, sure that I had misheard, before letting out a joyful whoop as his words sank in. He chuckled in the face of my exuberance, letting me celebrate the moment I had dreamed of all these years. Finally, I would begin to become like those I had idolized for so long, the stuff of legends and heroic deeds. I imagined soaring through the sky like the ravens, charging to the defense of others as a great bear, embracing the spirit of the forest to heal the wounds of war. I was ready.

* * *

My head hurt, the mental strain of my extended training catching up to me. I watched in dismay as the light pattern of fur that rippled across my skin disappeared in a small puff of smoke.

"Again," Malfurion called. We had been going for hours, the late noon sun strong overhead. Flexing my arms, I refocused and was ecstatic to feel the tingle in my fingers, and see claws extending from their tips. Fur sprouted from my palms and all up my arms, and suddenly I was falling to my hands and knees as the transformation completed. "Good Alanta. Remember this feeling, so you may recall it at all times. The shift to another form will come more naturally as your training progresses. The form of a cat gives you many different abilities, a unique style of combat, the power to fall safely over long distances and greater control in melding with the shadows." Letting the new form fall, I stood and nodded in understanding. Giving me a pat on the back, I was dismissed for the day.

"Don't forget to practice in the evenings," he called after me. I waved in acknowledgement before heading to the village stables to borrow a bird home. I loved the feeling of the wind in my hair, and the view of my home in the light of the setting sun, so I took every opportunity to make friends with the hippogryphs that traveled between Auberdine and the capital. I was joined by the twins, whom I hadn't seen all day. Their tired smiles spoke of their success in also rising to new levels of training, and I couldn't wait to get back so we could practice our new skills together. The flight was short, and we parted ways to tell our families of the good news. We would reconvene later to train together in the evening hour.

* * *

I burst through the doorway of my home, holding wide my arms to catch my sister as she launched herself towards me. "Tali, tali, did you do it? Did you pass? What was it like? Were there monsters? Did Talon and Taren pass? Are they coming to train? Can I watch?" I burst out laughing at the look on my mother's face as I was pelted with questions from the positively bubbling little girl. Putting her down, I held up a hand to stall any further questions.

"Talon and Taren passed, and yes they are coming over later. You can watch if an'ma says you may. And now I have a surprise for you." Athene squealed in excitement, moving towards me, but I picked her up and set her on the bench nearby. "Stay there and don't move," I warned. She nodded solemnly, fidgeting in place while she waited for my surprise. Stepping back a pace I focused to recall the memory from earlier, pulling the knowledge around me. The shift happened faster this time, and I sat back on my haunches, tail twitching in pleasure.

Athene's eyes had gone wide as saucers when the mist dissipated to reveal my transformation, and she slipped off the bench to attempt to clamber on top of me. I huffed in feline amusement, obligingly settling myself low to the ground so she could sit on my back. Mother called words of caution, making sure her youngest daughter had a tight grip on my tough fur before allowing me to trot her around the house. We spent the rest of the day together, her always watching as I showed off my new skills with my friends. It would be many years before she chose her own path towards guardianship, but I had no doubt she would succeed in whatever she set her mind to. I couldn't wait for the day when we would work together to protect the world.

* * *

**Language: Any unfamiliar words are belonging to the dialect of the night elves of warcraft, their language being called Darnassian. Not much is known of it so I will be using it sparingly. Examples of it in this chapter being**

**An'da - this is quoted as meaning father on the wiki page for the language**

**An'ma - no term is mentioned for mother that I could find, so I created this one myself**

**Author's notes: This chapter and the next two will be background on our hero and her life before we move to the main story. I hope you enjoyed the first installment, and that any warcraft junkies are satisfied with the spin I have put on certain elements of the world of Azeroth. Obviously trying to write from the hero's perspective means that certain liberties will need to be taken, and that will be a continuing trend as we move the story forward. I take a lot of my information from my own experience playing the game, and have supported that with research regarding anything I was unfamiliar about.**


	2. Ashes and Tears

_30 years later_

Leaning back against the wall in my room, I stretched my long legs out with a sigh of pleasure. It felt so good to be able to relax, without anything more pressing to worry about than what I would wear to sparring practice with my friends. The last seven years had been a jumble of terror and bitter cold, my position as a fully fledged guardian having taken me to the snowy shores of Northrend. The battle to reclaim the land from the masses of scourge was absolutely grueling. Even with that done, there was no rest. The gates of the fabled Icecrown Citadel, home to the Lich King had opened, leaving us no choice but to venture inside to meet the horrors within.

We clashed with the endless stream of living bones and abominations, fighting our way slowly but surely to the frozen throne of the King himself. I could remember the fear surrounding us on that icy platform, not all of it our own. The pained screams from the poor souls being tortured within, nothing left to save but shades of their former selves. The final battle with the Lich King had been a personal one, the fight to save the tormented mind of Arthas from his glacial prison in the scourge king's body. That we had to kill him to achieve our goal was devastating, and even after it seemed to be over we got the horrible news that someone would have to replace him. Without a leader the remaining scourge would ravage the land unchecked...

Shaking my head, I fought back a shudder of revulsion at the memory and tried to turn my jaded mind to happier thoughts. It was getting harder as the years passed to cope with all the atrocities I had been exposed to. From dragons and elemental lords, to demons and the very servants of the corrupted old gods, I had fought alongside my companions and beaten them all. Of course, those victories came with a price, one that I was no longer sure I was willing to pay. The innocent mind that had dreamed of glory all those years ago on a sunny choosing day was long gone. I looked back sometimes to try and figure out when it happened. All I was certain of, was that if anything of my former self had remained when I reached Northrend, it had died there.

* * *

I was startled out of my gloomy thoughts, when a pebble came flying through my open window to land on the floor with a clatter. Launching myself to my feet, I decided to surprise my visitor, already knowing who it would be. Only the twins greeted me in such a way. I grinned and ducked down, keeping myself out of sight for a moment. Quickly changing my form to that of a large predatory cat, I leaped through the window, nearly bowling over a startled Talon. Only his quick reflexes saved him from being crushed beneath my large paws. He had leaped out of the way so suddenly that his heavy boots had left a small crater in the ground at the point he launched himself from.

"You're going to need to fix that," I said mock sternly, as I shifted back to stand upright before him. "An'ma hates it when her garden is messed up." Crouching, he began to shift the soft dirt with his hands, smoothing it level with a flourish.

"Sorry 'lanta." His cheeky grin belaying the sincerity of his apology, he dodged a swipe from my leather-clad arm before pulling me into a fierce hug. "Taren is on his way over with a new friend we met on our latest journey out. I can't wait for you to meet her! We were helping deal with a toxic waste situation over at Gnomeregan, and she leaped in out of the blue. A fellow warrior like myself!" We walked towards the training yard as we spoke, getting caught up on the many things we had been doing in the months between Northrend and now. Even in our resting period we still went on small missions to keep our skills up, for the land was never free of the little problems that exist in times of war.

Rounding the bend, we were almost to the clearing when I spotted Taren and, _a child?_ next to him. I couldn't see much of the little girl besides her shockingly pink hair, like the ice cream we used to get on feast days as children. Turning to Talon for an explanation, I noted the excited smile on his face.

"Talon, you didn't mention that we would be watching a child today. And wherever is she from? I don't recall anyone around here having a young one." He stopped abruptly, his grin switching out for a look of confusion, followed by horror when he realized I wasn't joking. I didn't really see anything to joke about, so I settled for raising a questioning brow.

"Oh for Elune's sake, don't tell _her_ that! She's a gnome, and a guardian like us. She's the friend I was talking about." I searched his face for a moment, looking for a sign that he was messing with me. Seeing only seriousness, my other brow joined the first somewhere in my hairline, and I turned to reconsider Taren's diminutive companion. Now that I was properly looking, I noted her plate armor with chagrin, certainly not the attire of a small child. Nor was the double edged broadsword that nearly matched her in size, yet she swung it with a strength and precision I knew even _I_ would never hope to match, despite being four times her size. With a final parry to the wildly swinging target dummy she sheathed the weapon and turned towards our approach, nudging Taren's calf with an elbow. I saw him look down before following her gaze to ours.

"Alanta! You made it! I was worried Talon wouldn't find you at home."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, my friend. Athene would have joined us, but she is at the city right now. More research I think. Something about a new portal perhaps." I smiled fondly at the thought of my little sister hard at work studying to be a senior mage. She had reached majority and the right to attempt the guardianship tests ten years ago. At first she had been a little disappointed to find that her talents lay in a different direction than my own, I well remembered her desire to turn into animals and speak to the trees. Luckily it only took a gentle reminder from me to make her realize that having multiple talents in one house would make us stronger. The sight of the two boys in front of me had helped her as well. They with their identical smiles and completely different gifts. Talon and Taren had been quick to assure her that her path was just as glorious as theirs, and I had gathered as many books as I could on the water elemental companions she could look forward to creating.

Interrupting me reminiscing, Taren moved forward to embrace me, ushering his companion closer. Idly I wondered if I should crouch to greet her, before rapidly dismissing that idea as being incredibly insensitive. Motioning to her, he introduced us with rapid ease. "Alanta, this is Gilly. Gilly, the druid we told you about."

"Pleasure!" she chirped, her sugary-sweet voice almost sending me into a fit of giggles. I extended a bow her way.

"Honored I'm sure." Without thinking whether of not it was rude, I blurted out the thought that had worked it's way through my brain. "You must give your enemies the surprise of their lives!" Luckily she chuckled, bearing sharp teeth in a feral smile.

"I try." I snorted at her modest reply, remembering the violent assault she had waged on the poor target dummy before noticing us. Introductions over, we began training. Sometimes in pairs, sometimes in a free-for-all style skirmish. It felt good to test my skills against the small warrior with her unfamiliar attacks. She was swift and agile, even under all that heavy plate armor, and I found myself shifting to cat often just to lessen our height difference. I couldn't help but feel that her small size gave _her_ the unfair advantage. I found myself wanting to learn more about the little people who lived so close to Ironforge, the home of the dwarves, and resolved to find an excuse to travel there in the near future.

* * *

The harsh caw of a raven brought us swiftly out of our mock battle, and I held up my arm, creating a landing spot for the approaching messenger. "Morla, what news?" Her reply was rattled out with trained precision, even as she extended a leg to reveal the scroll attached. I was unsettled to see the royal crest of Stormwind pressed into the wax that held it closed. Removing it from the birds leg, I thanked her absentmindedly before she flew off. Breaking the seal, I crouched now, holding the note for all of us to see. It was cryptic, only a single line of text to summon all guardians that could be spared from home defense to the great human city. _'A new threat awakes. All who receive this are to report to Stormwind for briefing on order of the King.'_ We took a moment to digest the meaning behind the scroll, and I felt the sinking feeling that came before the storm. Rest time was over.

"I'll go tell Athene, she will stay behind and guard the village while we set off for the city." Nodding, my companions moved to prepare their supplies while I shifted, recalling wings and lightness. My raven form was comforting, the air up in the clouds gently teasing my feathers. I was much larger than my messenger friend, nearly big enough to carry one of my companions on my back if there were ever need. Grabbing a thermal, I winged my way over the silvery water below, headed for the woodland city of Darnassus.

A short flight brought me sailing over the treetops bordering the city, and I began to scan the crowds of elves in search of my sister. Today seemed busier than normal, and I wondered how many of those below were preparing to make the same journey as my companions. Finally spotting the blue-clad form of Athene weaving through the throng towards the portal, I headed in her direction. She was half buried under a pile of books, an impressively large water elemental trailing after her. She looked up to the sound of my call, smiling tiredly and halting her steps. I chanced a dive, pulling up right before I could hit the ground and doing a neat flip as I shook off my avian form.

"There you are, sister. We need to get home quickly. The king of Stormwind has issued a summons." Nodding, she tucked her books into the bag on her hip and dismissed her icy companion before pulling out a small enchanted carpet. Sitting astride it, she held the front two corners to guide the wriggling fabric in the direction she wished to go. I resumed my raven shape, gliding alongside her. We raced into the house together, and I headed to my rooms to pack the things I would need. Years of practice kept my packing efficient and swift, only taking those items that were necessary. I took a last look around, trying not to think of how long it might be before I would see it again, before poking my head through the doorway to Athene's room. I was startled to see her haphazardly throwing things into her satchel, and cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry sister. I'm almost ready to go." I froze, the implications of her statement sinking in. 'Oh dear, she thinks she's coming with us.' I knew I had to fix this fast, I should have told her from the beginning, but it had never occurred to me that she wouldn't see her place as here.

"Thee, you have to stay here." Her head snapped up, eyes searching for the joke even as hers filled with denial.

"I'm coming with you, I thought you said we were all summoned." She was close to panicking, and I struggled to keep calm, knowing she was visualizing the same thing I was. Our separation was agonizing, no matter how often it happened. Even though we knew we couldn't die, (at least not permanently), it was still so hard to be without the other for years at a time. I held myself stiffly, knowing I would have to be firm.

"Someone needs to protect our home. Protect an'ma and an'da. They cannot defend themselves like we do. Your job may be the hardest of them all, so you need to stay strong for them. I will be back as soon as I am able." My quiet words had the desired effect. She placed the bag down on her bed and folded into my embrace, accepting my command with understanding.

* * *

I hugged both my parents on the dock one last time before joining my fellow guardians on the ship that would make the long journey over the sea. Even if we were sent back home after this meeting, we would not see these shores again for another month at best. A week's travel by boat was the fastest route for getting across the wide sea, and had been much improved over the years as wise magi enchanted the hull and sails for speed and safety.

The boat started to pull away, my family calling out farewells that got caught in the breeze, barely reaching my ears. "Be safe! Come home soon!" I waved, a lump in my throat and a knot in my stomach. I felt a deep sense of foreboding, like this farewell was somehow more final than the others before it. 'You too,' I whispered, knowing they wouldn't hear me. Pasting a grim smile on my face, I waved until I could no longer see the shoreline.

I finally turned to greet the small ship's cat that had sat down on a crate nearby. My companions had gone below, and I decided to rest in solitude for awhile. My furry friend chatted with me for the next few hours, telling me about her days on the boat and the rats that she forcibly ejected whenever they came running across the desk. She didn't seem to mind my silence, needing no prompting to continue the one-sided conversation. Not that I could say I was surprised really, I had always found cats to be rather vain creatures. Despite the small ever-present personality flaw, I liked them immensely. They never cared what others thought, their regality and grace part of their every movement. That was probably why I enjoyed my own cat form so much, it enabled me to take on their essence for the time I was in it.

Joining my friends in the common room under the deck for the evening, we all settled in for the boring journey. Nothing ever happened on these boats, they were spelled not to sink unless we were outright attacked. As that was an extremely uncommon occurrence, we did not even bother to add it to our list of potential worries. Instead we distracted ourselves with drink, and food, and card games. Every day we would go on the deck, having cleared a large area of obstacles to create a training ring. The crew watched with delight while we sparred, or shifted, or in Taren's case brought out animal companions to aid in battle. Soon they were picking favorites, gambling on our bouts with jovial enthusiasm. I grew more skilled at defeating Gilly, my matches against the tiny warrior often ending in ties rather than my previous losing streak. I knew the possibility of having to actually fight her or her race was slim, but it was vital to gather skills where I may. The enemy had guardians of it's own, and rumor held that some were a match in size to the little gnome.

* * *

I was up with the dawn on the day we were to arrive at Stormwind harbor. Hurrying to the deck, I could already see the coastline in the distance, the shining towers of the great cathedral catching the early morning sun. I waited impatiently, sorely tempted to fly the rest of the way, but knowing it was too far. It rankled that I could cross the entire continent if I so chose, but go too far off the coast and some magical essence over the water would take hold. The fatigue was incomprehensible, and I constantly found myself wondering what force didn't want us crossing the sea. Always thinking of the lands that might be hidden out of sight, just over the horizon in the trackless deep. I no longer wondered what lay under the ocean, enough trips down there to catch crab and lobster had shown me nothing but darkness, and I disliked the odd feeling it gave me. I always hurried back from such trips, my courage failing me at the thought of slimy tentacles reaching out to pull me into the breathless shadows.

I pulled myself back to the present at the sound of boat hull scraping dock. My companions hurried up from below with the last of their belongings and we said farewell to the crew, promising to look them up for the return trip.

* * *

I gazed over at the formidable figure of Varian Wrynn, King of Stormwind. He stood at the head of a long table, the summoned guardians and his personal council ranged around him. A map was open before us, the world of Azeroth in miniature, the two continents separated by a swirling icon. A maelstrom that remained fixed in the sea. I noticed crude drawings had been added to the map, and notes written beside the unknown lands south of Silverpine Forest. The king first pointed to the oblong shapes depicted near the maelstrom.

"Scouts report the discovery of two uncharted islands near this position. We were going to mount a further investigation, but their report included the sighting of horde warships in the area. As much as I do not want to leave possible resources to our enemy, we have more pressing matters to attend to. The first being the collapse of the great wall that separated Silverpine from the once thriving kingdom of Gilneas. It is said that the residents are still there, but that a corruption has twisted their appearances." I turned, eying my companions uneasily. We knew the rumors, that the people there were now half-man, half-wolf. That while in their human forms they were civil and mostly normal, but their wolf forms were uncontrollable and bloodthirsty. This news did not bode well, especially if the horde were to try and harness their power against us. I looked up as the king continued to speak.

"Despite the uncertainties, we plan to offer these people our allegiance. We will need plenty of help in the coming months to deal with the approaching threat to our lands. Which brings us to our second matter. Reliable sources had reported sightings of the great earth warder. However, they say he is coated in fire and fused with metal, and his mind twisted in insanity. He now calls himself Deathwing, and has vowed total destruction on our world. Several towns have already been obliterated in fire, and his rage is tearing fissures in the earth and sending great waves to swamp the coast." My stomach twisted, hoping my home was not already on the list of casualties. Varian's hand smashed upon the table, commanding our attention as he gazed upon us all with a fierce light in his eyes.

"We have not the power to deal with him yet, especially since he doesn't land. I fear that we must put this problem to the side for now in the face of more immediate dangers. Hyjal burns, and the rage of the dragon has destabilized the maelstrom, tearing a hole straight down to the core of the world. Our most powerful shamans stand now, holding it together with all of their power, but it is you who must go down into the core to mend the damage before it can tear the world apart." His face sobered even more, if that were at all possible. "If you fail, it will be the end of our world. All our hopes go with you. Go now, return to your homes to make any final preparations before you take your places on the front lines."

We scattered quickly, Gilly parting with us to check on her family as we headed back to the ship that still lay at port. We did not speak, the words becoming meaningless in the face of this new danger. The crew greeted us happily before taking in our now serious demeanor. They hastily backed off, setting forth with all speed. They all knew what our pensive silence meant, having seen it before too many times. I spent the next week pacing, dreading what I would find when we arrived.

* * *

I couldn't fight back the gasp that left my mouth at the sight of my home. The town lay in ruins, the dock broken and the houses that were still standing lying at angles between the fissures dividing the coast. A small amount of guards fought on the coastline, trying to drive back the water elementals that attacked. They had been driven mad by the disturbance to their ocean home. Others appeared to be scanning the coastline for survivors, and I despaired to see how few had been found. I threw myself off the deck of the ship, shifting mid air to speed towards the shambles that was all that was left of my house.

I found Athene sitting on the step outside the blocked door, her anguished gaze telling me all I needed to know. I could feel my knees hitting the ground as I collapsed beside her, my life shattered with the loss of my parents. "What happened?" I asked softly as I put my arms around her, not sure whether it was to comfort her or me. She looked up, eyes brimming with fresh tears.

"We heard news that the dragon was over Winterspring, headed straight south from there. An'ma insisted I go get extra supplies from Darnassus, just in case we needed to flee. I keep wondering if she knew, but no one thought he would come here. I wasn't even here to protect them! They were crushed when the house collapsed." She broke off with a sob, and I surrendered for a moment to the numb pain that had collected in my chest. We sat together for awhile, trying to get ourselves under control before Athene quietly led me to the shallow grave she had dug. I knelt to the ground in front of them, whispering words of love as I encouraged the ground to bloom with beautiful flowers. When the grave was covered in colorful shrubs I stood up, Athene giving me an appreciative squeeze.

"Oh, no. Not your parents too." I turned to the twins that had walked up behind us, unnoticed.

"I'm afraid so," I whispered sadly. "What about yours?"

"Drowned," Talon spat angrily. "We found them washed up on the shoreline with some of the others." He kicked a rock, his face roiling with barely controlled fury. In contrast, Taren was uncharacteristically silent, the more introverted brother retreating into himself. I gripped both their arms, my voice ringing with promise.

"We will avenge their memories, do not fear. I will never stop fighting until the Dragon has been cast back into the chasm whence he came." They nodded in agreement, Athene joining us now that there was no reason for her to stay. Holding hands for comfort, we once again readied our supplies before going to war...

* * *

**Author's note: I was conflicted about how much angst to put in this chapter, but I felt that I had to show just how bitter and jaded Alanta is becoming by this point. I always wondered how the character I played really felt about the danger she was constantly put in. Especially since they cannot die, as guardians they are brought back again and again even through death to continue protecting the land. The stress of such a life must be incredible. I feel that this also will give good basis to her unwillingness to form any lasting emotional bonds with non-guardians. This specific tragedy will also give her much in common with Thorin once he is introduced to the story. The next chapter will be the last of the back story for Alanta before we say good bye to her sister and friends and head to middle earth. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, please leave comments if you have the time. It would mean so much. May Elune be with you.**


	3. The Lost

The ride on dragon back to the fabled Hyjal was short. I spent the time looking around, my discomfort at the sight of the ruined land growing by the minute. Cresting a range of mountains, I was suddenly flying over an inferno. Lava covered the ground, surrounding a sinister glowing tower of ember colored, twisted metal. I hissed in shocked fury when the lava erupted to reveal the firelord Ragnaros, returned from the elemental plane. It had been many years since last I saw him, since last I defeated him. I was infuriated to see my work reversed thus, and by what power I could not imagine.

The dragon continued its flight, spurred to greater speeds at the appearance of our old enemies. It was not long before I was deposited gently on the mountain top, at one of the last footholds we held in the area. The guards were beset by raging elementals, living stone that trembled with the fury of the aching land. I raced to join the battle, dispatching the enemy and keeping an eye out for the spies rumored to be in hiding. Small faery-dragons still fluttered through the air, and I wondered at their resilience. They turned out to be quite useful, pointing me in the direction of the cultists that had cloaked themselves in the shadows.

I smiled grimly, quite tempted to roll my eyes when the revealed spies attempted to kill me, shouting insults all the while. They were pitifully unprepared, and it did not take me long to mete justice out upon their ranks. The noise of battle came to a halt as our foes dispersed, but I knew I could not rest. I was quickly directed to follow the path further into the mountain, to give aid to those still working to reclaim the rest of the land. I called for Luna, my beloved nightsaber companion, wishing to remain close to the ground so as not to attract attention to myself in this hostile environment. My road led upwards, the crest of the hill between mountains flattening out to reveal a nightmare. I groaned, feeling the pain of the trees burning in the valley below. Living flames danced through the clearings, battling with other guardians and the treants of the valley.

I wasn't surprised to note through my pain that I was the only druid present. I suddenly felt that I should leave, knowing the agony of the forest would prove too distracting to allow me to fight properly. I was bent over in the saddle, desperately trying to maintain my concentration, but it was a losing battle. Luna was forced to make the decision for me. Whipping around, she carried me back down the path to the portals that would lead to the city, not stopping until we were through.

* * *

"My lord king, I beg of you. Any other position. I am ashamed to say the pain is too much to endure. Hyjal burns, and I along with it. There must be something else I can do." Varian looked at me thoughtfully, surprised at my request. I had never declined a task before, and I could see his worry. Finally he nodded, coming to a decision.

"There is a ship heading to a nearby island. Scouts report a land rich with resources that we sorely need, but the horde are headed there as well. Use caution and assist in taking control of the fortifications. You might also ask your sister to join you, her work here stabilizing the portals has finished and she also requires another task." I thanked him gratefully before heading swiftly towards the area where he indicated I would find Athene. She was weaving a spell through the air, and I waited patiently for her to finish before approaching. She whirled at my touch.

"Oh, Alanta it's you!" Taking in my pained look, she grabbed my arms in concern. "Are you well, sister? How does the battle for Hyjal fare?" I sighed in frustration.

"It is bad," I admitted. "The mountain drowns in flames, and I was forced away. The others will have to continue without me. We have another task. Varian has asked the both of us to go by warship to help secure resources on a newly discovered island." I received a nod in reply, Athene quickly turning to grab her supplies before following me towards the docks.

* * *

I scanned the shipyard critically before spotting what was to be our entourage. At the end of one dock a group of soldiers stood, nervously shifting in their glittering plate armor. Their captain was a little ways back, speaking to a familiar duo. I smiled slightly to see the twins would be joining us on this latest venture, raising my hand in greeting as the captain nodded in our direction. They turned, surprise morphing into delight at the sight of us. Their enthusiasm for battle with the horde was helpful in calming my nerves. I did not particularly enjoy combat against our rivals, but I could not help feeling their anticipation. I let it wash over me, giving me the strength to step onto the ship that was now docking.

The deck swayed over the waves as we pulled away from the safe harbor, the men quieting to listen as the ships crew shouted orders to each other. They were an efficient lot, having us underway remarkably fast. I sat back out of the way to await our arrival at the island, not bothering to look out over the endless deeps. I knew it to be all the same, and suppressed a shudder even as I prayed silently for a safe trip. I could swim very well, but that knowledge did nothing to erase the nameless dread I felt at the thought of what might be hiding down in the deeps.

It was Athene that called my attention to the ship ahead of us with a yell of surprise. It was one of our own, and looked to have somehow flipped over. My mind roiled with the possibilities as I took in the sight of its beleaguered crew huddled on the keel. What had happened should be impossible, the only explanation I came to being a freak storm. Which would make these survivors extremely lucky to have survived a force strong enough to overturn the large warship. I was utterly unprepared for the tentacles that shot out of the water, grabbing the remains of the wreck and dragging it under to the terrified screams of its occupants. Our crew was doing no better, for the leviathan soon tired of its toy and moved on us with a screech.

Hacking at arms, dodging suckers and splintering wood, I fought with all my strength alongside the crew. Unfortunately the sword I had grabbed off the deck in my hurry to arm myself was clumsy in my hand. I had never trained with such a weapon, and soon grew frustrated, thinking to cast it away in favor of my staff. Giving it a quick glance, I screamed. I would recognize the blade anywhere, it having belonged to my sister for the last two years. Whirling, I scanned the deck, searching for a face I could no longer see. Men were being dragged into the depths one by one, and I could only assume my dear little sister had reached the same fate. I grew panicked, knowing that unlike me she could not breathe underwater. Without thinking I dove over the side, shifting when I hit the water to take on the form of a great whale.

The ocean was surprisingly clear, allowing me to see right to the bottom. I spotted Athene sinking, her still form leaving a trail of bubbles to mark her descent. I shot after her, going as fast as I was able through the thrashing water around me. Forgetting about the beast, I focused all my attention on getting to her, not noticing its attention shift to me. I was suddenly grabbed around the middle, the massive arm squeezing mercilessly and driving the breath from my body. In my pain I lost hold of my form, a bright point of fear assaulting my mind when I too began to drown. The darkness quickly claimed me...

* * *

I stood on the pinnacle of rock, staring down in awe at the seething maelstrom as around me our most powerful shamans worked to hold it together. I tried not to think of the last time I was in water, convinced that even the leviathan itself would be torn apart by the waters fury here. I had been rescued that time, and Athene as well, along with most of our crew. A wise shaman had bestowed spells upon us to allow us to breath underwater, and to speed our movements. Our time in the depths was a blur as we worked to subdue the naga that threatened to destroy the lord of waters, Neptulon. It had been a hard battle, and I fervently hoped I would never have to enter those depths again.

Now I awaited an orc of all people to assist me in gaining access to the plane of earth. I tried not to waste time in thinking about how we were forced to band together with our enemies to heal the land, it was too disconcerting. I supposed I had a certain rogue dragon to thank for forcing us to temporarily put aside our differences. The threat of extinction tended to do that, I thought wryly. Climbing aboard the back of the orc's wyvern steed, I clasped her waist tightly.

"Hold on," she growled. "Oh, and probably best not to look down." She took off and we were above the center of the whirlpool in moments. Promptly forgetting her earlier warning, I stared down, down, into the abyss. It went on forever, and I felt the sickening swoop of my stomach at the sight. Wincing slightly, I closed my eyes when she gave a whoop and dove. I felt the air rushing past us, and resisted the urge to peek, trusting her to know what she was doing. It took me a moment to realize we had landed, and I heard her cackle as she disentangled my hands from her tunic. "Looked down, didn't ya?" I nodded ruefully, jumping when she gave me a slap on the back in merriment. "Not the first one to have that reaction, don't worry yerself over it."

I snorted and headed towards the gathering in the center of the building I now found myself in. Conversation stilled upon my arrival, greetings flowing my way before it picked up again, only this time to include me. I was given to understand that I would be looking for fragments of the pillar that stood broken in the center of the hall. Once repaired, they told me, the land would be safe again from tearing apart. I headed outside, taking with me their warnings to stay in the air if at all possible to avoid the countless monsters that lived amongst the stone.

I was stopped still upon exiting into the open air, looking with wide eyes at the sight that greeted me. It appeared to be a cavern, but so massive that the ceiling was lost in the mist above, and the walls stretched away far into the distance. Outcroppings of colorful glowing stone covered the ground, their crystalline planes reflecting the natural light in the cavern. I flew curiously over to one, the beautiful blue rock mesmerizing. Taking out a small knife I chipped a few pieces off, placing them carefully in my pack. I took a few moments to fly around, gathering samples of every color imaginable. Their iridescent light and flawless beauty had left me with an insatiable need to keep some for myself.

Everywhere I looked was a new wonder. Liquid pools of a silvery substance coated the ground in one spot, in another, snakes made of living rock and crystal burrowed in and out of the ground. Drakes of the same material traversed the air, and tiny crystals flew around the space of their own will, chiming like the wisps in my home city of Darnassus. Dwarves seemed to be the main people here that we were aiding, which made total sense to me. Only creatures of the earth could have created such magnificent works in the stone. I would spend the next few weeks helping to restore their realm and earning their trust, before finally managing to fix the world pillar...

* * *

I trudged through sand, grateful to be back under the bright sky after days of living underground. The massive desert I found myself in held many lost secrets, and I had been given a short leave from combat to help a local archeologist unearth them. Nessingwary was a little annoying, with his reckless ways and countless explosives, but I didn't question him. He always managed to get the job done, and over time I had learned to keep my opinions to myself. The eccentric man never listened anyways. Nearing the pyramid where he had asked me to meet him, I looked warily around at the giant scarabs scuttling through the dunes. They didn't appear to be hostile, so I let them be.

I spent a few days at Nessingwary's side, digging for treasure as he called it, and dealing with local pests. I also took the time to do a small study of the inhabitants. Clustered around the main water source, and oasis, was an ancient city. Called Ramkahen, its people were intelligent and very unique. Built very much like a centaur, they were all various species of great cats. They walked on four legs, giant paws leaving no mark in the sand at their passing. Their torsos extended upright, strong arms and broad shoulders supporting a markedly feline head that still contained traces of human-like features. The town was stunning, baas reliefs decorating the walls in blue marble and gold. Etchings covered almost every available space, their meaning unknown to me. And everywhere around, the palm trees swayed gently in the light wind that carried with it a most delicious scent of fruit and flowers.

* * *

I coughed as I came back to consciousness, glaring at the dwarf pilot that had managed to crash land us on the deck of the ship outside our latest base in the far highlands. I had been returned to battle, and my first day was not going well. The stormy sky held dark promises of what was to come, shadowing the hostile land in perpetual twilight. Our first mission in this new territory, establish a base. No easy task with horde crawling like flies along the coastline. It took the help of a little gnome engineer and a lot of explosives to get our enemies to back off, but it was eventually done. I had to wonder at the small creature's sanity when he had me shot to the deck of the attacking airship by cannon, only to plant my bombs before leaping to the water below to escape to coming blast.

I had refused to reenter the water, leaving the naga threat to someone else before heading further into the highlands. Like the deeps of the earth where I had spent many weeks, here also there dwelt large tribes of dwarves. I was enlisted to aid them in beating off the ogres and giants that constantly harried their towns. These dwarves were very good fighters, especially, I noted with amusement, when they were drunk. Reckless too, but I supposed that didn't matter, because they were very strong. I directed their movements, assisting with strategy, and we soon defeated the encroaching forces.

I spent equal amounts of time fighting and celebrating, it seemed, in the days that followed. Every victory was punctuated with a feast, or maybe just an excuse to drink, not that they needed one. One day I was inside the belly of some horrific, fanged abomination. Next day I was helping to celebrate a wedding that tied together the two distinct tribes of the hills. I fought horde and raging elementals in equal measure. I assisted the red dragonflight in protecting their sacred grounds, and bore witness to the leader Alexstraza in her vain attempt to defeat Deathwing. It was luck that allowed us to save her when the battle was lost, and I despaired in the knowledge that it would now be up to us, the guardians, to see to his demise.

* * *

I stood once again in the keep of Stormwind. The king had recalled us after victory in the highlands had been assured, and I knew we would now move on our greatest foe. I shifted in anticipation, hanging on his instructions in case my opinion was needed. It filled me with pride that he often called on our expertise in times of planning strategy.

"We will send in all the armies at our disposal at the forefront," he was saying now. "I have gathered several battalions of combat-ready soldiers, and they are prepared to march on the lair of the dragon. You, my guardians, will be held as a reserve." I frowned, knowing his plan would not work. It would not do to hold my silence, so I stood, gaining his attention.

"My lord, if I may?" He nodded. "With all due respect, your men are not prepared for this."

"They are brave and strong," he injected, the warning clear in his tone. I sighed inwardly that he thought to take offense at my words.

"I agree. However their courage will not avail them. They will be slaughtered like sheep, for they have not the skills that we do to survive the rage of the beast. I seek only to preserve as many lives through this as possible, and would ask permission to propose a different plan." Varian gazed around the table, noting the silent approval of my fellow guardians. They would support my plan, and he bowed to my knowledge.

"Let's hear it then."

"Let your men follow us in. There will be plenty of lesser minions swarming the base of the citadel where Deathwing now resides, and we cannot be troubled with them. This is where your men should be, they will be more than capable of stemming the tide. That would then leave us space to engage his lieutenants, and any other abominations he has hidden out of sight. I would ask that the men do not attempt to approach the dragon himself at all. We have not the time to worry about protecting them, and will fight better with just our own. I feel this is our best chance." I thought for a minute that the king had not heard me, so deep in thought was he. I waited patiently, not wanting to interrupt whatever decision he was coming to.

He straightened at last, his troubled gaze smoothing into one of acceptance and determination. "Very well, we will do it this way. I can see the wisdom in your words, it is a good plan. Gather as many as you can, all guardians that can be spared. My men will meet you at the battlefield. This may be our last chance to save everything that we hold most dear."

Within hours the city was emptied of guardians and soldiers as we headed out to the final confrontation. The city echoed with our shouts of hope. "For the Alliance, glory to our cause!" The people cheered below, our brave words leaving them certain of our victory. I smiled, wishing I had their faith, and knowing that we had no choice but to win. For the sake of those standing below as we flew to battle, the men and women and children that depended on those of us strong enough to face the cataclysm.

* * *

Some weeks later I stood looking on as my sister pored through a book of new spells in the spires of the floating city of Dalaran. The battle had been won, and we were finally resting after we had finished cleaning up the aftermath of battle. I had begun to notice Athene suffering in her grief now that she had too much time to think about our parents. She complained of her spells being affected, and I worried for her constantly. I myself had taken to spending countless hours at the training dummies, pounding out my restless anger. Any time a mission came by, no matter how small, I was out marching against the threat with dangerous fury. We both reacted differently, and I knew this was my way of coping. I wondered if it was better, and selfishly thought that at least I was still effective. Banishing the mean jibes my angry mind directed towards Athene, I tried to think of some way to snap her out of her depression.

She suddenly flung herself out of her chair, violently directing a stream of fire to devour the delicate wooden furniture. "I can't do this!" she shrieked. I grabbed her in a hug after throwing a bucket of water at the lingering flames. For a moment she fought me before collapsing into my arms with a broken sob. I felt the tears trickling down my own face as we finally took the time to grieve properly together, drawing strength from each other. "My portals aren't working, I'm losing my grip," she said breaking the silence. I thought for a moment, coming to a decision to try and help her.

"Send me to Darnassus? I know you can still do that one, it's the first one you ever learned. Do you remember?" She smiled sadly, recalling the day she had first successfully crafted the glowing portal.

"I remember accidentally sending you into the broom closet first several times." I snickered, recalling how I had banged my head on the shelves before figuring out where I was, and the shock on an'das' face when he heard the ruckus and came running.

"It was always exciting those first weeks, never knowing where I would end up." She punched my arm in mock annoyance before sobering.

"Why do you need me to send you to Darnassus though? There's a city portal just down the street." I rolled my eyes at how she expertly either missed the point or tried to evade my request.

"I want to see you do it. I know you can, and I want you to see that you can." Clasping her arm, I added quietly. "I believe in you, I always have. We will get through this together." She nodded, stepping back and beginning the spell that would send me to another place. The magic wove through the air, and I ignored the feeling of subtle wrongness, putting it down to nerves. I wanted her to feel confident again and this was the first step. So when the portal opened in front of me I didn't hesitate, giving her a wave before I stepped through...

The world disappeared for a moment before re materializing around me. I looked around in utter confusion when the city did not appear, rather I was greeted to the sight of an unfamiliar forest at the base of a large chain of mountains. "_Where am I_?"

* * *

**Author's note: Back story over, now the real adventure begins. I hope this chapter wasn't too hard to follow. I tried to include a bit about her adventures before killing the dragon, but I saw no need to put in the actual fight, leaving that more or less to the imagination. Thanks again to those reading this, if you get the time don't hesitate to tell me what you think so far.**


	4. Unexpected Hostility

I looked around uncertainly. My surroundings were unquestionably beautiful, but they did not squelch the fear. I did not recognize this place. As someone who had taken pride in exploring the world over, I thought I had discovered all there was to know. This realization that I may have been very wrong was disconcerting. The stronger half of me felt offended by this inner display of weakness, and I decided to explore properly. The trees near me were very tall, and blazing with all the colors of autumn. A slight breeze was the only thing to disturb the quiet of the forest around me, and I relaxed in the knowledge that there were no enemies in my immediate area.

Determining the best course of action, I shifted, pulling feathers around me before shooting up over the trees cautiously. I stayed hidden just above the canopy, not wanting to risk an unseen hunter shooting me down. From my vantage point I could see that I was quite close to the base of the mountains. The forest went on for a great distance, only being split up by a dirt path not far from where I had found myself. Turning to scan the other direction, I noticed a wooden wall around what must be a town. I winged closer, attempting to remain unseen while trying to get a glimpse of the inhabitants. It would not do to accidentally barge into an enemy camp, so I was relieved to note that the guards patrolling the walls were unmistakably dwarves.

I made my way back to the ground, not wanting to startle the townsfolk, before confidently heading for the main gate. I relished the thought of a warm meal and the chance to rest and get directions, I remembered the dwarves of the highlands as being generous hosts. Their inns and taverns were legend, the best ale and roasted meats I had ever hoped to find. I was pleased to see the gates standing wide open, this must be a safe area, though the presence of guards told me they were still cautious. I thought for a moment on what enemies they would likely expect in this area, aside from the usual beasts. It never even occurred to me for a moment to consider myself one such enemy, or I might have been better prepared.

"Where do you think you're going elf? State your business!" I backed up a few paces hurriedly, raising both hands in a gesture of peace towards the guards that now had axes leveled at my chest. I was terribly confused, did they think I was going to attack them? These certainly didn't look like the small amount of dwarves I had been forced to fight before, they were missing the dark gleam of corruption in their eyes. I decided a friendly approach was my best bet, not wanting to antagonize them.

"Peace, friend, I mean you no harm. I fear I am a little lost, and in need of direction." The guards expressions did not waver, hostility clear on their faces.

"A likely story. You'll be getting no help here, best move along if you know what's good for you." '_What_?' This was the first time I had gotten such a reaction from those I would normally consider allies. Seeing I hadn't moved, they continued to snarl at me. "Go on, get out of here. Your kind are no longer welcome after what you did to us when the blasted dragon came." Now I was really confused. I had helped as many as I could when Deathwing attacked the land, and I could not remember doing anything to cause offense. Indeed, everywhere I went I was greeted with enthusiasm by those in need of aid. It was perplexing, but I could see I was getting nowhere so I retreated back towards the treeline.

* * *

I had made a small camp in a clearing not far from the wall, but still out of sight. It was just past midday now, but I knew I could not get far without a meal and a rest, so I planned to spend the night here. Reaching into my pack I pulled out a biscuit to munch on, frowning slightly at the sweet flavor. It was one of Athene's magic biscuits, and would keep for as long as I left them in the bag. I didn't especially care for the taste, but they would sustain me, so I let it go for now. I reached a hand back in, thinking to see how many I had with me, when my fingers brushed against a cool stone. I felt a rush of relief as I pulled out the rock engraved with a familiar rune. My hearthstone, the rune on it standing for the most simple of concepts. Home. I knew it was the easy way out of this predicament, especially since I wanted to know more about this place, but I thought it more important to return home and reassure my sister that I had not been lost.

Closing my eyes, I thought of the tower where Athene was studying. We both used it as a temporary living space after our house had been destroyed. I thought of the books lining the walls, the faint gleam of magic in the air, and the sounds of water from the fountain outside. I grew impatient momentarily when the rush of air that should have sent me home never came. Opening my eyes, I was greeted by a silent, dark rock. I shook it slightly, willing the familiar glow of magic to appear, or the warm humming when it would tremble on the brink of performing its only function. Nothing happened. '_Can't be_,' I gasped. But there was no sign of life from the stone in my hand, and I tossed the seemingly broken object back into my bag in frustration. I had never heard of such a thing happening. For someone to lose one was inconvenient, but for one to stop working entirely? Unheard of, in all my years not once had such a thing occurred, and this was the very first stone I had acquired all that time ago on my choosing day.

I felt a new kind of fear as I recalled the disappearance of a small amount of guardians over the years. Every so often, someone would suddenly go missing, no explanation. They were here the one day and gone the next, and not a trace of them was left behind save a grieving family. None had ever returned that I was aware of, and they were named the lost, their faces preserved in the stone or wood halls of their birth. I remembered their faces, dim memories from over the years. Luckily none had been close friends, but they were comrades in arms, and that made them unofficially family. I began to wonder if I had just joined their ranks, and if the others were here somewhere as well. My thoughts turned to my sister, now truly alone if I couldn't find my way back. I resolved to try and approach the town again in the morning, determined to get some help finding my way home. Calling softly for Luna, I was relieved when she appeared with a puff of smoke. She was still able to get to me, and I basked in the comfort of her presence as the afternoon wore on.

* * *

An hour had gone past when my ears caught the sound of shuffling leaves and the giggle of children. I smiled at the sound, catching a glimpse of two small boys running through the trees. The bigger one had golden hair that shone in the sun, the little one his polar opposite. This one was as dark as the first was light, and so small that his toddling steps looked comical as he hurried to keep up with the other. I remained still as they headed my direction, eyes half closed and struggling to hold back a grin as I watched them spy on me. I could hear them debating whether to come closer as they peered around the trunk of a large tree, eyes wide at the sight of Luna beside me. When the older one seemed close to going in another direction I decided to speak up, not wanting them to wander off into the forest alone.

"Where are two brave warriors such as yourselves headed to this fine day?" The little one jumped behind his larger companion, both of them puffing out their chests at the compliment. Gaining their courage they came closer before they began to introduce themselves in what I recognized as a well practiced ritual.

"I'm Fili," the big one spoke up, before nudging his accomplice. When the little one didn't speak he sighed. "That's my brother, Kili." Giving him another poke, they both bowed, the movement of the elder fluid, his little brother only slightly clumsy. "At your service," they both added. I chuckled before nodding solemnly back, in approximation of a bow from where I sat.

"Alanta at yours." I motioned for them to sit, smiling when Kili ignored me in favor of approaching Luna in fascination. Fili moved to pull him back, eying the large cat warily, and I hastened to reassure him. "It's alright, she's quite friendly. Just don't go pulling on anything." Looking somewhat calmer, Fili joined his brother in gently patting Luna, looking pleased when she let out a large rumbling purr. She appeared content to let the small boys clamber over her, lying down smoothly and letting out a yawn that left them both awed.

"Fee, fee, look at her huge teefs!" They sat beside her as she took a nap, pelting me with questions. I decided to ask a few of my own before answering any, wanting to know where the boys parents were.

"What are you two doing in the forest all alone?" They tried to appear serious, contorting their small faces into what I presumed was meant to be a war-like grimace.

"We're gonna patrol the forest to keep the town safe." Fili looked proud of himself, and I guessed it had been his idea. I nodded seriously in return, acting as if I spoke to a fellow guardian.

"Excellent idea, have to keep those wolves and bears away from your homes. I'm sure your mum and da would be proud of your dedication." I was startled to see their faces fall, instantly wondering if perhaps they were orphans. My suspicion was partially confirmed when Fili spoke up quietly as he stroked his brothers hair.

"Haven't got a da," he muttered.

"I'm so sorry." Thinking to relate to them, I told them softly "I don't either." They looked up in surprise, giving a hesitant smile. I thought to divert them to happier topics, but Fili spoke up again.

"Da was killed by orcs before Kili was born. Now there's only Mum and Uncle. We have to live here now, but someday we're going to go back to our real home." I was a little surprised that such a young child knew so much, and felt sad that this place I was in seemed no more free of the pain of war than my own home. I wondered what the last thing he had said meant, had they been driven away by orcs?

"What happened to your home?" I listened carefully as Fili began to recite something that must have been told to him many times.

"Uncle says a dragon took it. He stole our gold and drove us out of the mountain far away. But one day we will go back and take it once more, and he will be king. He says we will be princes, but I don't know if I will like that. I just want to be me." I smiled, thinking his uncle must have been telling him fairy stories. I thought sharing my story wouldn't hurt, even if it did encourage what I thought was their game of make believe.

"A dragon took my mum and da away too. Tell you what. When you are all grown up, we'll go to this mountain and kick that dragon out together." I held out a hand to them, taking both their smaller ones.

"Promise?" They asked, looking hopeful.

"Promise."

* * *

The afternoon was drawing on when I heard faint yelling filtering through the trees. I stood up, trying to make out the words. A brow raised as I looked towards my two guests, apparently the source of the far off distress. They were playing with a few of my little friends that had answered my call, oblivious to the building ruckus. Seraph fluttered around them, a kitten and rabbit each in their laps.

"Someone is calling for you," I stated mildly. They both jumped, startling their charges as they gave me guilty looks. It dawned on me quickly that they must not have told anyone where they were going. "You snuck out..." They nodded, shame gracing their features. Scooping up the animals, I sent them off for a bit before turning to my nervous charges. Motioning Luna to stay where she was, I addressed the boys. "Come, we must let them know you are safe." They followed reluctantly, stopping altogether when they recognized the voice calling for them.

"Uncle is going to be so mad," Fili whispered. I collared them before they could run off, eying them sternly.

"Where's my brave warriors who were ready to patrol the forest and protect their town? Part of being a brave warrior is admitting when you've done wrong, and apologizing. Your uncle will be angry because he is scared that you are lost." They looked unconvinced, but once again followed me. It wasn't long before a much larger dwarf appeared, striding along as he frantically called out the names of his nephews. I hailed him, hiding my distress at his instant hostility. "Excuse me, but I believe these are the two you are looking for."

"Get away from them!" He yelled furiously, prompting the boys to scurry behind me in fear. Sighing, I turned away from him, guessing he wouldn't actually attack me with them so near. I put a hand on their shoulders, smiling encouragingly.

"Remember what I told you my brave warriors. Go now and show me your courage." They straightened considerably, moving forward when I nudged them towards their uncle. Placing themselves in front of him, they spouted apologies and promises not to repeat their misdeeds. I watched as the stormy look left his eyes, and he gathered them up closely, burying his face in their hair. Both boys let out a squeak of protest, so he loosened his grip slightly before giving me a look of grudging appreciation. It was quickly replaced with fear as he looked at something over my shoulder, gathering the boys behind him. A sword was in his hand before I could blink, and I whirled around to see what had prompted his defensive attitude.

"Luna," I breathed, giving my companion an annoyed glare as I moved protectively between her and the dwarves. "I thought I told you to stay at camp." She gave a rumbling reply, prompting me to roll my eyes at her protectiveness. "I don't care if he looks threatening, I can handle myself." She snorted, lying down in a huff and I turned to see the dwarf giving me a strange look. He was too busy focusing on me to stop Fili and Kili from racing around him to greet their new friend again. I had to hurry to get in the way of his weapon when he made to charge at the large cat with a yell. I threw my hands up, quickly thickening my skin before his sword could slice though my hand. "Wait! She won't hurt them, please don't attack my friend!" He stopped, my words and the fact that his sword had bounced off my hand startling him. It was just long enough for him to notice Luna laying carefully still as the boys bounced gleefully on her back.

Sheathing his weapon, he stared at me. I decided to try and bridge the awkward silence. Bowing smoothly as the boys had, I introduced myself. "Alanta, at your service." He twitched, a note of surprise crossing his face before he resumed a glare. His raven hair and sparking sapphire eyes only added to the dark look he gave me.

"Thorin," he said shortly. I almost rolled my eyes at the abruptness of it, deciding to ignore the fact that he made no mention of service. It had been drilled into me to be polite to everyone other than my enemies, and I was determined to forge some kind of truce with these people. Questions boiled in my head. Where were we? Why were they so hostile? Even more importantly, why did he think I was going to harm the children? Even our enemies valued the lives of children enough to spare them without hesitation, it was the only thing we had in common. I wanted to ask them all, hoping that he would answer, but we were interrupted by the arrival of another dwarf who looked remarkably like Thorin. She raced towards him, alternately screaming obscenities at me and scolding her family. The boys disentangled themselves from their playmate and hurled their tiny bodies at the distraught woman.

"Mother!"

* * *

**Author's note: Alright, so I've begun the groundwork for Alanta's introduction to the dwarves. I hope you found little Fili and Kili to be suitably endearing, and Thorin to be accurate in personality. They aren't going to like her for quite awhile, but I think her returning of the boys will be enough to begin changing their minds about her. The appearance and disappearance of mounts/pets will be explained soon. I needed her to have access to her companions, but obviously she cannot have them all tagging along after her at the same time, that would be absurd. The reason for her hearthstone being broken, I'm making it so it is too far away from home for it to work. The thickening of the skin to stop a sword attack is based on a druid ability called barkskin. I'm not sure if they still have it, but for the purpose of this story she does. As for her lack of initial worry on the part of the roaming boys, those of you who have played the game know that children run around all over the place, and are untouchable. I felt it was appropriate to base that on a reverence for young lives that spans across all races. I hope I have explained anything people may be questioning, and my apologies for ending this chapter rather abruptly. There will be more interaction between them immediately in the next chapter, along with a little action. Thanks to those still reading this, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
**


	5. Gaining Acceptance

Dis turned to her brother, looking up from where she clutched her precious boys to demand an explanation. "Thorin, what is going on here? Who is this?" She sent a glare in the direction of the strange looking elf that stood in front of them, a great beast at her back. She was met by an entirely passive look in response, leaving her mildly surprised that the girl didn't return her blatant hostility. Perhaps she was just taunting them, the elves were notorious for their tricky ways. Before Thorin could reply, Fili began chattering animatedly about his new 'friends'.

"Mama, her name is 'anta and she showed us her animal friends, and she says when we get big she's gonna help us get the bad dragon, she promised!" Fili looked positively delighted, and Kili was nodding in agreement of his older brother's words, a beaming smile directed at his mother. She frowned and snorted at the idea that this elf would offer help to her kind, laughing inwardly at the thought of the skinny girl getting anywhere near a dragon. Placing her sons in the care of her brother, she stood up, training her imperious gaze on the calm elf in front of her.

"Dis, at your service," she stated, surprised when she received a hesitant smile.

* * *

I was filled with a mixture of relief and amusement when tiny Fili jumped to my defense against his mother. The little boy prattled happily, Kili nodding along with what he was saying as he told her about our interaction. She appeared disapproving when he mentioned the dragon, and I got the impression she was unhappy with the direction her son's imagination had taken him. Standing tall she introduced herself with a courteous bow, much more politely than her brother had. It gave me some small measure of hope that I might be able to make headway through her. I hurried to reciprocate the gesture.

"Alanta, at your service. I wish to apologize. Had I known the boys were missed, I would have encouraged them to return immediately." I hesitated before going ahead with some of my questions. "I must ask, have I done something to offend you? I do not understand why I have been so forcefully denied entrance to your town." Dis gave me an incredulous look.

"Surely your kind has a better memory than that? You abandoned us when the dragon came and took our home, despite all past alliances between us." She was seething by this point, and I was startled to realize the story Fili had told me was true. I was still confused by the accusation though. I had not heard of any dragon threat, surely my people would have responded had our aid been called for.

"So the lad's story was true? I don't understand. Dwarves have always allied themselves with the night elves, we would never have withdrawn aid had it been asked for." I tried to remember that I was far from home, but mention of a dissolved alliance between our two peoples told me just how far I must be.

"Night elves? Never heard of them, though you do look unlike any elf I've ever seen." Thorin admitted this grudgingly, not retracting blame fully, merely giving me the benefit of the doubt. I pounced on the opportunity.

"I'm not from around here. In fact, I'm afraid I am rather lost. Perhaps you can help me?" I approached them, digging through my bag for a map. Hearing Luna growl behind me, I gave her a warning look. "Luna, enough." She snarled a rude response, and I lost it. Glaring fit to kill, I pointed in the direction of camp. "That, was not very nice. Go, now, and when I require your opinion I shall ask for it." She slunk away, Fili and Kili making a sad noise at her departure. I turned to see the adults giving me another funny look, but I ignored it. "I'm sorry, she's normally better behaved. She is overly protective of me." They just nodded, looking rather confused at the thought of an animal having intelligent feelings, so I moved on.

Finally getting hold of the worn vellum, I drew it out and unrolled it, turning it to face them. Their confusion only mounted as they stared at it. "I do not recognize anything on here," Thorin said at last. I felt my blood run cold, rolling the now useless map up again and placing it carefully back in my pack.

"So I am a lost," I muttered. My eyes fell closed, a single tear escaping at the thought of my grieving sister now truly alone in the world. "Athene, I'm so sorry," I whispered. I sank to my knees, trying to ignore the two dwarves watching me with a mix of uncertainty and pity in the face of my grief.

"Who is Athene?" Dis asked quietly. I didn't answer right away, instead digging through my bag once again before pulling our a slightly faded painting. The smiling faces of my parents looked out of the picture, holding my sister and I in their arms. I held it out for them to see, choking back the tears that threatened at the long forgotten memory.

"Athene is my sister. She is all alone now, I will never be able to get back to her."

"What about your parents?" I bit my lip, drawing blood as I struggled to answer the question.

"They were murdered by a dragon." Dis and Thorin exchanged a look, silently coming to some sort of agreement.

"Ours were too. I am sorry for your loss." I nodded gratefully to Dis before replying bitterly.

"At least I managed to avenge their memories in the end."

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

"I killed the beast, and cast him back into the abyss whence he came. Everyone who fought alongside me took solace in our victory that day, and I will never forget what he took from me, for I took something from him as well. My armor is made from his scales, harder than any metal, his death offering me protection from anything." My audience looked aghast, and more than a little impressed when I offered them a closer look at my scaled armor.

"You killed a dragon?" Little Fili tugged on my hand, wide eyed as he tried to get my attention. I bent down to address him.

"Aye, little one. I have killed many dragons with the help of my friends. I made myself a promise not to rest after what he did, and if your dragon still lives, I will do the same for you one day."

* * *

Evening light bathed the trees in fire as we headed towards the town. Dis and Thorin had agreed that I could stay within the walls in return for my aid in protecting the settlement, an agreement I was more than happy with. It gave me a purpose in this new land, and I was grateful for the opportunity to erase whatever remaining prejudice they had against me. We neared the gate when the soft padding of heavy paws reached my ears and I turned to face Luna. Telling the two I would just be a moment, I walked over to her, bringing my face to rest against hers. "I'm sorry for being cross with you my friend. I think these people will make good new allies in this strange world, and I hope you will try and get along with them in future. For now though, it might be best if you went home." She nuzzled my neck, apologizing in her own way before vanishing in a puff of smoke. I gave the empty air a last fond look before turning to follow my new companions through the gate.

I had been pleased to find that my luck led me to become acquainted with the leader of the settlement, Thorin being more or less in charge. It made things a lot easier when no one else dared question my presence as I followed closely behind them, though I still received several strange looks. The town was remarkably well made, stone from the mountain having been cut into blocks to build almost everything around me. We passed many of these buildings by before turning down the lane to a modest two story home set slightly back from the others. It was no bigger than its neighbors, giving me a good impression of the leader who sought to live on the same level as his people.

I could feel that they were still uneasy with my presence, so I immediately offered to sleep in the nearby stable. "Won't you get cold?" Fili asked, before breaking out in a yawn. I grinned, shaking my head.

"No, I don't get cold. Besides it's a beautiful evening, and I shall feel right at home near the animals. I'm sure your mum will be wanting to get you in bed, it's been an exciting day." Thorin and Dis looked relieved, Thorin moving to accompany me to the smaller building nearby. I settled myself quickly on the hay in a warm corner of the building, voicing my thanks to the grumpy dwarf in front of me. Thorin merely grunted in reply before retreating back towards his home, closing the door behind him. I took a better look around now that I was alone, sending a nod of greeting to the two ponies that were housed in adjoining stalls. They were unlike any horses I had seen before, shaggy and sturdy, clearly built for cold weather and their smaller riders. Pulling out my cloak, I draped it over myself and lay back, my head positioned to be able to see out the window nearby. I felt some of my distress over the events of the day ease off at the sight of the full moon glowing overhead. It wasn't long before I had drifted off in a light doze, comfortable enough with my surroundings to close my eyes and rest.

* * *

_The earth was shaking...I could feel the tremors, knew the dragon was approaching. I readied myself, fear tensing my muscles as Deathwing flew into my sight. Wait a minute...this can't be right. Deathwing is dead..._

The dream ended abruptly, my foggy mind coming quickly to the realization that the shaking was in my arm, or rather on it. Someone was shaking me. I leaped to my feet with a yell, dagger in hand, as my eyes flew open. A familiar face greeted me, looking slightly startled and more than a little irritated. I sighed, lowering my weapon. "Thorin. I apologize, I seem to wake up like that more often than not lately. I hope I did not hurt you." He looked ready to say something rude before settling for an indignant snort.

"We are having breakfast. You are welcome to join us." The words appeared to have been forced out, and I wondered how welcome I actually was. Not very, if the look on his face was any indication.

"I don't wish to intrude," I replied carefully. "Perhaps you could point me in the direction of the nearest inn?" He looked momentarily surprised before settling back into his previous expression.

"It is dwarven run. They would probably refuse you service. Besides, I believe if you are going to be here for some while we should hear more about you. There are others joining us, close companions of mine that will need to meet you. Your staying here will not be an easy thing." I hid my annoyance at the thought of being refused service, it would be the first time such a thing ever happened to me. Nodding instead, I began to follow Thorin to his home. I supposed given the general reaction in the town I should consider myself lucky I hadn't been attacked yet. Though that was certainly still a possibility. I felt uncomfortable being in a place where I was so disliked, but it was hardly the first time. I knew if I worked hard enough these people would come to accept me in time, just like all the others.

I had barely walked through the door of the house when an unearthly shriek filled the air and I was hit in the knees and knocked over. I had the presence of mind to tuck my head as I fell, saving myself from a concussion, and looked up from my position on the floor at the gleeful expressions of Fili and Kili. Hearing a snort of amusement, I turned my head towards the sound and found Dis standing by a fire stirring something that smelled marvelous.

"We'll have to work on your reflexes girl. When you're ready to get up off the floor, come help with breakfast." I rolled my eyes, hopping quickly to my feet once Thorin had pulled the excited boys off me.

"Forgive me, I am unaccustomed to being waylaid by small children," I cracked, smiling when Thorin's mouth twitched at my horrible joke. Heading over to Dis, I began to feel a bit nervous. "What would you like me to do? I feel I must warn you, I am a terrible cook."

"Humph, female and you can't cook. We'll have to fix that. Stir this, and don't let it burn." Shoving the ladle into my hand, Dis turned away to finish making a massive batch of biscuits. I relaxed slightly, focusing on stirring the contents of the pot as smoothly as I was able. I still somehow managed to spill some on my armor and winced, wishing I had other attire to change into. It was irritating to have to clean and polish it, and I found myself stepping back as far as I could while still being able to reach the pot. At the sound of someone choking, I turned to see Dis shaking her head and trying not to laugh at me. I let out a huff of air, annoyed at how badly I was embarrassing myself. She finally took pity on me, coming over and declaring the food ready before taking the pot off the fire. Looking at all the food strewn over the counters, I began to wonder just how many people were going to be here. There was certainly enough for a whole army by my reckoning. My unspoken questions were soon answered at the sound of a heavy knock on the door, accompanied by many low voices, and even the sound of a small child.

* * *

Dis had requested I sit down before the others entered, placing me so that I had the large table between me and the door. Wondering if it was for my own protection, I sighed and sat back, unconsciously trying to make myself shorter. For all the good that would do. I knew I still looked incredibly odd amongst the other occupants of the room, and short of becoming invisible there was no way I was blending in. I caught Thorin's eye as he was about to open the door, acknowledging the loaded glance he shot in my direction with a nod. I wasn't about to cause any trouble of my own volition, though if the newcomers tried to openly attack me, I knew I certainly couldn't promise to sit there and take it. I kept calm, drawing on the small amount of diplomatic training I had, hoping I would be able to convince everyone that I wasn't some evil traitor. I sincerely hoped that part of this meeting would include them telling me their story, so I could figure out how to begin making some sort of reparations.

I was dragged out of my thoughts when the door opened, the clomping of many heavy boots announcing the arrival of the others. I watched them quietly from my corner, taking in all I could before they noticed me. There appeared to be eight adults, one younger but still relatively grown one, and a small child about Kili's age. The little one immediately ran to join the two boys in whatever game they were now playing in the other room. I smiled at their antics as they worked to sneak quietly past Dis, clearly hoping to sample breakfast before the others, but she was fast. Hooking them by their shirts, she divested them of the stolen biscuits and deposited them in seats near me at the table. I turned to give the newcomer a small smile, amused to see his eyes grow almost comically wide as he examined me with caution. After a few silent moments he drew the attention of everyone in the room with his suddenly loud introduction.

"I'm Ori, who are you?" Trying not to wilt under the weight of all the eyes now on me, I left my seat, bowing deeply towards Thorin's comrades. They all wore varying degrees of hostility, with the exception of little Ori, seated beside his friends.

"Alanta, at your service," I said quietly before resuming my seat to lessen the height difference between us. I nearly jumped up again when the group broke into a rather large argument, shouts of accusation being hurled every which way. It would appear that diplomacy was nonexistent here, the winner of an argument simply being he who could shout the loudest. This was quickly proven when Thorin silenced the crowd of angry dwarves with a few choice words in a language I could not identify. They sullenly filed over to the table, filling the seats while trying not to be the one to sit next to me. As the children were on my right, that left Thorin and Dis to occupy the two seats to my left, Thorin at the head of the table and Dis directly across from me. I pasted my best 'playing nice' expression on my face while ignoring all the glares I was receiving, relieved when Dis announced we would be eating before discussing anything.

The next half hour or so was quiet, the only sounds being the munching of bread and porridge and the slurping of tea and coffee. The little ones finished first, rushing from the table the minute they were excused. They came back a few minutes later when we were still eating, Fili tugging on my sleeve to get my attention. "What is it my friend?" He hesitated for a second before making his request.

"Can Luna come to play?" I chuckled, imagining the poor beast trying to navigate through the small rooms, and the upset it would undoubtedly cause amongst those that hadn't met her yet.

"I don't think your mum would appreciate having her inside." When his face fell, I thought of an alternative. "Tell you what, I'll call on some of my smaller friends for you to visit with. Say, the ones from yesterday?" He nodded excitedly, so I sent out the call, whispering to the air. Within moments Seraph appeared, her jewel bright wings fluttering before she landed on my shoulder. A small kitten I remembered dubbing Creamsicle, and a little rabbit named Thistle followed behind her. I heard mutters of surprise from around the table at the unexpected appearance of my friends, and made a note to explain the phenomenon later. In the meantime, I handed my companions off to the delighted youngsters and watched them scamper out of the room. The children sufficiently distracted, I turned to thank Dis for the meal. "This was excellent, you'll have to teach me how to cook like this." Moving to get up and begin carting dishes over to the sink, I was stopped with a hand on my arm.

"Later," Dis said firmly. "We have much to talk about first." I nodded reluctantly before sitting back down. Thorin began with introductions, and I gazed carefully at each face, trying to memorize them as they were connected with a name.

"Dwalin." A tall, impressive looking dwarf with a mohawk and tattoos.

"Balin." Slightly shorter than his brother, his hair and beard beginning to turn white.

"Oin." Similar in height to Balin, his hair was a steel grey and he appeared to be going deaf.

"Gloin." This one was quite distinctive, his hair and beard a startling shade of red.

"Bifur." He seemed very quiet, his white and black hair rather unkempt.

"Bofur." Slimmer than his brother, his hair appeared to be a dark brown, most of it hidden underneath a rather amusing hat.

"Bombur." Much bigger than his other two brothers, the ginger-colored dwarf was quiet as well.

"Dori." This one's hair was in a very elaborate style, multiple braids securing the grey mane in place.

"Nori." This was the younger one, his hair also very radically styled in a star-shaped design.

Introductions done with, I waited for the first questions. Thorin moved quickly to take control of the conversation. "Bring out that map of yours again so that we might compare it to one of mine." I reached into my bag, drawing out the parchment that was still on top and laying it out in the center of the table. Thorin brought out a map of his own, and I got my first look at the world I was now in. Not one single thing matched between the two, and it did not take us long to put them aside, having no more use for them at present. Abandoning discretion, those around me didn't hesitate to get straight to the heart of the matter. Dwalin asked the first of the questions.

"What exactly are you, and why are you here?"

"I am a night elf. My people live in a land very far away from here, as you can see from my map. As for how I came to be here? I'm not sure I fully understand that myself, other than knowing that it came to pass through some misplaced magic. All I know for certain is that I have no way home, and though this saddens me, I have resolved to make the best of my situation and continue doing what I do best. That being, helping others. I am, more specifically, a guardian, and it is my duty to help any who are in need with whatever they ask." A few of them began muttering to each other other before turning to me again.

"What makes you think we should trust you?"

"On the contrary, I do not expect you to trust me, for I have done nothing yet to earn that trust. All I ask is that you give me a chance to prove myself. I have already offered my services to Thorin here in keeping the forest borders free of enemies, once I know more about what I will be dealing with of course." Before they could respond to this, I decided to ask a question of my own. "I would like to know what caused your distrust in the first place, if you don't mind explaining." I listened carefully as they brought me up to speed on their recent history, the story revolving around a dragon stealing their homeland and the subsequent betrayal of their elven allies. It angered me to listen to it, to hear of alliances being broken so easily, enough that by the end of the story I was frowning in disapproval.

"I can assure you, if I had been there I would not have hesitated to come to your aid, nor would my people. It would seem to me that a very different sort of elves live in this world." Those around the table nodded, looking to be in agreement with me.

"It is true. If your actions are as different as your looks, then you are very different from them indeed. But that remains to be seen. Now, back to this offer of protection. How are you at fighting, what weapons do you use?" I was a little startled with the abrupt change of topic, but it seemed to be their way, so I went with it, answering smoothly.

"Mostly staff work, though I am also proficient with daggers and maces."

"Not bows?" Balin asked in surprise.

"Goodness no," I replied with a laugh. "My aim is hopeless, I couldn't hit the broadside of a barn." There were chuckles around the table, many of them seeming almost relieved at my admission. I wondered if bows were the weapon of choice for the elves around here, it would explain their reaction to my not using one. "I also have...other skills that enable me to be better suited to close combat. None of which I wish to reveal at this time, but rest assured I am more than capable of defending myself." Thinking for a moment I added, "I am also a healer." They looked a little uneasy at this, Oin speaking up now.

"How does your healing work then? Are you familiar with medicines, or is it some kind of witchcraft?" I raised a brow at the derogatory way in which he asked, answering steadily all the same.

"It is magic of a sort. My power is drawn from the earth and plants, and even the sun and moon. The people that choose my line of training are referred to as druids, and are very in tune with nature. It allows us to connect on such a level as to commune with the trees and beasts that walk the earth, and gives us our power to heal almost any physical wound, even as far as death itself, though not without limits." More muttering as they absorbed this information. Next it was Dori's turn to speak.

"I wish to know where those animals came from. It doesn't seem natural, creatures appearing out of thin air." There were nods of agreement, and I hastened to tell them what I could.

"Well, I'm not sure I can say exactly where it is they're coming from. They can appear at will, and wherever it is they go to when they leave me, I cannot follow, so I have never been there. Luckily I am able to speak with them, and they have told me it is a nice place, so even if I do not call for them often, they are happy to be there. I think in the interest of safety, you should probably meet my usual companions, as they will undoubtedly be assisting me in my work." Considering the space inside for a moment I added, "I also think we should do that outside, they will not be very comfortable in such a small space." I stood up, looking to Thorin before he nodded and motioned the others to follow me outside.

Once we reached the clearing behind the house I turned to them. "I must have your promise that no matter what you are about to see you will not attack. My friends follow my lead and will not hurt those I approve of, but if you provoke them I cannot promise your safety. Am I understood?" They all nodded, looking a little uneasy at this, and I watched as several hands twitched towards sword and axe hilts, but they appeared willing to listen. Stepping back a few paces, I held out my hands. "Stay there and do not move for a moment, I will need to explain the situation to them." I backed away just a little further before calling to empty air, summoning the three friends I wanted them to meet. The air exploded around me, massive furry forms filling the space. I heard shouts of dismay from everyone but Thorin and Dis, who had previously met one of the newcomers. The two massive cats and one bear hurried to group around me, uncertain if there was a threat, and I drew their attention away from the dwarves as I calmly reassured them. They relaxed with my explanation, turning to examine to dwarves with curious eyes.

"Everyone, these are my friends. The white cat is called Luna, the tawny one Maren, and the bear Bjonnar. They will understand anything you say to them, though of course they cannot answer you back as readily as they do for me. With their help I should have no problem assisting in the defense of your borders. With that said, I should like to know what sort of enemies you encounter in these parts so that I may be prepared." Thorin spoke up, bringing Dwalin closer with him as the others continued to warily eye the large beasts.

"Dwalin here is captain of my guard, and will be able to show you around the land. Most of what you will be fighting will be wolf packs, and the occasional rogue bear..." Here he trailed off suddenly, looking apprehensive that he might offend the large creature at my right.

"Relax," I smiled. "He has fought many bears at my side, he understands that most are not as agreeable as him. What else can I expect to be looking out for?"

"That's mostly it. Most other enemies do not get out this way, with the exception of the occasional goblin attack. Our walls are thick, and they are normally not interested in attempting to breach them. It has been many months since the last time we saw them. Nevertheless, you should still be aware of the possibility. For now I will leave you with Dwalin to take a tour of the walls and get an idea of the terrain."

"Very well, I look forward to getting to work." I smiled, pleased that I had something to do, and dismissed my companions for a time so as not to frighten any of the towns people as we traversed the walls. Saying farewell to the others, I followed Dwalin up a nearby set of steps, taking in the sight of the forest. It stretched for miles, finally thinning out on the horizon to reveal rolling hills and a glint of water that I thought must be a river. We stayed up on the walls for a couple hours, Dwalin introducing me to some of the men stationed up there. I bowed in greeting each time, wishing to make a favorable first impression before turning to scan the land once again. It was nearing noon when I noticed a shifting of the trees to the north, growing slowly closer. It looked like a heavy wind. With it, my ears picked up an odd almost whistling noise.

"Dwalin, do you often get windstorms around here?" He turned to me questioningly, and I gestured towards the shifting trees. The whistling was getting louder, now and then punctuated with shrieks. The dwarf's face was suddenly grim.

"No, no we don't."

* * *

**Author's note: Oooh, cliffhanger! Can you guess what's coming? Hopefully I made everyone seem convincing this chapter. I think Dis is going to like Alanta first, her having been quite young when Erebor was sacked so she is not as prejudiced as the others. The others don't trust her yet, but they are willing to let her work there, and they may accept her better soon once certain events happen in the next chapter. I tried to provide explanations to a few different things about her, her appearance and the summoning of her friends (pets and mounts) mostly. I am making it that mounts can fight alongside her, and that she can summon more than one at a time. I know it's not canon in the game, but it just makes sense to me. Some of you may have noticed I didn't mention Bifur's injury in his description. Well, that is because he doesn't have it yet, that will come. Lot of action happening next chapter, I am looking forward to it a lot. Thanks to those of you reading this, and I hope you enjoyed this installment.**


	6. A Meeting With the Gods

Under Dwalin's command the town was ready for the impending attack in minutes. Heavily armed dwarves lined the walls, an array of axes and large double-edged swords taking precedence over other weapons. We listened to the approaching shrieks, and I shifted uncomfortably at not knowing what was coming for us. There were too few warriors, I reflected, looking up and down the walls. Even of those up here, some looked very young, some very old, and many appeared to have never seen battle at all regardless their age. Miners and craftsmen, their sons and fathers, not the soldiers I was used to fighting with. That was not to say that we were without hope. The sight of Dwalin alone was comforting, I could see a true battle-hardened warrior in him. Gloin also was impressive, his heavy axe a promise of carnage. But it was seeing Thorin standing tall among his people that gave me courage. I was not used to seeing leaders in battle, much less on the front lines, yet here he stood resolute. He called orders along the wall, calmly advising those around him and providing an inspiring sight.

The enemy came closer, and I began to get a glimpse of them through the thinning trees. They were ugly, grey-skinned creatures, about the same size as the dwarves, and possessed of mis-proportioned limbs. I did not recognize them, and so I turned to Dwalin for an explanation.

"What are they?" He turned to me, looking rather surprised through his disgust at the encroaching figures.

"Goblins," he spat venomously. I glanced at them again in momentary confusion. They looked nothing like the swarthy, green-skinned traders I remembered having dealings with back home. Here a familiar name took on a different shape, one more wild and vicious than the images I kept in my mind. It was disconcerting until I firmly put it aside in favor of keeping them under a new, more generic title. Enemy. For clearly they were. Unlike the few in my homelands that remained neutral to the strife of other races in an attempt to preserve trade, these could not be reasoned with. They had no love of anything other than killing, as far as I could tell. This at least would make it easier to kill them. I would not have to worry about destroying a potential ally. I set myself in a ready position, my staff gripped in one hand as I prepared the magic that I would unleash upon them from the wall top.

The enemy broke through the treeline, massing at the base of the wall momentarily, perhaps to try and cow us with a display of force. My hands trembled in anticipation, noting with some trepidation that I was the only one able to attack from range. The dwarves clearly had no love of archery, despite its potential use in a situation such as this. I made a note to attempt to convince them to remedy this in future. Seeing that they were about to begin swarming up the walls, I found I could hold back no longer. I reached out with my thoughts, convincing several thick root systems to break free of the ground and entrap some of the goblins. It would not hold, so I worked fast to blast those held captive with my magic, the bolts of energy that hissed towards them colored with the shades of the forest. They shrieked in pain and fury, clawing at their restraints and reaching out for me as they died. I swore internally when I realized I had effectively drawn the attention of the entire attacking force.

My concentration was swiftly diverted from those below when the frontrunners reached the top of the walls and began assaulting anyone within reach. Flipping my staff down into a comfortable dual-handed grip, I began to crack it over the heads of those within my considerable reach. It was less effective than the magic, but I lacked the focus to continue while I was under immediate threat of being struck. I settled for attempting to disarm or knock out my enemies, using my longer reach to my advantage. I had not counted on their ability to jump twice their height and just as far, and so received many cuts and blows until I was forced on the offensive. I ignored the sharp pain, whirling my staff around me and trying not to hit my allies. The fight around me was roiling with screaming bodies.

* * *

I did not know how long I had been fighting when I began to feel the strain of exhaustion set in. We had been forced off the wall tops and back into the settlement, many of us fighting alone. I tried to block out the cries of pain, and the too-familiar images of severed limbs and bloodied bodies on the ground. There was no time to help the wounded, and I felt a mounting frustration when I found myself unable to focus enough to heal those around me as I continued to fight. The ability to draw on my power was taking more energy that I was used to, leaving me feeling helpless and afraid.

I turned to the sound of a vaguely familiar voice, pitched high in panic. Bofur and Bombur were fighting furiously side by side as they stood over their fallen brother. I spied the axe embedded in his head and winced, it was a terrible way to go for the quiet dwarf that I had only met that morning. I fought my way over to them, determined to aid in protecting the body of their kin. The enemy around us appeared to be thinning slightly, giving me hope that the battle may end soon. I took the momentary lapse in fighting to look around for the others that I had recently become acquainted with. Dwalin stood back to back with Balin, an arrow buried in his thigh. Balin appeared to have a possible broken arm, but was holding up with his brother's support. Gloin stood amid a pile of corpses, protecting Oin as he bent over a wounded soldier, trying to bind his leg. Dori looked to be desperately protecting his brother Nori, and I wondered why the young dwarf had even been permitted into battle. He should not have had to see this.

Thorin stood alone, rage in his eyes and his stance strong. He had a cut across his face and several wounds on his arms, but he ignored them, swinging his sword relentlessly. My eyes roved over the enemies again, there were much fewer, and some even went as far as to retreat. At the sight of this I attacked with renewed strength, joining in a line with some of the others to drive the enemy back out of the town. They had been soundly defeated, those unable to run quickly killed. A ragged cheer rose from the tired fighters at our victory, but I did not join in. Even without looking I knew the cost had been high. One life lost was too much in my mind, and there had been many who would not see the sunset on this day. I strapped my staff to my back before hurrying to assist with gathering the wounded. Now began the grueling process of healing, of mind and body, and informing the families that would not be seeing loved ones again.

I was surprised to see Bifur being carried towards the healing house, his brothers bearing him gently inside. Knowing that if he still lived he would not have much time, I raced after them. I was right behind them when they placed him on a bed in the large room, Oin already bustling over with a handful of medicines and bandages. He stopped short at the sight of the vicious wound, seeming unsure how to proceed, and I took this as my cue to offer my help. I stepped forward as he began to discuss the unconscious dwarf's options with his brothers.

"I will not lie, it doesn't look good lads. I cannot risk removing the axe, and I don't know if he will wake from this. Only time will tell." I sorrowed to hear his fear, and I sought to give them some form of hope, that at the least he would live. I knew I could promise that much, it was not outside my skill.

"Let me." They looked up in surprise. "I have skill as a healer. I can assure you, removing the axe will not be a problem for me without causing further damage."

"He will live?" Bofur asked quietly. I nodded.

"Yes, though... I cannot promise what his mental state will be like. He may suffer memory loss or any number of other side effects. In wounds of the mind I have no experience, I can only heal his body and hope for the best." I searched their faces carefully, making sure they understood the implications of my words. When I was certain it had sunk in I moved forward, placing my hand over the axe. I let the magic begin to work inside for a moment before slowly drawing the weapon out of his skull. It took many tense minutes, healing as I went to ensure he would lose no more blood. Finally it was out, the wound closed over to leave an angry red scar. I relaxed when his heartbeat became steady, his breathing beginning to come faster like one who is waking from a sleep. He opened bleary, confused eyes to survey the faces bowed over him. Catching his attention, I questioned him to try and gauge the extent of the mental damage.

"Master Bifur, do you remember me?" He looked at me uncomprehendingly for a moment before slowly jerking his head in a nod. Somewhat pleased, I continued.

"Can you remember when we met?" His mouth opened, and he stared at me in confusion before rattling out something unintelligible. I frowned, hoping he hadn't lost the power of speech.

"He does," Bofur said, noting my lack of understanding.

"How do you know? Did you understand what he said?"

"Aye lass, he spoke in Khuzdul, the language of our people." He looked relieved to hear his brother's voice, and I relaxed slightly also before moving on to the next question.

"Bifur, can you tell me when we met so that I can understand?" I was nervous, then dismayed when the theory of his confusion proved true. His mouth opened and closed several times, eyes widening as he began to panic at the loss of the common language we had shared. I grasped his hand, trying to calm him. "Easy there, it's alright. You've only just woken and you are already speaking, even if I can't follow. If I am the only one who cannot understand, that is a small loss considering the alternatives. Rest now, and regain your strength." Giving a last squeeze, I released his hand and moved away slightly. When Bofur and Bombur claimed his attention fully I began heading around the room to see what else I could help with.

I could feel the extra effort it was taking me to heal, so I skipped over any who could be saved easily with ointment and bandages, focusing on those who were too far gone for traditional medicine. Even so it was a hard battle. There were some I could not save, and it broke my heart to tell the families thus. I tried desperately to focus on the positives. Bifur was the only one that I knew personally that had been badly injured enough to require my help, and all things considered, I felt he would make a mostly full recovery. Still, I found myself fleeing the building, needing an escape from the emotions brought on by the sights and sounds inside. I dropped onto a bench outside, head in hands and my knees nearly level with my shoulders at the shortness of the seat. I didn't bother to look up when someone joined me, feeling no threat from the warm presence at my side. It was the rough voice that had me raising my head to wonder why Thorin bothered to come out here to speak to me.

"Are you alright?" he inquired. My stare met his, and I could see my dull gaze reflected in his blue eyes.

"I'm fine, thank you." I almost flinched from the sound of my own emotionless voice. He noticed, but instead chose to comment on the wounds I had not yet bothered to tend.

"You are injured." It was a simple enough statement, and for some reason I found myself laughing bitterly.

"I will heal." He hesitated before deciding to get to the heart of the matter.

"What's wrong?" Seeing my unwillingness to speak, his gaze hardened, and I knew I would not get away with my silence.

"All that pain in there," I gestured in the direction of the door. "That has been my life for the past forty years. Almost without pause. But here, my power seems to have weakened. I feel useless." Thorin's face took on an expression of sympathy and understanding, mixed with a confusion that I could not reason.

"Why do you do it still?" I didn't have to even ponder the question, responding in a voice laden with resignation.

"It is my duty. That was the price I paid for the power offered me. Never stop helping. Even if I wanted to, I have no choice now. It has become my purpose where otherwise I would have none." Thorin nodded, looking torn. I felt that maybe he almost understood, and it eased some of the pain I felt. He raised a hand slightly, as if to offer comfort, before reconsidering. Dropping his arm, he turned abruptly and returned to the building.

* * *

Thorin left the elf outside, wondering why he had felt the need to comfort her. Perhaps it was her talk of duty, the resigned tone matching the feeling he sometimes had at having to lead his exiled people. That moment had been the first time he had truly looked at her and seen more than an elf. He couldn't fail to notice the bags under her eyes, the bitter and jaded look they held. It told a story of years of suffering and hardship, and he began to feel a little bad for his earlier treatment of her. Shaking it off, he had returned inside. He could not yet reconcile these new feelings with the ingrained distrust he still harbored for the strange creature he had accepted into their town.

* * *

I had been resting only a short while when Dis came striding towards the building leading a contingent of women and children. I smiled to see Fili, Kili, and Ori among the chattering youngsters. Spotting me, Dis grabbed my arm, tugging me along with her as we headed to the next building over. Going inside, I determined it to be an inn. It was empty at the moment, with everyone currently at the healing house. She began barking orders to the others before turning to me.

"You're alright?" she asked appraising me. I nodded in affirmation, indicating that I was ready to assist with whatever needed doing. Looking satisfied, she gave me a slight smirk before telling me of my task. "Since you said yourself you are terrible at cooking, you will be minding the children in the main room here while myself and the others prepare a meal. I trust that won't be too difficult for you?" I blanched. Entertaining Fili and Kili alone was one thing, there were now over two dozen dwarflings waiting expectantly nearby. At no point in my life had I been exposed to such a large group of children at once, much less told to keep them happy. I must have looked terrified, because Dis burst out laughing. Several of the others changed from suspicious and wary to slightly amused as well.

"Big warrior like you, afraid of a group of children," she snorted. "You'll survive." She gave me a shove in their direction before adding, "most likely." With those final comforting words she was through the door into the kitchen. I turned to face them, gulping nervously when I saw all their attention fixed on me. I was reassured somewhat by the excited grins on the faces of the three I knew, and willingly returned their smile. Fili and Kili bounced over to me, grabbing each of my hands and leading me back to the group. I settled myself amongst them, cross legged on the floor, and no sooner had I sat down when they were bombarding me with questions.

"Why are you purple? Elves aren't apposed to be purple. My ma said so." I contained my laughter at the innocent question posed by a tiny dwarf girl. She looked to be no older than Kili, and had bright red hair and large blue eyes. Knowing that children were almost always smarter than their ages would suggest, I gave her an answer that I would have given anyone who asked me.

"Well, I'm a night elf. My people live very far away from here and are devoted to the moon. I suppose that is why we are colored like the night. We can be purple, or blue," here I leaned closer and lowered my voice, "or even green." There were gasps and giggles as the children contemplated this.

"Can you tell us a story?" Ori asked hopefully. There was an immediate clamor from the group, several shouts of agreement.

"A story! A story!" I waved my hands for attention, smiling as I thought of something I could tell them that would meet their parents approval. Finally coming up with an idea, I decided to talk about my travels, leaving out the fighting parts of course. I started with my adventures under the sea after our ship had been capsized by the giant squid. There was silence, punctuated by cries of delight as I described fish that glowed, sea turtles, rainbow coral, and whales the size of towns. I was careful to leave out the part about those same whales attempting to eat me. Getting a shot of inspiration, I decided to bring out some of the creatures I had met there.

"Would you all like to see some of my friends from the ocean?" The cheers were deafening, so I called on several of my friends. The children were soon huddled around two small turtles, a seahorse, and several bright fish. All except the turtle were suspended in magical spheres of water so they could breathe. When they had settled down some I continued the story. Now I took them to a land of hot air, waves of sand, and tropical flowers surrounded by the clearest water I had ever seen. I told them of the foxes that hid in the dunes, and the giant beetles like jewels under the bright sky. Giving another call I soon had a couple of them joining us. The children were especially fascinated by the scarab, it's brilliant turquoise shell glimmering even indoors.

Next I told them of the islands near my home, with their forests of purple trees, crystals embedded in the earth, and a strange city of metal and light. I described the sound of the elekk that served as steeds, and the bears and huge butterflies that lived amongst the trees. I got the biggest cheer yet when I summoned a small bear cub, a ruby-colored butterfly, and an orphaned elekk baby. The tiny calf was momentarily startled by the attention, letting out a trumpeting squeal before falling on it's backside. The strange noise brought Dis running out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was, stopping in shock at the sight of the menagerie that frolicked amongst the children. I gave her a reassuring smile, and she retreated after one last wide-eyed look at the strange animals.

Getting their attention, I prepared for the grand finale of my tale. I was a little unsure about this part, but I figured it would be alright. "Alright guys, I have one last friend I want you to meet. She's a little shy, and I hope you wont find her scary, because I promise she is very friendly." They squirmed in anticipation and I called on the companion I had in mind. A pop of air and she fluttered in front of me, scaled wings beating before she landed on my forearm and curled a black tail around my hand. The effect of her appearance was immediate and completely unexpected.

"Is that a dragon?" the children shrieked excitedly. They hurried forward to look as I turned to the sound of a crash from the kitchen. 'Well, now I've done it,' I thought ruefully as all the women came dashing out armed with ladles and pots. I held up my arms in a gesture of peace, the trembling reptilian form still wrapped around my hand. She squealed in fright at the sight of the armed women, burying her tiny head under her wing and digging sharp claws into my arm.

"Relax, she's just a whelp and quite tame," I called to them, wanting to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. They stopped their advance, looking rather annoyed at the fright, so I decided not to ask what they had been planning to do had there really been a dragon here. I certainly hoped they would not attempt to attack it with kitchenware. Wisely holding my silence, I stepped forward with my bundle to show them there was no danger. Once they had acknowledged that the tiny creature was barely bigger than my hand, they calmed considerably, following Dis back to the kitchen. The children returned to playing with the creatures while we waited for the meal to be ready. I silently resolved not to show them the much larger dragons I had in my possession, knowing now that their reaction would be catastrophic. That would have to remain my little secret, at least for now.

After a good meal the children appeared to be getting tired, and it was arranged for bedding to be brought down from the rooms so they could stay here near their families. The children were excited at the thought of a camp out, curling up in a bundle with the animals that had remained nearby. I agreed to sleep in the same place in order to help out if needed during the night. Setting my own bedroll up, I curled up in the corner and drifted off to the sound of the dwarfling's rhythmic breathing.

* * *

_I looked around myself in confusion. 'How did I get back home? I was just settling down to watch over the children.' Gazing down a hall glowing with light, I was uncertain where I was exactly, only that it looked remarkably like the inside of the Temple of the Moon in Darnassus. 'But the temple doesn't have a hall,' I thought to myself. I decided then that I must be sleeping, and perhaps it would be a good idea to explore a little. As I walked down the white hall the light began to increase dramatically, becoming almost blinding as I stepped through the open doorway at the end. The sight that greeted me was breathtaking. A massive room stood encircled by walls shaped like trees, it's circular shape curving upwards before breaking off near the roof. The ceiling was open to the night air, the bright moon shining directly down on the center of the space. All the floor was soft grass, gently sloping towards a small pool that gleamed with magical light. And at the foot of the pool sat a figure, bathed in light as if she were a moonbeam brought to earth. She turned at my approach, and I found myself dropping to my knees in reverence as I recognized the visage of Elune, our most sacred goddess. Her voice, when it came, sounded like chiming bells._

_"Rise, my child." Her glowing hand appeared under my chin, gently guiding me to my feet and forcing me to look upon her. Even up close the light that surrounded her made her features indistinct. I found myself in awe, unable to speak, but she seemed not to require my reply for she continued speaking. "You have been given a difficult task now that your world is safe. It was no accident that you were pulled out of Azeroth. There is a need for one such as you. The world you have been called to is known by its inhabitants as Middle Earth. Already you work to find your place among them, and this is good, for they will need your help to overcome the evil that has taken over their home. It will not be easy, my child. Do not despair, you will have others watching over you as I once did. I will take you to them so you may find comfort." She began to glide serenely towards a doorway in the far side of the open space, beckoning me to follow._

_On the other side of this new door was a room even stranger than the one we had just left. Stars shone overhead, their light illuminating the odd combination of things on the ground. This room appeared to be split almost in two. The first half was a jungle of plants, vibrant with life, and I recognized many of them as belonging to the forest I had seen when first I came to Middle Earth. The second half was chiseled rock, a great forge heating up the space with an almost unbearable intensity. The walls were adorned with gold and gems, colors shining like fire in the light of the forge and stars. The center of the room held a pool very similar to the one we had left, and at it's edge stood three beings. _

_The first was a woman very similar in looks to Elune. Crowned in silver and glowing with starlight, she gazed upon us with grace and purity. The second, also a woman, was clothed in green, the wildness of her appearance suggesting she might be connected directly to the forest. She had a brilliant smile, her emerald eyes twinkling with mirth and flowers twined in her hair. The third left me craning my neck to look upon him, the giant of a man towering over the rest of us. His torso was bare, his legs clad in leather, with great boots of iron and a massive smith's hammer clutched in one large fist. His face was bearded, giving him a similar appearance to the dwarves I had become acquainted with. Gesturing to the three silent beings, Elune introduced them solemnly. _

_"These are Varda, Yavanna, and Aule. They are some of the creators of this world, and are to it what I am to our people. They will be watching over you, and it is they who brought you here." I gave a shaky bow, receiving a nod from the man and smiles from the women before Elune began to guide me back the way we had come. We walked slowly, me listening carefully to what she had to say. "You may find it challenging to connect with nature here so far from home, but you must keep faith and work to find your skills."_

_"Will I ever go home? My sister, is she alright?" Elune seemed to smile sadly._

_"This is your home now, the distance cannot be traveled again. Worry not for your sister, she is strong of heart and will remain steady with her friends at her side." We crossed back through the first room, continuing down the hall I had first entered. Coming to one last door, we stopped. Elune motioned for me to open it. I did so, and was just about to step through when she called to me. "Alanta, my child. Do not be afraid to give of your heart to others." With those words she ushered me through the doorway again, leaving me confused as I stepped into a brilliant light._

* * *

"She's waking up, get Oin." I heard quiet voices, and a hand on my head brought me back to wakefulness as the room swam into view. I groaned at the headache pounding through my temples, the sound causing the hand to disappear from my head and move to my back, assisting me as I tried to sit up. "Easy there, you've been out for two days." I followed the sound of the voice, looking over to the concerned face of Dis. Thorin stood behind her, looking grumpy.

"You shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard," he grumbled, hiding a flash of worry by trying to insult me.

"I apologize, but I do not think I did." Holding a hand up before he could protest, I continued. "I was... held up. It would appear those that sent me here wished for me to know why and chose now to give their explanation." I fell silent, thinking back on the divine creatures I had been faced with. The faces of those around me grew doubtful, clearly questioning my sanity.

"Go, on," Thorin growled when it became clear I had forgotten they would want to know what happened.

"I met my goddess. I do not know how to even describe the things I saw, the things she showed me. A great hall of light, and then a room of starlight, and wood, and a forge. She introduced me to the ones responsible for placing me here. She said they were your gods. I will never forget their faces, their names. Varda, Yavanna, Aule. They are magnificent." I trailed off in renewed wonder. Thorin was now eying me with something akin to awe, if I had thought him capable of such an emotion. The others wore similar expressions.

"Mahal..." he breathed. "You have been blessed indeed to see such a sight. I cannot now doubt that you have been sent to help us."

* * *

**Author's note: Well, I think this chapter was a good mix of angst, fluff, and explanations. Alanta gets experience with her first enemies in Middle Earth, and finds her power to be limited in a way that may take some adjusting to. I decided not to include some of her abilities just yet, for, well reasons. They will be in the next chapter (yes I am talking about the shape shifting that druids do). She receives some form of closure for the loss of her old life, and an explanation (of a sorts) as to why she is here. The gods weren't going to all out tell her, but it is clear she has a purpose, and she is headed the right direction. I hope the little section with the dwarflings was enjoyable, I found it rather fun to write. As for the statement from Elune about opening her heart to others, I wanted to get her thinking about the idea of friendship (or even love), though it will be a long time before she does anything about it. I thought the mention of Aule/Mahal to the dwarves would help greatly to get them on her side, but don't think they are suddenly in love with her or something. There will still be many chances for stubborn Thorin to act like a butt. Thanks for reading/reviewing and I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! **


	7. Recovery

**Apologies for taking so long to update, I am currently suffering from a particularly difficult bout of flu and have only recently managed to convince myself to leave my bed. Also, this chapter was utterly unplanned, and only happened as a result of me wanting to slow down the story as I have it so far. I do think though that many of the points covered here are going to be good for our characters with regards to their future development. That said, enjoy this chapter and don't hesitate to tell me what you think!**

* * *

Two days had passed since the battle and I now slept in a little room out back of the healing house, to be close to the recovering patients. As the only accomplished healer, Oin had been happy to get some assistance, and he in turn began to show me all there was to know about healing in this world. Thorin and I had not spoken since I awoke from my strange dream of the gods, and I tried not to let that bother me. I knew he was busy, as was I, and I was unsure how to begin a conversation even though I felt more needed to be said. It could wait, I told myself repeatedly. It was not as though I was going anywhere. I began to think about what my talk with them had truly meant, the finality of never going home. I felt like a small part of myself had died, and with sorrow I tried to bury my past life to grieve over later. There was work to do, helping those in my charge to heal, and cementing my place among these people for better or worse.

For the time being, I turned my focus to tying bandages and smoothing balms, supplementing with my healing ability when I could. I was careful to use only a small amount, spreading it among all the patients to ease their recovery. I tired often, so I saved it mostly for those suffering the most pain, broken limbs and the like. I slowly found myself adjusting to the decrease in power that I would likely be burdened with for the rest of my days, feeling grateful at least that I hadn't lost it entirely. All who had been dragged in with injuries were healing, we had not lost anyone else, and for that I was thankful.

When not busy helping with the wounded I found myself among the children. They never ceased to be fascinated by my stories and my friends, and I soon found myself starting a game. Any one of them would call out a type of animal and I would bring one out for them to see. This had at first made some of the parents nervous (especially when I brought out a large snake, spider, and warg cub), but upon seeing that they were all very tame they quickly admitted that they had never seen the dwarflings so well behaved. I had no trouble keeping them busy for hours, sometimes having to wake them to eat where they had dozed off amidst one of the many furry creatures occupying the room. It put a smile on my face to see Kili sleeping with one grubby hand twined in his brothers hair, the other resting on the flank of the little elekk calf. Fili meanwhile was almost buried under the pile of kittens he had been entertaining, his soft snores mingling with their rumbling purrs. Little Ori to my surprise had been quite taken with the fierce looking warg cub, and now lay with his chubby arms wrapped around it.

"Bless me, what a zoo," Dis whispered quietly as she entered the room after having cleaned away the remains of supper. A grin tugged at the corners of her mouth at the sight of the pile of dwarflings and critters sleeping haphazardly on the floor. "Where did you get them all?" I smiled at her question, thinking of all my travels and the many creatures I had come across.

"The elekk I'm not quite sure, all I was told was that he was orphaned so I took him in, although in truth all their stories more or less end that way. The kittens were given to me by a rather mad woman living alone in the forest outside the main human city. She raised them, but the place constantly seemed to become overcrowded so I was always taking them off her hands and finding them good homes. Those ones I grew rather attached to, so I kept them. The warg...?" My face took a sad turn as I remembered the events leading up to his inclusion in my 'family' such as it was. "I was forced to kill his parents. I hadn't even noticed him in the corner until after, when I heard him whimpering. I never even considered what I was doing until he was already in my arms, and by the time I looked into his eyes... He wasn't yet tainted by the evil of his kind, so I decided to give him a different future." Dis looked sympathetic at the end of my tale, knowing well the horror caused by separating a child from their family.

"Looks like you did the right thing, even if he is a warg. Naught but a puppy now, you'd never know him to be the same species as those vicious killers." I nodded in agreement. I had been well pleased to see how quickly he adapted to a gentler lifestyle with the help of all the other companions I already had. They had shown him care and friendship, and he flourished. Placing a hand on her shoulder I stood, moving to head over the the infirmary while Dis took over watching the children. She gave me a nod before turning to look at her sleeping sons.

* * *

It was only a few steps to cross the distance between the inn and infirmary, but I found my pace quickening to a run at the sound of distress from inside. Launching myself through the door, I bore witness to a painful sight. Bifur was awake and desperately trying to make his frantic brothers understand something. He continually attempted to get out of bed, looking for whatever it is he thought should have been there. When he suddenly began gesturing towards his head I knew what it was he wanted and headed quickly for my rooms. Digging into my bag, I brought out the axe that had once been in his skull. It was clean, if slightly dinged up, and safely put aside in case it was needed. I had seen others with injuries like his before, and I remembered well their need to keep the item that had injured them. They never said why, but I figured it was a reminder of the event, something to keep them sane. Hurrying back into the room, I strode over to them and placed the object in the dwarf's hands. He calmed almost immediately, giving me such a look of gratitude that it cut off the objections his brothers had begun to voice at the appearance of the offending article.

"Why...?" Bofur asked in confusion. Bifur was currently too engrossed in examining the tiny weapon to form a reply, so I answered him.

"It will help him understand the injury he has suffered. I have seen this before. It gives them a bit of sanity, maybe even something to blame his pain on. He will doubtless be feeling confused, and this may enable him to find some measure of closure." The two brothers nodded in understanding now, relieved that Bifur seemed to be content, even if he was too busy with the small axe to speak to them. When food came, it took a bit of negotiating to get him to focus on the spoon held to his lips, but he submitted calmly enough to the feeding as long as no one tried to take the weapon from him. While Bombur fed him, Bofur took me aside to ask more questions.

"He's not going to, well, go crazy is he?" He looked almost ashamed for asking this, and I felt a surge of pity for the confused dwarf.

"I don't think so," I answered honestly. "He appears to be quite lucid, and is able to eat and communicate relatively well. Of course he may suffer the usual bout of bad dreams, reliving the battle and such, but with you by his side I see no reason he cannot over come it. You have done well by him and he is strong. I daresay he will be just fine in time." Bofur looked to be holding back tears, and he clasped my arm in thanks before moving back to join his family. I stepped back towards the door, feeling suddenly like an intruder.

"That was a good thing you did," Thorin said as he come up behind me. I nodded, lacking words at the moment. The silence stretched between us, not really painful, but making me a little uncomfortable all the same. It was Thorin who broke it. "Can I speak with you outside?" Not waiting for my answer, and probably expecting I would follow, he headed for the door. I sighed, knowing this was as good a time as any for as to discuss those things that had remained unsaid for the last couple days.

Sitting beside him on the same bench I had once occupied before, I waited for him to speak. I knew he would have questions, as I myself did, but I felt it prudent to allow him to go first.

"You said you dreamed of Mahal," he began, addressing my look of confusion. "That is what we call Aule." I nodded now.

"Yes, though he did not speak. I have been given to understand that he is one of those that will be watching over me from now on."

"You will be staying then?" Thorin asked, looking almost hopeful.

"I will. I have been told that I cannot make the journey home, and tasked with the protection of this world now." I tried to stay composed, but my flat tone must have matched the defeated look in my eyes. Thorin actually seemed sad now, his eyes bright with compassion. I was surprised to find myself examining them, the blue startling me. I remembered them being much darker, as if a storm lay inside them, and I saw now how his emotions shone through. Realizing I was staring rudely, I looked down at my lap.

"I am sorry," he said gruffly.

"Don't be," I replied, the corner of my mouth rising in an ever so slight smile. "I may not enjoy fighting, but I have always craved adventure. This is a whole new land for me to explore, I plan to enjoy every minute of it. My sister will be fine with all our old friends around her, she is not alone, and that is all that matters to me." Accepting my reassurance, he shifted, going back to the topic of my living here.

"If you are going to be staying, we need to sort out a more permanent situation. Dis suggested we use the empty plot of land out back of our house to build a home for you. It will be close to here still, and close to the boys, who seem to have become quite fond of you. That is, if that is alright with you?" I smiled genuinely now, a warmth filling me at the prospect of a home to call my own after so long.

"I'd like that," I said softly.

"It's settled then. Until it is built you can stay where you are now, I don't imagine it will take more than a couple weeks or so." When my eyes widened in surprise he just chuckled. "Dwarves work fast, especially when it comes to stone." We sat quietly now, watching the sun set as Thorin brought out a beautifully carved pipe and began to blow lazy smoke rings into the evening air.

* * *

The days following fell into a comfortable routine. Wake, divide my time during the day evenly between infirmary and the children, and sleep. I did not normally sleep this much, but I found it surprisingly easy to get used to. I knew once the injured had returned home in the following days and weeks I would be given new tasks. I had been surprised to find that no one wanted my help building the house that I would be living in. They worked fast, the rhythm of cutting stone and mortaring it together sounding almost like a song. It was a steady beat in the background of my days, and I took a moment each evening to view the substantial progress made in my absence. Walls went up, a roof overhead, and I rejoiced to see glass windows and a solid wooden door marking the end of my wait. All that was left to do was move in my few belongings. I had chuckled at having to submit to being measured so they could get the furniture built the right size, but it was a relief to sleep in a bed that actually fit me for once. The one in the infirmary had been uncomfortable, my legs dangling over the edge even when my head was pressed against the wall. I had given up quickly, dragging the bedding to the floor and using my cloak as a blanket. Gazing around the little home I nodded in satisfaction. In time I would begin to add the small touches that would make it my own, for now I simply settled in for a good nights sleep.

* * *

More days passed, until the number of patients in the infirmary was low enough that I found myself with nothing to do. Oin finally shooed me out, telling me to seek other work at present. I headed in search of Dwalin, confident that he would have something for me to do, and grateful when I wasn't wrong. He gathered up a few of his men, introductions were exchanged, and he headed out to do a patrol. This was my first real sense of the land, and I listened carefully to what the men said, taking note of any outstanding landmarks and memorizing my surroundings. The dwarves were on ponies, I paced beside them, choosing not to call on Luna when I was easily able to keep up. I had decided to keep my phasing abilities a secret for now, as many of the soldiers were still uncomfortable around me and I didn't wish to increase this feeling.

The patrol was uneventful, the forest lands around the town calm under the autumn sky. I felt a deep sense of comfort from the trees, taking in their joy of the warm sun and good earth. It set a good note for the weeks to come, walking under their branches in the company of my new allies. They grew slowly more accepting of my presence, some even going so far as to talk to me and tell me of their families. I was fascinated with their culture, asking questions with a friendly curiosity that had my fellows eager to tell me all they could. I leaned of their names, their professions when they weren't soldiers, their customs. Everything was tucked away in my mind, kept safe in my happily infallible memory. One of the days Bofur came along, and I was startled to learn he was a toymaker. He was happy to show off his skills, whittling away at something even as he rode along. By the time we had returned to town the block of wood had turned into a tiny Luna with two dwarves on her back that looked remarkably like Fili and Kili. I grinned at the sight, gushing my thanks when he presented it to me as a gift. It took pride of place on the mantle in my little home, the first trinket to mark this place as mine. I resolved to make him some sort of thank you gift in the days following.

My time came quickly, on a cool evening when we were just about to head back to town. We were walking along when I heard a heavy shuffling in the undergrowth nearby. The bushes parted to reveal a hulking black bear. I jumped to the front of the group quickly, sending out soothing thoughts to the startled animal, but to my surprise it wasn't working. It reared on it's hind legs, opening it's mouth in a roar that revealed the cause of it's rage. The frothing mouth pointed to only one thing. The rabid, diseased animal could not be reasoned with, and I was forced to throw myself out of the way of it's heavy swipe. Behind me the ponies were panicking, eyes rolling in distress and dancing in place as their riders fought to stop them from bucking. Before I could blink, Dwalin was there, his heavy war hammer bringing the beast low with an audible crack.

"Alright there?" he asked, momentarily concerned. When I nodded his gaze hardened. "What exactly were you trying to do? Almost got yourself injured." I took the criticism calmly.

"I apologize, normally I would have been able to calm him. I didn't notice until too late his affliction."

"You can talk to them?" he asked incredulously.

"Oh yes. It's not just my animals that I speak to, I can talk to all. Well, except when they are sick in the mind like that. Such an illness banishes all rational thought, erasing their ability to communicate." He grunted in response, thinking over my words and whether they could be put to use. Meanwhile, I took out a long knife and headed toward the corpse.

"What are you doing? He's already dead lass."

"I know, I just think the skin could be put to use, there's good leather there." Raising a hand to stop his protests I continued. "Don't worry, I won't be keeping the meat, I know we can't eat it. This will only take a minute." Indeed, by the time I had finished speaking, I was over halfway finished with my task. Those watching looked a little awed, causing me to smirk. "I'm an expert at this, been doing it for years." Finishing up, I pulled a small flask out of my bag, along with a flint. Pouring just a drop of the contained liquid on the corpse, I stepped back and set it afire, the strange blue flames licking quickly over the body. The others jumped back in surprise, a few letting out yells of caution.

"What in Mahal's name are you doing?" Dwalin barked.

"Sorry," I grinned apologetically. "The liquid will kill the disease on the corpse, the fire spreading it's magic. That way scavengers cannot get sick from eating from it." He nodded in a mixture of confusion and understanding, looking to have had just about enough of my strangeness for the day. Mounting up, he lead the others off while I followed with the large skin draped over one arm. I had plans for this, part of the leather could be made into fine dagger sheaths and belts, something I was also quite talented at.

* * *

I had almost made it back to my house before I was intercepted by Dis. She took one look at the large bundle in my arms and raised a brow, silently demanding the story behind my trophy. I retold it to her, as I had been forced to tell it to Thorin when we had gotten back. She listened with interest, nodding in approval at my intention to make the hide into something useful.

"That's a good plan lass, but leave off for now, we have things to do." She was pushing me towards my door, opening it up and taking the large bundle from me to drape over a chair.

"What things?" I asked, feeling very confused. It was mid afternoon, my usual time to be going to visit some of the children. She hadn't thought I was going to skip out on that had she?

"You'll see," she replied mysteriously, leading me back in the direction of the town center. We were soon at the markets, an area I had not yet visited. Noting my interest, she drew me towards a clothing stall, the colorful fabrics holding my attention.

"These are lovely," I sighed, fingering a deep blue cloth with silver threading, the gold-threaded amethyst beside it holding a close second. The dwarrow maid behind the stall exchanged a look with Dis that I failed to see, seeming pleased with my choices.

"You could use some new clothes," Dis broke in, casually interrupting my thoughts. I was startled, then grinned wryly.

"I suppose you're right about that, this armor is the only thing I own. Hardly a day at the market attire." We laughed, proceeding to order enough for a dress of all things. "You know, the last time I wore a dress I wasn't much older than Fili," I chuckled. I felt nervous and excited at the thought of having such feminine clothing. The dwarrow maid took my measurements, promising the gown would be ready to pick up in just under a week.

"Just in time then," Dis thanked her in satisfaction.

"In time for what?" I asked as she led me away, smiling mysteriously again. She didn't reply, instead heading for a stall bedecked with jewels and metal. I was fascinated by the bright colors, not noticing her watching me as I passed careful fingers over the beautiful works. I gasped when I came across a necklace with a jeweled pendant at the bottom. "It looks like Seraph," I breathed in wonder. Hearing her name, the little bird came fluttering out of nowhere to land on my shoulder, peering curiously at the trinkets laid out on the table. She gave a high series of chirps, hopping around excitedly as I laughed. "She agrees, these are wonderful," I explained to the perplexed shopkeeper and Dis.

"You should get it," Dis suggested. I stared at the beautiful pendant, mind whirling.

"Oh, you really think so? I've never had something like this before." Dis looked amused as she wordlessly pointed to the fire opal hanging around my neck. "Oh, well this is different. It's spelled to protect me against fire. I've never had a gem that was just for show." She looked thoughtful, smiling at my wistful look as I continued to eye the jeweled bird.

"It's about time then, don't you think?" Dis laughed at my enthusiastic reply, keeping the thought to herself that it would surely shock the men when I appeared in such different raiment a week from today.

* * *

I stood in the middle of the room, examining myself in the floor length mirror critically as Dis looked on. "It feels a little strange," I finally admitted. "It's been so long since I last wore anything like this."

"You look just fine," she soothed me, motioning towards the door. "Come, we have people to see. We're having a big dinner, all the company that first met you." I followed her outside, taking the short walk to the backdoor of her home. The air was turning crisper with the approach of winter, and I was glad that it didn't have much of an effect on me. Still, I felt more relaxed once we were inside again and my long skirts stopped swirling up with the wind. From the sounds of loud conversation, we were the last to arrive, stepping into the room to a sudden silence.

* * *

Thorin choked on the ale he was drinking, the sight of Alanta in a dress shocking him to silence. And in the royal blue of Durin, no less. This had to be the work of Dis, his thoughts quickly confirmed by the broad grin on her face as all the dwarves in the room hurried to jump to their feet in greeting. She had turned the warrior girl into some kind of elven princess, and it left him with a peculiar feeling, like he was unsure suddenly how to speak to her. His face torn between a scowl and a smile, leaving him with a strained grimace that seemed to cause the elf no end of politely covered amusement. She sat, talking and laughing with the others, blushing slightly now and then at their compliments, but with the same friendly attitude she always had. He had almost been worried at first that the clothes would turn her into a copy of her haughty kin, quickly forgetting that they were not, in fact, related at all. It pleased him to find this was not the case.

She was grinning at his nephews and teasing Dwalin about something, then talking with Ori about his drawings, complimenting the stick figures happily. Then she was caught up in a discussion of tea with Dori, and handing a wrapped bundle to Bofur with a quiet thanks. It turned out to be a finely wrought leather belt, and Bofur was quick to praise the skill she showed in it's making. She even spoke with Bifur, signing with the limited amount of iglishmek she had picked up on in the last couple weeks. He had been wary at first of allowing her to learn it, but decided it had been worthwhile in the face of the happiness Bifur showed at being able to speak with her. He was healing remarkably, the only thing he still lacked being the ability to speak westron again. No big loss with everyone around him able to understand his signing. The evening drew on in happy chatter around the warm table, good food and ale in abundance and firm friends sharing their life with a new ally.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, Alanta is settling in nicely now that she knows she won't be going home. Don't read too much into her 'noticing' Thorin's eyes, or his reaction to her party attire. I wanted them to be aware of one another as something other than just allies, but this is nowhere near leading to anything yet. Yes, yes, I changed canon with Bifur a bit, so I decided to at least let him keep the axe. I figure he is probably suffering from a bit of PTSD, and I know enough about that to know that it can cause victims to act in an unpredictable fashion. Hence, his need to keep the cause of his suffering. Just to balance out the dialogue, you have of course the bit of action with the bear, and a bit of fluff at the end. After this, time is going to jump forward a few years and on to some of their adventures as Fili and Kili grow up. Thanks for reading, and I hope you guys enjoyed this segment!  
**


	8. Shifting

_Four years later..._

Warm, early morning sun slanted through the trees as I walked a lone patrol through the forests around Ered Luin. I had become used to rising with the dawn, strapping on my armor and heading out the gates, breakfast in hand. Summer was beginning, blossoms falling from the apple trees dotted through the forest, making way for the brilliant green of growing leaves. The ground was a riot of color, woodland flowers scattered over the forest floor, leaving the air heady with scent. I paused at times to examine my favorite ones, the white snow bells and bright red paintbrush flowers. In my spare time I would take to drawing them in a small book, adding it to the volumes I created about my old life. I had grown to love my home here, especially at this time of year when all things were growing anew.

Hearing the rush of water coming closer, I diverted my course away from the river and headed back towards the town. I had no desire to come near the river as it thundered along the valley. The waters were deep and fast, and while I didn't doubt my ability, I disliked swimming and chose to avoid it whenever possible. So far it had not become a problem, for which I was grateful. The woods around me were calm, as they had been for over a month, not an enemy in sight. Rigorous patrols had seen to that, the goblins giving up on their attacks all together some two years back. These days I was only ever forced to confront the odd bear or wolf, animals that would likely always come back to these lands no matter how often I chased them away.

Soon enough the walls came into view, my friends among the guards calling out greetings at my return. I waved back, skipping through the door that had opened for me in the wall and clapping Dwalin on the shoulder before giving my usual report. That done, I was off home to change before heading over to my position at the tannery. There I would report to Karn, my good friend and the one in charge. He was a cheery dwarf, his twinkling brown eyes always lit up as if at some joke, his grey hair braided in five plaits before joining up at his back to keep out of his face. He kept his beard braided in much the same fashion, a heavy clasp holding it in place. Today was going to be especially pleasant, as we were done with the hard part of the job for the moment and I was able to sit out front turning the finished leather into various items that had been ordered. I spent the greater part of the morning and afternoon here, carefully embroidering intricate patterns into belts, coats, and scabbards. I was just rising to bring the finished works inside when the sound of running feet had me bracing myself in place.

* * *

"Alanta!" Two small forms cried with muffled voices as they crashed into me. Steadying them with a laugh, I smiled down at the grinning faces of Fili and Kili. Dis was not far behind them, out shopping from the looks of the basket on her arm, and a resigned expression on her face.

"I don't suppose you're up for watching them for a bit?" she asked by way of greeting. "It was all I could do to get them to eat lunch before racing over here." I nodded, chuckling as I ruffled their hair. Kili was unperturbed by this action, while Fili ducked back with a yelp, quickly trying to straighten his mussed locks.

"Oh, don't. You'll mess up my braids and then uncle will be upset!" He had only recently begun adding braids to his golden hair, and took it with great pride that he was old enough to do so. Kili, not yet old enough to understand this, began mercilessly teasing him while Dis smiled fondly.

"Sorry lad, it won't happen again." I replied seriously. His scowl lightened, displeasure forgotten in moments as he moved on to other thoughts.

"Did you see anything in the woods today?" they both asked excitedly. I knew they were hoping I would say no, having been asking recently to be allowed outside the walls for a night or two on the condition that it was safe. I kept my expression blank for a minute, gazing down at their upturned faces, so full of hope.

"Nope, nothing. Not a single track or trace." They cheered at the news, turning now to Dis.

"Mama, does that mean we can go camping? Please?!" Dis sighed, not wanting to disappoint the boys, but knowing that Thorin would have to agree.

"Only, if Uncle says yes." The boys sobered quickly, wondering what his answer would be.

"Since I will be taking them if this comes to pass, I will go ask him. You go ahead and get your shopping done, the boys can come with me to plead their case." I put a hand on their shoulders, leading them inside the tannery for a moment to deposit my finished items with Karn. Dis left to get the shopping done, comfortable knowing her sons were in good hands. Guiding Fili and Kili around bins of leather and drying racks, I made my way to the back of the building where Karn was working on another project. I tossed my bundle on the counter beside him. "I'm all done for the day, off to see Thorin about a camping trip now." Karn glanced up with a smile, not halting his work as he greeted my young charges.

"Well hello there you two. Out causing mischief I see." He gave them a wink and a nod. "Good work here Alanta, you be off then and I'll see you tomorrow." I thanked him, guiding the boys back outside so we could head to the forges where Thorin would be working. The two broke away from me, running up the street and dodging people left and right. I stepped up my pace, hurrying to keep them in sight.

The journey to the forge was short, the large building coming into sight as we rounded a corner past some shops. Smoke billowed out the top and around the the edge of the roof at the front. The building only had three walls, leaving it open to the air so those working would not be overheated. I could hear the clang of hammer on anvil as we drew near, and stopped at a respectful distance to watch Thorin finish the edge on a sword. He was shirtless, skin gleaming with sweat from the intense heat around him, and I was momentarily startled to find myself somewhat enjoying the view. I shook my head, snorting at the turn my mind had taken and drew nearer when he noticed us and placed the finished weapon aside. Gathering his nephews up with a smile, he nodded in greeting to me. I hurried to broach the subject of camping before the boys could overwhelm him with chatter.

"Thorin, it's good to see you. Dis has given permission for the boys to go on an outing for a couple days if you are agreeable, so we came to speak to you about it." He immediately looked wary, and I thought he was going to refuse outright.

"Are you sure that is wise? They are young, and the forest can be dangerous." I tried to reassure him as best I could, seeing the crestfallen look on their faces at his words.

"There has been no animal activity of a worrisome nature this past month. I think we should be alright on that front. And as for them?" I smiled. "If I can't handle two dwarflings for a couple nights I would feel awfully ashamed indeed."

"Hmm," Thorin deliberated. Fili and Kili were uncharacteristically silent, trying to show how good they could be while they turned pleading eyes to their uncle's stern face. "Alright," he relented. They cheered instantly, unable to restrain their enthusiasm when he cut them off with a wave of his hand. "If...Dwalin goes with you." Their happiness not curbed in the slightest, they hugged Thorin wildly before jumping up and down and chanting.

"We're going camping! We're going camping!" Ignoring their celebration, I continued hashing out the details of their trip.

"Very well, that is agreeable. Say, two nights? We will leave day after tomorrow, barring bad weather. I would make it sooner but I promised Karn I would finish a few more things next day." Thorin nodded in acceptance, turning back to his work and leaving us to inform Dwalin of the plans.

* * *

"Two nights?" Momentarily surprised, Dwalin quickly collected himself with a smile. "Aye, that ought to be fine. My men can manage without me for a bit, I'll just put Gloin in charge while I am gone." Turning to one of his men, he bid him fetch the dwarf in question so he could give his orders. He faced me once more, continuing to keep one eye on the boys with me as we talked. They played nearby with a couple of my animal friends I had summoned to provide them a distraction. "What did you have in mind for activities?" he asked, a thoughtful look telling me he was already planning things we could do.

"Well, there are the basics of course. Teaching them to build a campfire, how to find water. I thought they might be old enough to learn to fish if we head for a spot close enough to the river. That would put us only a couple hours walk from here, and in safe enough territory. I had considered showing them how to hunt, but I think they're a bit young for that yet, not being able to hold weapons." Dwalin nodded, pleased with the thought I had put into my suggestions.

"That sounds like a good plan. We'll still be close to the town, but far enough that they can't see it. Oi, you two!" he called to Fili and Kili, startling them out of one of their games. Running over with the animals trailing behind, they looked up expectantly. "You two ready to have some fun in the woods?"

"Oh yes!" they cried. "Are we going now?" Dwalin let out a bark of laughter.

"Not quite lads. We have a few things to settle up here, plus supplies to pack. We leave day after tomorrow."

"Yay!" they cheered, before racing off again, beginning a frenzied dance with their companions.

* * *

The day we were to leave dawned bright and clear. I spent the morning going over supplies with Dwalin and reassuring Dis and Thorin that we would be just fine. The boys were sitting on a bench near the gate, fidgeting anxiously as they waited to be allowed to go. Finally, we were all set, goodbyes had been said, and we headed out the front gates. Since the boys were too small to ride a pony yet we didn't bother to bring any, deciding instead to spend the afternoon walking to our destination. I had promised that in case of an emergency Luna would be more than able to get them home safe, and it saved us the trouble of having to watch over another charge. I was already beginning to see how much of a handful these two could be as they wove between the trees and crashed through bushes. They would be filthy long before we made camp.

The afternoon was warm, sun glimmering through the broad leaves of the oak trees we walked under. It began to have a gradual calming effect on our young charges, and after an hour or so they slowed to a steady walk. Dwalin and I strode along in companionable silence, just enjoying the fresh air and listening to the soft bird calls overhead. Several of my companions joined us on our walk, most of them birds and butterflies, giving the atmosphere a dream like quality. We casually meandered our way towards the river, stopping after another hour in a clearing far enough away from the water to keep out the damp.

Dwalin headed to the river to get water for supper while I showed the boys how to gather firewood, guiding them to the twigs we would need to get one started. Once we had a sizable pile, we headed back to the open area, smoothing out a space for the fire. I showed them how to clear the space of grass and make a ring of stones so the fire would stay where it was wanted and not spread to the trees, and then had them practice making teepees with the twigs in the correct formation for a proper fire. They were careful learners, even Kili making an effort to perfect the lopsided shape they had created. Dwalin grinned at their efforts, wrapping steadying hands around Kili's to help him place the last few twigs needed. They flushed with pride at the finished result, stepping back a pace so I could light it.

"Now boys, this part is something you will learn when you are older, but for now I want you to watch. Fire is a very dangerous thing, and I don't want you putting your hands anywhere near it. Understood?" They bobbed their heads, faces solemn with understanding. Taking out a flint, I set the bundle of twigs ablaze, hurriedly adding larger branches that Dwalin had gathered to keep the fire going. Evening shades were darkening the sky by this point, and we hastily unrolled our bedding, keeping it in a close group with the boys in the middle. Going back to the fire, I was pleased to see that Dwalin had found a large fallen log and dragged it over so we could sit.

Settling ourselves on the log, I dug into my bag for the surprise I had tucked inside. Treat in hand, I reached back for the smooth sticks I had gathered and took the soft white dessert and speared them on the ends.

"Marshmallows!" the boys shrieked in delight. They went to eat them, stopping when I tugged them back with a grin.

"Not yet. We're going to do something special with them." I pulled out some flat cookies and small shards of chocolate, placing them together on a plate before handing the boys their sticks. "Hold them over the fire like this," I instructed, demonstrating. "Turn them slowly and they will start to melt. Once they begin to change color you can take them and put them between the cookies." The two were fascinated, carefully holding the sticks over the open flame. They were almost finished when Kili began to get distracted. He was gazing up at the sky, not noticing that his marshmallow was beginning to slide dangerously towards the fire. I glanced down to check their progress just in time to see it fall off into the coals. Kili let out a howl of dismay and Dwalin was forced to yank him back before he could lunge to grab the lost treat. Not hesitating, I reached into the fire and pulled it out before it could be burned, plopping it on the cookie and clapping my hands together to shake off the sparks that settled on my palms.

"How did you do that?" Dwalin cried, looking astonished at the sight of my unburned hands. I shrugged sheepishly.

"My necklace. It has strong protection against fire. Anything short of forge flame has no effect, and even that is only a little." Turning to Kili and Fili, I hurried to temper the look of awe on their faces. "You must never copy what I did. Only my necklace protected me, and it will not do the same for you, it only works for the one it was made for." Kili just grinned.

"Thank you for saving my marshmallow." I rolled my eyes, before succumbing to the urge to grin back at him. We finished the treats in silence, except for the contented sounds of the boys eating their snack. Once done, I bedded down beside them, allowing Dwalin to take first watch. Even in this part of the woods we would be taking no chances with the safety of Thorin's nephews.

* * *

As the morning dawned, I reached forward to poke the fire back to life so I could wake the others with a warm breakfast. My cooking had improved enough that Dwalin was comfortable with allowing me to prepare some of the simpler meals. I smiled to myself, silently thanking Dis for her persistence in training me in the culinary arts. I was still rather rough at it, but I could hardly ruin bacon and eggs, so I set to my task with a will. The crackle of the flames and the hiss of bacon brought the others to wakefulness, the boys sniffing the air appreciatively. Breakfast was a slow affair, talk limited as we munched on the warm food.

Once we had tidied up the dishes from our meal, we spent the morning showing Fili and Kili the various animal tracks that could be found nearby. Deer had passed by the river, and foxes had recently abandoned a burrow near the camp. Squirrels flitted through the trees, chattering loudly and competing with the birds that sang their happy melodies. When lunch time drew near, I pulled out a couple of small fishing rods and we headed for the river bank to try and catch our meal. It was nice to sit on the grass in the shade of a tree, keeping the boys far enough from the water so that they would not risk falling in.

After an hour or so, I began to feel slightly uncomfortable. The birds in the area had stilled, and I looked casually around to attempt to discern their reason for silence. Finding nothing, I shrugged it off, putting it to the warmth of the air. It was possible that they had decided to nap, and would start up again soon. Gathering up the restless dwarflings, I began to herd them back in the direction of camp, leaving Dwalin to finish up. He had professed a desire to bathe and I chose to give him privacy. Knowing he wouldn't be too long, we made the few minutes walk back alone, placing the rods against a tree and sitting near the fire to rouse it again. My discomfort returned, the forest around us utterly still, now coupled with a feeling of danger that I could not place. I had only a moments warning when a quiet growl ripped through the bushes nearby.

Turning to face the source of the noise, I was faced with a disturbingly large group of wolves across the clearing. I leaped into action, grabbing the frightened boys and tossing them up into the branches of the nearest tree.

"Hold on, and no matter what happens do not come down. I will keep you safe." They nodded, fearfully clutching the trunk of the tree and each other with equal measure. Whirling once more, I shifted, my form exploding to become that of a massive bear. I let out a snarl, hoping to scare the wolves off with my size, but looking closer I could see that they were half starved. They would not back down, hunger making them crazed and dangerous. Several lunged at me, and I barely managed to knock them back with a swipe of my paws. I had my back to the tree, but my sides were unprotected, and they hurried to surround me, taking advantage of my situation. Soon my sides were heaving, dots of blood marring the thick fur. Three lay dead at my feet, but there were many more still and I was beginning to be overwhelmed. I chanced a glance upwards, heart thudding painfully at the look of horrified terror on the boys faces.

I felt myself giving into my sudden rage at the sight, my vision blurring with the ruby shades of blood lust. Letting out a challenging roar that shook the trees, I renewed my attacks, grinning inwardly when I heard an answering roar from the direction of the river. Dwalin came barreling towards us, stopping short at the sight of a bear holding off the onslaught of wolves and protecting the dwarflings. Quickly reaching the conclusion of who it must be, and putting aside the how for later, he swung his axe ferociously. I had been buried under snarling bodies, dimly registering the sound of snapping bone that originated from my hind leg, but not able to feel pain through the continuing rage that filled my head. Dwalin finally managed to clear them off me, cutting down the last two with my help. He lowered his axe, looking me over worriedly, taking in the ribbons of blood now streaming from various wounds I had been unable to avoid. My eyes slowly cleared, the blood lust wearing off and leaving me dizzy. I knew I could not leave this form yet, I had sustained too much injury to make it back in one piece in a smaller form. I stayed still while Dwalin managed to coax the trembling boys out of the tree and into his arms before he turned to me again.

"Lass, are you alright? We need to leave now. I can carry the packs, but you will need to follow." I nodded, moaning softly when the pain in my leg flared up from the broken bone. Limping on three legs, I shambled after him as quickly as I could, trying to ignore the itch as blood trickled down my sides. We made it back to the town without further incident after about two hours, and I was ready to pass out in exhaustion, too tired to even react when the guards at first became defensive at the sight of me. Dwalin rushed to explain, and they backed off, giving me looks of wonder and slight apprehension. Someone must have sent for Thorin, because he came running, yelling for an explanation. I never heard what it was. The blood loss finally caught up to me and I passed out from the pain of running, darkness blurring my vision to nothing...

* * *

"Dwalin, what's going on?" Thorin yelled fearfully. He eyed the large bear as it collapsed to the ground behind his warrior friend with a groan. Grabbing the shaking, crying boys out of his arms, he passed them to Dis who had arrived just behind him. She stepped back, hurrying to try and comfort her sons while Dwalin explained what had happened.

"Everything was fine. We had just finished catching some fish and I was washing up while Alanta took them back to camp. Next thing I know, I hear a roar coming from that direction, louder than any bear I'd ever heard. I feared the worst, until I got there and saw her fighting off a pack of half starved wolves. She had managed to get the boys into a tree." Thorin looked prepared to interrupt the story at this point, but Dwalin held up a hand for silence. "Don't ask me how she did it, I don't know, and right now it doesn't matter. I am sure it is her, and she saved the boys." They eyed the motionless girl, (no, bear) and Thorin swore loudly, unsure now what to do. He was quick to admit that Dwalin was unmistakably right, no bear had purple eyes and tattooed markings on their fur.

"We will have to get her to Oin somehow, see if he can suggest what to do." Thorin strode over to her head, grunting at the weight as he tried to lift her. He swore again as her paw slipped out of his grip, losing his balance and dropping her back to the ground. "She's too heavy, it will take a group of us to carry her there. Get the strongest you can find over here, Dwalin. I don't like the look of these injuries, they would have killed a normal animal." Dwalin called to the nearest guards, snapping orders which caused them to array themselves around his fallen companion. Lifting as one, they were able to get her draped over a number of large poles. They then grabbed the ends and carried her over to the infirmary. Thorin snapped grumpily at any who stopped to stare, his worried gaze forestalling questions.

It took three beds strapped together to hold the massive animal, the guards backing off once she was settled in place. Oin was summoned, the poor healer becoming noticeably shocked at the sight of his latest patient. Once the situation was again explained to him he paused for a moment in thought.

"I cannot treat her like this. We need to try and wake her, get her to change back." Turning to Dwalin he asked, "can she understand us like this?" The warrior nodded.

"Aye. She seemed to know what I was saying well enough. I don't think we need to worry, she knows us and will not attack." Satisfied, Oin grabbed a vial of his strongest smelling salts, wafting them under the bear's nose. They all called out to her, beseeching her to wake. Their efforts were rewarded when her eyes slowly flickered open. She snorted in disgust, jerking weakly away from the horrible smell before focusing on the faces around her.

* * *

I floated somewhere in darkness. It was an uncomfortable sort, flickering with red pain and disjointed voices. I soon became aware of an increasingly awful smell, and the urge to get away from it dragged me back to consciousness. I struggled to blink away my fogged vision, bringing the faces around me into focus. After a moment I realized Oin was speaking over the sounds of relief from the others. I met his eyes, listening carefully to what he was saying.

"Alanta, I need you to switch back. I cannot help you like this, I am not accustomed to dealing with injured bears." His words registered in my mind, their meaning coming in short bursts as he waited impatiently. Understanding dawned, and I dropped my animal form, biting back a cry as my more sensitive skin was subjected to the same pain that my larger size had barely endured. There were gasps at the sight of gashes running along my sides and all down my arms and legs. One foot was bent at an unnatural angle, the bone threatening to break through the skin. I sucked air past gritted teeth, trying to heal myself and failing miserably when the pain distracted me.

"Pain killer," I wheezed, clutching at his arm. "Need to heal, can't focus..." He hurried off to find it, the space he had occupied filled by Dis as she stepped into the room. She took in the sight with disbelief.

"Oh, Mahal. What have you done to yourself girl?" I tried to give her a reassuring smile, but only managed a pained grimace from my slumped position.

"Are...are the boys alright?" I choked out, causing Dis to laugh while Thorin made a strangled noise behind her.

"They're fine. Never mind that now, you hold on you hear me? Don't you dare die on us." Her firm tone wavered slightly as she looked at me in fear.

"Take more than a pack of mangy dogs to bring me down," I gasped. "Just don't let them in here, they don't need to see this." Oin chose that moment to return, a large mug in hand.

"Enough chatter, get that down you lass," he said sternly. I tried to lift shaking hands to hold the proffered drink, but was unable to grasp it. Shaking his head, Oin held it to my lips, assisting me in gulping down the unpleasant tonic. I forced myself to keep it down, stomach rebelling, and rejoiced when the pain diminished substantially. I quickly drew access to my power, putting it to work on the worst gashes. Closing them one by one, I did not hold back this one time, getting at last to the broken bone. I was exhausted by this point, and managed to indicate with a series of gestures that it would need to be bound before succumbing to the urge to sleep at last.

* * *

**Author's note: Ah for the deceptive safety of the forest. Alanta's inability to heal while in any of her animal forms is the major reason why she has not used them until now. As a bear, I envision her to be smaller than Beorn by about a third, so still relatively impressive. Karn will not really play a large role in this story, he's mostly there to give Alanta someone to work with. I didn't think any of the original company fit the role of a tanner, which is the job I envisioned for her, so I added him in. He's a likeable fellow, and may get a few more lines yet until we move on in our journey. Alanta's ability to reach into the fire is not a druid thing, it goes back to the necklace she talks about. A trinket that reduces the effect fire has on her. She would have gotten it in preparation for the battle with Deathwing, and as I see no need for it's power to wear off, it will likely continue to be useful for quite some time. A short jump taking place now, skipping ahead just a couple weeks to pass over her recovery period. Next chapter will have more explanations to the company, (especially Thorin) and some difficult conversations. Also, more action coming up and some new characters created specially for the coming segment. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading!  
**


	9. Dealing's With Men

Two weeks of rest saw me at a full recovery, but even though I was better physically, I felt emotionally drained. I relived the fight for many nights after, and it never went as well as the real one. Always I managed to lose one or both of my charges before becoming overwhelmed. Dwalin failed to show up in time, or I was the one at the river and got there too late. It made sleep difficult, and only added to the discomfort that plagued my waking hours. I tried not to think too much on the other source of my uncertainty. Thorin. While he had been initially grateful, over the course of my recovery he had become distant, even harsh. I began to avoid him, confused by his anger.

* * *

I sat outside my door, strapping on armor before heading out for my first morning patrol since the incident. Once I was geared up I sat and watched the dawn for a moment, seriously considering blowing it off. I could feel exhaustion creeping up on me, the last two weeks a blur of sleepless nights and bad dreams. It was a sign of how tired I was that the feeling of a hand on my shoulder had me leaping from my spot on the ground and falling disgracefully backwards, barely catching myself on my hands. I glanced up to see Dis giving me a look of concern.

"Easy there lass." She reached down and dragged me to my feet before returning me to my original position. Sitting beside me, she examined my face for a moment as I stared at my feet. "Bad dreams?" she asked. I nodded in confirmation, keeping silent. I was not willing to speak about it, trying to avoid reliving the horror. Dis placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, allowing me this time.

"I should get going," I said at last. I stood up, looking at her in appreciation, and together we headed for the gate. I was just about to step outside the walls when a hand dragged me back. I whirled, wondering why Dis hadn't just spoken, only to see Thorin on the other end of the arm that restrained me. Dis stood beside him, looking just as confused as I was.

"You are not going out there alone," he said flatly. "Wait for the rest of the patrol and don't do anything foolish." I was startled, and mildly insulted, that he suddenly found me so untrustworthy. I glanced at Dis questioningly where she now stood behind him, but she shook her head, looking resigned. I could tell she knew what was going on, I just had to hope she would tell me later. Without another word, the irritable dwarf stalked off, leaving me on my own while his sister followed after him. I could hear her starting to lecture him on his behavior, eliciting a chuckle and a feeling of pity for the poor man. I had found Dis to be even more stubborn than Thorin, and I didn't envy him in the slightest whenever he managed to get on her bad side.

* * *

The patrol was uneventful, contrary to the nervous watchfulness that resulted after my confrontation with the wolves. I twitched at every sound in the bushes, gripping my staff tightly and keeping my companions on edge. Dwalin finally called it off slightly early, leading us back to town as I continued to watch my surroundings. I had tried to question him about Thorin's behavior, but he just shook his head.

"Tis not for me to say. If you feel like getting your head chewed off, go ahead and ask him yourself. Otherwise, I would wait for Dis to tell you. I'm surprised she hasn't mentioned it already." That said, he left me to find my friend, and the answers I sought.

* * *

I had searched the town for the better part of the day before finally discovering Thorin at the forges, beating an already flattened piece of metal far more forcefully than was necessary. Sparks flew, the anvil itself shaking slightly under the weight of his hammer blows. Before I could approach him, Dis appeared, warning me with a glance not to go near. With a nod of the head, she beckoned me to follow, leading me to the benches outside. We were just out of earshot, so I turned to her determined to get answers.

"What is the matter with him? I saved the boys and this is the thanks I get? This has got to stop." I was so upset that I stood up again, pacing back and forth to rid myself of nervous energy. Dis looked understanding, but slightly wary, and the expression had me wondering if I actually wanted to hear what she had to say.

"You must be patient with him. Over the last four years you have gained his trust, left him vulnerable. He will forgive you in time." Her words stopped me in my tracks. I stared at her for a full minute, jaw dropped in shock.

"He'll forgive me!? For what exactly?" I stuttered. She seemed unwilling to say anything more, looking as if she had made the situation quite clear. She even looked confused, as if there was something I had completely missed. I had heard enough, and I didn't bother to reexamine the situation before stalking towards him in anger, muttering to myself. 'Of all the infuriating dwarves...' Reaching his side, I yanked him around to face me, dodging the hammer that had been mid swing. He dropped it with a curse, opening his mouth to yell before I cut him off. "What is your problem?! I'm getting real tired of this broody attitude of yours when all I did was save your family. What in Mahal's name have I done to deserve this from you?!"

"You almost died!" he yelled. I staggered back, floored by the unexpected accusation. So that was what this was about? My reaction was probably unwise, but I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing, leaving Thorin spluttering in anger. My laughter quickly turned almost hysterical, tears flowing as I grabbed him in a hug. I could no longer see his face with my own buried in his shoulder, but he stiffened slightly before returning the gesture weakly. Pulling back slightly to look at him, I sobered.

"I'm sorry Thorin. I truly am. I honestly didn't think I was going to die." He looked at me like I was going insane.

"With those injuries? How could you be certain?"

"Well, because guardians can't die. Or, if we do, we're brought back. It has happened to me before, death is not a permanent thing for my kind. At least, it wasn't. I forgot that I have never told you that. And that it may no longer be true..." I grew deadly serious now, contemplating what happened in a new light. "I have never had someone worry about me before." I added softly. Thorin looked startled, his expression softening back to the one I had come to know in the past years. He pulled me back in hesitantly.

"I was worried," he admitted quietly. Embracing for another moment, we pulled apart at the sound of chuckling to see Dis shaking her head in amusement. I didn't like the look on her face, like someone who has a secret. Thorin must have agreed, because we both gave her identical scowls of annoyance before stalking off to finish whatever chores we had yet to complete that day. Dis stayed silent, keeping the memory of our embrace filed away for the day when she was sure it would turn into something more. Perhaps she could get the others to bet on when it would happen, she thought to herself. It ought to be a long journey considering the stubbornness of the two concerned.

* * *

Thorin and I slowly returned to a level of comfortable friendship, my promises to be more careful holding the peace between us. He had included me once again in his circle of advisers, and so it was with pleasure that I responded to the summons for council one morning about a week after our talk. Entering the room, I joined those seated around the table. Balin gave me a friendly smile, the others joining him in greeting. Besides him and Thorin, Dwalin and Dis were also present. Thorin wasted no time in getting to the point.

"There have been advances from the nearby town of Gorlond to establish trade between us. I want your opinions on this. Before we begin, I will start by saying the men appear to be eager to work with us, though their initial proposal will require some negotiation. It will bring more gold and food our way in exchange for our services and tools." Finished with his speech, he began to pass around neatly written copies of the proposal that had been drafted in Balin's fair hand. His work as a scribe was invaluable to Thorin for creating documents of that nature quickly. Silence reigned around the table as we all perused the words in front of us for a moment. I finished first, joining Balin in waiting for the others, the scribe having no need to reread the copied works. Sitting back, I waited for the others to speak, wanting to hear their opinions before voicing mine.

"I think with a bit of work, we can make a good deal with them," Balin stated once he saw that the others were finished.

"I for one am not sure brother," Dwalin interjected. "How can we be sure we can trust them? Maybe they do this so they can gain entrance to our town." Thorin considered them both carefully, noting the look I gave him and nodding to me to speak.

"What do you think Alanta? Does this seem wise or no?" I looked around at the others, making sure I had their attention.

"I think it should be safe enough. I have seen their town during some of my more far reaching patrols, though I never came close enough for them to spot me. They are half the size of this place, if that. Even were they to empty their town and attack with all they had, they cannot hope to injure us. Besides, cooperation and trade are the beginnings of a successful alliance, and that is to be encouraged. It can only make us stronger, and if they benefit as well? That is a good thing I think." Dwalin looked slightly mollified by my description of the town, and Dis was nodding in approval.

"She is right brother," she said, addressing Thorin. He nodded, reaching his decision.

"Very well, we will have the envoys come here to the town as soon as we can get word to them of our acceptance." Adjourning the meeting, we all left the hall, Thorin pulling up beside me for a last word. "I would like you to watch them from a distance when they come. Get a feel for their intentions, but do not interact with them if you can help it." I must have looked a little confused because he continued. "Do not misunderstand me, I know you are more than capable of handling yourself against others, it has nothing to do with that. They will not have seen your kind before, for you are most likely unique to this world, and I do not wish to see you in unnecessary danger due to their inevitable curiosity. Never mind the fact that you are a woman, and men do not treat their women as kindly as we do." I understood now, cautious at the thought of being the target of undue attention, but not overly worried for my safety. I hastened to agree with him for his own peace of mind, leaving to make preparations.

* * *

The day came when the men were due to arrive, dawning hot and smothering as we neared the summer equinox. I had opted to wear a dress with a short cape and hood that I could pull over my face. I silently thanked the gods that I was not overly troubled by the soaring temperature, or my covering would have become unbearable. I kept only my knives strapped to my waist, leaving my other weapons behind at home. Placing myself on a crate so that I would be less conspicuous, I watched as the party of men were admitted to the town. There were six of them, and they stayed cautiously grouped together as they walked in the direction of the market (where I was sitting).

As they got closer my ears were able to pick out bits of their conversation, and I listened carefully as I examined their faces. Their leader was a grim man, dark of hair and eyes and very nearly as tall as I was. He was called Cardor by those around him. The two that followed most closely behind him appeared to be his aides. Barnen was one, he was fair haired and had bright green eyes that looked about him with curiosity. The other looked remarkably like a younger, less world weary version of the leader. Celdor was his name, and the leader was quick to confirm that he was indeed his son. He also looked fascinated by his surroundings, paying far less attention to his father and eying instead the numerous stalls with material goods. I liked the look of these three, they would make good allies.

The others were as different as could be possible. I could tell at a glance that they were hard men, most likely hired as body guards. They did not appear to hold any particular loyalty to those they were supposed to be looking after, evidenced by the fact that they were far too busy muttering to themselves to even follow after the others. Thelgen, Hildor, and Skarfir were their names and all three possessed dirty blond hair and dark eyes. I figured they were related in some way, so similar were their looks. I didn't like the calculating glance they gave everything, and I focused my attention on keeping tabs on the trio. I was glad now that Thorin had ordered Dis to remain at home with the boys, along with requesting female presence be kept to a minimum in the market. The few that were there were hard pressed to ignore the leering stares of the visiting men.

It wasn't long before their inappropriate glances fell on me. Seeing my unusual appearance, they sniggered to each other before heading in my direction. As it was quite easy to guess what they had planned I remained seated, expression one of bland disinterest. Idly pulling out one of the knives strapped to my waist, I began sharpening it with care, not taking my eyes off the approaching men. I kept quiet, waiting to see what tactic they would use to try and get a rise out of me. Thelgen appeared to be the elected spokesperson.

"Well, well lads what have we 'ere? An exotic beauty if I ever saw one. Where might you be from pretty lady?" He attempted to give me what I'm sure he imagined was a roguish grin, but turned into a nasty sneer. I restrained myself from rolling my eyes at the painful attempt at flirting.

"I'm from here," I said shortly, my continued knife sharpening beginning to make Hildor and Skarfir uncomfortable. It was at this moment that I shifted momentarily to check on Thorin, making eye contact. He gave me a questioning look, to which I replied with a shrug, nodding almost imperceptibly towards my unwanted admirers. I had never seen someone become enraged so fast. Shoving past those in his way, Thorin barreled towards us, murder in his eyes. To their credit, the trio did not appear unduly concerned with his approach, no doubt due to the way they towered over him. Knowing the following scenario could jeopardize our relations with the town, I hastened to calm him down. "Thorin. Glad you could join us. These nice men and I were just having a friendly chat, weren't we boys?" They nodded, looking slightly confused by my change of attitude as they voiced their agreement.

"What's your name then dearie?" Thelgen asked, encouraged by my behavior. Thorin was practically steaming, looking just about ready to challenge them to combat or some other such foolishness. I decided to end the altercation before it could begin, and give the men something to think about at the same time.

"Luna," I replied with a grin. Thorin's eyes widened as my friend appeared just behind the group, stilling them with a low growl. They turned very slowly, backing away from my ferocious companion in fear. She stalked forward to sit at my side as I stood up, emphasizing my next words with my full height. "There's many more where she came from," I said softly, giving them a dangerous smile. "They follow my every command, luckily for you, or she would have already killed you for your misguided attempts at flattery. Have a good day gentlemen." I strode off towards my house before I could burst out laughing at the looks on their faces, leaving a thoroughly embarrassed Cardor to apologize for his men.

* * *

A knock at the door later that afternoon revealed Dis, eager to hear about the day's adventures. I joined her outside to sit in the shade of some nearby trees I had nurtured from saplings some years ago, cool drinks in hand and a light snack nearby.

"Tell me everything," she begged enthusiastically. I laughed, proceeding to tell her all about the men and their horrible flirting. I was nearing the end of the story when Thorin stalked up looking positively incensed, many of our friends behind him. They listened raptly as I finished my tale, ignoring the snorts and grumblings coming from a certain direction. I ended with a flourish, bowing in response the the howling laughter coming form everyone except Thorin. He scowled darkly and stomped off to the forges, no doubt planning to abuse some poor strip of metal for a few hours.

* * *

Despite the situation that occurred when the men came to our town, I had managed (with the help of Dis and Balin) to convince Thorin to go ahead with the trade negotiations. The leader had been truly apologetic, going so far as to send the trio home as soon as he discovered what had happened. The next step in our plans was for our own envoys to pay the village of Gorlond a return visit. Thorin would be going, along with Balin, Dwalin, Gloin, and to my surprise, me. I was pleasantly shocked at his efforts to forget what had happened, only rolling my eyes when he said it was because the four of them ought to be able to protect me. I was tempted to let him have it for blatant over protectiveness, but I knew it really wasn't worth it. He would most likely never change.

We set out as soon as we were able, stocked with supplies and armed to the teeth. I wore my dragon hide armor this time, not leaving any room for assumptions as to my abilities. I also carried my long staff, daggers strapped to my hips. With my towering height I knew I would look more than a little intimidating, despite my gender. There were still those who undoubtedly would underestimate me, but I was always happy to prove my skills, so I was not worried. I had more than enough past dealings with shady men to know how to handle them, never mind the added insurance of ferocious animals that came at my call. I had purposely left my companions out of sight as we neared the town, wanting to draw as little attention as possible.

A day's journey saw us at the outskirts of the town, a small place surrounded on all sides by the forest and protected only by a thin wall. A few guards patrolled the top, glancing around in boredom as they propped themselves up with their spears. I felt the urge to knock some sense into them for a moment, irritated by their lax attempt at protection before the feeling passed. It would do no good to go into this with bad intent, so I comforted myself with the knowledge that if anything happened while we were here, they would have our help. I could hear the others muttering similar sentiments and smiled.

The gate was opened as we drew near and we were ushered in by the master himself. He looked pleased to see us, and I found myself returning his smile with ease, promptly cutting off his apologies for his past visit with a wave of my hand.

"What's done is done, no hard feelings master Cardor. It wouldn't be the first time I was propositioned by strange men," I grinned. He laughed outright, remembering how quickly I had set the men straight before leading us towards the main hall. There we would discuss the main points of our agreement and revise anything that needed it. The men and women of the town stared at us as we passed in a mixture of awe and fear. I ignored it for the time being, we would either have their trust in time, or not. I did keep an eye out for the three that had caused me trouble last time, but they were nowhere to be seen.

Entering the hall behind the others, I was delighted to find that all the chairs and the table besides were much closer to my size than anything in Ered Luin. It was a relief to sit out of the sun, though in truth I had no particular interest in the present conversation. I sat back, water in hand, tuning out the political discussion with a sigh. I wasn't sure how long we'd been sitting there when I felt a hand on my arm, turning to see what Balin wanted.

"You don't really need to stay if you don't want to," he whispered. I raised a brow incredulously, earning a nod of confirmation.

"Alright, I'll be just outside then," I replied. Excusing myself quietly, I stood up and slid out the door. Once outside I took a moment to examine my surroundings, quickly spotting a small market place. I headed over, curious to see what sort of goods they had for sale here, giving a friendly smile to any who glanced my way. They all looked down as soon as they saw me catch them looking, but they didn't seen especially hostile so it was a start. The shopkeeper of a booth selling bolts of fabric gazed up through her lashes shyly at my approach. I gave her a nod of greeting, passing fingers gently over the plainly colored fabric. It was all in dark colors, but the quality was sturdy and soft. Praising the work, I drew a tiny smile from the young girl. My stomach rumbled as I caught the scent wafting over from the nearby stalls of food, drawing me in. I ended up buying a small loaf of bread and some cheese, quickly crafting myself a rough sandwich that I took over to some nearby crates to eat.

* * *

I had almost finished my snack when I noticed a fluttering in the small crowd of people, noting the approach of several young men who appeared just of age to begin weapons training. They were dusty, like they had recently been wrestling in the dirt, which I could easily believe given their age. I smiled to myself to watch the way they walked with the type of confidence only young males had in overabundance. The group ranged around where I sat, barely keeping to a respectful distance at the sight of my weapons. One of them stepped forward, a red haired lad with challenging blue eyes.

"Are you a soldier?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded, noting their scoffs of protest with barely concealed amusement. "Sure those aren't just decoration then?" he snorted, indicating my knives with a casual wave of the hand. The others laughed at his jest.

"Perhaps you'd like a demonstration?" I asked, brow raised in challenge. They nodded, still looking doubtful as they led me over to a nearby training yard. I drew out the weapons, bidding them stand back as I faced the archery targets. Idly flipping one in my hand for a moment, I flicked my wrist in a sudden gesture, sending the blade spinning to land with a bulls eye in the target. The astonished boys instantly forget their earlier doubts, surrounding me enthusiastically to ask just how I had done it. They looked over the long staff that hung across my back, shouting in excitement when I brought it out and performed a short fighters dance to display it's effectiveness. "Do any of you train yet?" I asked, noting the wooden practice spears leaning against the wall. Half of them nodded, so I decided to spend some time inspecting their skill. Motioning for them all to choose a spear, I lined them up in rows, spaced evenly apart. I then went to the front of the group and demonstrated the moves a beginner would learn to defend and attack. The boys listened raptly before moving to copy my actions.

I first noticed our growing audience when the men and women leaning against the fence began chattering about the impromptu training session. The men looked rather impressed, the older women scandalized, and the younger women longing.

"Well you know what you're doing, I'll give you that," one of the men called. "Even if it is in the safety of the training ring," he added.

"I can assure you, my weapons have seen more wars than the count of your years, young master," I said wryly.

"Impossible," he scoffed indignantly. "You're barely an adult by the looks of you."

"Looks can be deceiving my friend. I am almost seventy years old, and the past four decades of my life have been spent in battle." His jaw dropped at the deadly serious tone of my voice, a few of his mates laughing at his discomfort. He quickly recovered himself, watching the training with renewed interest. I had been mildly surprised that the matter of my gender was not brought up, taking it as a good sign. Seeing the desire on the faces of some of the younger females leaning on the fence, I ushered them inside, placing practice weapons in their hesitant grasps. There was an immediate clamor of protest from the mothers, and I hastened to explain myself, leaving the boys to welcome their new training partners. I turned to the most vocal of them, a grey haired woman with snapping black eyes. "What seems to be the problem mistress?" I asked politely.

"It's not done, having young girls fight," she exclaimed. "It's indecent."

"Am I indecent?" I inquired, my mild question leaving her spluttering. "It is good for women to know how to defend themselves. We live in the wilds here, not safe in a great city. Would you have your daughters unable to protect their lives and virtue?" She had begun to look a little uncertain, so I drove the point home. "If there is an attack, there is nothing more dangerous to your menfolk than helpless women. They will be forced to look after you as well as themselves, making them fearful and reckless and causing unnecessary deaths. Yet if your girls can fight, you would expand your protective force by double. Never mind the added benefit of allowing your sisters and daughters the ability to discourage unwanted advances." The men were nodding agreement to my arguments, leading many of the women to waver in their resolve to keep their girls safe. Seeing their grudging acceptance, I turned back to my charges, leading the practice once more. The girls caught on fast, muscles strong from doing heavy household work were easily able to handle the weight of a staff.

* * *

Once the session ended and many of the youngsters dispersed, I sat outside the ring, soaking up the sun with eyes closed. I had called on Seraph to keep me company, the little bird perched on my shoulder and chirping in my ear. It wasn't long before she drew the attention of many of the little ones nearby, the children coming closer to see her bright wings and listen to her song. I popped my eyes open, smiling from my position on the ground and transferring my friend to the palm of my hand for them to see better. They exclaimed in delight, cheering with my offer to bring out more of my companions. There were shrieks of excitement when I summoned a flurry of creatures. Squirrels, rabbits, kittens, and large butterflies filling the area with color and sound. Several startled parents glanced our way before relaxing at the sight of their children's enjoyment. I spent the rest of the afternoon here, telling stories and showing off my menagerie, giving tired parents some well earned rest.

* * *

The meeting had concluded at last to Thorin's satisfaction. All deals had been worked out and the dwarves were now going to spend the night here in a guest house before heading home in the morning. Looking around as they walked outdoors, Thorin was uneasy to note that he could not see Alanta.

"Where's she got to?" he muttered to Balin.

"She probably found some young people to entertain," the wise dwarf suggested. Thorin conceded that he was most likely right, and they headed for the center of town. So it was that they were not surprised to find their elf sitting on the ground telling stories to a wide eyed group of children, all with an animal in their laps. She caught sight of them, giving them a bright smile as she finished her tale. There was a cheer from the little ones, and parents moved forward to thank her and collect their children before heading home for the evening.

"Eventful day?" Thorin asked her in amusement.

"That is was," she replied. "Spent the morning training the older children in staffs only to be waylaid by these ones afterwards." She grinned good naturedly, enduring the ribbing at her ability to charm young ones wherever she went. Talking amongst themselves, they headed for the guest house to get a restful night.

* * *

Asleep in my own room, I felt myself startled awake by a slight noise outside the door. It looked to be the middle of the night, and I could hear the soft snores of my male friends in the other room. Counting them, I easily detected four slumbering dwarves, and turned my attention once again to the almost silent footsteps in the hall. I had a feeling I knew who it would be, so I silently called for one of my more unusual animals. The hulking black bear appeared without a noise, following the hand gestured command to move into a dark corner and wait. Slowly the door nob turned, and I feigned sleep, one eye slightly cracked to identify the five men sneaking into the room. Three were my previous 'admirers', the other two I did not recognize. When they got closer, shutting the door behind them and barring it, I sat up casually.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a bland voice, making sure to look politely disinterested like before.

"That remains to be seen, eh sweet lady. Don't got your kitty friend with you now do ya?" They laughed softly, mocking me. I gave them a sweet smile.

"Oh? Don't be so sure." Giving a command, my bear friend stepped out of the shadows, growling menacingly behind them. This time though, the men were prepared, whipping around with swords in their hands. I yelled in fear for my friend, prompting him to vanish, leaving nothing but smoke behind. They turned to me again, advancing with identical malicious smirks. Narrowing my eyes in focus, I called on my power to blend with the shadows. They yelled in confusion at my disappearance, swearing when I reappeared beside the closest one, dagger to his neck. Silence forgotten in their rage, they had manged to wake my friends. The door burst off its hinges to reveal a furious Thorin, clad in nothing but trousers and sword in hand. The others were behind him, similarly attired.

"What is going on?" he roared. The idiot men sneered at them, standing tall and pointing weapons in their direction while they ignored the plight of the one I had captured.

"Just showing the lady a good time," Thelgen grinned. The dwarves snarled, Thorin's eyes darkening almost to black in a murderous rage. I called the mens attention to me quickly to try and prevent bloodshed. Pressing the dagger hard enough to draw a trickle of blood, my captive squawked loudly for help. I waited until they turned, and seeing his position, paused.

"Do I have your attention then?" They all nodded. "Good, because I'm only going to say this once. Attempt to make your advances upon me again, and I will remove your manhood from between your miserable legs." Calling then on some of my more predatory bird friends, I sent them on the attack, letting go my captive and allowing the birds to chase them from the building. They returned to me while the men were still running, preening in satisfaction.

"Why didn't you call for help?" Thorin snarled.

"I had it in hand. Besides, I was bored anyhow." The others laughed at my nonchalant attitude, Thorin simmering down when he was forced to admit I was right.

"You still should have called," he muttered.

"Careful," I teased, "someone might think you care." I was surprised when he appeared to redden slightly before stalking out of the room. Balin watched after him, looking between us for a moment. Whatever he saw must have satisfied him, because he left with a smile, the others following behind. Putting the matter aside, I moved to the bed to finish my sleep.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry this one is a bit longer than I had planned. A lot of this was rather unintended, but I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I think it is good that Alanta has finally been introduced to a race other than dwarves, and is getting out into the world a bit. Thorin and her are still just friends, and will be for a while yet, but things are slowly changing for them. With this chapter over, we are going to make a large time jump again, moving forward to approximately half a year before the beginning of the quest for Erebor. Up until now Fili and Kili were about 7 and 12 years old. When we rejoin them next chapter they will be about 72 and 77. The reason for the jump is not so much that I'm trying to hurry to the quest, but that I needed them to be much older for the events I have in mind next. Alanta's age would have been about 65 when she first met the Durin's, so at this point she will be about 135. Thorin I am going to say is about 150 (I don't really remember if that is his canon age, I'm just making it up). This puts them close enough to be a comfortable gap. Next chapter we will have a couple events to look forward to, including an accident and the return of some old fears. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**


	10. Overcoming Fear

_65 years later_

I woke to a beautiful spring morning. It would be summer soon, and blossoms were falling from the fruit trees, while the sound of bees buzzing and bird song filled the air outside my window. I headed eagerly out for my patrol, intending to meet a group of men from Gorlond who would be heading our way this morning. They were to pick up a parcel of tools, bringing with them a shipment of food in exchange. The trade agreement we had made all those years ago had allowed both towns to flourish. Another unexpected result was a continued request for my presence in the town to help teach their girls the art of fighting. I would spend days at a time there, chatting with the women I had first met, grown old now over the years as they introduced me to their daughters and granddaughters. Three generations welcomed my arrival on my visits there, filling me with gladness. The men who had once bothered me were long gone, driven out when their actions had come to light. Attitudes had changed, the men showing new respect for their women now that they were able to fight.

I met up with the group mid morning, grinning at the sight of a familiar face. A dark haired man led the group, his somber countenance lightening at the sight of me. Codir, son of Celdor, grandson of Cardor and the newest leader of the town at his father's resignation. He was much like the man I had first met, honorable and easy to work with. Added to that a fantastic sense of humor he had inherited from his mother, and he had become my favorite of the men thus far. He reminded me a little of my old friends, the elven brothers Talon and Taren. A glint of mischief in his eye that for all his seriousness he could not entirely hide. The towns people loved him and he ruled fairly.

"Codir, you old rogue, I didn't know you would be coming! How are you this fine day?" He grinned cheekily, offering me a one-armed hug as we walked along the path at the head of the group.

"Thought I'd surprise you. How have things been? The girls have been asking after you, never mind that you've only seen them last week." I chuckled, thinking fondly of my friends among the women there.

"Tell them I'll doubtless be back in a month or so. Things have been relatively quiet up this way. We just celebrated Fili's birthday. Seventy seven years old, would you believe it? Seems only yesterday he was scampering around with little Kili toddling after."

"And yet you no doubt haven't changed a bit, fair lady," he jested. I snorted in laughter at the back handed compliment.

"Not changed indeed. You flatter me, master flirt." He grinned again, and we continued chatting until we reached the walls of the town before parting ways with a wave. I headed back towards home, looking forward to taking off my patrol armor and putting on something lighter in preparation for training with the two boys. I never made it there, barely catching myself as the young men barreled towards me in enthusiasm.

"Auntie 'lanta! Is it time for training?" Getting my breath back, I smiled at the nick name they had picked for me, thinking back to the first time they had said it more than forty years ago.

* * *

_I had been walking through the market, just returned from a two week trip to Gorlond. Heading home to unpack just as I always did, I had been hailed from behind by Dis._

_"Alanta! You're back." She strode forward to embrace me before looking to see where her boys had gotten to. They came racing around a corner, stopping momentarily at the sight of me. Exchanging a look of silent agreement, they pounced._

_"Auntie!" The two exuberant boys cheered to the amusement of their mother. I stood shocked, looking questioningly to Dis._

_"It seems they've adopted you," she said grinning. I felt a rush of warmth at the words, returning her smile and embracing my adopted family._

_"I'm honored," I gushed. I knew from that moment that no matter what happened, I had a family to protect once again._

* * *

Once I had properly greeted my 'nephews', and I had changed attire, we headed to the training yards. Dwalin met us there, along with Thorin who wanted to see how they fared. I was proud to help show off their skills. They had grown into the weapons of a warrior, both deadly fighters, their skills honed through years of rigorous training. Kili was an expert archer to my surprise, inspiring many of the other dwarves to try the unfamiliar weapon. He also excelled with the sword, a skill passed on to him from his uncle. Fili was unstoppable, his twin swords a whirlwind of deadliness. He also possessed a massive amount of knives that I had spent much time teaching him how to use.

Thorin watched from the sidelines as Dwalin and the boys and I mock battled. We had begun a kind of skirmish, the two younger ones against us. I spent many hours working to teach them how to defeat someone with a longer weapon then theirs, wielding my staff with punishing force until they could both get inside my line of defense routinely. They were fast learners, every bruise teaching them a lesson they never forgot. That's not to say they beat me often, but they were skilled enough that I now had to exercise caution when fighting them. Dwalin spent time showing them how to compete against someone wielding a heavier weapon than their own, his large war hammer whirling around with heavy swings. It had the ability to crush anything in its path, so Dwalin was careful to slow his arm if either boy was not fast enough getting out of the way. That was usually followed up by him flipping the weapon around and knocking them over with the handle.

We were covered in sweat by the time we had declared the day's training successful. Heading for home to clean up, I accepted Thorin's request to join them for dinner. I washed up quickly, slipping on a comfortable dress before heading over to join them. They were laughing and joking when I walked in, the boys bragging about their victories in the day's training. Thorin smiled indulgently as Dis heaped praises on them while she finished getting supper to the table. I moved to help her, and we completed the task quickly together. The next little while was spent in silence as we all turned our attention to the wonderful food and good ale. Once done, Dis bade the boys clean up while we talked together. I didn't miss the mischievous glance they threw each other, and turned to watch what they would do.

I was hard pressed not to laugh when they began to toss the plates and bowls through the air to speed up the job, ignoring Dis' yells of surprise and annoyance. I gave her a nudge, breaking out in chuckles at the indignant look on her face.

"Relax, I'm sure they'll be careful. Besides, it's rather entertaining." Even Thorin was grinning at the show, and with this encouragement the boys began to include us in the performance. Clean plates flew back towards the table, and we caught and stacked them neatly to be put away later. Somewhat reassured by their success, Dis relented when they begged to make it a new tradition. I could see that dishes would be an interesting event around here from now on, and wondered how many times they had practiced that without anyone watching to get as good as they were. Putting it aside as a question to ask them later, I sat back and relaxed when Dis called them over to sit with us. They both sank down on the carpet before the fireplace, waiting to hear what she would have to say.

"Your uncle and I have been discussing your birthday present Fili," she began, grinning when Fili perked up in interest. "We have decided that all of us are going to go on a trip to Lake Evendim. We'll spend two weeks there, away from responsibility and just have fun!" Fili and Kili stared for a moment in shock before cheering and jumping to their feet, already planning what they would pack to take along. Dis laughed at their enthusiasm. "We leave in the morning, everything has already been prepared. You two had best get some sleep so you're rested for the walk." They shouted good night before racing for their rooms.

"You know they're not going to sleep a wink right?" I sniggered. All three of us laughed, imagining an exhausted Fili and Kili stumbling out of their room in the morning, still ready to go despite their lack of sleep. It wouldn't be the first time they let excitement get the better of them, and we were well used to the results by now. Parting for the night, I retired to my own home for some rest, already looking forward to the morning.

* * *

The morning was fair, still carrying a hint of spring's chill. I met up with the others outside the stable, clad in armor and with pack and weapons in hand. They were all geared similarly, the two younger ones struggling to hold on to their supplies as they gave voice to thick yawns. I frowned slightly when I saw that we would need more than one extra pony to carry all the packs we were bringing. Thorin's expression matched mine as he made a similar observation.

"I don't want to have to take this many with us," he said with a grimace.

"Wait," I called, a thought forming in my head. It was bound to startle them, but it would be the perfect solution. "I have an idea. I'd like you to meet another of my friends."

"Another?" Thorin asked, a little suspiciously. "I thought we had seen them all."

"No, not all. I have many companions that you have not yet been introduced to, for one reason or another. This is a very large friend, and very strong. He will be able to carry all the packs without need of burdening the ponies, and still have room for me besides." When the others nodded agreement, I called out to him. There were startled cries at the sight of the massive mammoth, his tusks alone bigger than them. "Icetusk!" I giggled, wrapping an arm around his trunk as he curled it around my waist in a hug. "This is Icetusk," I said by way of introduction. "He is a mammoth of the snowy north lands where I once traveled. I think he is rather like your oliphaunts," I added, recalling the picture I had seen in one of their books. They nodded, still mute with shock at the size of the beast.

It took us only moments to have the packs fastened by way of ropes across his broad back. The dwarves vanished into the stable for a short time, reemerging on ponies and moving out swiftly. I leaped up to land on Icetusk's back, letting him follow without my guidance. He gave a short trumpet of interest at the sight of the warm lands around him as we left out the gates. I was momentarily worried at the thought of him overheating before I remembered that I had brought him to far harsher climates and he had fared just fine. He seemed quite eager to enjoy the day, hardly noticing the weight on his back.

We traveled throughout the day, making camp just past the crossing for the river Lhun. We were halfway to our destination, now entering lands I had never been to before, and I climbed a tree to see over the forest to the east. I caught sight of a line of small hills, and just past that, a glimpse of water on the horizon. It glinted in the light of the setting sun, reminding me that we needed to be preparing for the night. I clambered down to see Kili expertly building a fire and Fili approaching the mammoth to unpack our bedrolls and some food for the night. He was having a hard time reaching some of the things, and he grunted in surprise when Icetusk lowered himself to the ground to make it easier. I chuckled as he thanked my friend with a bow before unloading the things he needed for the night.

Once the fire was built we cooked a small supper, eating leisurely and relaxing in the warmth of the air. Fili and Thorin pulled out intricately carved pipes, filling them and blowing smoke rings throughout the clearing, the scent a comforting reminder of home. Kili pulled out a block of wood, the half finished carving resembling a fish. He had picked up the skill from Bofur, a toymaker with exceptional abilities. Every now and then Kili would make something in his spare time, donating his works to the dwarf to be sold in his shop. I leaned back and watched the stars begin to come out, Dis joining me shortly and telling me about the constellations that could be seen glimmering overhead. After awhile we went to sleep, Thorin taking watch. He would wake the next person in a couple hours so that we could all get ample rest before continuing our journey.

* * *

The second leg of our trip was uneventful, and we made it to the shores of the lake by early evening. Setting up a more permanent camp, I took a moment to stand and gaze out over the large body of water. I felt distinctly uneasy, recalling the last time I had been forced to enter water. That had been the day I almost drowned. Shivering slightly and hoping I would not have to enter this one, I turned back to camp. The others had noticed my discomfort, and to my chagrin I found myself forced to explain.

"What's wrong?" the boys asked curiously, noting the way I twitched when looking at the lake. I hesitated, not sure if I was ready to talk about it even after all this time. I settled for a different question.

"Do either of you know how to swim?" They looked at each other in confusion, Thorin answering for them.

"None of us do, we don't live close enough to water for it to be necessary." I nodded in understanding, my worry only increasing with the proximity of the water. I sighed anxiously, deciding to tell them the tale behind my deepest fear.

"Throughout the years, you have asked me to tell you of my adventures. And while I can honestly say I have told you the truth, I may not have told you all of it. I think you are old enough now to hear what really happened." They leaned forward intently, listening with fascination as I spun a tale far different than the one I had first told them. "About ten years before we met I lost my parents to the dragon. This beast was much different from the one that stole your home. Not content to gather gold and jewels and hide away in a cavern, he had only one goal lodged in his insane mind. The total destruction of my world, and the annihilation of anyone who got in his way. His fury left natural disasters in his wake. Earthquakes tore apart the land, volcanoes caused rampant fires, and tidal waves swamped the coastlines."

"Along with this destruction came the unexpected discovery of new lands. Most specifically an island rich with resources just off the coast of a large kingdom of men. Sailors had reported it to the King, and he sent scouts and spies to confirm these findings. They returned with disturbing news. Our enemy was already there. Orcs, goblins, and the races they allied with had taken half the island. The king wasted no time in gathering a small force of infantry, with guardians to protect them to make our claim. We went by boat, departing from the city wharf in the morning. My sister was with us, as were our two best friends and a new companion they had met along their journey to other parts of the world. The soldiers were confident in our becoming victorious, laughing and joking as we came in sight of an unfamiliar coastline. We never made it there..." My audience was thrilled by the story, waiting in anticipation for what would come next.

"What happened?" Kili whispered.

"We came across an overturned ship, one of our own. A handful of survivors sat clustered in fear on the still floating hull. As we hastened to mount a rescue operation I contemplated what could have caused such an accident. The only thing that came to mind was a horrible storm, and I would have prayed to be right had I known what was coming next. Before we could blink, the massive tentacles of a monster had encircled our ship, plucking terrified sailors off the deck like candy. My sister was lost over the side, and I dove after her. I had almost gotten to her when I was grabbed." Gasps of horror greeted my statement. "The last thing I remember was not having enough air before everything went dark."

"You drowned?" Thorin asked in concern.

"That's what I thought at first. But I came back to consciousness in an air pocket created by the overturned ship, rescued by a powerful ally that had been aboard the other boat. He gave us the ability to breath underwater, bidding us aid him in the battle that raged between the lord of waters and a race of strange creatures that dwelt in the ocean. These beings were half fish, half people, a warped descendant of my own race, driven to the sea through some ancient dispute. We fought hard to defend against them, coming across beautiful and terrifying creatures in the deeps. Glowing fish that spat poison, eels that flickered with the power of a small lightning storm. Worst were the whales. As large as dragons, and very fierce, they would devour anything that came within range. I very nearly got swallowed whole. Needless to say, we won, but I had never been happier to leave a place and I vowed not to return to the water again." Dis looked thoughtful, recalling my first rendition of that story as it was told to a group of tiny dwarf children. Thorin was expressionless, while the boys glanced towards the lake warily.

They retired for the night, leaving me to keep watch rather than face the dreams that would be brought on by my vivid recollection. I pushed bad thoughts from my mind, watching the stars and occasionally glancing over at the sleeping forms of my friends.

* * *

The dawn saw me in a better frame of mind, my cheerful disposition returned with the rising of the sun. We spent the morning lounging around under the trees that bordered the lake, taking our time with breakfast and soaking up the warmth of a new day. When I moved towards a tree to do some more climbing, Kili followed after.

"Can you teach me how to climb like you?" he asked, looking up into the branches with interest.

"Of course!" I motioned him over to my side eagerly. Holding my hands out as a step, I gave him a short boost so he could reach the lowest branches, shoving him upward until he had a good grip. I then flipped myself up onto the branch above him, reaching down to pull him the rest of the way up. He wobbled slightly, holding tightly to the trunk and gazing uneasily down at the ground. "The trick," I laughed, noting his expression of unease, "is to not look down." Nodding slightly, he kept his eyes firmly planted forward. "Do you want to go higher?" I asked after a moment. My question was met with mixed reactions from down below. Dis called out cautionary advice, Thorin grumbled worriedly, and Fili shouted insults directed at his brother's sudden lack of grace.

"Let's go," Kili firmly stated, his mouth a determined line. Grinning at the predictable way in which he responded to Fili's taunts, I showed him how to place his hands and use his strength to swing himself upwards. He learned quickly, making short time of the journey to the top of the tree. I had purposely chosen one with strong branches almost all the way up, so he was able to rise above the canopy without fear of them snapping under his weight. He gasped in awe at the sight that greeted him, mesmerized by the long distances brought into view at this new height. We spent the rest of the morning up there before I showed him how to get down safely. The others firmly rejected my offer to teach them, deciding that they would much rather keep both feet on the ground. Thorin went as far as to snort that it was too elvish for his taste before shutting up when Dis punched him in response to the look on my face.

The days fell into a lazy rhythm made up of eating, sleeping late and bathing on the shores of the lake. Dis and I had found our own special place, privately tucked away from the main shoreline. We spent a good amount of time there together, talking about nothing and just enjoying the day. Kili could be found more often than not up in the treetops, his skill rapidly increasing with every hour of practice. I no longer followed him up every time, trusting him to be careful without my aid.

* * *

We had been there about a week when it happened. I was lying at the base of a tree in the camp talking with some of the birds when the two boys headed towards the water.

"Don't go in too deep," I reminded them. "I've no wish to be forced into that water to drag you out." They gave rumbles of agreement, wandering off in anticipation of another fun filled day. I turned back to my conversation, occasionally translating something interesting for Thorin and Dis, to their constant amusement. I gradually became distracted from my rest, my ears picking out the distant sound of Fili scolding his brother. Sighing, I got to my feet and motioned for the others to follow so we could see what they had gotten up to this time.

Reaching the lake shore, I spotted Fili a little ways away glaring up into the branches of a particularly large tree that leaned over the water. Kili was perched precariously on a rather thin limb, swinging experimentally from the one above. I heard Dis gasp in worry, and I felt my own stomach swoop as I caught a surge of wrongness from the tree.

"Kili, get down now!" I yelled, my voice risen with panic. He merely grinned at me, turning back towards the ground obligingly.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Don't worry auntie." I watched his movements, alarmed when the branch took a sudden dip under his feet and the wrong feeling I had gotten rose even higher. I had no time to react when the branch snapped, sending him plunging with a terrified yell into the cold depths of the lake. Dis screamed, Thorin froze, and Fili looked ready to jump in after his brother. I leaped into action, kicking off my boots and running towards the water as I cast aside my fears.

"Stay there!" I screamed towards the others, sending Fili a pointed glare. Thorin moved forward to capture his nephew in an embrace, preventing him from acting foolishly. I barely registered the sound of Kili somehow managing to break the surface, letting out a panicked gasp for air before disappearing once more. Flinging myself into the air, I assumed the form of a large seal just as I hit the water. I dove cleanly, cutting through the clear waves as I made my way toward the drowning boy. His eyes were closed, one hand held up loosely as if to beckon for help. Seizing the back of his tunic in my teeth I dragged his unmoving form swiftly back to shore. I changed back as soon as I was sure my feet would touch bottom, hefting Kili bodily out of the water. Thorin led the charge towards us, helping me get him to the grass.

I gasped in relief when a few short pumps of his chest had him choking out mouth fulls of water and greedily inhaling the air he had been denied. Dis grabbed him up with a sob, stroking his hair and crying into his shoulder at the close call. I stepped back, allowing Fili to take my place at his side, and jumped slightly when Thorin caught me in a crushing embrace, pulling back to reveal eyes blazing with emotion.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you for saving him." I nodded, choking on the words and brushing away threatening tears.

"My pleasure," I offered with a weak chuckle. We both turned to help as Dis dragged Kili to his feet and began escorting him back to camp, alternately scolding and offering words of love all the while.

* * *

The next day I judged Kili sufficiently recovered from his ordeal and stalked towards him purposefully.

"Up," I said sternly, standing over him as he sat resting on the ground and including the others in my stare. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" he asked nervously.

"To the lake. No excuses," I barked in response to his fearful look. "You all need to learn to swim so we don't have a repeat of that unfortunate episode ever again." Striding in the direction of the water, I smiled in satisfaction when I heard Thorin give the order to follow after. They joined me on the shore, eying the water with varying states of unease. I gave them all a gentle look of reassurance. "Don't worry, you'll be quite safe with me. We will have to do this one at a time as I don't think I can hold two of you up at once. Who would like to go first?" The boys hesitated, Kili looking positively petrified. Even Dis and Thorin seemed rather uneasy.

"Are you sure there are no monsters in that water?" Fili asked finally, his tone laced with worry. I sighed, knowing I probably should have expected that question.

"I will check. You all stay here and out of the water, and no matter what happens do not come in until I tell you." I gave them all a searching glance, hoping they would listen. "I mean it. No heroics. If there is something down there I am the only one who can swim. You will not be doing me any favors by trying to help." They all nodded, so I turned back to the water. Taking a deep breath to steady my nerves I waded in several lengths before assuming the form of a great orca whale. It was much larger than the seal I had previously imitated and left me feeling safer as I dove under the water. It was quite clear, the midday sun shining almost to the bottom. I ranged out a ways, seeing nothing but small schools of fish which fled at my approach. When I had gone about a dozen leagues and had seen nothing I turned back, satisfied that there was no danger in the water. I decided to give them a bit of a show once I got close and used my strong tail to propel myself out of the water, doing an impressive flip and displaying my full size before crashing back to the surface. I could hear their yells of shock followed by delighted laughter at my performance, getting louder as I made for the shore once again.

"It is safe?" Dis asked with a tentative smile. When I gave a grinning nod of assent she walked forward to join me. "I will go first then."

"Alright!" Leading her out until she was floating and I was just touching bottom, I kept a firm grip on her hands. "Let your feet float upwards until it is almost as if you were lying on the water. Don't worry, our bodies are made to float. Just relax, and once you are in position kick your feet." Her grip tightened and she kept her eyes trained on me as she slowly complied. Gently at first, but swiftly gaining force, she found a steady rhythm and kicked out hard as I led her around. When we had made sufficient progress I got ready to move on to the next step. "Good, good. Now, I'm going to let go." Her eyes widened, grip almost crushing my wrists. "No, it's alright! I'm not leaving, I'll be right here. This is just the next step. You need to learn to paddle with your hands. Doing that in combination with your feet will allow you to stay afloat unaided." She offered me a look of suspicion, but let go and copied my movements, just getting the hang of it before she could disappear under the water. "Ok, keep going, and follow me. I'll be here to catch you if you need it." I began creeping backwards, my hands held ready, but she didn't need them. The boys cheered from shore as she successfully swam a few lengths before allowing me to lead her out of the water.

"Your turn next," she said to them smugly. Fili volunteered to go, catching on even faster than his mother. He appeared quite taken with the sensation of floating, and was reluctant to leave the water when his turn was over. It took a few encouraging words from him, but he managed to persuade Kili to go after. He was much more hesitant, unwilling at first to let go of my hands. I gave him the time he needed, and by the time he left the water he was flushed with pride. Fili gave him a clap on the shoulder, happy to see his brother in a better mood.

"Alright Thorin, your turn." I turned to the dwarf, wondering at the strange expression on his face.

"You know I don't think that's really necessary at this point. I'm certain I've got the gist of it from watching the others," he muttered. Dis looked amused about something, but I was annoyed that he thought to delay the inevitable. I scowled.

"Thorin, I just faced and conquered my deepest fear not a hour ago. Now you are going to get in this water and learn what I have to teach you so it does not become yours." I snorted when he made to match my annoyed look, stomping into the water and staring at me in resignation. I reached out towards him to pull him in deeper. "Take my hands." He didn't respond other than to let out a rather strangled noise, leaving me confused and irritated by the wait. I leaned forward and grabbed his hands in mine, startling slightly at the odd sensation that tingled through my fingers at his touch. The scowl had left his face, replaced by contemplation. He was quick to let go, acting as if I had burned him. Our session did not last long, with his strange behavior leaving me uncomfortable.

The rest of our trip was spent relaxing. I practiced swimming with the others every day, except Thorin. He continued to work on his skills as I watched from the shore, and as we maintained a respectable distance the tension that had come between us gradually began to lessen to a bearable level. By the time we were ready to head for home, I had four relatively passable swimmers, and we happily made for Ered Luin.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, that was a bit of an awkward chapter. It took me more time than I care to admit to get the swimming lesson part just right, with just enough tension between our two oblivious future lovers to make things interesting. I'm sure most of you noticed I shamelessly stole Bilbo's lines for my storytelling, but they are so perfect. Arguably one of my favorite parts of the entire movie, as simple as it was. Two more chapters to go until the beginning of the quest to Erebor, and I can't wait to get started. There are no more large gaps in time from here on in, as we are (time wise) only a few short months away from our journey. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed!  
**


	11. Danger in the Mountain

If anyone had told me before our trip to the lake that relaxation was more stressful than the work we would leave behind, I would have choked laughing. As it was, I now saw how right that saying was. It felt intensely satisfying to fall back into routine. Morning patrol, afternoons at the tannery, evenings in training with the boys. I would have to stop saying that soon. They really were young men now, though it was hard to see them that way with all the mischief they continued to get into. Not a day went past that they weren't pulling some prank or other, until Thorin increased their training time out of sheer frustration. I found myself continuously amused by their antics and the wholehearted love of life that they displayed. Looking back now over the time I had spent with them, I could feel the scars of my past begin to fade and I amazed even myself with how deeply I had thrown myself into this life. I felt happier here than I had in years, surrounded by the ones I thought of as my extended family.

* * *

My routine changed slightly one day when I was at work in the tannery. I was sitting just outside, enjoying the sunlight as I embroidered a pattern on an almost finished belt when I heard Karn calling. Tucking the work under my arm, I headed into the interior of the building, blinking at the loss of sunlight. Just as I neared the back room Karn poked his head around the doorway, his trademark grin plastered on his face.

"There you are. Got a job for ya if you're done there."

"Almost finished with this one," I replied cheerfully. "I can complete it this evening. What did you need?"

He held up a leather tunic, examining it with an experts gaze as he spoke. "I want to fasten metal plates to this, but we're all out. I was hopeful you could speak to Thorin about it and see when another shipment is due from the mines."

"Of course, my pleasure." I headed for the door, leaving my work on the counter to be picked up later.

"No need to hurry," Karn called after me. "Take your time and enjoy yourself, it's a wonderful day!" He chuckled to himself at the rapid pace I had set in leaving out the door, knowing well by now how much I enjoyed the sunlight.

I made good time getting to the forge where I expected to find Thorin working. Upon my arrival I found myself once again momentarily entranced by the sight of him skillfully working metal into the shape of a sword. It never ceased to amaze me, and I felt awed by the level of dedication he put into his work. I didn't pause to consider the physical sight of him as part of it, though perhaps if I had kept better check on my emotions I would have.

Once he had finished what he was doing and had placed the partially finished weapon in water to cool, I called his attention.

"Thorin, how are you today?"

He looked up with a confused smile. "Fine as ever I suppose. Is everything all right? I didn't expect to see you until this evening."

"Everything is fine," I reassured him. "Karn sent me actually. We are in need of more metal for plating on the leather armor."

"Of course, the miners should have a shipment ready for pick up now I believe." He turned to head out the door before stopping to look back at me as he considered something. "You've never been to the mines have you?" When I shook my head he smiled, beckoning me to follow. "Come, it's high time you saw them. They are not as glorious as that of Erebor, but still a sight to see." He explained more of what they did there as we walked towards the great doorway placed in the face of the mountain itself. The entrance of the mines was impressive, flanked by life size statues of dwarven warriors standing guard on either side. I paused to admire them for a moment before following Thorin inside the cavernous depths.

It was dark inside, the shadows broken up by flickering torchlight coming from the many pillars that supported the ceiling of a large entry hall. From there the mines themselves split off in small corridors, the clang of hammers ringing up their length. I was surprised to see Bofur come hurrying out of one such tunnel, streaked with stone dust.

"Bofur! What are you doing here?" Thorin asked, equally as shocked as I was. "I thought you had your shop to mind."

"Bombur took over for me today. I thought I'd take a look up here and see what progress we've made with a new vein of silver." He was about to tell us more when another dwarf bustled towards us, interrupting our conversation with a bow. "Excuse us a moment," he apologized, adopting a look of professionalism that seemed odd on the constantly jovial dwarf. They pulled to the side, conversing in whispers, the other gesticulating frantically about something. Leaving them to their conversation for a moment, Thorin began to point out the finer details of the works in front of us. He had begun to lead me towards the tunnel Bofur had appeared from to examine things closer when the two behind us abruptly ended their discussion. Bofur hurried over to us, blocking the way down as worried explanations flowed from his mouth.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go down there right now."

Thorin gave him a sharp look. "Why not? Is there something I should be aware of Bofur?"

Barely managing not to wilt under his leaders stern look, he hurried to continue his defense. "It's nothing I'm sure. There are just some slight stability issues down that tunnel right now, and we would like to be sure it's shored up properly before anyone else goes down there."

Nodding in understanding, we turned back, handing our request for the needed metal over to Bofur as we headed for the door. He was quick to guide us over to an open chest, full to the brim with chunks of iron all ready to be smelted down and fashioned into the plates and rivets I would need. Thanking him, Thorin took up the shipment in strong arms, muscles bulging with the strain, and we made for the forges. I didn't bother to offer my help this time, remembering his indignant snort when last I tried to extend my aid. I had quickly learned that dwarves considered such an offer a direct insult to their pride, and made a note of it even as I chuckled at their stubbornness.

We spent the rest of the evening in the forge, Thorin expertly demonstrating the art of smelting iron as I looked on. Tomorrow he would craft the plating and I would be able to bring it to Karn this time next evening.

* * *

My patrol the next morning was hurried. I wanted to get back to the town swiftly so that I might finish the belt that had been abandoned in light of my tour and subsequent smelting lesson. With patterns floating through my head, I strode purposefully through the gates, nearly knocking over a frantic Bifur as he yelled at me in Khuzdul. I grew increasingly worried, trying to calm the distraught dwarf so that I could get him to converse in a way I could understand.

"Bifur, what is wrong? I can't understand you!"

Calming slightly when he became aware that I was listening he signed rapidly at me, most of the words lost in his panicked haste. What I caught was enough, sending me sprinting towards the mines, Bifur dead on my heels.

_Rock fall. Bofur trapped._

My heard clenched with a knot of dread, the signed words ringing in my head as if he had shouted them at me. I reached the door in record time, pushing roughly past the frightened people crowded around. I could see Thorin inside, conversing with some of the miners. He looked relieved at my entrance and the return of Bifur.

"I came as soon as I heard," I gasped. "What are we dealing with here?" I was quickly updated on the situation, Thorin speaking with a forced calm even as he paced the floor.

"The new silver vein was dug into too quickly, the shoring collapsing under the weight of unstable stone."

"How many trapped?" I clenched my fists as I waited for his answer. He in turn looked to one of the others for confirmation.

"Eight, miss."

Nodding, I approached the tumbled rocks, noting the small gap that lay near the ceiling with relief. At least they would be getting fresh air. I examined it speculatively, measuring with my eyes. I turned to the group at last, my path determined.

"I'm going in." When I received looks of shock all around, I continued. "I can make sure they are safe and stabilize any injuries while the rest of you work on removing the rockfall." I didn't bother to wait on their replies before cautiously climbing up towards the gap. I was grateful now for the fact that I was lighter than them, and much thinner, for I could see straight away that I was the only one who would fit. It was a tough squeeze, and I was forced to unbuckle my knives before dragging them in after me. Lowering myself down the other side, I stood upright without thinking, wincing when I bumped my head on the low ceiling.

It was utterly dark, the light from the other side dying out within a few paces. Crouched down as I was, the trip to the end of the tunnel would be excruciating. I found the solution to my dilemma in the form of one of my companions, a small wisp that was really nothing more than a bright light that would bob in the air by my side. Her brilliance threw the walls around me into sharp relief, and I noted with dismay that the ceiling got lower if anything. Shifting to the form of a cat, I instantly felt more comfortable. I would now be about the height of a dwarfs shoulder, lessening the risk of bashing my head again. I was also able to take my weight off my knees, to my intense relief.

I went swiftly down the tunnel, shifting back when I began to pick up sounds from the trapped miners. "Bofur?" I called softly. An answering groan had me crawling as fast as I could, ignoring the small cuts and bruises that accumulated on my legs. The wisp beside me shone it's light on the still forms, causing those that could move to shield their eyes from the sudden glare. I wanted to cry at the sight before me. All were still alive, but none had escaped harsh injury. Broken bones were evident and their clothes were tacky with dried blood. Bofur looked almost cross eyed, and I could tell he had a concussion from the way he slurred his speech.

"Good seein' ya lass," he mumbled.

"Hush," I placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to do my best to help you. Thorin is coming behind, they are working to open the tunnel wider as we speak. Best keep talk to a minimum, we don't want noise to start another collapse." The dwarf nodded minutely, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall as I began to look for the worst injuries. When I had ascertained that no one was in immediate danger of dying I began closing cuts and mending bruises. I saved the bones for Oin to set, feeling it prudent to keep some of my energy to help get them out of this prison.

When I had done everything I could without Oin's help I slumped back, exhausted from the physical strain of calling on so much magic. There were still badly injured dwarves, many of whom couldn't walk and I needed to get them out. "Bofur," I whispered, shaking him gently awake. He struggled to focus on my face. "Do you have any rope?" He stared at me in confusion, finally understanding when I had repeated the question several times.

"In my bag," he slurred, gesturing vaguely towards a small sack nearby. I opened it up to find a large coil of the stuff, perfect for what I had in mind. What I had planned next was a struggle, but with Bofur's help I was able to tie one of the dwarves to my back, groaning under the weight. I called on another wisp, leaving one with the miners along with my promise to return before shifting forms once again and padding along on strong paws. I somehow managed to get myself untied near the cave in, leaving the dwarf within sight of the dim light filtering in. He was far enough away that any rocks that fell in would not reach him, but he could still see the light coming from a slowly widening hole.

I completed several more trips this way, ending with Bofur. Once we were all near the entrance to the tunnel I popped my head out to check on progress, earning low cries of relief from those outside.

"Alanta, thank Mahal. You found them?" Thorin stared at me with such a desperate hope, flanked by Bofur's brothers, so I gave them a quick smile.

"Yes, they're all here. Badly hurt, but alive. Send someone to Oin and tell him to be prepared to set a lot of broken bones once we're out of here." I hadn't finished speaking before Bifur ran out to carry my message, looking much calmer now in the face of his brother's almost safe return. "How much longer do you think before we're clear?"

"An hour maybe," Thorin said optimistically. "We're making good progress." Nodding, I ducked back down to keep watch over my hurt companions while we waited for rescue. I spoke softly to them, disregarding the fact that most were not conscious. I felt they might be able to hear me anyways. Bofur appeared to be the only one still partially lucid, and I worked to keep him that way, telling stories and asking him simple questions to keep him alert.

* * *

Finally an hour passed, and with it the last of the rubble was cleared out of our way. I passed the injured dwarves along to those waiting with stretchers. Bofur had been put on one, but as he was being carted away he grabbed for my arm. "What is it, my friend?" I asked.

"My pick... left behind... please."

I gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'll get it, you just focus on getting better." Seemingly reassured, he passed out, dropping my hand. I made my way back into the tunnel one last time, my little wisps floating behind me to light the way. I didn't notice Bifur watching after me worriedly, having returned from speaking to Oin. I made it to the end of the tunnel quickly enough, but my hands and knees were now more sore than ever. Picking up the equipment that had been left behind, I fashioned it into a bundle, tying it off with rope and slinging it over my shoulder. It bounced awkwardly on my back, causing me to stumble slightly as I made my way back. I was unable to stop my sharp cry of pain when my uneven gait led me to bash my leg into a sharp rock, and my heart stopped as the sound reverberated down the tunnel. The answering rumble had me picking up my pace frantically. I wasn't fast enough. Hardening my skin as a last reflex action, I felt myself jerk to a stop when several large rocks landed squarely on my back, threatening to crush me to the floor. More small ones pattered down in front of me until the only thing visible from the entrance would be my hand jutting out of the pile. I could faintly hear my wisps outside, the sound growing fainter as my head became muddled from lack of air...

* * *

Thorin turned at the sound of another collapse, swearing in annoyance at the increased delay this would bring to mining operations. His mental tirade was swiftly interrupted by Bifur practically screaming at him incoherently in Khuzdul. "Bifur, your brother will be fine, get hold of yourself, he's already out and headed to Oin!"

But the dwarf kept blabbering in agony. "Alanta is still in there!"

"What?!" Thorin's eyes darkened in fear for his friend, and he abandoned all reason, running full tilt into the collapsed tunnel. He was brought up short just out of range of the outside light, almost face planting the new pile of stones in his way. The little wisps that had followed Alanta out earlier were hovering near the base, chiming softly in dismay. He followed their erratic movements, spotting a hand sticking out of the rocks. Letting out a choked cry, he summoned his last reserves of strength, furiously tearing rocks out of the way. He was joined by Bifur, and together they uncovered the unconscious form of the elf. He hesitantly placed a hand to her neck, letting out a shaky breath at the feel of her pulse fluttering under his fingertips. It was irregular and faint, but it was there, and he took heart as he began to drag her outside.

* * *

I woke up feeling rather disoriented, lying on a bed. Looking blearily down to determine the owner of the hand that clasped mine, I was startled to see a head of dark hair framing a usually stern face. It's owner was relaxed in sleep, his features smoothed of all care. I squeezed his hand softly, bringing Thorin jerking awake. He wasted no time in glaring at me furiously. "What were you thinking! Why in Mahal's name did you go back in there?!"

This time I understood the reaction. What's more, I knew I had earned it. I gave him a sheepish look, my lips twisting weakly in imitation of a smile. "I'm sorry," I whispered hoarsely. "Bofur was asking for his pick, and I didn't even think to wait for help. I'm an idiot."

"Damn straight you are," he growled back.

"Now that's enough Thorin," Dis sternly reprimanded him as she approached. "She's still recovering, she doesn't need you grouching at her." Giving me an understanding smile, she added thoughtfully "it's good to see you awake dear." I grinned softly in return as Thorin's glare fell on her before he got up with an abrupt huff and stormed out. Dis merely rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"It's ok, I know he'll come around," I offered.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

I placed a hand over the distraught dwarf's mouth, snorting in amusement. "For the last time Bofur, it really wasn't your fault. You're not the one who went charging back into an unstable mine to rescue a pick." Bofur had regained consciousness several hours before me, and was only returning for a checkup when Oin had pointed him in my direction. Once he had heard what happened from his brothers he wasted no time in proclaiming his undying gratitude, and spouting endless apologies. It was getting rather irritating at this point, especially considering the fact that I had just been about to sleep some more when he barged in. Thinking quickly, I decided to give him an impossible task just to get him out of my hair.

"Look, if you really feel bad and you want to make it up to me, see if you can cheer up Thorin. He's angry with me, and it is making me sad." The dwarf brightened considerably and left, armed with a job to do. I wondered which one of them I should feel sorry for, knowing how stubborn Thorin could be, and how persistent Bofur was.

"That was mean," Dis snickered, stepping out of the corner where she had been watching our conversation. I just grinned tiredly, not feeling at all sorry.

"Just make sure Thorin doesn't kill him will you?" I mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

I took it easy for the next couple months, spending time with Dis when Dwalin and Karn had both ordered me to take some time off. Thorin still wasn't speaking to me, and it was the only sour note in my days. Summer was drawing slowly to a close, leaving the air feeling crisp at the advent of autumn. I was still trying to think of a way to mend the distance between us when he announced that he was leaving for Bree on a short journey. The day he left we all gathered at the gate, worry evident on our faces at the fact that he chose to travel alone. I watched the farewells from a slight distance, sadly wishing I was a part of them. He turned to me last, searching my face with a strange expression. I couldn't understand the almost longing look in his eyes as he decided what to say to me.

"Stay out of trouble," he said gruffly, at last. His hand twitched towards me before he turned sharply and mounted his pony before heading out the gate. When he was out of sight, I called softly for Seraph. The little bird flitted to my shoulder with a happy chirp, bobbing her head eagerly at my request before zipping away. I held up a hand in farewell, both to her and to Thorin before heading back to my house to await the day of his return.

* * *

Thorin trotted along quickly, muttering to himself. "Stay out of trouble?" he snorted in irritation. "That's the best you could come up with eh?" Shaking his head at his own stupidity, he silently prayed that his friend would be safe while he was gone. He found himself thinking of her more than he could account for, wondering at the turn his emotions took whenever she put herself in danger. The side of him that still despised elves warred with the side that screamed that she was nothing like them, and in fact that he liked her very much. Too much, maybe. He had a mission after all, and couldn't afford distracting thoughts like that. The rumors of his father roaming near Bree had been impossible to ignore, though he had spoken to no one about his reason for leaving. To speak it aloud would be to get his hopes up, and he wasn't ready for that yet.

He wasn't far down the road when a familiar chirping sounded near his ear, followed by a fluttering of tiny wings as the little bird landed on his gloved hand. He smiled at the implication of her presence. "Seraph, you are coming with me?" At the trill of assent his eyes lightened in happiness. He couldn't understand the creature, but he knew only one who could have sent it, and he also knew that when he returned he would make sure she knew he had forgiven her.

* * *

It was a month before Thorin began to feel overwhelmed by discouragement. There had been no sign of his father anywhere, not a single trace. He was still far from home and he had never felt so alone. He longed to feel a friendly presence at his side, his thoughts inexplicably drifting to a certain female before he shook his head in frustration. He had needed to tell himself several times that he had no time for distractions, never mind the fact that she wasn't there with him anyways. The only light shining through his darkening mood was Seraph, and he found himself once again grateful for the little bird's company. As he looked up to acknowledge the creature's chirping he was made aware of the fact that evening was drawing steadily near. Luckily he was near enough to Bree to make it there before night fell.

As he approached the inn he failed to notice the men following him. He had set a fast pace for the gates to make it there before they would close for the night, and he arrived just as the lamps were being lit. He dismounted just inside, leading his mount along the road in search of the inn. He finally came across what he was looking for about halfway through the small town. The sign swinging over the doorway declared it to be the Prancing Pony, and from the boisterous sounds within it promised to be a popular establishment. Handing his reigns along to the stable boy he stepped inside, and was assaulted by noise. Men crowded the bar and occupied almost every table, filling the place with cheerful conversation and drunken song. There were smaller folk as well, hobbits he guessed. He took no interest in the soft creatures, fair of face and defenseless looking as they were.

Striding through the room with his usual dignified gait, he acquired one of the last tables just before the roaring hearth and sat down with a tired sigh. The barmaid appeared soon after, and was quick to take his order, her flirtatious attitude ignored by the grumpy dwarf. He was far too busy taking the time now to casually examine the other patrons. Most paid him no mind, consumed in their ale. His eyes roved around the room, occasionally making contact with another before moving on. He spared the returning barmaid a nod of thanks as she placed a generous portion of food and a large tankard of ale in front of him. She in turn kept half an eye on him, partially out of interest, but also to be sure he didn't require anything else. He had just begun to eat when the hair on his neck tingled, and he glanced to the sides of the room, noting the three grim individuals that were paying an uncharacteristic amount of attention to him. Unconsciously his hand drifted in the direction of his sword, sighing inwardly at the unwelcome intrusion.

The waitress had been watching the scene unfolding from a distance, becoming increasingly worried at the prospect of imminent blood shed in the tavern. She was responsible for keeping things calm to the best of her ability, and she desperately glanced around for inspiration. To her delight, her roving eyes fell on a tall form entering the building. An old man, clothed in grey and using a walking stick. She recognized the wandering wizard, remembering his penchant for assisting with troublesome customers whenever he happened to be around. She hurried up to him.

"Gandalf, thank goodness."

The wizard in question crooked an amused brow at her. "I take it this is more than a friendly hello then? Who is troubling you?"

Pointing subtly at the lone dwarf, she indicated also the source of the trouble. It was clear even without her having said anything, and Gandalf smiled knowingly to himself at the sight of Thorin sitting there. He had been expecting to find the dwarf this night, and he was not surprised in the least to find he wasn't the only one. Giving the girl a reassuring look, he moved swiftly through the room and sat himself across from Thorin. The men shot him a dirty sneer before making their way outside. Thorin himself had relaxed at the arrival of the wizard, recognizing him from the few times they had met before.

"Gandalf," he grunted by way of greeting. "I'm assuming you are not here by chance."

"You would be right," the wizard replied, concern evident in his tone. "You are being hunted Thorin." He drew out a dirty scrap of cloth covered in unintelligible markings. "This is black speech. An order for your head, more precisely. What are you doing here?"

Thorin shot him a black look. "Searching for my father." He didn't fail to detect the slight flinch from Gandalf at the mention of the lost king, and frowned. "You know what happened to him. Does he yet live?"

Gandalf's face fell, his expression betraying him. "No, he does not. I am sorry Thorin. When I found him... I am just glad it was I that did and not you. No one deserves to see a loved one so fallen." He hesitated for a moment before pulling out a large, intricately carved key. Thorin's eyes widened at the sight, momentarily pulled from his grief. "He gave me this, to give to you. It opens a hidden door in the mountain."

"Do you think it is time then?" Thorin questioned him eagerly. "Are we to reclaim Erebor?"

"Yes, I have no doubt that the time is at hand." Placing the key in Thorin's palm, he leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Recruit who you can, but keep it as quiet as possible. We will need one other I think for this venture. A burglar of some skill who I hope to procure for you. Gather those wishing to follow you to the mountain and meet me in the Shire on the first day of spring. I will leave a mark on the door of the house that belongs to our final member."

"Very well, I will leave for Ered Luin in the morning to make my preparations."

"I think I shall accompany you, at least part way," Gandalf responded. "Just so that you have no more trouble from stray mercenaries."

Nodding in agreement, the two bid good night and Thorin headed to the room he had rented for a nights rest. His dreams were filled with new hope now that he was finally making a move to reclaim his lost home. He closed his eyes, succumbing to sleep and thinking eagerly of the morning.

* * *

**Author's note: At last, we are at the cusp of our adventure! I decided to take a bit of creative liberty with the Gandalf/Thorin scene. I was rather irritated that Gandalf would withhold the key past the first meeting with Thorin, and especially upset that he didn't speak about Thrain. I'm guessing based on the key that Gandalf found him as he was dying, and it seemed to me to be unnecessarily cruel to lie about that to Thorin like he did, so I changed it. I hope you also appreciated the interference by the waitress, it seemed like something that would happen. Thorin and Alanta are both becoming rather aware of their changing feelings towards the other (about time I know, it's been seventy years). They still have a long way to go though, and many distractions on the quest to keep them from doing anything. I'll try to make it interesting as I pick up the pace on that front. There is just one last (probably shorter) chapter to go before we head to the shire, mostly fluff I'm predicting now. Thanks to all who are reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**


	12. Winter Activities

Thorin returned as the leaves were falling from the trees, staining the ground scarlet throughout the forest. After a few short days of rest he called a meeting among his closest advisers.

* * *

Responding to the summons, I headed to the meeting hall, joining the others. Thorin was there, as were Balin, Dwalin and Dis. We all sat down, waiting to hear what he would have to say. Anticipation ran high in the room, all of us taking private guesses as to the purpose of this meeting. Clearing his throat, he took a look around the table before he began to speak in a low voice.

"It is with great regret that I return to inform you of the passing of Thrain, my father." At this he paused, his face betraying nothing of his emotions past a slight darkening of the eyes. I gave Dis' arm a sympathetic squeeze, trying to offer my friend some comfort as she tried to process the news. Thrain had been her father also, and despite it having been expected it didn't make it any easier to handle. Straightening with all the strength she could muster, she flashed me a look of gratitude before turning to Thorin expectantly.

"I take it this is not the only news you bring brother?"

"It is not," he nodded in agreement. "When in Bree I was approached by the wizard Gandalf, who was the one to actually find our father." Retrieving something small from his pocket, he held up the ornately carved key. "He gave me this." Everyone with the exception of Balin looked uncertain as to the significance of the item, prompting Thorin to elaborate. "This is the key to the hidden door of Erebor!" Gasps met his words. I looked at it with renewed wonder, calling to memory the conversation we had shared the day we met.

"Is the moment upon us? Do we go to the mountain?" My question was graced with the largest smile I had seen from Thorin since we met. It took years off his face, igniting a fire in all of us to follow him to whatever he had planned.

"Soon. Gandalf has asked that we spend the winter gathering what followers we can and we are to meet with him in the spring to begin the journey. You will come with me?" he asked hopefully, locking eyes with each of us. I knew that Dis would stay here, leading those who could not go in his stead, so that left the rest of us.

"You know Dwalin and I are in," Balin said with a smile, his brother voicing hearty agreement. They all turned to me, waiting for what I would say.

"The day we met you told me the story of your mountain. Well, actually it was Fili and Kili if I recall correctly. I made you a promise then to help when the time came, and it stands true more than ever now. Besides," I teased. "You'll need an accomplished dragon slayer along for this venture, and I'm more than up for the task!" The others laughed, not entirely certain if I was serious, but it dissolved the tension as I had hoped.

"Well, that's that." Thorin said decisively. "This afternoon we will gather all in the town square and present our request. That will give them time to consider their options and give us an answer come spring." As we made to leave the room Dis grabbed for Thorin's arm.

"I know you have to do this, but, must you take my sons?" She pleaded with him, desperately hoping the answer would be no, and knowing it was false hope.

Thorin gave her a gentle look of apology. "I must offer this chance to them, same as the others. They have grown up to be fine young warriors, and they will be princes when we have retaken Erebor. You know I do not do this lightly, but it is the right thing to do. I cannot deny them the opportunity to prove themselves." Dis nodded, eyes filled with pain and resignation. She left the room quickly, retreating towards home. When Thorin made to follow her I pulled him back.

"Let me," I said softly. Thorin stayed behind to continue planning with the others while I followed his sister, running to catch up to her. She heard me and stopped, breaking down as she fell into my embrace.

"I'm afraid for them," she mumbled. "What if it doesn't work out?"

"What if it does?" I said, startling her a little. She smiled slightly at my optimism.

"You'll look out for them?"

"Always." Promises made, we spent the rest of the morning together until the announcement was made calling everyone to the town square.

* * *

The square was packed with people, teeming with sound as everyone asked their neighbor what they thought about the impromptu meeting. I stood near Dis and the others that were already in the know, waiting for Thorin to make his appearance. Kili had joined us right away, shocking his mother when he confessed that Fili had given him the slip and disappeared for the morning. Thankfully we didn't have long to wait before the dwarf in question ran up to join us, looking slightly flushed as if he had been exercising. We had no time to question his whereabouts before Thorin stepped outside. The crowd hushed, a tremor of sound indicating the shuffling of feet as they all tried to get a better look. The regal dwarf held up his hands for attention, looking every inch the leader.

"My friends," he called loudly. "A time is now at hand that has been hoped for for over a hundred years. I have received tidings telling me to reclaim Erebor!" A massive cheer swept through the crowd, though the individual reactions were varied. The young were nearly bursting with excitement, while the old ones who could remember life in the mountain wept openly. "We have until the first day of spring to prepare before I will leave to take back what is ours! If you are with me and wish to join the quest, report to Balin and he will take down your name so that we may begin planning together. Those of you who cannot, know that you have my support. It is not my wish to break apart families and this is a difficult choice. You have until the week before spring to give your answer." Stepping back, he turned immediately to the two young men clamoring for his attention.

"We can go, right uncle?" Fili and Kili cried.

"It will not be easy," Thorin warned them, evading the question for a moment. "We will face many dangers in the wild, not the least of which is the dragon at the end of all things."

The two did not look deterred in the least. "But, we can go?" they pressed. At Thorin's nod of assent they whooped, heading over the tell Balin the good news. I was not surprised to see all the others that I had met those long years ago also on the list. The Ur brothers, the Ri brothers, and Oin and Gloin. That last one was the only one that did surprise me a little. Gloin was the only one with a family, a wife and young son. He had flat out refused to allow Gimli to accompany him, stating that it would be too dangerous. The crestfallen youngster was not made to feel any better by the order to stay and protect his mother, snorting at the indignity he felt he was faced with. As we watched the townsfolk begin to drift off in groups to discuss the happenings I noticed no one else had signed up. There were fifteen of us. I wondered if we would get anyone else.

I was too lost in thought to notice Thorin step up next to me and survey the rapidly dispersing crowd as I was.

"It doesn't matter," he stated, jerking me out of my thoughts.

"What doesn't?" I asked curiously.

"If we get no one else," he replied as he guessed my thoughts. "We still have a group of the bravest, most loyal dwarves I have ever known, and you of course as well. Most of the others have families, I will not ask them to leave that behind."

* * *

As winter set in we spent much of our time indoors, spending the time together in planning and celebration. That meant that we almost always knew where the others of the group were, making any absence that much more obvious. While many of us still had jobs to do, the only one missing consistently was Fili. He would disappear at odd times, usually in the afternoons, reappearing with a flustered expression and poorly thought out excuse. I suspected the cause for his absence, as did Dis I assumed, but Kili was growing more and more distressed by the constant separation from his brother. He came to me one day, looking utterly dejected.

"Auntie, I don't understand. Where is he going? He doesn't seem angry with me, but maybe he is? Why is he hiding from me?"

I exchanged a knowing look with Dis, barely concealing my grin. "I have a hunch, but I feel I cannot say anything until is it confirmed. Do you want me to find out?"

"Can you?" Kili asked in surprise. "I can never find him."

"Yes, well, you cannot become invisible. I can follow him without him being any the wiser." I felt a little guilty at the thought of deceiving poor Fili, but the hopeful look from Kili took some of that away. The amused smirk from Dis only acted to seal the matter. If she approved I could not really feel bad.

* * *

I rose early the next morning, dressing hastily before standing up on the wall where I could see all exits of the house. I grinned when Fili eased out his window less than an hour later, hurrying towards the gate out of the town. Cloaking myself, I followed behind him. He didn't walk very far before stopping in the nearest clearing, just out of sight of the wall top. Pacing nervously, he appeared to be waiting for someone. Both of us looked up at the sound of soft footsteps approaching. A dwarf lass slipped past the trees, drawing a shy smile from the young prince. I recognized her as the daughter of one of the miners. She was very pretty, with long chestnut curls and sparkling green eyes.

"Barla," Fili sighed, pulling her into his arms. She snuggled against him, giggling for a moment before turning serious.

"Fili?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, my sweet?" he answered huskily, looking at her with affection.

"Are you really going away in the spring?" She held his attention, doe eyes widened with concern.

"I must. If we are ever to truly be together I need something more to offer you. This is a chance of a lifetime." Their talk subsided, and I gave them another moment of silence before deciding to confront the couple. Stepping out from the trees, I cast off my invisibility. Both jumped in fright, badly startled with my appearance. I held up my hands in a gesture of peace, striding forward until I was within a couple feet of where they sat before crouching down.

"Auntie!" Fili looked terrified and embarrassed. "What are you doing here?" He glanced around reflexively to check if anyone else was there. "Please don't tell anyone about this," he added quickly.

I gave them a stern look before softening. "It's not my place to tell, though in truth I was following you if you must know. The others have noticed your absence and are worried. Except for your mother that is. She has already guessed what you were up to, you're not very subtle you know. You need to tell them yourself. At least tell Kili."

Thoroughly chastened, he stared at the ground. "He wouldn't understand," he muttered quietly.

"You're probably right, but nevertheless you owe him an explanation. He thinks you're angry with him, or at the least that you're avoiding him on purpose. He's been very upset." At this his eyes rose to meet mine, regret filling his gaze. Poor Barla sat still and silent, unsure whether to speak.

"I should go," she said sadly. I put a hand on her arm to stop her before getting to my feet.

"No, I'm leaving now. Don't let me get in the way of your meeting," I teased them gently. I turned back to them just before walking away. "Think about what I said Fili. Tell your family. They will understand." They both offered me grateful smiles before losing themselves in each others company once again. Parting from the two with a chuckle at their antics, I headed back to town, satisfied at having been right.

I immediately let myself into Dis' house, catching the sounds of her consoling an upset Kili again in the other room. At my entrance he leaped to his feet, looking ready to demand answers.

"He's fine, he's not angry with you and he was not deliberately trying to avoid you. He has asked however that I allow him to explain himself when he is ready. I agreed to respect his wishes and give him that chance." When Kili came forward to hug me in relief I sent a subtle nod and a wink over his shoulder to the waiting Dis. She shook her head with a smile, sharing in my amusement at this latest stage of her son's life.

* * *

Despite my silence, Dis was not nearly as interested in making things easy for her son. When Fili arrived back at the house about an hour before dinner, she called him into the room. He froze upon entering, discomfort plain at the sight of everyone gathered in the small space and looking intently at him. Many were smirking knowingly, causing him to turn to me with a small cry of betrayal.

"Auntie, you promised!"

I sighed. "I know, but your mother didn't. Like I said before, she guessed, and I wasn't about to lie and tell her she guessed wrong."

"What is this all about?" Thorin growled, not yet clued in on the situation and becoming more irritated by the second.

Fili gulped before squaring his shoulders and facing his uncle. "I have, developed feelings for someone in the village. When no one could find me it was because I was meeting with her." He waited apprehensively for a reaction, ignoring the muted cheers coming from the others. All eyes turned to Thorin, waiting to hear what he would say. He looked conflicted, suffering some internal struggle for a moment more before snorting in exasperation.

"That's it? Who is she then?" Fili's relief was palpable, and he avoided the question for a moment as he turned to glean Kili's reaction. The poor boy was still frowning in slight confusion, as if he couldn't understand why Fili would be interested in a girl of all things. I was tempted to laugh, only sobering at the expectant look on Thorin's face. "Well? Don't keep us in suspense, I'm sure we'd all like to meet this girl that has captured your attention so thoroughly."

Fili flushed at the quiet roar of enthusiastic agreement. "I thought you might say that, so I brought her with me. She's just outside." He nearly threw himself out of the room, making a temporary escape while he went to fetch the lass. Dis took the time to lecture the men.

"When they get back you be nice," she hissed, staring pointedly at Thorin. I couldn't suppress a snort at the thought of Thorin managing that, earning a glare from the temperamental dwarf. Minutes ticked by, causing him to begin pacing again.

"Do ya think he's comin' back?" Bofur joked, the first one of the group to speak. Chuckles filled the room, dissolving quickly to silence when the sound of a door opening and closing sounded nearby. Fili reentered the room first, hovering protectively in front of the shy girl.

"Everyone, this is Barla." Placing an arm around her, he drew her close, daring anyone to speak against them. Thorin said nothing, even when Dis nudged him sharply. She sighed in annoyance before bestowing a welcoming smile on the pair.

"It is a pleasure to meet you dear. Anyone who has captured the heart of my son is welcome here." Her approval voiced, the others in the room chimed in with words of greeting. Kili still looked thoughtful, the sight of the girl clearly giving him new things to consider. Thorin at last offered a small nod of approval, the corner of his mouth twitching in a half smile. Interrupting the moment again, Dis strode forward and collected Barla out of Fili's grasp, steering her in the direction of the kitchen while I followed. "Talk amongst yourselves while we make dinner," she called back to the men folk. "I trust you will join us?" she asked the girl kindly. Barla smiled happily.

"I'd be honored. Father is working late tonight, so it would have been just me anyways. I left him a plate and a note so he will not worry." Chatting together, we quickly whipped together a fine spread, chuckling at the loud teasing emanating from the other room. The rest of the evening was filled with good company and many a jest at Fili's expense. He took it in good humor when he noticed it, too often he was distracted by his dinner partner.

* * *

The next day Thorin voiced his desire to know more about Barla and her father. When asked why, he expressed concern that anyone set to be coupled with Fili (who was his heir after all), needed to be of a certain standing. Dis and I sat at the table with him, talking together while the brothers were out getting caught up. I snorted at his statement, receiving an annoyed expression for my outburst.

I easily matched his scowl, to the amusement of Dis. "Really Thorin? Bloodlines are more important than your nephew's happiness? What if her father is a peasant? Would you deny them? They are in love!"

"What would you know about that?" he growled.

"I know enough to recognize it when I see it. I also know when to leave well enough alone. If you refuse his choice you will do nothing other than drive him away. This is a decision for him to make. Besides, I seem to recall you saying once that dwarves only have one true love, and that to refuse it causes the couple involved immense pain. I would not think you capable of such an action." He fell into a surprised silence at having knowledge of his own people thrown back in his face. Dis took that opportunity to pounce on me.

"What about you then?"

"What about me?" I asked in confusion.

"Have you ever had anyone?" Understanding of her meaning dawned when I took in the crafty smile on her face. I also couldn't help but notice that Thorin looked suddenly uncomfortable, a slight flush creeping up his neck. I figured he was just embarrassed by the rather intimate discussion. I was a little surprised by her question, it being a topic I had never had cause to think about in all my years.

"No," I stated matter-of-factually. "Guardians do not mate. We are dedicated to protecting all life and as such we have no time for intimacy. Never in our history has there been record of such a thing occurring."

Dis looked utterly shocked, and a little saddened. "So, you do not wish to have children?"

I considered the question, ignoring the way Thorin flinched at the word children. "I'm not sure. I never had to think about that. When we are given our power it does not come without sacrifice. We are asked to pledge ourselves to protecting always without question. Whether that sacrifice took our ability to have a family or merely our desire I do not know. Even now I don't see how things are any different for me. I promised to defend this world as well as I did the last one. It is what I have always done, and more than likely what I will always continue to do." I didn't mention Elune's parting words to me, wondering now if they had a deeper meaning for my future here.

"I have work to do," Thorin said suddenly, leaving the room with surprising speed. I looked after him uncertainly, confused by his moodiness. Dis just shook her head before changing the subject.

* * *

Thorin pounded away at the sword, Alanta's words ringing in his head. 'Guardians do not mate...' She had sounded so certain. That was it then. There was no point in even considering pursuing someone who had no interest in such a relationship. They would remain friends and he would cast aside his deeper feelings. He continued to slam the hammer down on the flattened metal. Such feelings were weak anyways, not meant for kings, only children.

* * *

Spring came quickly, until it was only a week away. The day we were to leave dawned bright and warm. I had promised Dis that I would accompany Fili and Kili to our destination in the Shire, as they were too eager to leave to wait for Thorin. He would travel later once he finished meeting with the envoys that had been sent for over the course of the winter. He had told us that he would try to convince them to offer their aid in the quest. I was not hopeful given what we would be facing, but I did not tell him that, not wanting to further sour his mood. The others left as they completed any last minute jobs that needed attending, all of us planning only to arrive by nightfall on the first official day of spring.

With the two finally packed we headed for the gates. Dis came along with us to say goodbye, and I smiled to see Barla waiting nearby as well.

"Stay safe my sons," their mother cried tearfully. "Come back to me." She held them in her arms one last time before stepping back with a sniff. Barla came forward hesitantly, a question for Fili clear in her eyes. He did not hesitate. Sweeping her up, he had her blushing furiously when he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I will come back," I whispered. "Wait for me, and one day I will return to give you the life you deserve." She nodded, pressing a small token into his palm before letting him go.

At last we set out into the day, calling farewells and waving until we were out of sight. Our journey had finally begun...

* * *

**Author's note: Bit of a shorter chapter, because I'm quite eager to get to the actual quest. The quest will largely follow the movie, with as much OC in as I can throw. I have big plans for this, with so many other people to meet, and I'm excited to get started. Next installment will of course see us arrive at Bilbo's house. Thanks for reading and I hope this part was enjoyable!  
**


	13. Courage of the Small

The sun shone down cold and bright in the clear sky as we walked under trees just beginning to show the first leaves of spring. A silence had extended between Fili and Kili, one that I was unwilling to break. As we had a week until we would need to reach our destination, our pace was unhurried. I mostly kept my eyes on the trees, examining the new growth with delight. Occasionally I would glance over at the two boys, amused at the ever present frown on Kili's face as he attempted to figure out his older brother. When we had gone an hour Fili finally got tired of being the focus of such attention and wheeled around, grabbing his brothers arm to jerk him to a stop.

"What is wrong with you?" he cried in exasperation.

"Nothing," Kili grunted, clearly trying to keep from smiling. At the appearance of a forceful scowl from Fili he broke, laughing uncontrollably. "Fili's in love!" he crooned, before choking off in laughter again. Giving him a shove, Fili strode off down the path once more, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Oh grow up," he muttered.

"Better watch out Kili, one day it will happen to you," I teased, unable to keep my voice entirely serious. The young dwarf missed my sarcastic tone, giving me a horrified look of denial that had Fili chuckling with mirth.

"Never," he firmly replied. "Girls are strange." I snorted in amusement and mock indignation. "Oh, not you auntie, you're different," he tried to reassure me. I just huffed in laughter.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Flushing when he realized how insulting his words had sounded, he shut his mouth with a snap and followed quickly after Fili. To my relief though, it had been enough to break the tension between them. The two continued to chatter amongst themselves as we traveled, and I occasionally offered a comment when they said something interesting.

* * *

The eve of the third day we reached the edge of the forest and I took in a breath at the sight before me. Rolling green hills stretched to the horizon, separated from us only by a swiftly moving river. The land gleamed in the light of the setting sun, as if it were afire. We made camp by the edge of the river, drinking in the soothing atmosphere. I eagerly called Luna out to join us, wanting my friend to share in the sight.

"Have you ever seen anything so peaceful?" I sighed happily. Luna's answering rumble of pleasure was echoed by Fili and Kili. None of us had ever come out this way before, and it was a delight to look upon new sights. My only worry was the river. It flowed fast, bulging with the snow melt of warming days, but still icy cold as the mountain tops whence it came. We would be unable to swim across even if I assisted the others.

"We will need to find the bridge," Fili said, speaking aloud my thoughts.

"Is there one?" Kili asked nervously, watching the water with some trepidation. "I don't fancy falling in there, it's nothing like the lake we learned to swim in."

"There appears to be," Fili reassured him, indicating the map he had brought. "Not far from us if I'm not mistaken. We should come across it quite quickly in the morning." Feeling relieved, I moved a little closer to better see the parchment in the flickering firelight.

"The Shire," I mumbled, reading the words scrawled across the area we were heading to. "I wonder what sort of folk live there. From the sounds of it, Thorin lead me to believe they are not dwarves."

"Aye, that's true." Fili thought for a moment, calling on some of the lessons from Balin that had revolved around local geography and peoples. "They are called hobbits, or halflings, I'm not really sure which. Supposed to be quite small folk, with large feet and no beards." He said this almost in disbelief, as if he were unable to picture the sort of creatures described. His words called to mind the friend I had made in the time before the dragon. Little Gilly the warrior gnome would easily have fit that description.

"Sounds like a race from my world. Called themselves gnomes. Not one of them stood higher than my knee at full growth. They're a cheerful, intelligent bunch, full of surprises. I shall be interested to learn now they compare to the small folk of this world." Pondering the memory from my past for a moment, I turned back to our conversation, finished with my reminiscing. "What was the name of our burglar again? I'm not sure I caught it."

"Oh that would be Boggins," Kili chirped cheerfully, giggling at the odd name.

"Baggins Kili," Fili absently corrected him, his tone of voice suggesting this wasn't the first time. We turned in for the night shortly after, leaving Luna to guard the camp as she was happy to do. Sleep claimed us in moments, sending peaceful dreams that seemed to come from the land itself.

* * *

The next two days were spent traipsing through the hills of the Shire towards a place called Hobbiton. The grass bloomed with flowers, the sun shone overhead growing warmer every day, and birdsong filled the air. The only thing missing was the people. Not a single one showed their face, though I began to spot their homes as we neared the town with growing frequency. I pointed out the curious round doors hidden in the hillsides for the others to see. They were painted all different colors, just like the flowers.

We drew ever closer to the spot where a town was supposed to be when I began to pick up the sound of our followers. Small giggles sounded from behind hedges, and the pattering of little feet was barely discernible on the grass a small ways behind us. There were more places for them to hide as we went along, with trees and bushes becoming more prevalent towards our destination. The landscape seemed all at once to be carefully cultivated and distinctly wild, a trait I couldn't help admiring. This was clearly a land of talented gardeners.

Turning around a hedge, the town finally became visible. We were just on the other side of a bridge from the market square. It was full of brightly clothed people, bustling around and offering cheerful greetings to everyone they came across. They were not as small as I had expected, no more than a head shorter than the dwarves I traveled with. Bare of foot and with smooth faces, they had the look of children, full of an innocence untouched by hardship. Their laughter floated on the breeze, along with the scent of light ale and sweet food. We headed closer, eager for a better look and a chance to talk to these curious individuals.

As we crossed the bridge, more and more of the townsfolk spotted us, giving a wide berth and looking upon us with unease. I began to worry that none would speak to us, realizing I would most likely have to take matters into my own hands. I was just about to do so when we were at last approached by an older looking fellow, an apprehensive grimace on his face.

"Pardon me," he asked politely. "We don't often get travelers this far into the Shire. What be your business in these parts if you don't mind my asking?"

"My name is Alanta, and these are my friends, Fili and Kili. We journeyed from Ered Luin in the north to meet someone here. He goes by the name of Baggins. I don't suppose you know of him?" Noticing that he continued to gaze nervously behind me, I followed his look to see Luna standing impassively at my waist.

"You know you have a monster with ya?" he piped up, flushing with nerves when I chuckled.

"At ease good sir. Luna here is a big softy. She won't hurt anyone here." I threw an arm around her neck, giving an affectionate squeeze and smiling when the little man relaxed slightly.

"If you say so," he said dubiously. Jumping slightly, he seemed to collect himself. "But I forgot to introduce myself. Gamgee's the name. We have a lot of Baggins around here, but I've no doubt the one you're looking for is Master Bilbo. He's the only one of us known to associate with your kind." I could tell he did not mean it unkindly, so I motioned for him to continue as he had paused slightly, unsure if he had offered insult. "He lives just on the other side of the bridge and up the top of the hill, back the way you came. His is the largest house up that way, with a bright green door, you can't miss it."

Thanking him, we left him to continue his shopping, and headed over to one of the various stalls to procure a snack. So far my companions had been silent, merely observing the surroundings with interest. I left them to it, purchasing a basketful of delicious looking cakes from a rather shy girl tending the stall. Snack in hand, we moseyed back towards the bridge, stopping to sit in the grass nearby. The cakes were delightfully sweet, but not overly so, and caused exclamations to ripple through the group as we devoured them. We were finishing when I noticed the return of our previous giggling shadows. They had grown bolder, peeping around the sides of stalls and carts. I nudged the others, nodding slightly in their direction.

"Get ready, I think we're about to be waylaid," I whispered quietly. Fili and Kili grinned invitingly towards the small faces peering over at us. It was the only invitation they needed, and soon we were surrounded by tiny chattering forms. The brightly clad children bounced around in excitement, asking questions and eying Luna with curiosity. She huffed and lay down, making it easier for them to examine her, well used to the situation by now.

"Are you dwarves?" One of them piped up. Before we could answer, another cried out.

"Not all of them, one is an elf," the little one informed his fellows officiously. I smiled at the knowledgeable tone, reminding me of a young Ori. He sounded like one who did a lot of reading, for I was fairly certain he would not have seen any in his short lifetime. While they were talking amongst themselves about it I sat waiting patiently.

"Were we ever that small?" Kili asked in wonder.

"No, I don't think so." I smiled at the way the brothers watched the delicate little children, remembering their own childhood. Even at three years of age, Kili would have stood head and shoulders above this crowd.

"They're so loud," Fili muttered in shock. "Do you think they even sleep, they look like they just go on forever." I chuckled at the observation.

"I know what to do here, don't worry." I called a few old stories to mind, once told to a group of innocent dwarflings as I prepared to interrupt the small children's debate.

"Are you going to tell stories?" the two asked excitedly.

I nodded, waving my hands to get the attention of the little ones. When they turned to me expectantly, I called out loudly. "Would you like to hear a story?" Cries of delight met my proclamation, before subsiding and leaving a silence that was only punctured by the continued hubbub from the market behind us. The children settled on the grass, listening raptly as I began to weave a tale about my homeland. Telling them of the many creatures that lived there, I ended by summoning a flurry of bright butterflies. The children clapped and jumped to their feet, exclaiming in happiness when the creatures fluttered to land on their outstretched hands.

Thus began an old game of guess the creature. I pulled out many of my friends, keeping it to animals I felt the nearby adults would approve of. I grinned when Fili and Kili joined in the game, recalling fondly the years when they had been inseparable from the critters I had shown them. Several of their oldest friends went straight to them, curling on their laps in recognition. We spent the afternoon there on the sunlit grass, awaiting the evening when we would head over to look for our burglar.

* * *

We were left alone as evening shades filled the sky with color, the children long since returned to their homes. Getting to our feet, we strolled across the bridge and up the hill, carefully examining the doors we passed. There was enough light still to see what color they were, but none were the green we looked for. Continuing onwards, I had turned to check another one when Fili called for our attention.

"Look," he said smugly, pointing upwards. Following his gaze, we couldn't fail to see the softly glowing rune scratched in the brightly painted green door.

"That must be it," Kili exclaimed before rushing forward. I barely managed to stop them from damaging the front gate in their haste to get to the door. Closing it, I listened to the low hum of conversation emanating from the interior of the large dwelling. From the sounds of it, some of our comrades were here already. I smiled to recognize the rumble of Dwalin and Balin. Their conversation was punctuated by a voice much higher in pitch, easily recognizable as that of a hobbit.

I stood behind the brothers as they rang the bell, surprised when the door swung open to reveal a very irritable hobbit. He looked not at all pleased to see us, making me wonder if we had got the wrong place. But no, the mark on the door had been clear, as well as the directions given us by Master Gamgee. Fili and Kili had introduced themselves while I was lost in thought, and I hurried to copy them, seeing how our host was about to slam the door in our faces.

"Alanta, at your service," I said with a friendly bow, pleased when the little man traded in his frown for a look of grudging curiosity. Fili and Kili had taken his moment of distraction to push past him into the house, and were currently greeting their cousins inside. "I apologize for them, they were raised in a cave," I joked. This drew a tiny smile from the hobbit and he stepped back, allowing me space to enter. I was quick to do so, sitting down out of the way rather hurriedly as my head threatened to hit the low ceiling.

"Bilbo Baggins," the man politely stated by way of introduction. He looked confused and flustered, quickly rushing off to question the activities of the dwarves currently rearranging his furniture. Following him down the hall and dodging low hanging chandeliers, I gently pulled him aside to ask why he was so upset.

"I don't wish to seem rude, but my friends and I were under the impression that we were to be expected, yet you seem not to have known this."

"You'd be right," he said rather grumpily. "I certainly was not expecting company tonight." A knowing look dawned across his face and he swore rather gently. "Gandalf." The word was said like a curse, and I was startled to recognize the name of the wizard we were supposed to meet here.

"Yes, that is the one who told us we were to meet here, though I myself have never met him. The message came through someone else. You mean to say he did not tell you?" I asked incredulously.

"Not in so many words," the disgruntled hobbit muttered. "I only met him this morning when he came waltzing along, spewing some nonsense about adventures. I thought he had taken my refusal to participate in such a venture seriously, but it would appear I was wrong."

I gaped at him in distress, my opinion of the wizard dropping rapidly at the way he had apparently set our company upon him without warning. "I apologize indeed. We were told about you many months ago, and had been preparing for the journey here over the winter. It never occurred to me that you would be treated in such a fashion." Hesitating and noting that his frown had softened, I continued gently. "With your permission, I would like to wait here with our fellows so that we may sort out this misunderstanding. It would seem a certain wizard has much to answer to." Listening to the continued bustle from the other room, I thought of something to add. "I imagine most of us will be quite hungry after our travels, so I promise I will personally see to replacing anything that gets used during our stay."

He seemed startled by my politeness, a pleased expression crossing his features with the pledge of support. "Very well," he replied agreeably. "By the way, how many more should I be expecting?"

"About nine more I believe, not including the wizard." The sound of chatter and footsteps on the path outside drew nearer, culminating in a series of rapid knocks on the door. "That will be them now," I said to the hobbit standing beside me, jaw dropped in shock at the thought of nine more boisterous guests invading his home. Recovering himself, he strode over to the door and yanked it open, sending the group outside sprawling over the threshold. There were groans and yells of accusation between them as they struggled to right themselves before offering cheerful introductions to our host. Trooping inside, the space they had vacated was taken up by a tall man, and I got my first look at the wizard.

I was suddenly assailed by a sense of power emanating from the venerable looking man, so similar to the magic that surrounded my sister. My disgust with his antics momentarily forgotten, I eyed him with a curiosity equal to that which he directed at me. Rather than introduce himself, he turned to Bilbo with a mischievous smile.

"My dear Bilbo, how good to see you again this fine evening." I immediately remembered my earlier annoyance.

"Wish I could say the same," Bilbo muttered rudely, almost setting me off in laughter at the scowl on his face. He turned and flounced off in the direction of his kitchen, and I hurried to follow him, giving the wizard one last glance that was met by merrily twinkling eyes. I shook my head at his audacity, wondering how often he had gotten away with such things before everyone around him gave up expecting anything less.

* * *

Dinner was a merry affair, though with Thorin still absent I found myself not entirely enjoying it. I spent the time instead with Bilbo, offering my silent support and making sure he did not have to venture amongst the rowdy dwarves to get some food. He nodded his thanks, eating heartily and wincing every time a piece of food came flying our direction. I shrugged internally, used to their messy ways by now and knowing they would respectfully clean it up after, a fact I was quick to reassure Bilbo of.

As most of them finished eating I put my plate aside to free my hands. I didn't bother to warn the hobbit about what was to come, feeling that it probably wouldn't make a difference.

"Auntie!" Fili cried out, flinging a plate in my direction and sending Bilbo into a panic. I caught it with ease, passing it along the chain. I was amused to see Gandalf's look of surprise, most likely at the term of endearment directed to me by my adopted family. Ignoring him, I continued passing along the plates to be washed, humming along to the merry tune they had struck up and sending Bilbo a reassuring smile. It didn't do much good, for he kept running back and forth spouting fearful cries for the imagined fate of his china. At last the job was done, and the company roared with laughter at the shock on his face when he discovered all his china clean and intact. The merriment was interrupted by a knock on the door, and I turned eagerly towards it.

"Come," I said, leading Bilbo over. "You must meet our leader, and one of my greatest friends." He opened the door and we both stepped back, giving Thorin room to step in. Flashing a smile towards myself and the others, he turned to greet Gandalf.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all if not for the mark on the door." I snorted with laughter, recalling too late his poor sense of direction and knowing he would have easily let pride prevent him from asking directions. Bilbo pushed past me, looking far less amused by the situation.

"Mark, what mark? That door is freshly painted, there's no mark." His distress was evident, as was his confusion and it served to irritate me further that Gandalf had actually vandalized his home without telling him. That was probably why my first words to him were not at all polite.

"Really wizard? You tell this poor hobbit about our quest only today, do not even confirm that he is willing to go, and damage his property? If I had known you were this rude I would have taken us all straight back home, quest or not. This is not the proper way to recruit someone unless I'm very much mistaken."

Thorin turned to Gandalf, a small frown working its way to his face. "Is this true? You had us believing we had a sure thing here all winter." Gandalf had the grace to look embarrassed, but offered no defense for his actions. Thorin suddenly slumped a little, appearing far too burdened with this latest news. I could tell already his meeting had not gone well, though I was not surprised. I was only sad that he had to be so disappointed.

We drifted over to the table, settling around it again with Thorin at its head. He took a moment to eat before answering questions.

"How was the meeting? Did they all come?" Dwalin asked eagerly.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." His statement was met with cheers before Balin asked the most important question.

"Is Dain with us?" Everyone looked hopefully upon the king, concern growing when a dark look flashed in his eyes.

"They will not come. They say this is our quest, and ours alone." Rumbles of disapproval circled the group, but I remained impassive. Thorin noted my calm with confusion.

"You are not surprised," he stated, causing the others to focus their attention on me.

I sighed. "No, I am not." I held up my hands in a plea for them to hear me out. "As a guardian I have come across this far too many times. They do not possess extraordinary power, they are merely soldiers. While brave, that courage would only get them so far, and against a dragon it is of no use at all. I know what you would say. You are here. But I cannot fault lesser men for giving into fear of the darkness. Even I do not look forward to the inferno we head towards."

"You doubt the success of this quest?" he said uncertainly.

"No," I said flatly. "We will kill him, because we have to. I have never lost a fight yet, and I do not intend to start now, no matter how formidable the opponent."

"First we have to find a way in though," Balin interjected. "Remember, the door is hidden, we know not where. All we have is a key."

"There is also a map," Gandalf declared, putting forth an old parchment and placing it where all could see. Bilbo crept forward curiously, muttering the most prominent name on the page in awe.

"The lonely mountain."

"Yes, that is Erebor. Somewhere on this map is the key to finding the door, though I cannot read it. However, I know some who can, and we have only to ask them to get our answers." Gandalf looked certain of a positive outcome, gazing around at the others resolutely. "The only thing we need is a burglar, a job for which you are uniquely suited Bilbo." The hobbit started at this, for Gandalf's words had drawn attention to him from everyone at the table, not the least of which was Thorin himself.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked sharply. "He does not look capable of surviving in the wild." A sentiment no doubt echoed by Bilbo himself, if the expression he bore was anything to go by. The others also seemed to agree with him, for they had spent no time with the hobbit and did not think very highly of him. Thorin turned at last to me where I sat beside Bilbo. "What do you think? Can he do this?"

I smiled. "I have no doubt, my friend. He would be an asset to our company."

"Very well," he nodded decisively. "Hand him the contract." The large document was pressed into the protesting Bilbo's hands, and he turned away to examine it. I winced when his audible narration of the writing got to the part about possible injuries, wondering what on earth was going through Balin's head to enter it in such graphic detail. It was apparent the poor man was about to land himself in a faint, so I ushered him outside with a scowl towards the smirking company.

* * *

"I can't do this," he protested for the seventh time since we had sat down on the bench outside. I gently pulled the sheaf of papers out of his trembling hands, not letting go of his fingers.

"You can," I said firmly, holding his attention. "There is a lot more to you than you know. I can see it, the courage hidden inside just waiting to be released. The company needs someone like you, untainted by the darkness of the world. You will see things we cannot."

"How can you be so sure?" he muttered. "I'm too small to make a difference." To his surprise, I barked in laughter, remembering my old friend Gilly.

"Size matters not, my friend. I once knew a great warrior, quick on her feet and more ferocious than an orc. She was smaller than you by a fair amount."

He gaped in astonishment. "Surely you jest. Besides, Thorin was right about one thing. I cannot fight, I have no hope of defending myself in the wild."

"You forget you have me. I would not leave you defenseless. If you decide to come I promise you that I will not leave your side. I can even teach you to fight." I drew out a dagger, handing it to him and watching as his eyes grew wide, fists clenched tightly around the weapon. "That looks like it could almost be a sword for you." I smiled to see the expression on his face change. Determination erased uncertainty, and he picked up the parchment. Getting to his feet, he led the way back inside, dagger still clutched in his hand.

The others were gathered around the hearth, singing a familiar song in low voices. We stayed at the doorway, Bilbo listening raptly, a longing filling his eyes. I recognized it as the same that had overcome me the first time I heard the mournful tune. Once the music died down, Bilbo handed the now signed contract to Balin. "I will come," he said simply. "For now I bid you good night so that I may make my preparations for the morning."

Balin smiled happily. "Welcome, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield. I wish you pleasant rest. We will be departing at dawn." Nodding agreeably, Bilbo retreated to his rooms.

"What did you say to convince him?" Thorin asked in surprise.

"What indeed," Gandalf muttered.

"It wasn't what I said, but what I did." At their questioning looks, I grinned. "I simply gifted him his first weapon." The others smiled in understanding, remembering the change that had come over them the first time they held a blade. "I will teach him to wield it as we go along, though I would like all of you to assist as needed." Murmurs of agreement filled the room. We retired not long after, aiming to get a good nights rest before heading for Bree, and then the wild.

* * *

**Author's note: At last, the wait is over. Our journey begins and Alanta has made quite an impression on our Bilbo. She also rather dislikes Gandalf, though his feelings towards her are not known yet. I imagine he is simply amused, he tends to enjoy a good unexpected circumstance. Thanks to everyone reading this, and I hope this chapter met your expectations for the meeting. Next chapter we can expect a detour from the story (both book and movie-verse), and get prepared for some original content. Look forward to seeing a familiar face from some of Tolkien's other works (that's the only hint I'm giving, but I bet no one guesses who it will be). Small warning, I'm going away for a few days and won't be back until next Monday, and I'm not sure if another chapter will be ready before then. If it's not I apologize, I'm not ditching the story and it will be up as soon as I can manage.  
**


	14. Eyes in the Old Forest

I was awake before the sun, feeling restless and eager to depart on the first leg of our quest. Going outside, I could tell we had a couple hours yet until dawn. I knew the others would not rise until the last possible moment, so I decided to take the time to do a bit of scouting. The mornings journey promised to be relatively safe as we would be traversing through the shire, but it didn't hurt to take precautions. I had not forgotten Thorin taking a few of us aside and warning us about the men hunting him. It was altogether possible we would encounter them again on the road.

Shifting my form to that of a bird, I drifted along as inconspicuously as possible, flying steadily east. A half hours flight brought me in sight of a forest to the south, and I kept above it, scanning the path. Not far past that was a series of small hills, and I was unsettled to see a camp hidden among them. I fluttered closer, sticking to the tree line to avoid being shot at. I was able to get just within hearing range of the large group of dirty men surrounding a dying fire. Listening intently, I caught enough of their speech to confirm my fears. They talked of dwarves, and a master that remained unnamed throughout their conversation. Memorizing their position, I headed swiftly back to the house of Bilbo.

* * *

"We may have a problem," I called to the others as I walked in the door.

"Oh, there you are. Where did you go?" All eyes were on me, awaiting my answer.

"I woke early and scouted our path ahead."

Bilbo looked confusedly at me. "Why would you do that? The Shire is perfectly safe."

"I have no doubt of that master hobbit. The hills beyond however are not."

Gandalf took this moment to inject himself in the conversation. "What did you find?" I measured the concern on his face, and finding it genuine, knew that he at least was taking me seriously. The others were a different story, slightly amused that I thought to look for danger so close to such an idyllic place. I was quick to dispel their doubt.

"There are men, just past the forest. A large camp waiting no doubt in ambush. I listened to their talk long enough to tell they are looking for us. How they knew to look now I do not know, but they answer to someone referred to only as the master. There are too many of them for me to feel comfortable trying to fight them head on. I think we should find another path."

Everyone looked thoughtful, Bilbo humming to himself for a moment before speaking up hesitantly. "We could cut through the forest, it's safe enough." Gandalf looked worried at this statement, apparently prepared to disagree, but I knew we didn't have much choice.

"An excellent idea Bilbo," I smiled. "I think we should trust to your expertise in this matter, seeing as how you have lived at its borders all your life." The dwarves hummed in agreement, Gandalf nodding reluctantly at the absence of another option. We set out at once, collecting ponies at a nearby stables for the dwarves and Bilbo to ride. Gandalf had his horse and I chose to ride Luna. Thorin led the way, with Gandalf guiding him to the right path. The others spread out in a line after them, cutting through the grass at a steady pace.

* * *

We reached the border of the forest within an hour, going slower than I had the first time. I relaxed a bit knowing we would easily be able to slip past the men through the thick underbrush. There appeared to be a clearly defined trail leading into the trees, and we began following it eagerly. The light dimmed considerably under the foliage, giving the surroundings a decidedly gloomy atmosphere. Letting Luna follow after without my guidance, I leaned back a little and turned my thoughts to the trees, getting a feel for their reaction to our presence. I had first noticed a feeling of being watched as we passed over the borders, and I felt sure the forest was more aware than that of Ered Luin. It was not an uncommon feeling, such a thing was often encountered near my home, where ents kept the trees awake and talking.

What I had not expected was the feeling of dislike that appeared to be directed towards the dwarves. I felt a little uncomfortable that they were so unwanted here, and resolved to keep a sharp lookout. Bilbo was the first to notice my frown as he pulled up to walk beside me.

"What's the matter?" His concern was touching, and I answered him thoughtfully, wanting to give him the truth but trying not to frighten him.

"The trees are unhappy." My words immediately caught the attention of the rest of the group, the dwarves eliciting scoffs of disbelief.

"Trees don't feel lass," Gloin rumbled, the others voicing their agreement. Gandalf appeared to be the only one who understood, and I thought he also sensed the wrongness around us.

"You'd be surprised, master Gloin," I replied seriously. "They do not want us here. I can feel it as clearly as if they whispered it in my ear. Although, they do not appear to have a problem with Bilbo, and I believe they tolerate Gandalf and I readily enough. I worry for the rest of you." The company began to shift uneasily in their saddles at my proclamation.

"Why do you think they dislike us?" Thorin asked cautiously.

"Trees have long memories," Gandalf injected. "Many years ago I believe this forest was much larger until it was logged by dwarves. They will not have forgotten, nor will they have forgiven. You would do well to offer no insult while here, in concern for the safety of this company."

"Why do you only mention this now Gandalf?" Thorin growled in annoyance.

"I thought it unnecessary. I confess that with men on the path, I did not have a better plan than this, and it is entirely possible that we will be just fine if we are careful." Some of the others still looked a little incredulous with this latest information, but with luck they would heed our words and stay on their best behavior.

* * *

Our journey under the trees continued through the rest of the afternoon, the forest offering no protest other than an odd rustling of branches that could not be attributed to wind. I sent out a stream of pleasant thoughts, unsure if it had any effect on them when they did not react. Shrugging, I called to a few of my companions, Seraph among them. Their presence was soothing, giving sounds of life to the otherwise oppressive silence. I was happy when it brought smiles to the faces of the others, Gandalf shooting me a curious look but offering no comment. I resolved to speak to him soon and attempt to resolve our differences, as well as figure out his mind.

The afternoon was drawing to a close when an unexpected feeling brought a smile to my face. The area around us was no different visibly, but something had changed, some shift to the wind. It brought with it a sense of delightful power, of goodness, and I found myself drawn forwards, pleased that the path appeared to be leading in the direction of the pull. I did not realize I had quickened my pace until Thorin called out to me.

"Alanta, slow down." He took in the look of pleased wonder on my face as I turned to him, stopping my forward motion.

"Do you feel it?" I cried happily, ignoring his annoyance in my bliss.

"What?" he asked confused. The others, save for Gandalf, eyed me in worry that I would have anything to be cheery about in our present situation. The wizard himself shot me a knowing look.

"You sense the master of the forest," he stated calmly.

"Who is he? He is so happy..." I trailed off, waiting with the others for his explanation. Bilbo appeared to have come on some understanding of the situation as well, eyes widening in surprise.

"He's real? I thought it was just fairy stories, the man living in the forest and talking with the trees. No one has ever seen him. They call him oldest, he who has lived through all the ages unchanged, wisest of all." The little hobbit seemed delighted to find himself in the middle of one of his books, turning to Gandalf for confirmation.

"Yes Bilbo, he is real. His name is Tom Bombadil, and here he lives with his wife Goldberry, daughter of the river. They have been here as long as I can remember, and it is because of them that I did not protest our entering the forest, as I expect they are here still to protect those that enter its borders." A small smile crossed the wizard's face as he spoke, his voice fond with memory of the guardian and his wife.

"Tom Bombadil, that's an odd name and no mistake," I chuckled.

"Indeed," Gandalf replied, eyes twinkling in merriment. "It belongs to an odd fellow. He has ever been full of joy as long as I have known him, dressed all in bright colors and keeping the anger of the forest in check with his power for good."

"I should like to meet him," I mused, wondering if it would be possible.

"Perhaps we will," Gandalf muttered thoughtfully, motioning us to continue on. "Perhaps we will..."

* * *

When we stopped for the night we had reached the center of the forest. Dismounting, all of us scattered to perform our separate chores. Ponies were tethered, bedrolls set out, food started, water gathered. It was only when the party sent to gather firewood came back unsuccessful that I felt a tingle of unease.

"What do you mean there's no firewood, we're in a bloody forest!" Thorin exclaimed peevishly as he glared at his nephews who had been set with the task. I glanced around as he berated them, taking in the forest floor, completely bare of even the smallest twigs. "What?" he growled as I nudged him, his temper flaring.

I raised my brows in irritation, causing him to settle somewhat as he brought himself under control. "They're right," I said softly. "Look. It would seem the trees clean up after themselves here." Scanning the ground, Thorin was forced to concede with a huff of annoyance that we were right. He looked torn as he tried to decide what to do, obviously recalling my earlier warning about the trees displeasure. Unfortunately he seemed to be the only one to remember.

"Plenty of other wood to be had," Gloin called out, lifting his axe and striding towards the nearest tree.

"Gloin, no!" I screamed in panic, feeling the rising anger from the forest as a threat was presented to them. Too late, I lunged for the weapon, hands closing on the hilt as it became embedded with a dull thunk in the side of the tree. It visibly shuddered, the movement spreading out beyond the clearing in a wave as the others felt its pain. I let go with a cry, falling to the ground as the agony ripped through me, my connection to the forest giving me a unique perspective on what was happening.

"Alanta!" The group surged around me in concern, and I hurried to assure them that I was unhurt, the pain only mental. I was soon distracted, my gaze becoming unfocused as I listened to the growing tension around us. I jumped up abruptly, the thin whine of discomfort rising to a thudding roar of fear as I sensed the rising hostility.

"We have to leave, now!" Not bothering to question me for once, the others hastened to obey, throwing supplies back onto the ponies and preparing to mount up. We untethered the mounts and raced along the trail, not stopping until I felt the anger fall behind us. The path had twisted and turned, and I was convinced at times that it had changed ahead of us, leading us where it wanted us to go. Giving it no thought in the face of my exhaustion, I reluctantly agreed with Gandalf's statement that we would camp in this new clearing for the night. It went unsaid that we would have no fire, instead relying on a cold meal before grouping up to sleep at the base of a large willow. I went to sleep with a heavy heart, the echo of pain drifting through my tired mind.

* * *

Gandalf woke me some time during the night for my watch, and I dragged myself to my feet with a grimace of pain brought on by bad sleep. Resettling myself at the edge of the group, I turned to Gandalf to finally have a quick chat only to find him already asleep. I snorted at his expert ability to get out of a private conversation.

"You can't avoid this talk forever wizard," I grumbled quietly to myself, turning away to stare into the dark and missing the tiny twitch of amusement in his lips.

I tried in vain to focus on my task, blinking rapidly every time my eyes threatened to close against my will. Branches creaked overhead, sounding as if there were wind stirring them from above. It managed to cover the sounds closer to me, so that I did not notice the great tree behind me coming to life. It was not until I felt something silently twine around my wrist that I leaped to my feet with a yell of surprise, sleep instantly forgotten. I had ripped my hand out of the grasp of a thin tree root, and turned with growing horror to see many of my companions completely ensnared in the trees grasp. They were being buried alive, their screams of terror filling the air when my yells awoke them.

I was the only one still free, though Gandalf and Bilbo had been spared the worst of the attack and managed to break away as I had. Bilbo scurried over to me, looking for my protection, alarm filling his eyes.

"Do something!" I yelled to Gandalf urgently as I searched my brain for anything to do that would not anger them more.

He shook his head in slight fear, regret apparent in his face. "I have not the power over trees. That gift belongs to my fellow wizard Radagast, and he is far away from here." He fell silent, looking troubled, and I ignored him in favor of finding a solution.

"Power over trees..." I muttered, half to myself. "That's it!" I screeched triumphantly, causing Bilbo to jump in fright and Gandalf to give me a concerned look. "Power over trees, I have it. Well, sort of," I amended. "I've never used it this way, but now seems the best time to try." Tuning out their questions, I focused intently on the roots, feeling their anger and resistance. They slowed, their owner considering me as it felt my intrusion. On sensing my intent they sped up again, determined not to relinquish their prisoners. I fought back, using all my mental power to stop them and release their hold. Their grip on the dwarves weakened, and I fought harder, chanting in my native language to aid in my struggle.

I could feel my power weakening even as the roots retreated. Gandalf aided in such a way as he could, pulling those that were freed enough away from the tree to lie groaning on the ground. I felt black spots dance before my eyes and pushed against the tree angrily, surprised when its will suddenly crumbled, practically spitting my companions over the forest floor. The last thing I heard before collapsing was the sound of merry singing, my confused mind struggling to figure out how it fit with where we were.

* * *

Thorin stared at the strange little man in amazement. Clothed in shockingly bright clothing and sporting a jovial smile, he was bent over Alanta, at the same time reassuring the rest of them that she would be alright. Every few moments he would burst out in song, all of it nonsense. Somehow it managed to calm the company, and they relaxed in his presence.

"You may join me at my home, meet my Goldberry. Come, relax, have food and bath and bed. All will be well in the house of Tom Bombadil." Skipping along, he continued singing as he began to lead them to his home. Thorin scooped up the unconscious elf, glad that she was quite light, even if her height made her a slightly awkward bundle. He was brought to silence at the sight of the trees actually moving out of the way of their rescuer. Despite the little man's words, he continued to worry for the health of his friend, noting the dark circles under her closed eyes and the small frown of pain. He was startled when she inhaled slightly and buried her face into his chest, her sigh of content smoothing her face out. It brought a strange feeling to his stomach, one that he had never experienced before. He cradled her closer, shielding her protectively from branches that whipped past as they walked on.

It was not long before they broke through the trees to see a light glowing from the small building on the top of the nearest hill. It shone invitingly through the darkness, chasing away bad thoughts. Thorin half listened as his nephews chattered animatedly with Tom, asking a multitude of questions, all of which their host cheerfully answered. His patience was astounding, his smile never once wavering as he led them inside and straight to a series of rooms where they could wash up and rest. When Thorin was once again reassured that Alanta was fine, he took her into his room, placing her gently on the bed and sitting nearby to watch over her.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to soft morning light and the feeling of a body at my back. Turning slightly, I found Thorin sleeping behind me in the large bed we had somehow found ourselves in. I could not remember much of the night before other than a soft, cheery singing, and deduced that we must have been found by the happy presence I had sensed earlier in the day. Knowing that Thorin would not have slept unless the company was safe I relaxed, laying my head back down with a sigh. I felt refreshed, the peace of this place entering my dreams and allowing me a comfortable nights sleep. I blushed to think that a part of that comfort could be attributed to the dwarf pressed against my back in slumber.

Sitting up, I nudged him gently, withdrawing my hand when he jerked awake with a start. Focusing bleary eyes on me, he smiled in relief.

"You're awake," he breathed. He looked ready to berate me for my abuse of power, but I bounced to my feet with an infectious grin before offering him my hand.

"No worse for wear," I laughed, giving him a look that told him I knew what he would say and while I was sorry, at the same time I really wasn't sorry at all. He grunted, shaking his head with a smile at my infuriating attitude towards safety.

"Never mind then. We're all fine and Master Tom has given us leave to stay until we are ready to continue on." Heading for the door, he turned back as he twisted the knob. "I think that should be as soon as possible, if you are indeed fine. We need to keep ahead of our hunters."

I followed him through the doorway and down the hall. "I agree. We should still have a head start considering they don't know where we are." Entering the large dining area, we were greeted with happy smiles, the company gathering around to inquire after my well being. Once I had assured them I was in top form, we settled down to breakfast, and I was able to turn to our host and offer my thanks.

He waved it off with a cheery smile. "Not at all, not at all. Always a pleasure to find one that is blessed by the gods." I was startled by this casual observation.

"How did you know that?"

He just gave me a mysterious wink. "Old Tom knows many things. You have great gifts, daughter of the forest. That is the only way old man willow would have listened to you at all. Your connection to all things growing will be both a blessing and a burden in this world, but it is most important that you use your power for good. If you do, many evil doings may be reversed." I nodded, thinking over his cryptic words.

* * *

We left at midday, newly supplied and refreshed from our sleep. Tom left us at the borders of the forest with specific instructions to ride hard until we reached the road to Bree. His last words of warning echoed in my head as we left at a gallop. '_Do not tarry in the hills after nightfall, for foul things lurk in the dark waiting to put unwary travelers to sleep. Get to the path and you will be alright. Safe journey my friends, and may we meet again one day_.'

Taking his words to heart, we rode swiftly through the gentle hills, avoiding the odd rocky pillars that jutted out of the ground in the distance. They gave off an eerie feeling of dread, one that Gandalf was quick to assure us would not advance during the day, but was dangerous at night. They seemed hazy, almost wreathed in fog, even under the strong light of the hot sun. I would have said I saw shapes moving in the darkness at their base if I wasn't sure my eyes were playing tricks on me. As it was, we simply rode faster, eager to gain the road and make it to the town.

We were quite close when I began to recognize the terrain and jerked to a stop. Luna sensed my discomfort and stilled, the ponies grouping around her uneasily. They were still a little uncertain around my predatory companion. They shifted and champed, giving little whinnies of distress as they caught the scent of something on the breeze.

"What is it?" Thorin asked, taking in the manner in which they all looked in one direction slightly west of us.

"This is where I saw the men this morning. We've come full circle," I groaned.

Dismounting, Thorin motioned to me. "Let's take a look. The rest of you stay here and be ready to move," he barked quietly. The two of us crept off towards the nearest hill before peering around the base. The same camp was still there, but the men seemed to be mostly gone, only a couple left sitting around impatiently. "That is the threat you had us avoid?" Thorin whispered in irritation.

"No,"I snorted. "There were many more this morning. At least two dozen. They must have gone looking for us already." I looked away to the east, where the town of Bree was now visible on the horizon. "Perhaps they made for the village to look," I mused. "After all, didn't you say that is where you saw them last?" He nodded, frowning as we retreated to tell our news to the rest of the company.

"But what should we do then?" the cautious Dori asked, when presented with the situation. A small argument broke out as every member tried to give their opinion on whether to stop in Bree or pass through, though thankfully they kept to low voices. I met Gandalf's eyes, smirking at his look of annoyance in the face of this delay.

"We could mislead them," he spoke over the noise of the others. All turned to him to hear his plan, Thorin looking grateful that someone had managed to get the others to shut up. "Let us go to the village. When we are there we will put it about that we are escorting master Bilbo here back to his home in the Shire, without giving away the exact location of said home. We will then make it known that we travel to Ered Luin afterwards. The Shire is heavily guarded by the Rangers, though they are unseen, and it will give us the time we need as our hunters bypass it to look for a point of ambush."

"Who would you tell this bit of information to?" Thorin asked suspiciously, echoed by Dwalin and Balin.

"I believe the innkeeper would be our best bet," he replied. "Word travels fast in a place like that, and if we continue on we will not be found."

"Sounds like a solid plan," Balin nodded, his mind going over scenarios and finding nothing of concern. "We would just need to leave out the west gate and circle back around the town wall out of sight." I joined the others in nodding in approval of the plan, hopping back on Luna so we could continue our journey.

* * *

We passed quickly through Bree, our plan laid out and executed flawlessly. Circling round once we were out of sight down the west road, we cut through a small copse of trees before continuing on our way. The rest of the day passed uneventfully as we journeyed down the east road. We had marshes to our left and desolate hills to our right for much of the afternoon.

Towards evening the marshes turned to wooded hills, and this was where we made camp. A small rocky overhang provided limited shelter, but the night was fine, so we did not worry. Supper was spent around a roaring fire, and stories told to entertain our newest member. We still had an hour or so before we would turn in for the night when I pulled Bilbo to his feet.

"Time to start your training, my friend," I said in answer to his questioning look. I had him take out one of the daggers and face me. Rather than attack, I observed his uncertain stance and the nervous way in which he gripped the blade. Shaking my head, I moved to correct him. I rearranged his fingers and showed him a better way to place his feet, smiling as our audience called out advice and encouragement. Once I was satisfied that he had grasped the basics of a strong stance and hold, I began showing him how to block attacks, and how to move. He made good progress, being already naturally fast and light on his feet.

I was happy to end the session feeling that I had been right to encourage Thorin to bring Bilbo along. He was adjusting remarkably well to life on the road, taking on some of the simpler tasks with a smile as he worked to befriend the others with his easy charm. Sitting down next to Bofur, he engaged the friendly dwarf in conversation while I strode determinedly over to Gandalf.

Sitting down next to him, I watched as he blew smoke rings into the night air, feeling suddenly unsure of how to proceed. He surprised me by initiating the conversation himself.

"You don't trust me," he stated calmly.

Jerking my head up to face him properly, I was met with an utterly bland expression, the wizard giving away nothing of his thoughts. I would have been more satisfied to see anger, or suspicion. As it was, I was getting tired of the veiled statements and withheld information.

"No, I don't. Why are you here?"

Gandalf blinked, offering me a calculating glance. "I could say the same to you."

"Really? I have been a trusted friend to Thorin for the past seventy years, and not once in that time have I ever met you, or heard your name spoken. That doesn't exactly scream close adviser. Add to that the way you treated Bilbo, and your tendency to hide the truth about a situation more often than not. So I ask you again, why are you here? What's in it for you?"

Gandalf merely looked confused rather than hurt by my accusations, leaving me to wonder what I had said that was at all ambiguous. "My dear girl," he started. "No, you don't like that at all do you," he said in response to my brows having raised in indignation. "Alanta, you need to understand that I have only the best interests of not only Thorin in mind, but the whole of this world. There are bigger things at play than you or me, although if Tom is to be believed, and he usually is, then you are a key player now. I should very much like at some point to talk more in depth about the circumstances that led you to this place, but now is not the time. For now, you must trust that if I withhold something, it is because I felt it necessary. I am not trying to jeopardize this mission, and there is nothing 'in it' for me as you so wonderfully put it, other than a lasting peace." His speech finished, he stared at me quizzically, obviously trying to guess my reaction.

I sighed, not entirely satisfied, but feeling that at least we had come to some form of an understanding. "I just wish you would be a little more forthcoming. It cannot hurt to know what we are going into if there is something that may help us. I would ask that in future, if you are at all able, to trust us with such information." Leaving him to consider my request, I went to sit beside Kili, earning a smile of welcome from him and his brother. I quickly drifted off to a light slumber, along with most of the company.

* * *

I had been sleeping only a short while, I guessed, when a piercing shriek nearby jerked me awake...

* * *

**Author's note: Yay for divergences! I hope this chapter was an interesting change from the original story, and that you enjoyed the blatant references to Frodo's future journey through the same forest. Things may be heating up a little between Thorin and Alanta, but don't worry, I'm going to drag it out a bit yet just for fun. Gandalf and Alanta have a understanding (of a sorts) and Bilbo is well on his way to becoming a more useful member of the company than before. The next chapter will be a good mix of canon and original story for you all to look forward to. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!  
**


	15. Trackers and Trolls

The sound ripping through the night was unlike any I had heard before, but surprisingly no one else woke up. Bilbo was already awake, and he whirled back towards the camp in fright from where he had been standing near the ponies. The only others still up were Fili, Kili, and Balin who were on watch. The three of them didn't react other than to glance around before returning to their watch. Bilbo meanwhile had raced over to the fire and stood shivering in fear.

"What was that?" he cried worriedly. At his query Kili looked up towards him, a tinge of fear showing in his eyes and a serious frown on his face.

"Orcs," he muttered softly.

"Orcs!?" Bilbo shrieked, his high pitched voice causing Thorin to jolt awake in a slight panic. When the king realized there was no immediate threat, he scowled at the hobbit before scolding his nephews who were currently doing a good job of frightening poor Bilbo. Suitably chastised, the two turned regretfully back to staring at the fire, avoiding looking after Thorin as he walked away to gaze out into the distance. Balin took pity on the two crestfallen dwarves, trying to ease their guilt at having disappointed their uncle.

"Don't worry lads, Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." He went on to tell the tale of the battle of Azanulbizar, a story I had heard before when the boys were still too young to be told of it. I tuned him out in favor of my concern with the threat out in the night. Gliding forward to stand beside Thorin, I put a hand on his arm to gain his attention before speaking too softly for the others to hear.

"I'm going to check out the noise, I'll be right back," I whispered. He glanced over at me in surprise, sighing when I simply gave a shrug and a smile to his unspoken question.

'_You'll be careful_?'

'_I'll be fine_.'

Though neither of us had spoken aloud, our eyes gave away what we wanted to say. He had my promise, and the knowledge that it was all he was going to get. I was not one to back down, not even to him and he knew it. Giving me a nod, he muttered grouchily back.

"Go then, but be quick about it."

I slid off into the darkness, avoiding the tree Gandalf sat under, the wizard puffing pensively on his pipe once more. I did not know why I had decided to hide my powers from him, especially after our previous talk concerning honesty, but I did. I felt a brief twinge of guilt at my hypocrisy before justifying that it would take too long to explain at present. Disguising myself as a bird, I flew silently off through the shadows, sharp eyes piercing the dark to find our enemies. I scanned the land carefully, my gaze flicking past each tree and rock and discarding them as I found them empty. I was close to giving up when I heard a soft snarl that sounded almost like some strange speech. My head snapped over to a wooded cliff, looking, looking... there! Two figures blending in the shadows. They looked odd from here, and I got closer before realizing it was not two but four. Two orcs mounted on two wargs.

Fluttering closer while keeping out of their sight, I watched as they stared towards our camp before landing quietly behind them. Shifting back, I had them snared in a heavy tangle of roots before they could blink. The trees here were much more cooperative, needing no encouragement to go after the foul creatures. I winced slightly at the noise as I dispatched them, but it couldn't be helped. I could at least be certain they were the only ones nearby, and as they were watching for us, perhaps their death would ensure we were not discovered for awhile yet.

It was with relief that I headed back to camp, leaving the forest with a gentle nudge to dispose of the bodies as they saw fit. I heard roots crackling as they hid my work from sight and smiled at the thought. Landing in the same spot where I had taken off from, I could hear Balin finishing up his tale. I entered the camp at the same time that Thorin headed back to the fire, ensuring that the attention was on him. Sitting down, I stared into the flames for a moment before being dragged away from my thoughts by a hand on my arm.

"The problem?" Thorin muttered questioningly.

"Taken care of," I answered just as quietly. A rare smile of satisfaction crossed his features before he turned away to sit down and finish his rest. I in turn looked to the sky before turning in, watching the gathering rain clouds that would no doubt be unleashed upon us in the morning.

* * *

It was not long after dawn that the clouds rolled over us, breaking open to thoroughly drench the company. Hoods and cloaks were rendered useless with the wind blowing just strongly enough to throw the rain in our faces. It set most of the company to grumbling morosely about the situation, even going as far as to ask Gandalf to change the weather. The wizard merely smiled at their foolishness.

"It is raining, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world you ought to find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked curiously. I perked up, eager to hear his answer.

"There are five of us. Saruman the white is the head of our order. Then there are the two blues, though I must confess I've quite forgotten their names. Lastly there is Radagast the brown. A shy fellow and a good friend of mine who prefers the company of animals. He lives in Mirkwood, which we will have to travel through, so we may meet him at some point."

We rode on in silence for a few moments, each of us lost in thought, before the others decided to ask me the same question.

"Hold on, you have power too Alanta. Can you make the rain go away?"

I turned to the ever fussing Dori, who had posed the question for the rest of them and chuckled. "Nay my friend. I have no power over water, that gift belongs to others of my world. The most I could do would be to convince the trees to block the rain more with their branches, but that would likely take more energy than it is worth. I imagine the weather will clear by tomorrow morning, and until then we could use a bath." Some of the younger ones snorted with laughter at this observation, their elders looking mildly indignant. Bowing our heads, we continued onwards through the deluge.

* * *

Our camp at night was a miserable one, the driving rain still pouring down. We had been unable to find any sort of shelter, and the wood on the forest floor was too wet for even the dwarves to get lit for a fire. I stared around at my grumpy companions for a moment before sending a silent request to the trees surrounding the clearing. Moments later everyone glanced up in surprise when the down pour reduced to a steady drip before ending entirely. The branches up above had twined together, weaving themselves neatly into a makeshift roof.

"Praise Mahal," they moaned gratefully.

"Now, to get a fire going," I mused.

"Wood's too wet," several chorused. Seeing the mischievous grin on my face they asked for my plan. "What are you thinking?"

I smiled. "Wood is not the only thing that burns. I may have a little friend who can be of use to us. He's very rude though, so don't listen to anything he says." They exchanged glances, frowning in confusion at my description. Calling in my head, I summoned the companion I had in mind, hoping he would behave. Moments later, a creature of pure fire, an elemental, rose up out of the ground with a harsh grating sound.

"By fire be purged!" the little being growled angrily, sending many of the dwarves scurrying backwards away from the flaming hammer he wielded.

I rolled my eyes at his display. "Everyone, this is Ragnaros. He's a fire elemental, and a bit of an ass." Upon hearing his name he turned to stare at me. "By fire..."

"Yes, yes, we know," I soothed. "He also really only knows how to say one thing. Pay him no mind." Facing the little elemental once more, I adopted a stern scowl. "You behave or I'll bring out Aquatis." Upon hearing the threat he settled down, retracting the hammer to somewhere amongst his flames. The company looked surprised at the change of attitude and inched forwards cautiously, grateful for the heat. "Aquatis is another elemental in my possession," I explained. "He is made of water, and Ragnaros really doesn't like him as you might imagine." Chuckles sounded throughout the clearing as dwarves stripped off wet outer clothes to dry by the fire. The night much improved, we all settled down after a warm supper for a more comfortable night than we had expected.

* * *

The morning dawned cloudy but dry, much like I had predicted, and it cheered the company greatly. I thought even the clouds would likely be gone by midday, for a heavy breeze was pushing them quickly across the sky. In better spirits and dry clothes, we rode now across rocky hills towards another patch of forest in the distance. We would make it there by late afternoon, and it was there that we would set our next camp.

We had been riding for some time when I cursed to myself, noticing that one of my small knives was missing from its sheath. Pulling my pack over my shoulder, I dug around inside, wondering if I had thrown it in there for some reason. Finding nothing, I slung it back over my shoulder with a disgusted huff. I was about to put the matter out of my mind when I noticed Bilbo with a look of guilt upon his face, and Nori smirking knowingly at his back. Drawing alongside him, I gave the thief an incredulous look of surprise.

"Bilbo, getting in some practice I see?"

The poor hobbit babbled apologies as he handed over the knife, but I merely laughed. I was impressed with his integrity when he failed to mention Nori's influence in the whole affair. I was quite certain Bilbo had not come up with the plan to steal from me himself. "Do not fear my friend, I'm not angry, merely impressed."

He gaped at me. "Why?"

"Because you actually managed to go through with it successfully. First time that has ever happened, and not for lack of trying I'll tell you," I grinned, giving Nori a pointed look. Nori actually had the nerve to look proud, like a teacher with a student who had completed a difficult task. Wanting to needle him a bit, I snorted. "Looks like the student has already become the master, and in only one lesson too. Losing your touch there master Nori." He frowned, hearing the challenge in my voice, before paling when another voice joined in the conversation.

"What's this I hear about stealing?" Dwalin rumbled from behind us.

"Oh nothing to worry about," I reassured him. "Just giving Bilbo a lesson in burglary. After all, he'll need to be skilled if he's going to steal from a dragon."

"Of course," Dwalin drawled sarcastically. "I'm sure that it was all your idea." I just winked at the burly dwarf, telling him I knew he knew the truth, but I was not at all offended with the turn of events. He dropped the subject, knowing it would be useless to pursue when I was determined to take the blame for Nori's actions. Dwalin loped off ahead to speak with Thorin, and I smiled when the king shook his head and sent an amused glance back in our direction once he heard the story. Bilbo was still blushing in embarrassment, so I tactfully distracted him with questions about his home. He visibly brightened as he engaged in a deeply descriptive story about some of his cousins, leaving us howling with laughter at their antics.

"They sound like us!" Fili and Kili said in awed appreciation. Hearing this, the others chuckled.

"Don't go giving those lads any new ideas now Bilbo," Bofur called out teasingly. The brothers tried for an innocent expression, failing miserably as they continued to question Bilbo for more details on his family's prank wars. They were a spirited lot it seemed, when not caught up with the growing of food and flowers. Indeed, many of their jokes involved such things, or started with them, or ended with them. I imagined the peace they lived in, happy to think such a thing existed so completely. I remembered the unblemished nature of the Shire, and told myself I would return there one day for a more extended visit. It seemed the ideal place to let go of ones troubles and simply relax.

* * *

As predicted, we were back under the relative shelter of the trees by noon, and when we came across an abandoned farmhouse some hours later, we made camp. Gandalf seemed concerned as he strode forward to examine the dwelling, so I followed after him.

"A farmer and his wife once lived here," he said thoughtfully. I glanced around with renewed interest, uncertain why he would know that from the ruins.

"Did you know them?" I asked curiously. He nodded pensively, holding silent as he looked around. I followed his gaze, noting the burned timbers and smashed stonework. "This was no accident," I muttered.

"No, it was not. I think we should leave this place," Gandalf said as Thorin strode towards us. The dwarf frowned, not seeing any reason for his concern. Ignoring this, Gandalf pressed his point. "We could make for the hidden valley. We would be safe there."

Instantly Thorin became hostile. "I would not go near that place if it were my last choice," he growled angrily.

"The elves could help us," Gandalf exclaimed, and I grew much more interested in the conversation. In all my time here I had yet to meet those that would technically be my kin, and I was curious, despite the bias I knew the dwarves held for them. "They could give us food and shelter, and advice," the wizard said, trying to placate him.

"I do not need the advice of elves," Thorin spat, the determined frown he sported stating he would brook no argument.

I felt unreasonably insulted, the words driving home the fact that I was not a dwarf and leaving me to wonder why he even tolerated my presence if he felt so strongly. When Gandalf walked out of camp in a huff I followed after him, leaving Thorin with a reproachful glare. He realized quickly the effect his words must have had on me, but pride held him silent. Hauling myself into a tree, I climbed up almost out of sight, my selfish half wanting to teach him a lesson in manners. Ignoring me, he called out for Bombur to start supper, and sent Fili and Kili to watch the ponies a little ways away from camp.

* * *

Supper was ready and the others had started eating when Bombur sent Bilbo off with two bowls of hearty soup to give to Fili and Kili. I had not left my perch, and occasionally the others sent worried glanced up in my direction, all save Thorin. He was stubbornly refusing to look my way at all, incapable of offering an apology. His mood was shattered when Fili came bolting back into camp. Everyone looked to the young prince as he gasped for breath for a moment before giving the reason for his haste.

"Trolls," he cried urgently. "They took some of the ponies, Bilbo and Kili went after them, hurry!"

"How many," Thorin barked.

"Three, I think. I didn't stay long to watch," Fili apologized. I relaxed then, remembering trolls to be a small inconvenience back home, and forgetting that they could be different here. Surely our large group would have no problem with only three of the pests, even without my help. The others jumped to their feet, weapons drawn as they followed Fili out of the clearing. Thorin was the last to go, stopping under my tree before he left.

"Well, are you coming?" he grouched.

I bristled at his annoyed tone. "Surely you don't need the help of an elf to beat three measly trolls," I snorted. Reclining along my branch, I turned my head away from him. "I'll be here when you get back, someone ought to guard the camp." I listened in petty satisfaction to his annoyed huff as he followed the others away into the forest. Keeping my ears pricked, I heard the sounds of combat pick up not far away. Weapons clashed on flesh, and squeals rang through the air. From the sounds of it, the dwarves were doing well, none of the cries were their own.

The missing ponies came bolting back into camp, shaking with fright. Sliding out of the tree, I hurried to sooth them, gathering the others and making sure they were all tethered together. I was still trying to comfort them when the sounds of combat died out abruptly. I smiled, awaiting their return and eager to hear the story of the trolls defeat. I was sure the younger ones would be creating embellishments to the tale already, and Bilbo was certain to have put his new combat skills to use. When almost a half hour had passed I began to wonder what was taking them so long. Surely they should have been back by now? Setting Luna and a couple of my other companions to guard the ponies, I headed in the direction I had last heard sounds.

* * *

Thorin was stewing, furious that he had found himself in such a humiliating situation. It should have been easy to defeat these three stupid trolls, but a simple mistake had cost them all. Everyone had been fighting well, even Bilbo he was forced to admit. It was when the hobbit had turned away to free the ponies that their squeals of fright had attracted the attention of one of their enemy. Before he could blink, the poor hobbit had been grabbed by all four limbs, and the threat of him losing them had the others dropping weapons to the ground in surrender.

He lay now, wrapped in a sack on the ground beside half of his kin. The other half were presently in far worse condition, being as how they were tied to a spit over a slow fire. Things were looking desperate, and he began to wonder if he should feel bad or grateful that he had driven Alanta to stay behind. At least she would not have to suffer the same fate they were. He strained to think of a way out of this, frustrated when he couldn't come up with anything. It was with surprise that he looked up when Bilbo began speaking.

"Wait!" the hobbit cried in panic. "You're making a horrible mistake!"

"You wot?" one of the trolls snarled incredulously.

"With the seasoning," Bilbo babbled on. He was about to continue when his attention was momentarily diverted. Thorin watched as his eyes flickered towards the trees bordering the clearing, and had to hold back a grin when he caught familiar movement in the shadows. The hobbit quickly refocused his attention on the trolls, who were now all watching him, so as not to give his friend away. He opened his mouth to finish his thought when a feminine voice filled the clearing.

* * *

I inched forward slowly, analyzing the situation. I was disconcerted to find that trolls here were vastly different from those I knew. These were arguably dumber, but much much larger. My friends were in grave danger of being roasted alive, and they appeared not to have a plan. Mind working furiously, I paused when Bilbo began nervously talking. I crept a little closer, trying not to laugh when he began talking about seasoning. He spotted me, and I waved him off, signalling frantically for him not to give me away. With a wink, I started circling to a better position behind the trolls as Bilbo relaxed and followed my lead.

Stepping out behind them, I kept myself ready to run, intending to draw them off and hoping they were slow moving. "Forget seasoning," I drawled lazily. "I would taste far better then them."

The three trolls turned to find the source of the interruption, moving eagerly forward at the sight of me standing unarmed before them. "An elf!" one sneered. "Better indeed. It's been too long since we tasted elf. You're a strange one, all purple like that."

"Oh who cares. Purple or not, she'll taste the same once she's cooked!" another exclaimed. They were getting closer as they talked, moving slowly as if they expected me to bolt. I began to back away at the same speed, a grin of challenge filling me with adrenaline.

"You'll have to catch me if you want to find out," I teased, before darting off amid the trees just fast enough to keep them interested. They snarled in outrage, chasing after me faster than I had anticipated. Picking up my speed, I wove around the forest, leading them a merry chase until we were far enough from their camp that I began to circle back. I got there well before them, or so I thought, and began to untie the knots keeping Thorin trapped.

"About time," he joked, silent apology filling his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late," I murmured while I focused on the knots. They were unbelievably tight, and I had all my attention on them when Thorin yelled out in warning.

"Behind!" he cried. I whirled around, swearing when I was enveloped in a tight grasp. My knife was out of reach, distraction keeping me from shifting effectively. I soon found myself as bound as the rest of them, hands behind my back and legs hobbled. The only difference being that they didn't have a sack large enough for me, so I sat beside the others, eying the fire with growing worry.

"We'll save her for desert," the leader said menacingly. He leered at me, trying to cause fear, but I just settled my features into a look of stone. Inwardly I was still searching for another plan, any other. I listened carefully to their talk, nearly squealing with glee when they revealed an exploitable weakness.

"Better hurry," the little one grunted. "It's nearly dawn and I don't fancy being turned to stone."

"They turn to stone in the day?" I whispered to Thorin out of the corner of my mouth. He nodded almost imperceptibly and I gave face to a feral grin at the news. Struggling to my feet, I angled myself so my hands were facing towards them, offering up a prayer that I would not hurt my friends. I took one last breath.

"All of you close your eyes!" I yelled, glaring at my companions fiercely. They hastened to obey while the trolls stared at me quizzically. I gave them no time to wonder. Focusing hard, I drew on one of my lesser used powers, the ability to harness the energy of pure sunlight. Concentrating it into a powerful beam, I sent it hurtling towards the trolls, wincing at their screams of pain. I was forced to let go of the power after a few moments, the energy I channeled leaving me exhausted. As I slumped back to the ground, panting from the exertion, I examined my handy work. The trolls had fallen over, and were moaning horribly as they clutched at their wounds. They appeared to have trouble moving, their limbs stiffening and parts of their skin turning the dull grey of stone. It had not worked quite as well as I'd hoped, but it bought us time.

I began to struggle in earnest with my bindings, only looking up to the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching the clearing. I sighed in relief to see Gandalf appear on top of a boulder on the east side.

"Care to help us out?" I called with a smile. In answer, he slammed his staff into the rock, breaking it apart and finishing what I had started. Morning sunlight flooded the clearing. The trolls seemed to shudder before turning entirely immobile. Cheers rang out through the company, and we hurried to free each other from our bonds.

"Where did you go off to?" Thorin asked Gandalf politely.

"I was looking ahead," he replied.

"What brought you back?" the dwarf wondered aloud in curiosity.

Gandalf just smiled indulgently. "Looking behind." I snorted in laughter, causing the others to join in, and before long we were dissolved in merriment at the situation. Fili and Kili lost no time in replaying Bilbo's attempt to stall the trolls, and praising my luck at having incapacitated them. I was brought up to speed on what happened before I got there, shaking my head at the kind-hearted efforts of Bilbo that had led to their initial capture.

Thinking on the way they had died, a question came to mind. "If they cannot travel in the daytime, they must have had somewhere to hide, did they not?"

"Yes, there must be a cave nearby," Thorin agreed. "We should find it, trolls sometimes hoard loot and they may have something useful." We spread out to look, the sharp eyed Nori eventually finding their hideout. It was a large opening in the side of a stone outcropping, the surrounding bushes almost hiding it from view. A few of the dwarves stayed outside as lookouts, Bilbo opting to remain with them. I chose to join those going inside, wrinkling my nose in distaste at the smell. The stench of death was heavy in the small space, and it was no less unpleasant for all its familiarity. Controlling my stomach with the practice of years, I let my eyes adjust to the dim cave and rove around in search of something interesting.

"Gandalf," Thorin called, holding up a couple swords that had caught his attention. Knowing it took a lot to impress him, I moved closer to see what he had found. "These were not made by trolls," he stated certainly, handing one to the wizard to inspect.

Gandalf drew forth the shining blade from its sheath, eyes widening slightly in appreciation. "Nor were they crafted by any smith among men. These were made in Gondolin, by the high elves." I made a noise of irritation when Thorin twitched, reflexively moving to put the weapon back.

"Really Thorin? At least look at it properly first," I admonished him. Gandalf seconded my statement.

"You will not find a better blade," he scolded the biased dwarf. Frowning, Thorin drew the sword, his displeasure melting in the face of the perfect metal. He handed it to me to examine, and I looked curiously at the swirling runes on the blade, and the way it curved gracefully to a fierce point.

"Keep it," I smiled. "While different, it's just as fine as anything you could make yourself."

He nodded in agreement, needing no encouragement. We left the cave soon after, Gandalf stooping near the entrance when he trod on something hard. I looked back as he used his staff to sweep the debris of the cave floor off an object a bit longer than my knives. Bending over, he scooped up the small sword he had uncovered, smiling in satisfaction.

"This will be perfect for Bilbo. Elvish make, it will glow blue if orcs or goblins are near." Leaving the cave, he walked over to present it to the hobbit. Bilbo smiled in excitement, eager to supplement his growing collection of weapons, and he quickly strapped it to his waist beside the knives already residing there.

"That's a handy feature," I remarked, having arrived beside the two of them just as Gandalf finished telling Bilbo what the sword did. He nodded, pulling out the weapon to look closer at it. It bore similar marks to the one Thorin wore at his own waist. Leaving him to give a thorough examination of the blade, I followed Gandalf to where he was now approaching the dwarf king.

"I still think we should go to the elves," he insisted.

"I cannot trust them," Thorin replied stiffly as I drew near.

"I'm an elf, don't you trust me?" I asked.

"That's different," Thorin snorted. "You're not like them."

I sighed in exasperation, changing tactics. "I don't know that though do I? Will you deny me the chance to meet those who would be considered my kin in this world? Can you blame me for being curious? Seventy years I've been here, and not once have I met them." Thorin frowned slightly, softening with my persuasion. "Besides," I continued, driving the point home. "I hardly think Gandalf would encourage us to go somewhere unsafe."

Thorin deflated, running out of arguments. "Fine," he grunted. "But you're going to regret this." He stalked off to inform the others of the plans, muttering as he went. "Can't believe this, meeting with pretentious tree shaggers." I burst out laughing at his insult, causing him to glower in annoyance before smirking slightly.

"Where are we going?" Bilbo asked as he walked up beside me.

"To see the elves," Gandalf said happily. "To Rivendell."

* * *

**Author's note: A rather exciting chapter if I do say so myself. We see a bit more of Alanta's skills, and the growing influence she has on Thorin. That will play a good part in the next section. As you may have noticed, I also made a divergence from movie canon, it will be relevant later that she managed to convince Thorin to go to Rivendell. Her reaction to her 'kin' so to speak will be interesting, and we will have a few added 'flavor' characters. They are part of hobbit canon (I think, at the very least they are mentioned in quite a few stories so the names ought to be recognizable). Anywho, I'm starting to ramble. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to relaxing in Rivendell next chapter.  
**


	16. Tolerance and Jealousy

We were gathered in a close group at the edge of the forest, having left the troll cave behind. Gandalf had wandered a little ways away and was scanning the plains, looking for something. Waiting a little impatiently, we checked weapons and gear, and made sure the ponies were ready to go. Gandalf soon returned, seeming much more collected than he had when he left. "I think we will have to head for the south entrance, down by the fording of the river. It is further away, but the ponies will not fit on the hidden path and I trust you do not want to leave them behind."

Thorin was still scowling at the thought of going to the elves, but he nodded reluctantly, bowing to the wizard's knowledge. "Very well, lead on and we will follow." Looking like a man who had just swallowed mud, he stalked over to his mount and saddled up, glaring at the rest of us while we did the same. I couldn't help snorting quietly at his stubbornness before I moved forward to follow Gandalf in restrained excitement. We stayed among the trees, following the curve of the land as it sloped gently down towards the river.

* * *

It was midday before we reached the water, and I viewed the crossing with relief. It was wide but shallow, the river not even as high as our mounts knees. We passed over it with ease, taking care to watch out lest we slip on the loose rocks bordering the water. Scrambling up the other side, we moved into the trees bordering our destination. The journey under cover was brief, and the forest soon thinned out to reveal a sight that left me breathless. I stopped with a gasp, Luna rumbling in pleasure at the wonder before us. Thorin turned to me grumpily to see my reaction, his frown deepening at the look of joyful pain on my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked shortly.

"Wrong?" I choked. My confusion left me when I lifted a shaking hand to swipe away a tear I had not felt fall. "Nothing," I breathed. "It looks like home, almost. I never thought I would see such a thing again." The others around me smiled in understanding, but Thorin grimaced, whether in distaste I didn't know, his usual scowl quickly replacing a flash of pain in his eyes. I wondered at the flicker of emotion before passing it off as him missing his own home.

"Let's just get this over with," he growled, spurring his mount after Gandalf. The wizard led the way into the valley, and I spent the time walking to feast my eyes on the almost familiar sights. The architecture was strikingly similar to that of my own people, and I felt a sense of peace knowing that even worlds away something was still the same.

We were partway down the hill when the singing started. I could hear it filtering through the trees, the silly melody irritating the dwarves. I really couldn't blame them, considering the words that I understood seemed to primarily be making fun of us. The rest was pure nonsense, and I rolled my eyes at their silliness, wondering if they were all right in the head. I caught a few glimpses of them and snorted in exasperation. "High elves," I muttered, the term sounding more like a curse than anything. They might not have been, strictly speaking, but they sure reminded me of my distant kin with their annoying ways.

Thorin glanced over at me, the first trace of amusement gracing his features. "What did I tell you? Nothing like you."

"That's for sure. They're far too much like some other elves I know. The high elves are my kin, distantly, but while we're not enemies we don't get along either. They're irritating, but harmless I expect." A few of the company chuckled at my displeasure. Passing at last into a courtyard, we were greeted by the overly cheerful elves and ushered off towards a warm meal while the ponies and Gandalf's horse were taken to the stables. Luna chose to follow me, and the sight of us earned me more than a few curious glances. I sighed, knowing I would be the target of questions I hadn't had to answer for many years once again.

* * *

We had entered an open air pavilion when we were welcomed by the master of the town. The dark haired elf strode towards Gandalf with a broad smile, his solemn features smoothing out in happiness.

"Mithrandir, welcome! What brings you here my friend?"

Gandalf seemed to relax in the presence of the elf and spoke cheerily of our journey. "Lord Elrond, how good to see you! I hope this is a good time. We are just stopping through on our way to the misty mountains." He turned slightly, indicating the rest of us with a wave of his hand. "This is Thorin and his company, along with the lady Alanta and master Bilbo of the shire." The dwarf stepped forward, offering a slight bow and a polite smile. Bilbo and I followed his example before stepping back to rejoin the company. Elrond offered no further questions, instead leading us over to tables laden with food and drink which the dwarves greeted with enthusiastic praise despite themselves.

In no time we were seated and feasting in comfort, the knowledge that we were safe here allowing us to relax. Most of the company was seated together nearby, laughing and chatting together as they ate. Lord Elrond had requested a few of us join him at his own table, and I found myself sitting beside Thorin, with Gandalf facing us at the elven lord's side. Bilbo had decided to sit with the others and I watched him in mild envy as he gorged himself on food in peace. I had all sorts of questions to look forward to from the way Elrond was currently examining me, and it left me feeling slightly disconcerted.

Now that we were seated, Elrond wasted no time in beginning the rather mild interrogation. "In all my years here I have never met one such as you, Lady Alanta. Where do you hail from?"

I shifted uncomfortably, disliking the formal title bestowed upon me. "No lady my lord, just Alanta." I paused, looking to Thorin uncertainly as I thought how to explain the unusual circumstances surrounding my appearance in this world. He merely nodded in encouragement, offering me his silent support. Reassured, I continued. "Seventy years ago I lived in another world. My life was a series of constant battles, for I was one of the guardians of the land, sort of like Gandalf here I suppose. That all ended when my parents were killed." I stopped shortly, holding back the rise of grief at old memories. I was surprised when Thorin placed a strong hand on my arm, and took comfort in the soft touch.

"I am sorry for your loss," Elrond intoned solemnly.

I nodded in appreciation. "My sister was affected differently than I was. While I channeled my anger into more rigorous training, she lost control of her abilities. As a result, a portal that should have sent me to my home city instead sent me here. Though, looking back it may not have been her at all..."

"I'm not sure I understand," Elrond said confusedly. Gandalf also was looking curious, while Thorin nodded knowingly, recalling the talk we had about my mysterious dream.

"Well, a few days after my arrival I fell asleep. My dreams that night were unlike any I had ever experienced, for I do not have the gift of foresight. This was all some other being's plan. I was visited by my goddess, and it was she that explained to me that I had been brought here for a purpose. She presented me to some of the gods and goddesses of this place, entrusting me to their care. I am now certain that no matter my sister's intentions, the gods brought me here." Gandalf's eyes had widened, and Elrond looked suitably impressed by my revelation. The two of them grew thoughtful, pondering the meaning behind it all.

"This is unprecedented," Elrond muttered at last. Gandalf remained silent. He had taken out his pipe, a gesture I had grown accustomed to seeing when he had a problem to consider. Leaving him to his thoughts, I turned to the elven lord again.

"This has never happened before?"

"No," he said shortly. "Not in all my years, nor in Gandalf's if his silence is anything to go by." The wizard still said nothing, merely nodding in agreement. "Well, that's settled," he said decisively.

"I'm sorry, but what's settled?" I eyed him with confusion, trying to figure out what part of that discussion had been in question.

"You are blessed by the gods," he explained. "You have the support of all here in whatever you need." His words brought relief, though a part of me had expected no less. It was nice to have my hopes confirmed however. Thorin too looked as if a weight had been lifted from him, his frown lessening slightly. The rest of the meal was spent in more casual conversation, as I found out a little about our hosts while at the same time telling a few stories of my own for Gandalf's and the elves benefit.

* * *

A night spent in a soft bed left the company feeling much better about their surroundings. We all took the elves cheerful jesting in stride, some of the more outgoing dwarves going as far as to joke with them. Fili and Kili especially seemed ready to make friends with some of the young males around us, and I laughed at the look on Thorin's face at their ease in doing so. We all separated off into groups after a light breakfast, each of us eager to explore our surroundings, or simply relax in the sun. I wandered off on my own, not noticing Thorin trailing after me at a distance.

I had taken a few turns between buildings when I was accosted by two identical grinning faces. Despite how vastly different they looked from myself, I couldn't help the instant feeling of familiarity the two young men instilled in me. They were Talon and Taren in my mind, and my answering smile was instantaneous. The two took the smile as enough encouragement to take my arms and lead me off down the hall, offering introductions as they swept me away.

"Fair lady, allow us to introduce ourselves," they cried, offering slight bows mid stride. The one on my left spoke first. "I'm Elladan." "And I'm Elrohir," his twin offered from my right. "Our father thought you might like a tour," they continued together. I laughed at the way they managed to speak in sync, giving them my name along with my thanks.

"Alanta, at your service, and I'd love that tour." Allowing myself to be pulled gently along, I listened to their steady commentary as they showed me the library and some of the gardens, as well as the kitchens.

"Perhaps your brooding friend would like to see the forges?" they asked with a mischievous grin.

"What brooding friend?" I looked around in confusion, for I had thought we were alone. I shook my head when I caught a glimpse of Thorin farther back down the hall we had come through. He tried to appear nonchalant, while at the same time glaring impressively at the twins. I marched up to him, both escorts trailing after me, and raised a brow in question. "Thorin, were you following me? Or did you just get lost again?" I tried not to sound accusatory, even throwing in a mild joke, but apparently he forgot his humor that morning.

"What are you doing hanging around with these scoundrels?" he growled, jabbing a finger in their direction.

"They reminded me of some old friends," I smiled softly. "I once knew a set of twins just like them, we practically grew up together. Those boys were my best friends, and later we became guardians together."

"Friends huh?" Thorin had a suspicious glint in his eye and my brow furrowed as I struggled to come to the point he was trying to make. I got it when the two elves began sniggering and nudging one another, and gasped with a mixture on laughter and annoyance.

"Yes, friends," I snorted at last. "Lighten up Thorin, a girl can have friends and not have it mean anything you know. After all, you're my friend." I ignored the meaningful glances the twins were now shooting back and forth, smiling when the dwarf sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry," he grunted. I didn't have time to respond before he had strode off in the direction we came. Once he had gone I turned back to the brothers, offering them an apologetic smile.

"He likes you," they said impishly.

"Nonsense, I've lived with him for seventy years, I think I would know."

They simply nodded knowingly. "Of course."

"He's a friend," I said firmly. "You can wipe those smirks off your faces now, cheeky things." They obligingly listened to me, leading me along once more and offering no further comments, but I was now suitably distracted by unfamiliar thoughts. Could they be right? I shook my head. There was no way I was that blind.

* * *

I had said farewell to the twins, leaving to go partake in lunch with my friends after a fun filled morning. Promising to meet up with them again later, I thought on all they had shown me, and looked forward to seeing the training yards they promised to take me to. Lunch was a casual affair, everyone sitting about where they wanted with a plate and listening to the gentle music being played with varying degrees of amusement. The dwarves were of the opinion that elven music was dull, opting for a livelier tune, and to my chagrin I agreed with them. It wasn't long before Bofur was up on his feet, his strong baritone cutting through the air with a rich sound. The elves stopped playing in shock, looking scandalized by the bar room tune Bofur had chosen to belt out.

In no time, food was flying as the dwarves alternately cheered and sang along with the cheery Bofur. Well used to their antics, I found myself joining in the singing while I expertly dodged the tidbits sailing through the air. Even Thorin was smiling broadly, relaxed in the presence of his trusted companions. Little Bilbo looked resigned to another show like the one he had experienced his first time meeting us, and I chuckled when his foot began to tap in time despite his misgivings. The song ended with a flourish, leaving our audience sighing in relief which quickly turned to pleasure as the dwarves began aiding with clean up. They refrained from shocking the elves further, passing the plates carefully from hand to hand before getting out of the way to let their hosts finish the job.

"Where are you off to now?" Fili and Kili called to me as I made my way down one of the many paths. I was following the directions given me by the twins and I paused as I got an idea.

"I met Lord Elrond's sons this morning. They offered to show me the training yards this afternoon. Care to come with? I think you'd really get along, they're a lot like you." The boys exchanged a quick glance before nodding eagerly. I was amused to note that some of the others trailed after them as well, following along as I led the way.

We made it to our destination quickly and were greeted by the smiling brothers, Fili and Kili exclaiming in delight at the sight of the identical, mischievous grins. They rushed to introduce themselves.

"Fili and Kili at your service," they said together brightly.

My two new friends looked equally excited. "Elladan and Elrohir at yours," they responded simultaneously. Some of the dwarves groaned.

"Not another pair of troublemakers," Dwalin sighed, causing the others to laugh in spite of themselves. It was clear the four brothers, though of two races that harbored lasting prejudice, were kindred spirits. These four would get along just fine. Already they were discussing weapons, the twins eagerly showing the dwarven brothers their swords and bows. Fili and Kili brought out their own weapons for comparison, and so began a small competition of sorts as each tried to outdo the other. The older dwarves sat back to watch, placing bets on the winner of the impromptu sparring match.

Due to Fili's lack of prowess with a bow, they had settled for starting with a sword fight. Weapons clashed as they fought two on two, the elves natural speed being countered by the strength of the dwarves. Back and forth they went in a deadly dance that would have been fatal several times if they weren't being careful not to harm one another. As it was, they would still bear several scratches and bruises by morning. A draw was finally called when it became apparent after several minutes that neither side was making headway. Panting heavily they drew apart, bowing in appreciation of each others skills.

A couple of other elves had joined the audience, and stood forward to greet the others cordially at the ending of the battle. Introductions flowed around before Fili and Kili turned to me expectantly.

"Auntie, you should take a turn. Show them which elves are better," they chimed up, grinning unrepentantly at my reproachful scowl. When the twins offered agreement, I relented, drawing out my staff.

"Very well, but who shall I fight?"

"Perhaps I could be of service?" a gentle voice called from behind. I turned to face the soft spoken male. He was fair of face, with chestnut hair and deep brown eyes. "Lindir, my lady," he offered with a smile. I was pleased to see he was armed with a similar weapon to my own, though mine was a little more heavily decorated. The twins muttered among themselves and I caught a hint of worry, whether for myself or their kin I didn't know. Putting it aside, I bowed to my sparring partner.

"Alanta, my lord," I happily returned the greeting. Setting myself into a ready position, I waited for him to make the first move. He came quickly, and I immediately realized the twins worry must have been for me. The elf was fast, but not impossibly so. I found myself grinning at this new challenge, thinking their worry misplaced. I met his attack forcefully, our staves hitting together with a clack that jarred our arms. His eyes widened slightly in apprehension as he reevaluated me as an adversary. Moving faster, I dodged a swipe from the left before offering one of my own, which was blocked once again. We danced around the space, searching for an opening, and I smiled inwardly when Lindir's eyes flashed in triumph as he backed me towards a wall. I let him think the battle was over before swirling my weapon in a flashy figure eight that forced him to hurriedly back off. Taking the opportunity, I threw myself into a tight roll, springing to my feet to face him. He was now against the same wall, and I moved my staff to cover his, the tip reaching his neck.

The small crowd cheered at my victory, Lindir offering me an admiring bow which I returned. We moved off the training ground, and I rolled my eyes as I watched coins change hands from elf to dwarf, my companions apparently having won money over me. Bets settled, small groups of dwarves and elves moved into the vacated space to train together, and I sat back to watch and relax.

* * *

After a few days rest it seemed all of us were eager to move on, not wishing to get too comfortable for fear of abandoning the quest altogether. Thorin and Gandalf had come to the agreement that we would be leaving in two more days, once we had gathered supplies. We had decided to leave the ponies in the safety of Rivendell, with the wizard voicing concern that the road ahead would be too dangerous for the mounts. I shared his opinion, despite knowing nothing of the road ahead. I had been glad to hear that our mounts would stay in the safety of the valley, feeling that they had earned a rest after almost being eaten by trolls. I continued my wanderings in this time, taking in all of the sights I could to draw later into the sketchbook I kept of all the places I visited.

* * *

The day before we left Gandalf approached me, looking slightly unsettled. "It seems there are others here who wish to meet you," he stated, indicating that I should follow him. I tagged along behind as he strode in a direction I had only been once before, the path we were on leading towards an overlook of the entire valley.

"Is there a problem? I thought we had the support of those here and yet you seem worried." I frowned, stopping when he turned abruptly to face me.

"Not all are as quick to trust as Elrond or I," he began. "The head of my order has seen fit to show up here, questioning my decisions and this company." He shook his head in annoyance. "I believe he will try and convince us to forgo the journey, but for what purpose I cannot imagine. Fear has made him cautious of late."

I took in his warning, but gave him a reassuring smile. "Nothing is going to get in our way," I said in determination. "After all, we have the gods on our side." My light jest put a small smile back on his face, and he led the way once again to the terrace. I was utterly unprepared for the being that came into sight, and I stopped short as the breath rushed from my lungs. "Elune," I breathed reverently, taking in the white clothed form standing with her back to us. She glowed with an unearthly light, reminding me instantly of my goddess. It was only her darker hair that gave her away, a pale blond instead of the silver of Elune. I was nearly brought to my knees as I took in the power radiating from her as she turned and bestowed a tiny smile upon us. Her eyes were full of mystery, their shining blue depths holding the secrets of an age.

"Lady Galadriel," Gandalf greeted her warmly before turning to the other two standing nearby. Lord Elrond I knew, the dark haired elf gazing solemnly at me, but the other was an unknown. I was startled to find myself harboring an instant dislike of the man. He stood tall and forbidding, clothed in white and white of hair, with only a few streaks of black threading his mane. I did not like his eyes, they were cold and calculating, and utterly unlike Gandalf who despite his constant secrecy, was warm and caring. I hurried to introduce myself, hiding my distrust of the man behind a mask of polite indifference.

"Lord Elrond," I offered the elf a quick greeting before turning to the others. "Lady Galadriel, Alanta at your service," I bowed deeply, starting slightly when she answered not out loud but inside my head.

"_Welcome child, I have heard much of your exploits. It is good to finally meet you_." Her smile widened at my surprise.

"_Can you hear my thoughts_?"

"_I see and hear much. We will talk more later. Gandalf would introduce the last member of our gathering_." I turned to face Gandalf now, waiting for him to give me the name of his fellow wizard.

"Alanta, this is Saruman the White, the head of my order. Saruman, the Lady Alanta." I offered him a bow, which he returned slightly as he eyed me with undisguised curiosity. I was surprised then when he didn't question me, instead turning to the discussion Gandalf had predicted. I mused that he seemed the type to focus on the larger picture, passing over those things that didn't suit his purpose. As much as I disliked the feeling, I was grateful that he deemed me uninteresting. I felt any answer I gave him would be analyzed far beyond what the others had cared to do, and was pleased not to be scrutinized for my usefulness.

"I do not think this journey of yours wise," he began, his deep voice radiating certainty in his opinion. He continued some rant about unnecessary risks, all his focus on Gandalf and I tuned him out. It was not important to me to hear his opinion, for I would be going on regardless of what happened. I had a duty to perform after all. I took a moment now to wonder at what reason he would have to dissuade the grey wizard. What purpose would it serve to let the dragon live, other than to possibly save a few lives.

Lady Galadriel's voice echoed in my head once more. "_You don't trust him_." I winced slightly at her words, not wishing to give offense, but honor bound to tell the truth. She sensed the unspoken agreement and continued. "_You have been blessed, and yours will be a hard road, but I see you are determined to see it out. There are those who will stand in your way. Do not forget your purpose, and you will see it through. Most especially, do not hesitate to give aid to all, for some that might seem like an enemy could turn into a most powerful ally_." The mixture of encouragement and warning had a calming influence on me, and I gave her a grateful smile as I thought over her words.

I was drawn back to the conversation suddenly when Saruman decided at last to address me. "And you, what is your purpose on this quest? I did not think to see an elf, even one so strange, closely allied with the dwarves."

I was hesitant to give him all the information, still distrustful of him, so I kept my explanation brief. "I was brought here to stem the tide of evil in this world," I said simply. "I start with the dragon." His brows raised at my confident answer.

"Indeed, and you think to defeat him with only your small group of dwarves?"

I grew quickly annoyed by the infuriating tone in which he voiced the question, my gaze hardening to a malicious smirk. "Of course. This will not be the first dragon I have killed by far. I know my business, and I have never lost a fight. Rest assured master wizard, this quest will not fail." I measured Saruman's calculating frown against the smile of approval coming from the others. Galadriel was practically beaming, and she spoke aloud at last, her voice chiming like bells.

"She is blessed by the gods. We would do well to leave this mission in her hands, for fate has placed it in her path."

Saruman nodded, deferring to the wise elf to my great relief. Everyone stood, our meeting apparently over. "Luck go with you, Lady Alanta," he said simply before following Elrond away to talk of other matters. I sensed that Gandalf wanted a minute alone with the lady, so I politely excused myself, citing a need to finish packing. As I was walking away, I felt the brush of another presence in my mind one last time.

"_May your road be blessed, Daughter of the Forest. We will meet again one day_." I smiled to hear the name Tom Bombadil had given me fall from her lips, walking back towards my friends with hope in my heart.

* * *

It was with heavy hearts that we left the comforts of Rivendell behind the next morning, the cloudy sky echoing our dismal feelings. Many goodbyes were shouted back and forth, Fili and Kili promising to put aside rooms in Erebor for their new friends to visit once we had succeeded. I had been tempted to laugh when the twins begged their father to allow them to come with us, Elrond's look of strained patience mirroring Thorin's horror at the thought of the pranks those four would get up to. Taking pity on the dwarf, their father had refused, instead telling them they were needed in ranger patrols around the Shire. Thorin had given him a grateful look before turning to lead the company out of the valley.

Slowly we trudged up the steep trail leading north east, looking back only once before heading out into the wild. Bilbo gave a longing glance behind, straightening his shoulders when Thorin called for him to keep up, his sunny nature lessening slightly in favor of a need to prove himself. I just smiled encouragingly, patting him on the back and walking at his side. We traveled now into the unknown, our fate lying still unseen beyond mountains and forests, over the horizon.

* * *

**Author's note: Well. I have no idea why that chapter was so hard to write, but there we are anyways. I went with a curious mix of book and movie, twisting to suit my purpose, and I hope it was enjoyable. I wanted the meeting with Elrond's elves to be in high contrast to that of Thranduil's, so it is a lot friendlier than the movie scene. I also loved the idea of his sons becoming buddies with Fili and Kili, it just seemed so perfect. For those who may have been hoping for a little Radagast fear not, I'm not cutting him out of the story he just needed to be elsewhere for the moment. The romance may be getting closer to coming to fruition, how exciting is that! I have big plans for it which include some more build up, but we may be coming to a head in a chapter or two. I'm quite happy with how the white council scene turned out considering the changes I had to make, I think our warrior girl and Galadriel are going to be good friends. Next chapter we're going to be seeing some goblins, and a few interesting changes to those scenes. Hope everyone enjoyed this segment and thanks for reading! See you all next chapter!  
**


	17. Fraternizing With the Enemy

We made good time that first day out of the valley, coming back up to the highlands and striding through the rocky plain. While the terrain was rough we managed easily enough, threading our way around large boulders and skirting patches of loose stones. The long grass reached almost to my knees, and I was extra careful of my footing in the areas where I could not see the ground. Butterflies and small birds flitted through the air, making for a most pleasant experience.

Only one thing could mar the peace of traveling thus with friends, and that was the thought of being watched and hunted. We had no cover out here, save for the few larger outcroppings of rock, leaving us to feel naked and exposed. I was ever watchful, prepared any moment for another scouting party to catch us unawares. I, along with all the others spent our time watching the horizon in all directions, waiting to see where the enemy would show up. It was no longer a matter of if, but when and where. By this time I had enlightened the others to the couple I dispatched before Rivendell, and we all knew what that meant. They would not stop until we had been found and then there would be trouble, for we knew not what numbers our enemy had.

As evening drew near we made for the largest group of rocks to be found, gathering close to each other. I used a few tricks and a bit of persuasion to make the grass grow noticeably taller, further hiding us from sight. I hoped it would be enough for the night. We built a small fire with which to cook our supper before banking the embers to keep our presence unknown. Calling on a few of my more luminescent friends, I was able to provide us with ample, natural looking light. There were dozens of fireflies nearby, their glow coloring our faces with a soft light.

I saw Thorin sitting off silently by himself, looking more pensive than usual. Checking quickly to be sure Bilbo was in good hands, I walked over and sat down beside my friend, determined to pull him out of his gloom.

"Tell me more about Erebor?" I queried. He looked up in surprise, finally smiling as he acknowledged the request.

"Erebor," he said reverently. "My home was the greatest kingdom ever made by our kind, no other will ever match it in splendor and comfort. Not even Moria came close. We had everything we could ever need, and good alliances for those things we lacked. I can remember walking through the halls there, the stone in some places the color of dark emerald streaked with gold. Gems glittering in the deeps, the light of torches flickering off them with brilliant radiance. People all around, the sound of all that life filling the mountain..." Here he trailed off, reminiscing in old memories with pain-laced fondness.

I squeezed his shoulder in understanding. "It sounds amazing. I cannot wait to see your home. It reminds me of some of the places from my own world, the dwarves there had a great talent for shaping rock and gem into wondrous things. Some of the stone even came alive."

Here he turned to me in wonder. "Living rock? That is a sight I'd love to see."

I hesitated for a small second before smiling. "As it happens, I have some of it with me. They're a little shy though."

"They?" he asked, moderately confused now by the change in tense. I just gave him a mysterious grin, turning to gather the attention of the others, whom I was sure would also like this display.

"You'll see," I teased. Getting everyone to gather around was short work, and once they were all looking eagerly at me I called softly. Within moments, a small clatter of stone and a chiming noise signaled the arrival of five companions I had kept hidden all these years. All but the one were wary of people, but I thought if they would respond to anyone, it would be those with an innate love of all things coming from the stone.

Predictably enough, the four shy ones gathered closely around me, startled by the murmurs of delight echoing among my companions. The only one still front and center was a little oddly colored rock elemental. His stones were a strange blue green color, the gold bracelets adorning his wrists gleaming in the soft light around us. The little one seemed to chatter in happiness upon seeing all the attention he was getting, and I hurried to introduce him.

"This is Pebble," I laughed, watching as the little creature proceeded to zoom around between his audience, examining them in a flurry of excitement. Thorin grinned broadly as the small elemental chose to try and clamber up on his lap, sensing an opportunity for one on one attention.

"He's amazing!" the king cried, causing the others to smile at his obvious happiness.

Slowly I coaxed the others out from hiding again, presenting them one by one to the company. Next to come out was a shale spider, his dark stone embedded with shining green crystals. "This is jadefang, he's a shale spider." I gently stroked his head, keeping him calm as he examined the dwarves looking upon him in interest. Deciding they were not a threat, he scrabbled down to the ground, copying Pebble's earlier actions and choosing a lap to occupy. This honor was bestowed upon Dwalin, the burly dwarf bending his head slightly to make friends with his little companion.

"What are those?" Fili and Kili both piped up in awe, pointing to the other three I had called on. They had ducked slightly out of hiding and were bobbing up and down in mid air, glowing with their own inner light. All three were made up of the strange crystal I had discovered during my stay in the underbelly of the world.

"These are living crystal, found deep in the bowels of the earth, almost in another plane of existence entirely. They don't actually have names, so I mostly refer to them by the gem they most accurately represent." Here I pointed out each one, and they chimed as they were addressed. "We have Diamond, Ruby, and Amethyst." The three crystals shone brightly, white, purple, and deepest red. Now that they were more comfortable they sailed around, pausing at times to land on an outstretched hand before hanging overhead once more.

"I've never seen anything like it," Balin murmured in hushed tones.

"Doubtless you never will again. The place where I found these was at the very core of our world, far too deep to dig. It's actually the dragon I have to thank for exposing their home and allowing me the opportunity to see it before we sealed it off once again. Their people never did want us there, they only tolerated our presence while we helped to mend the rift that had been opened. Only I and my fellow guardians were ever invited back," I said, smiling slightly in remembrance of the temperamental earth mother.

The companions I had pulled out kept us company for the remainder of the night, only disappearing when the light of day streaked the horizon with pale pinks and golds. They couldn't tolerate such brightness, having lived under stone where no sun ever shines, and I explained this to my disappointed friends when they asked after their absence.

* * *

Our path continued through the plains well into our third day of travel before the land began to take a steep incline. Shouldering our packs we gazed up into the chain of snowy mountains we would have to cross, hoping for an uneventful passage. I knew the chances of seeing goblins here rose with every step we took towards the pass, and we doubled the watches, keeping a sharp eye out.

We had started to get quite high up, the air thinning considerably, and the cold increasing to leave the ground covered in a light layer of perpetual snow. I glanced with concern to my hobbit friend, wondering why he hadn't brought shoes. I could see no practical reason for him to wear them at home, as the Shire had looked free of sharp rocks and had a moderate temperature, but out here things were much different. I decided to approach him on the subject, hoping I wasn't about to commit some social faux pas known only to hobbits.

"Bilbo my friend, I don't want to seem rude, but shouldn't you be wearing shoes out here? It's quite cold to be tromping around in bare feet."

The little hobbit stared at me for a moment in surprise, looking around to note the others (save Gandalf) were also listening for his answer. He chuckled, seeing the heavy boots the rest of us wore before shaking his head. "No, hobbits don't wear shoes. The cold actually doesn't affect me that much. Thick soles." Here he lifted a foot for me to see that he did indeed have tough feet, as thick even as the soles of the boots we wore. His hair I noted must also give added warmth and protection. I had to hide a smile at the irony of living in such a peaceful place and being gifted with feet better suited to terrain like this.

"I wish I didn't have to wear shoes," Kili lamented, the others laughing at the longing he bestowed on Bilbo's feet. "Gandalf, is there a spell to make my feet like his?" he asked the wizard hopefully. Gandalf shook his head with a smile as Thorin sputtered behind him.

"Now see here..." he began indignantly, before I managed to elbow him into silence, sparing Bilbo the humiliation of any insult the irritated dwarf would think to deliver. He continued to grumble when I turned back to Kili.

"I think you've quite enough hair to get along with," I teased him, earning a delighted smile as he took my words as praise. I was surprised to see Fili not joining in with the laughter, though I was pretty sure I knew why. Kili had turned to his brother to get his reaction only to frown at the solemn look covering his face.

"Fee, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," he replied shortly. When Kili continued to pester him, trying to elicit a smile, he received the shock of his life as Fili broke away and went to walk beside Gloin. The poor dwarf was stilled, hurt filling his eyes. I motioned for Bilbo to attempt to distract him while I went to attend to Fili. Drawing up beside him, I raised a hand when he began to speak up in his own defense.

"You miss her." It was a simple statement, but we both knew who I was talking about. He nodded sharply, frowning at his own perceived weakness. "There's nothing wrong with that, I'm sure Gloin would say the same of his wife and son."

"Aye laddie," the dwarf responded seriously. "Tis true. No shame in missing those we've left behind. I only wish there were ravens nearby so I could send my lass a message."

I clapped a hand to my head. "How stupid of me! We can surely send messages if that is your wish, I should have thought of that before." Fili instantly perked up, hope shining on his face.

"I can write to Barla? How?"

I grinned. "Show you tonight when we make camp."

* * *

We found a small cave for the night, and once we had eaten supper Ori passed around some of his parchment and ink. Thorin penned a short note detailing our progress to Dis, allowing his nephews to add their own writing to the bottom before signing it. Fili also wrote a separate note to his intended, and Gloin wrote to his family. Seeing the rolls of parchment, I knew they were too large a burden for Seraph, so I called on a bigger bird. A sharp caw announced the presence of Morla, the raven I usually used when correspondence was necessary. I greeted her with a smile, speaking softly to her in her own language. I was surprised to hear a sharp intake of breath from Thorin, and looked up to see almost half those around me looking at the bird in shock.

"I can understand her," he said in wonder. Balin, Dwalin, and Thorin's nephews all nodded in agreement. "I thought it was only the ravens of Erebor that had the power to speak with us."

"You mentioned this before," I remembered. "A raven is a raven anywhere I suppose, but how is it that only you five can hear her?"

It was Balin who answered this, putting on his teaching face as he did so and causing me to smile in amusement. "Only the line of Durin are raven speakers, and those who are closely related enough. That is why Dwalin and I can hear the speech as well. The others, while related save for the Ur brothers, are too far from the main line. This gift has descended down through the generations and can be traced all the way back to Durin himself. It is our hope that some of those we used to know still live in the shadow of Erebor."

"They would be quite old if they did would they not?" I asked cautiously. I was unsure of the lifespan of the birds here, but I didn't want to upset them all the same.

Balin merely nodded in agreement. "Aye, that is true enough. Chances aren't good, but perhaps we may at least find their descendants." They continued to speak amongst themselves while Thorin approached to get a better look at the large bird perched on my arm. It took very little convincing to get her to abandon me in favor of hopping over to the dwarf king, and they were soon talking softly.

At last Thorin bowed to her, thanking her for her service, and she fluttered her wings in pleasure at his courtesy. Launching herself into the air, she promptly disappeared, opting to go straight to Ered Luin rather than make the long flight. I had instructed her to deliver the notes to Dis, describing my friend with detail so that she might find her quickly. I chuckled for a moment, imagining the shock she would get when the bird spoke to her.

"You seem especially amused about something," Gandalf said, coming up beside me as he puffed on his pipe.

"I was just imagining the surprise Dis will get when Morla speaks to her. After all, she will also be able to understand if I'm not mistaken."

"Indeed," the wizard chortled, pleased with my joke. He broke the silence we had been sharing suddenly. "I wanted to speak with you." I gave him an encouraging look, waiting for him to continue. "I was speaking to Galadriel, and she was of the opinion that you do not care for Saruman. Can you tell me why?" He looked disturbed, and I thought carefully on our encounter, wanting to give him a good reason.

"I just, don't trust him," I said slowly. "He seems cold, uninterested in people unless they serve some purpose in whatever agenda he has planned. And I do not like that he actually needed convincing to allow us to go after the dragon. I would think for someone whose job it is to help protect this land that it would have been foremost in his mind, as it is in yours. I can't help feeling that he does not have our companies best interests at heart." Gandalf chose not to address my concerns, instead occupying himself with some more elaborate smoke rings as he thought.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," he said at last. His frown had deepened, and I was glad that he did not dismiss me outright. He appeared to be more concerned with my impression of the man than I had expected. Perhaps it was a result of Galadriel tipping him off instead of me telling him myself. I could tell he placed utmost faith in the woman, holding her in even higher regard than his superior.

We all went to sleep not long after this, each thinking on what the morrow would bring.

* * *

I sighed. The morning had brought rain, and lots of it. I could almost swim through the torrent that streamed down upon us, nearly knocking us off the thin ledge we walked upon. We had a cliff to our left and a steep drop off to our right, and we clung grimly to the rock face as we inched along. Our progress had slowed to a crawl, all our attention on our feet and our care not to slip. I had a hand on the dwarf in front of me as I walked near the center of the group. Thorin was in the front, Gandalf in the back, and the rest spaced in between. I groaned when the storm only got worse as the day progressed, thunder cracking through the sky, and lightning throwing our surroundings into sharp relief. I could dimly hear Thorin shout something about shelter, and I strained my eyes ahead, searching desperately for cover. There were no trees to shelter us here, so our only hope was a cave, and we prayed to the gods we would find an empty one.

I was suddenly distracted by a yell of panic. Dwalin had slipped on a bit of stone and was leaning precariously towards the edge. It was only the brave act of Bilbo throwing all his weight towards the dwarf that managed to knock him back against the cliff. Unfortunately for the hobbit, in the process of doing so he had gotten far too close himself, and he fell over the edge with a wail of fright. Everyone screamed his name and I cursed violently before throwing myself after him, shifting as I went into a straight vertical dive. I had no idea if this would work, knowing only that failure would likely result in both our deaths.

I could hear my name being called faintly from above, but I ignored it, arrowing even faster towards the falling form of Bilbo. I was catching up at last, and finally I managed to grab his collar in my talons, clutching tightly. His weight dragged us down quickly before my frantic flapping caused us to level out. I sighed in relief as I began to pump strongly upwards, back towards the others. Bilbo was just light enough for me to carry this way, and it was lucky he was the one to fall and not one of the others.

Cries of relief met our ears when we drew in sight of the others again, many hands reaching out to grab Bilbo and pull him to safety. I landed lightly beside him, changing back and slumping tiredly to the ground for a short breather. Bilbo had immediately found himself pulled into a grateful hug from Dwalin and Balin.

"Ye saved my life," the burly dwarf exclaimed, his brother nearly weeping with gratitude. "From this day forth, the both of us are ever at your service." Bilbo blushed in embarrassment, ducking his head sheepishly.

"Twas only luck," he stammered, not knowing what to do with himself. Their conversation was cut short when Thorin yelled for everyone's attention.

"I've found a cave," he cried over the sound of the still pounding storm. We hurried to follow him inside, noting happily that it was devoid of any sign of life. Once we were all in we turned back towards the entrance at Dori's exclamation of panic.

"Hold on, where's Gandalf?" All of us turned every which way, as if hoping to see the wizard materialize amongst us. I darted back outside, looking back along the ledge. He was nowhere to be seen. I shook my head in denial as I reentered the cave, frowning in discouragement.

"He fell?!" Bilbo cried in horror.

"Don't worry overmuch. I bet he has a few tricks up his sleeve. It may be that he has just slipped to a lower ledge and is even now looking for a way back up. In the morning I'll take a fly around to see if I can find him. That is if he is not back by then."

We settled down in the dark, not wanting to chance a fire for fear of alerting foul creatures to our presence. The gloom permeating the damp recesses of the cave did nothing to improve our spirits, and we talked in low voices. I was pleased to see Thorin look over at Bilbo with something akin to approval. The rescue of Dwalin had done much to raise his opinion of the small hobbit. It helped also that he was improving in his weapons training in leaps and bounds. I decided that since it was not yet time to sleep, we could train some more to keep ourselves occupied. The space was small, leaving us only room to work on stance, but it would be enough.

Bilbo and I had been going at it for some time when his weapon suddenly began to glow, drawing everyone's attention to us. The company leaped to our feet, grabbing weapons and searching for the enemy, becoming more frantic when we found nothing. We had grouped up, facing the entrance to the cave, and hoping whatever it was would pass us by. What we didn't expect was for the floor to suddenly drop out from under us with a sickening crack, and we tumbled silently into the depths below...

* * *

The breath was jarred from my body as we all landed on some sort of platform with a sickening thump. I was crushed beneath the bodies of several of my companions, and I somehow ended up face to face with Thorin. I felt odd being so close to him, despite our current predicament, and I flushed when I noticed the strange look he was giving me. Thankfully the moment was interrupted before I could make a big deal out of it, the others getting to their feet and offering us a hand up.

We had no time to get our bearings before a horde of goblins descended upon us, tearing away our weapons and shoving us along the pathway ahead. I tried to fight them off, but it was a losing battle. They soon had me hunched over as they used sheer numbers to keep me from struggling. I caught sight of Dwalin looking utterly infuriated, the large warrior having suffered the same treatment. I tried to crane my neck to see how the others fared before the goblins latched on to me forced my gaze forward with a snap. The dwarves were all shouting obscenities as they continued to fight, but I decided to try a different tactic. I let myself relax, looking around to see what the surroundings offered in way of opportunities to escape.

There was nothing much so far. We were being herded like sheep across narrow wooden bridges, single file to keep from falling off the edge. From what I could see there was a sheer drop on either side, the fall ending somewhere in darkness. It would do no good to fight here only to fall. I was irritated to see that the walls posed no problem to our enemy. They scaled them with ease, climbing up and down and cheering as they began some kind of song.

My musing was interrupted when we were brought to a halt in front of some sort of makeshift throne. On it sat the fattest, most hideous goblin I had ever had the misfortune to meet. He wore a crown made of bones, and carried a long pike adorned with an old skull. I kept myself crouched low to avoid being singled out for the time being, though I had a thought that it wouldn't last. I stood out far too much. I suddenly wondered if I could use that to my advantage. My brain continued to work through plans while I kept my mouth shut. I knew my companions would disapprove of the ideas beginning to spin through my head, but I had done worse things to escape a bad situation. I would just have to hope they would play along. And that the goblins were stupid.

The leader had not stopped singing long enough yet to address us, continuing his revolting tune as his minions banged on drums around the large space. His bulging stomach swayed as he stood up, his feet crushing some of his underlings when he lumbered towards us. Finishing the song with an exaggerated flourish, he preened as cheers rang out around the cavern. He had worked the goblins into a frenzy. I hurried to try and take control of the situation, hoping they were as gullible as I thought. As soon as he turned to examine us I started clapping enthusiastically.

"Bravo, what a show!" I cried jovially.

The goblin king smiled in surprise. "Finally, someone else who appreciates good music." Those dwarves that stood in front of me were now staring at me like I had gone utterly insane, but I ignored them save for a bland smile in their direction. I knew Thorin was behind me, for I had purposefully kept myself in front of him, shielding him from the eyes of any who might recognize an old enemy. Reaching behind my back I grabbed his hand, startling him. I gave him no time to jerk away, instead tracing a few words in iglishmek into his palm.

'_Play along, I have a plan_.'

He traced back. '_Alright. Passing message along_.'

No one had seen the exchange, and I exhaled in relief before turning to exchange more meaningless banter with our captor. "I must say, that sounded truly inspired. And your kingdom here is fantastic, it must have taken a long time to do all this." At my words he almost puffed up with pride, and I held back a snort of laughter. He was falling right into my hands.

"What might you be called?" he asked, leering at me just as I'd been counting on. Now came the part of the plan that was a little more dangerous. Praying the dwarves wouldn't interfere, I stepped out of the group and closer to the goblin, sticking out my chest slightly as I went to hold his attention. I heard a few involuntary protests before my companions quieted, waiting to see what I would do.

"I'd be happy to tell you that and more... on one condition." I made my voice very suggestive, begging him to take the bait. To my delight he jumped at the offer, raising a brow in question as the hungry look on his face increased. I was playing a very dangerous game now, but so far my head was still above water, so I continued.

"What condition would that be?" the king rumbled, forgetting to be offended that I was stating terms in the face of his eagerness to get me alone. I stepped impossibly close before whispering in his ear, expertly resisting my urge to shudder as my arm made contact with his. The plan hinged on my companions not hearing this part of the conversation, so I talked low.

"I want you to let them go," I muttered. "It would be a huge favor to me. I hired them to escort me through the mountains in exchange for a large fee, but the truth of it is I don't have the money." The goblin king pulled back slightly, frowning as he struggled to figure out how that was in any way going to work for him.

"Why should I do that?" he queried, giving me a calculating look.

I smiled impishly, trying to draw his attention back where I needed it as I leaned in once more. "Trust me, if you still want them later I have no doubt they will just wait outside for me. They want the money badly, they're very greedy. If you are unsatisfied you could always just pick them up again. I just thought it would be a good joke to make them think they're being cheated." At this the goblin threw back his head with a roar of laughter, causing the dwarves to look uncertainly at me. I could see the questions in their eyes, so I threw them a tiny wink while the goblins were distracted by their leader's mirth.

"Fine," the king said at last. "We'll play your little game. You!" he pointed at several of his lackeys. "Escort these miserable dwarves out of my kingdom, without their weapons and leave them to fend for themselves. The elf stays here." I swore internally as I remembered the weapons, having forgotten to take that particular point into consideration. I was now having trouble thinking as my companions had began screaming curses again as they were dragged downwards, presumably to the exit.

"I don't suppose we can follow and view the fun?" I asked, curious as to how far I could push him. He nodded, grabbing hold of my arm tightly so I wouldn't try and run before joining the veritable parade of goblins. I carefully memorized the path I would be taking later, at the same time continuing to ignore the pleas of the dwarves. When we reached the exit to the caves some time later I gave them a small salute, narrowing my eyes in silent command.

'_Trust me_.'

Though they continued to glower as they moved outside, I detected a hint of understanding from Balin, and I hoped the older dwarf would be able to calm the others. Thorin looked positively infuriated, and I wished I could have apologized out loud to him. It was only as I was taking my last look before turning away to face the darkness that I spotted the conspicuous absence of a certain hobbit. My stomach dropped as I wondered what fate could have befallen him. When had we lost him? I struggled to keep the dismay from my face as I was led back towards the center of the goblin kingdom.

* * *

Thorin was seething. Had she gone out of her mind? "I can't believe her!" he yelled, smashing a fist against a nearby tree.

"Peace Thorin," Balin said hurriedly, trying to calm his friend.

"She offered herself to that... that... scum!" he almost shrieked. His eyes blazed in anger as he paced back and forth, at a loss for a plan. "Now we're out here weaponless and short another member!"

"Make that two," Bofur said grimly. "Bilbo's missing." The others groaned, Dwalin and Balin murmuring in worry.

"What has happened here?" a low voice suddenly cried. The group turned in surprise to see the tall form of Gandalf striding towards them.

"Where were you?!" Thorin yelled, his patience lost. Balin hurried to explain the situation to the wizard as the irate dwarf king fumed behind them. Gandalf's face grew steadily more grave as the tale unraveled, though his eyes crinkled in amusement at the parts involving Alanta's interaction with the goblin king. It seemed he grasped the gist of her plan immediately, and he sat down to await the results. "Why are you sitting? We need to go after them!" Thorin yelled out again.

"Patience, master dwarf. If I understand her plan she should be along shortly, and perhaps she will bring Bilbo with her. If she does not, we will deal with that when the time comes. For now, you will do her no favors charging in there without a weapon." Thorin was forced to wait as it became clear that the others all agreed with Gandalf's take on the situation. The wizard proceeded to tell them of his journey to find them while they waited for something to happen.

* * *

We had made it back to the throne area, and now I got ready to see my skills tested to their fullest. I was surrounded by the enemy, though I was pleased to note that I had managed to place myself nearly on top of the pile of weapons we left behind.

"Now, where were we?" the goblin king drawled. "Oh yes, you were going to tell me your name, and a lot more if I'm not mistaken."

I smiled maliciously now, no longer needing to keep up the charade. "My name is Alanta, and you really should have gotten to know me before you let my friends waltz out of here." Before he could speak I gave a piercing whistle, summoning as many of my friends as I could manage. I watched in satisfaction as they tore him apart before turning to cause mayhem on any goblins nearby. The enemy shrieked and wailed in a mixture of fear and anger, momentarily stilled at the shock of seeing their leader so swiftly disposed of. I took advantage of their distraction, using the time to shove all the weapons either in the enchanted bag I carried or strapped them to my waist and back. I quickly became a walking armory before disappearing as I flung myself off the ledge.

My companions vanished with me, leaving behind chaos as the goblins ran every which way to try and figure out where I had gone. I was already far away by this point, having shifted to raven form to fly out of the caves. The sound of their rage faded in the distance until I could no longer hear them. When I was close to the doorway again I was startled to hear a single set of running feet headed in my direction. I was almost bowled over when Bilbo suddenly came flying out of a side tunnel, a look of panic on his face. Catching him, I cried out in relief.

"Bilbo! Thank Elune you're safe."

He panted heavily as we both hurried to exit the cave. "Where are the others," he gasped out.

"Don't worry, they're safe and waiting outside. I tricked the king into letting them go. Biggest mistake of his life." I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up now with the success of my plan. It had gone as well as I could have hoped, and now I would just have to make sure the others weren't too angry with me for deserting them.

Just as I had expected they were all waiting outside, and I was pleased to see Gandalf had somehow found his way back to us. I grinned cheerily. "Did you miss.. oof." My sentence went unfinished as two large forms crashed into me, and I looked down to the relieved faces of Fili and Kili. I gave them a large hug, letting go when Thorin came up behind them and cleared his throat. They stepped back to welcome Bilbo, but not before murmuring in my ear.

"We're so glad you're safe." I just smiled gently, trying to figure out how Thorin was going to react. He seemed calm, but I could still see the storm roiling behind his eyes. I was unprepared for him to copy the actions of his nephews. With a sudden move he had enveloped me in a crushing embrace, and I found myself instantly relaxing in his hold.

"Don't ever do that to me again," he muttered into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I said softly. Once he had composed himself I brought out my bag, prepared to take out all their stolen weapons. Before I could do so Gloin started to bemoan the fate of his axe, leading the others to do the same. "Relax, your weapons are safe," I laughed.

"How?" They looked around, not seeing anything, and they all gaped when I opened the small bag and began pulling out their gear. The weapons should not have been able to fit inside, but of course that is the magic of such things.

"Enchanted bag," I smirked. "Much bigger on the inside." They all broke out laughing in relief as they accepted their weapons back. We were just finishing with strapping on all our gear when a vicious howl ripped through the air from behind us. It was impossibly close, and coming closer...

* * *

**Author's note: Would you look at that, Bilbo is a hero! I wanted to make him liked by those closest to Thorin for purposes later in the story. Also because I don't like writing Thorin as an insulting, heartless bastard. Now, after reading five hundred and one fanfics where they fight the goblins, or get tortured by the goblins, for once I wanted to see them outwit the goblins. So this is what I came up with. I giggled as I wrote it, so hopefully it's at least somewhat plausible. Romance is getting closer and closer, they've started to react to each other more and it's all very exciting. I'm sure you can guess what is coming next. It will possibly be a little shorter, but definitely action packed. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
**


	18. Trees Like Torches

We were running in blind panic now, looking desperately for a way out of our current predicament. The howls and snarls of wargs mixed with the screeching of orcs, filling the air with their keening dirge. I had grabbed hold of Bilbo and was pulling him along, his feet almost leaving the ground at times in our haste. Everyone else helped each other as we stumbled around bushes and over protruding roots in our need to keep the distance between us and our enemy. Yet despite our panicked flight they were catching up at an alarming rate.

I imagined I could feel their hot breath upon my neck as I raced around another tree, only to realize that I wasn't imagining it at all. I whipped out a dagger and sliced through the neck of the beast that had managed to overcome us, chancing a look behind to see how many more were coming. I was quickly forced to jump to the side as another leaped over our heads and landed in front of us. Before I could position myself Bilbo had stabbed it through the skull with his sword, and I helped him to free the weapon when it proved too difficult for him to extract himself.

Continuing our mad dash and killing those wargs that got too close as we went, we almost didn't see the end of our road when it drew near. Several of those at the front of the group yelled in fright as we came up against the edge of a cliff, and we staggered back from the sheer drop below. A part of my mind registered hearing Gandalf yell to enter the trees, so I turned my back on the group and stood guard while Bilbo got himself situated above. Once he was safe along with all the others I leaped up after him. I didn't bother to hold on very tightly, even as the wargs began heaving themselves against the trunks, as I trusted my natural sense of balance.

My mind wandered, trying to formulate a plan that would help us all get out of here. I had some friends that could fly, but nowhere near enough to get us all safely away. That plan was swiftly discarded. We could fight, I surmised, but there was a high likely hood that many of us would not make it out of such an encounter. The enemy was massing in front of us in the dozens. Putting that aside as a last ditch effort, I tried to come up with something better. The trees here did not seem interested in listening to me, having lived too long in the shadow of the goblin caves. They were afraid to lash out at the terrifying beings that roamed beneath their branches.

I was suddenly forced back to the present when I caught a flare of agony from the tree I was perched in. It trembled, giving only a moments warning before beginning its treacherous descent towards the ground. I found myself leaping into the next tree over with Bilbo and some of the others before we could fall alongside our shelter. This new tree lasted no longer than the first, and we were sent flying into the last available safety. A tree so close to the edge of the cliff that some of its branches were hanging over the edge. We were now all crowded together and I sent my thoughts into the tree, searching in fear for any weakness. This one was strong, having survived countless years being more exposed to the elements than its fellows.

The wargs were still leaping up at us, flinging themselves at the tree as best they could with their now limited space. I reached down with my staff, managing to clout one over the head and send it sailing off the edge with a yelp. I was forced to yank it back up as the others tried to seize it in their powerful jaws in retaliation. Giving the attempt up as a bad job I searched around for another means of escape. Our options were now very limited, a pack of enemies at our front and a long drop at our backs. I tried to stay calm as we waited for something else to change in our favor.

* * *

We had been in the trees for some time when a rumble arose from within the group of wargs below. They turned as one in anticipation, and we strained to see what had caught their interest. I was startled when Thorin gave a shocked gasp at the sight of the new arrival. The large orc was certainly menacing looking, but no cause for undue concern as far as I could see. I began to worry at the level of fear in his eyes when he let slip a single, strangled whisper.

"Azog. It cannot be," he murmured. My mouth dropped open in surprise and I looked at the pale orc with renewed interest. So this was his mortal enemy.

"I thought you said he was dead," I muttered, wincing apologetically when he glared at me in annoyance. Inwardly I smiled, glad that I had been able to bring him back to his old self, if only for a moment. His gaze flicked back to the orc then, his customary glare trained on Azog's sneering face. The beast went on to say something clearly derogatory in his guttural language, pausing for effect when the others around him laughed.

"How rude," Gandalf said softly, having understood the insult clearly. I could not help laughing at the absurdity of the situation. The wizard worrying about manners when we were trapped in a tree like flightless birds. I struggled to bring myself under control as I drew the attention of the crowd below. I caught Azog looking at me in interest, and held his stare without a trace of fear. I had faced down beings far more frightening than him, and I wanted him to know it. He said something else to his fellows, the calculating tone making it more than clear what he was likely insinuating. I snorted, offering him a derisive scowl.

If I hadn't been focused so entirely on our enemy I could have prevented the disaster that occurred next. My head jerked around suddenly when I caught a whiff of smoke from nearby, and I could only look on in horror as the flaming pine cone left Gandalf's hands to ignite the ground below. "No!" I choked out in panic, reaching out reflexively to stop what was about to happen. The fire spread wildly to the fallen trees nearby, their sap sending out explosive pops that fueled the flames. My mind was quickly trying to shut down as the pain of the trees threatened to swamp me. I was too far gone to realize that I had lost my grip on the tree, not even noticing the pain in my arm as someone grabbed it to keep me from falling.

"Alanta, look at me!" Thorin cried desperately. I somehow managed to fight off the mental strain for a moment to bring his face into focus. Blue eyes clouded with worry trained on me, and he gave me a gentle shake to help me snap out of it.

"So much pain," I whispered brokenly. I could feel tears of regret forming in my eyes and I struggled to hide this weakness in front of our audience. There was no Luna to get me out of it this time. I could not allow myself to flee while the others were still trapped, especially now that the fire could potentially kill us faster than the orcs.

"I'm so sorry, if I had known..." Gandalf looked mortified by what he had done to me. I gave him a strained smile.

"Not your fault," I gasped out. "I've never told anyone, for fear of having it used against me." Thorin was still holding my arms, and I turned to him in appreciation. "Thank you for catching me there. I'm fine now, I won't fall again." He looked doubtful, but he reluctantly let go, and we looked together to see what Azog had made of our display. I was not reassured by the triumphant smirk on his face, and I swore quietly. The others in our company were responding in similar fashion, waiting to see if he would try and take advantage of this new information.

Our situation suddenly went from bad to worse when an audible groan reverberated through the tree we were sitting in. I sent my mind into it, eyes widening in horror with the knowledge of what was about to happen. "Hold on!" I screamed, as the tree tilted precariously over the drop below. I sent a flash of power into the roots, strengthening them enough to stop the tree tumbling over the edge completely. For once our surroundings appeared to want to work with me, the tree working as hard as I was to avoid its fate.

"Gandalf!" Dori screamed, as he managed to lose his grip on the branch holding him. The wizard thrust out his staff just in time for Dori to catch the end of it in his strong hands. He strained mightily to hold on, his brother Ori latched onto his legs and preventing him from getting back to safety. My heart clenched, knowing my raven form was not strong enough to help them if they fell. I turned to the only other thing I could do, encouraging the branches to wrap themselves around the two. They relaxed somewhat when they felt the tree gripping them, but did not fully let go their hold.

My attention was shifted suddenly back the other direction at Balin's fearful cry. "Thorin!" The old dwarf was watching as his friend and king strode down the trunk of the tree towards the grinning form of Azog. I froze, watching the scene as if from behind a glass wall, unable to move. Thorin walked through the fire, its light shining off his drawn sword. With a yell of rage he sped up, but I watched as if in slow motion. Azog had a massive advantage over him, perched as he was astride a large white warg. At the dwarf king's approach the beast crouched, leaping over his head while Azog swiped out at him with his mace. Thorin fell with a sharp gasp before stumbling quickly to his feet.

I could hear Fili and Kili crying in frustration as they tried to get back onto the tree and help their uncle, but I was too drawn to what was happening in front of me to move to their aid. Again Thorin rushed the warg, again he was knocked down. This time he was unable to gain his feet before the beast had grabbed him in crushing jaws, biting down mercilessly while its master looked on in satisfaction. I felt like my heart was shattering at the sight, and I desperately tried to fight off the paralysis that held me in place. I couldn't lose him, there was far too much we had never said, and I suddenly found a stupid part of my mind wondering how I had never seen it before. I loved him, and now I was losing him, and still I couldn't move. I felt my mind screaming out for him, and as if he heard me he swung out with his sword, dealing the warg a fierce blow to the face.

Azog roared in fury at the injury dealt his prized mount as the warg relinquished its prize with a pained snarl. Thorin was sent flying through the air to land with a painful crunch against a boulder. He lay there unmoving as the orcs advanced on him, intent on removing his head. The sight of the evil creatures bent over his prone figure was finally enough to snap me out of my trance, and I began to move towards him, only to be pushed aside. I staggered slightly in surprise as Bilbo streaked past me, watching in approval as he dispatched the orc that was about to behead the king. He turned quickly away from the corpse, facing Azog with fearful determination, and I hurried to his side.

"Well done," I murmured, joining him in creating a protective barrier between Thorin and the enemy. Azog's grin at finding the hobbit alone faltered slightly at the sight of me. We were a match in height, and though he was bulkier I had agility on my side, not to mention all the magic he didn't know about. I kept all my focus on him, pushing the lingering pain of the forest to some small corner of my mind. I couldn't fully banish it, but it was manageable. For a moment I considered just asking the trees to swallow up the lot of them, but I found myself wanting to face off against Azog alone. Perhaps it was a desire to test my skills, or simply a need to get revenge for the pain he had caused Thorin. Even now I was not certain how badly injured he was as he lay motionless behind us.

With a yell of challenge some of the company ran towards the enemy, having managed to extract themselves from the tree. They clashed with a roar, but Azog ignored them all, his fury pointed towards Bilbo and I as we dared to deny him his victory. I could see Bilbo trembling and I nudged him slightly backwards, sparing him a glance to indicate I would handle the pale orc. He nodded, stepping back to hold his position over Thorin, his guard until whatever end.

Giving a silent command, I sent root systems up out of the ground to ensnare the white warg, forcing Azog to dismount and put us on more even ground. He furiously attacked the offending flora before giving up when more sprung up to replace the ones he chopped through. Snarling in anger, he rushed me, laying about with the mace he carried with crushing force. I dodged quickly, trying to score a hit with my staff. He was faster than I had anticipated, and I was forced to block him head on when his weapon came sailing straight for my head. The pain of the hit sent shock waves up my arms, and I staggered back, losing grip on my weapon. The staff had shattered upon contact, and before I could move the broken pieces had flown into the nearby flames.

I felt a surge of anger at the loss of one of the last items tying me to my old life, and my eyes narrowed as I called upon my last defense. It was late night now, the fire and the moon our only illumination. As such, I was unable to access the power of the sunlight but luckily enough, moonbeams could be just as deadly. Azog had paused his attack, gloating as he prepared to deliver what I'm sure he felt would be a killing blow. I backed up further, concentrating as I went for one tremendous effort. Gathering all the power I could hold, I sent the moon fire at him in a dazzling burst of white heat. The blast nearly obliterated him, leaving what remained a charred mess.

* * *

Despite the loss of their commander, the orcs had continued to fight on, perhaps spurred by desperation. Or maybe an inability to give up a fight. Regardless of their reasons, we were locked in combat. I had drawn out my daggers, my magic exhausted for the time being. They were not nearly as effective as my staff, but I pressed on, fighting back to back with Bilbo in an attempt to keep him safe. I barely managed to deflect an incoming blow when my attention was drawn back to the tree where some of our company were still stuck. I gasped as the branches holding Dori and Ori snapped, weakened by the overwhelming heat and immense weight. I could only look on helplessly as the two plunged out of sight.

It was with a certain amount of shock that I stared at their reappearance on the back of a giant eagle, the bird letting out a screech as it carefully kept the panicking dwarves from falling. I could sense the good intentions of the new arrival, and thanked whatever gods were listening for the safe return of my friends.

The bird was quickly joined by others, and the flock worked to help dispose of our enemies and get our beleaguered group out of danger. I moved slightly out of the way, allowing access for two of them to collect Bilbo and the still unconscious Thorin. The eagle carrying my friend had scooped him up with gentleness, handling him carefully in its large talons. I politely declined the offer of aid that came from the next bird, instead using the last of my magic to make the shift to raven form. I preferred to follow them with my own wing power, and kept myself centered in the group of larger birds.

"Thorin!" Fili and Kili cried out from their position a little ways back of their uncle. They looked desperate to get a reaction out of him, any indication that he still lived. I flew over to the bird that carried him, getting as close as I could to see if he still drew breath. My worry grew when I couldn't tell if he was breathing or not, and I hovered protectively nearby as we flew through the night.

* * *

Dawn was upon us when we reached our destination, a rocky peak many leagues from the battle. I followed closely as the eagle that carried Thorin gently deposited him on the stone, phasing back to kneel at his side. I placed a hand on his chest, searching for a pulse as I held my ear near his mouth to listen for breath. My heart was thudding painfully, and I felt close to losing control as I whispered brokenly to him.

"Thorin, please wake up. Don't leave us, don't give up now. We won, Azog is gone." I tried reaching for my magic to revive him, but it fizzled out after only a second, leaving me even more drained from the attempt. I was still murmuring desperate pleas to his unresponsive form when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked up to the worried face of Gandalf. "My magic, it's tapped out. Can you help him?"

"Move over," he said softly, as he crouched down beside me. Placing a hand over Thorin's face, he muttered something in a foreign tongue, smiling in relief when the dwarf drew in a shuddering breath. Thorin opened his eyes, staring up at us in a mixture of wonder and concern.

"Bilbo?" he asked.

"He is fine," Gandalf hurried to reassure him. "Everyone is safe."

"He is dead?" Thorin asked, a note of hope in his voice as he turned to me. Gandalf had begun to shake his head in confusion. "Azog," Thorin clarified. "He is gone truly?"

"Yes," I whispered. "I killed him myself." My words seemed to render him speechless, and he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet when Dwalin stepped forward to help him.

Once upright, Thorin turned to Bilbo with a tearful smile. "Two of our lives have you saved now, and I am eternally grateful that you are here with us." The hobbit was overcome by his admission, and startled when the dwarven king enveloped him in a hug. "It seems we found a brother in arms in the most unlikely of places," he murmured. The others voiced their agreement, taking heart in the happy moment.

We were distracted from our quiet celebration when the eagles cried out their farewells, pulling our attention to the horizon. Thorin suddenly became transfixed as he stared off into the distance.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked in wonder. I turned with the others as we followed Thorin's gaze, letting out a gasp at the sight of a single far off peak rising up in the East.

"Erebor," Thorin breathed reverently. I took in my first sight of the mountain with a thrill of excitement, for a moment disregarding the many leagues we had yet to cross to get there. While the others continued to look upon the mountain Gandalf drew me aside.

"I really feel I must apologize again," he began, stopping only when I held up a hand in protest.

"Don't. You saved him," I said softly. "I will never forget that." He smiled as my face softened when I gazed over at Thorin.

"Does he know?" Gandalf asked curiously, reading the look in my eyes and guessing my feelings.

I flushed, knowing I was caught. "No."

"Are you going to tell him?" His glance was calculating as he watched me wringing my hands nervously.

"I don't know," I replied at last. I felt torn, not wanting to potentially destroy the years of friendship we had built up, but unable to deny these new and strange feelings. I looked sharply at Gandalf as his eyes began to twinkle in silent amusement. "Don't you go meddling," I warned him. "This is between Thorin and I, no one else is to know unless I decide." With my attention on him, I failed to notice some of the others looking back at us now, a few of them with knowing expressions on their faces. Balin in particular was thinking back on a conversation he had with Dis before they left. A few bets might be about to be settled he thought, chuckling to himself.

"He'll hear nothing from me," the wizard promised. I missed the wink he sent Balin when I turned to look East again, unaware of the schemes forming around me.

* * *

The day was growing hot when we began to make plans to get down from the height we had been left on. It was Bilbo that discovered the set of large stairs leading in a circular fashion towards the ground, and we made our way along them. It was difficult work, as they had clearly been carved by a man of considerable height, making it difficult for everyone other then Gandalf and I to traverse. The dwarves and Bilbo were constantly having to jump the distance after sitting on each step, unable to reach any other way.

We were a third of the way down when the steps became even steeper. I drew a long rope out of my bag, grateful that I had managed to keep my supplies when all the others had been lost. Going slowly, I assisted Gandalf in lowering the dwarves one by one to the next step. I felt myself losing energy at an alarming rate, all my effort in keeping my companions from falling sapping my strength. I couldn't remember feeling this weak in a long time, and I struggled to think when I had last slept and eaten. My companions did not appear to be suffering to the extent I was, so I shrugged it off and renewed my focus on the last at hand. I surmised that my explosive use of magic had been too taxing, and I would just have to rest once we reached the bottom.

I was lowering the group down yet another stair when the wave of exhaustion hit me. Gloin was on the end of the rope, and this stair was the steepest yet. I suddenly felt myself tilting dangerously as I fought to take the strain of the hefty dwarf. My legs buckled and I instinctively let go the rope, hoping he was close enough to the ground to land safely. He fell the last few feet with a thump, glaring upwards indignantly as he got to his feet with a huff. His anger quickly turned to shock as my traitorous legs gave way beneath me and I stumbled sideways right over the edge. Again I felt as if time had slowed, my tired brain trying to summon enough power to grow wings. The others had not yet begun to fear, gazing at me expectantly and waiting for me to fly back up to them. I could hear their panicked yells when my body spun slightly in the wind, turning me so I faced towards my doom. My eyes fluttered closed, giving in to the will to just sleep at last.

* * *

Thorin felt the world crashing down around him, watching the woman he had secretly grown to love plummet towards the ground. Letting out a strangled cry, he started flinging himself down the stairs as fast as he could, paying no mind to the jarring pain from the steep drops. He could hear the others following him but he didn't look back. It took far too long in his mind to get to the bottom, and a thousand horrible images flickered through his tormented brain. He had seen what a large fall normally did to people, and the thought of finding Alanta in such a way was sickening.

He began circling around the peak back to where they had been when she fell. He could hear sobbing behind him, recognizing the sounds as coming from his nephews. He winced, knowing how deeply they looked up to his friend. They had long considered her family, making this loss a horrible blow to the two young dwarves. Ignoring the probability that she was already dead, (he ground his teeth in frustration at that unpleasant thought), he hurried even faster. Aching joints and recent wounds were put to the side, all his being intent on finding her before it was too late. He couldn't understand why she hadn't shifted, wondering what exactly had gone on in the battle after he had been knocked out.

He was suddenly brought to a halt as he caught sight of a still bundle lying ahead. It was surrounded by small flying creatures of all shapes and sizes, and he felt a painful surge of hope as he imagined them slowing her fall. Kili let out a quiet whimper behind him as the others caught up. The sound kicked him back into action, and he hurried to her side, noting with wild relief the soft breath and steady heartbeat. He swiftly checked for broken bones, moving only slightly when Oin elbowed him out of the way. The old healer passed expert hands over his friend, feeling her forehead and looking for injury.

"There's no fever and no broken bones that I can see," he proclaimed to his rapt audience. "In fact, she appears to be sleeping. She must be exhausted not to have woken up with all that prodding."

Thorin found himself chuckling, half hysterical with relief at the news. He pressed his face in his hands, slumping down beside her while the others decided to make camp for the night. There would be no moving until their friend had recovered her strength. When he had reassured himself that she was alright he got to his feet again, feeling a desperate need for some solitude to process his thoughts. Going a few paces into the trees, he sat down with one at his back, laying his sword across his lap. He glanced up only momentarily when Gandalf came into view, frowning slightly at the intrusion.

"What do you want?" he asked grumpily, hoping the wizard would take the hint and leave. Gandalf merely settled himself down nearby, pulling out his pipe and looking at him critically for a moment. Thorin sighed in exasperation.

"You care for her deeply," Gandalf rumbled, looking distinctly pleased when Thorin flushed involuntarily. "Why don't you tell her?"

"I cannot," Thorin muttered, not bothering to deny the truth. "Guardians don't have relationships. She was forced into revealing that long ago when Dis asked about it."

Gandalf snorted, offering the morose dwarf an annoyed stare. "You're going to let something like that stop you then? I thought you better than that Thorin Oakenshield." Leaving the dwarf to ponder that, the wizard headed back to camp to amuse himself with finding out just how much the others guessed about the growing relationship. He had promised that no one would hear about such things from him, but it was another matter entirely for him to hear it from them, and there were ways to ask questions without giving anything away. After all, he was a master at getting information from reluctant sources, and he did not imagine anyone in the group would withhold what they knew about this.

* * *

I awoke with a gasp to feel sunlight on my face. Opening my eyes, I looked about at the unfamiliar terrain. I was in a clearing surrounded by trees. The picture finally started to make sense when I caught a glimpse of the rocky peak we had left out of the corner of my eye. I groaned, wondering if I was dead, and then hoping I wasn't because being dead should not be this uncomfortable. There were roots sticking into my back and I tried to wiggle my way to a better position. My movement caught the attention of someone nearby, and I stilled momentarily when I heard excited murmurs from those surrounding me. Turning my head slightly, I was relieved to see all my companions.

"Thank Mahal," Thorin smiled at me, grasping my hand. He looked about to say something further before the others interrupted him in their eagerness to greet me. I was pounced upon by Fili and Kili, and I grinned at them as we embraced.

"Now now, off my patient," Oin grumbled, half-heartedly shooing them away. "She still needs rest, though I have no doubt she will make a full recovery."

They had shuffled off to sit nearby when Gloin moved to take their place, looking distraught. "Not your fault," I blurted out, remembering the fall and knowing immediately what he was planning to say. "Really," I said softer now, cutting off his continued protests. "I should have known my limits and called for a rest. That's all on me. It's not your fault you happened to be on the end of the rope when my stubbornness caught up to me." I grinned now, determined to take the conversation to a lighter note. "Speaking of which, how is your bottom?" The others burst out laughing at my joke, Gloin shaking his head in amusement.

We settled down to rest for the remainder of the day. I had been asleep for many hours, going even through the night and into the morning after my fall. Now it was mid afternoon again, and we would spend another night here before continuing on. We were low on supplies, and could not afford to wait around much longer before going out in search of more. I had assured the others that I would be fine come morning, already feeling the tingle that was the return of my power. Reveling in the defeat of our foes, we celebrated through the evening, looking eagerly forward to a new day.

* * *

**Author's note: Yay for story changes! There was no reasonable way I could allow Azog to live with such a formidable opponent as Alanta. After all, she is more than a match for him in combat, so I actually found myself trying to put her at a disadvantage just to even things out a little. It wouldn't have been very exciting if I just had her blast him with magic from the get go, hence the trees not cooperating and her reaction to the fire. I thought the loss of her weapon was a nice touch to end with. Finally the romance part is about to come to a head. A near death experience was all it took to convince these two reluctant lovebirds to take a chance, go figure. So I'm obviously excited to get to that part of things, most likely next chapter. We will also be seeing Beorn, and having two shape shifters in the same territory ought to be interesting. Thanks for reading, and I hope everyone enjoyed this installment!  
**


	19. Feral Attraction

We were in mixed spirits when we set off again in the morning. Having everyone safe was a large boost to morale, but our happiness was tempered strongly by the fact that we now had next to no food. I was the only one left with a pack, and I had precious little in the way of provisions, certainly not enough to feed our company for any length of time.

"We need to find some way to resupply," I said pensively. The others nodded in agreement, breaking into discussion on how to accomplish such a feat out in the wilds. The conversation quickly dissolved into a heated argument, the dwarves tempers frayed by a lack of proper breakfast. I shook my head with annoyance at the pointless shouting, exchanging a look of exasperation with Gandalf as we both looked on. I jumped slightly when a startlingly loud voice emanated from near my waist.

"Enough!" Bilbo yelled angrily. The arguement ceased, all heads turning to stare at their burglar in varying states of surprise. The scene was almost comical but for the threat of imminent shouting breaking out again. "We are all hungry," he said sternly. "I daresay I may be suffering far worse than the lot of you. After all, we hobbits normally enjoy seven meals a day, and for a long time now I've been reduced to a measely three. To have nothing at all is akin to torture for my kind, so I'll thank you to keep your tempers in check." Hands on hips, he glared at them all as their jaws dropped in shock at the number of meals mentioned.

"Seven meals?" Bombur mouthed wonderingly. I couldn't suppress a slight giggle at the yearning in his eyes at the thought of all that food.

"Perhaps you should retire there brother," Bofur joked as he gave his rotund kin a nudge. The others laughed to think of Bombur living in a hobbit house and eating all day. He just smiled, clearly contemplating the idea.

"Never mind that now," Thorin sighed. He reluctantly turned to Gandalf. "I don't suppose you know of anywhere nearby that we could safely get food? Perhaps another obscure elf village or town of men?"

The wizard hummed thoughtfully. "There may be a place. It is about a days journey from here if I'm not mistaken. With a little luck and no small amount of persuasion we may find the master of the house in an agreeable mood."

"And if he is not in an agreeable mood?" Balin wondered out loud. "What then?"

Gandalf looked slightly uncomfortable with the question, merely shrugging in response. When he received a suspicious look from Thorin he elaborated slightly. "We will deal with the situation accordingly." None of us felt especially reassured by that answer, but it appeared he did not wish to be more forthcoming at the moment, so we pressed onwards. Gandalf led us east and slightly north through the trees, keeping a steady pace so as to reach our destination early the following day.

* * *

We had been traveling for some time when Thorin called for a short rest. I dug around in my pack for some of the magical biscuits I kept in there in case of emergency. Finding some, I drew them out, examining one with a critical eye. It was proof of my sister's abilities that they had somehow stayed preserved all these years. They weren't even stale, I noted with satisfaction. I gave one each to my companions, watching as they looked them over before taking a tentative bite. A few wrinkled noses at the sweetness, but there were no complaints. Food was food, and we needed energy to keep walking

We had just risen to continue our trek when a disturbance drew our attention to the east. Birds were rising from the trees, calling out to announce the approach of someone. Whatever it was moved fast, and before long we could hear twigs snapping as they got closer. Quickly we got into a defensive formation, knowing we would be unable to outrun whatever was coming our way.

The sight that greeted us next left me speechless. A sled drawn by several very large rabbits was towing an extremely strange character. The tall man looked slightly like Gandalf in that he was wearing a robe, but that was where the resemblance ended. This man was dressed in brown, from his strange hat all the way down to his odd looking shoes. His hair was disheveled, and he sported all manner of bits and bobs from the forest on his person. Twigs were tucked in the brim of his hat, leaves and burrs stuck to his robes, and bird droppings covered part of his hair. Add to that the fact that he was raving about fire and murder as he came, and I began to think him more than a little unhinged.

"Radagast!" Gandalf greeted the newcomer in surprised delight. "What on earth are you doing here?" The fellow wizard jerked, as if shocked to see someone else there before recovering. He gave us all a fleeting glace, turning at once back to Gandalf, a look of restrained panic on his face.

"I came to see you," he proclaimed. He drew his friend off to the side for a talk, which I could not help but overhear with my sharpened senses. He had lowered his voice conspiratorially, whispering now as he tried to convey whatever it was he had come to tell his friend. "The forest is sick Gandalf. It rots, the evil tainting the air overcoming it. The animals are dying and the plants ooze black sludge."

Gandalf sighed. "This is nothing I didn't know. Surely you did not come all this way to tell me that?"

"No, no. There is some new evil there. Webs fill the trees, webs made by giant spiders. Some spawn of ungoliant." His eyes had narrowed in foreshadowing, and he looked satisfied to see that he finally had Gandalf's interest.

"Spiders you say?" The wizard looked troubled, drawing out his pipe to help him think.

Radagast continued to talk, clearly needing to get all his information out in the open. "They came from Dol Guldur."

Gandalf frowned. "Surely not, the old fortress is abandoned."

"No, it's not. I followed them there." Radagast appeared to be on the brink of panic now, his eyes widening in fear at some remembered horror. It took a puff from Gandalf's pipe to get him back in focus so he could finish his tale. "There is a necromancer there. Raising the dead and casting the land in shadow." This pronouncement was followed by him pulling a wrapped bundle out of the folds in his robe. I watched from a distance as Gandalf tentatively unwrapped it to reveal a blade flickering with darkness. I could feel the evil from where I stood, and I shuddered at the thought of having to encounter the owner of such a blade. It radiated foul power unlike anything I had ever felt before.

"We must investigate this further," Gandalf said solemnly. "I will meet up with you there as soon as I am able. Perhaps a weeks time if I can manage it. Do not enter that place again until I am there." The other wizard nodded, leaving rather abruptly the way he had come without so much as a goodbye. Once he had gone I approached Gandalf myself.

"Anything we have to worry about?" I asked calmly, hoping he would not refuse to answer.

"How much did you hear?"

I decided to be honest, knowing there was really nothing he could do about it now. "All of it. Though I didn't understand many of the things said, but the evil coming from that blade is obvious."

He nodded in agreement. "I will have to leave you soon," he murmured. "I do not wish to say anything to the others yet, but it will be up to you to watch over them."

"Very well, I will keep my silence. You need not worry for their safety. I have been looking after my friends for the past seventy years, I am well used to the task by now." He looked about to say something, but shook his head with a smile and went to gather the others so we could move on.

* * *

By the days end we were all very tired, and it was with relief that we sat down to rest sore limbs in the shelter of the trees. A small fire was our only distraction, as we had all agreed to go without supper so as to save the rest of my emergency rations. According to Gandalf we would arrive at the as yet unknown place of safety mid morning. I found myself in the company of Bifur this night, the normally reserved dwarf becoming unusually talkative. We signed back and forth for a while about nothing in particular, but I could sense he wanted to say something important.

'_What is it my friend? Something troubles you_.'

He hesitated before saying the most astonishing thing. '_I am sorry for the loss of your weapon_.' He had a look of compassion in his eyes, and I realized he knew what I was going through. Since I had been rendered momentarily speechless, he continued. '_It is like a part of you_.'

"Aye, that's true enough," Dwalin broke in. "I couldn't imagine losing my axes, I've had them since I learned to wield a blade."

I looked up to see everyone watching our conversation, understanding evident on their faces as they all nodded in agreement.

"I thank you," I replied softly. "It is indeed a sore loss for me, not only because I had it for so long, but because it was one of the only things I had left of my home." I did not cry, not for the loss of a weapon, but I almost wanted to. My statement had apparently deeply moved some of the others, as they all bore sympathetic expressions. Young Ori looked close to tears, making me smile ruefully at the compassionate dwarf. "Don't be sad. Perhaps it was time for me to let go. After all, this is my home now, as it has been for many years. I can make a new weapon given enough time."

Conversation turned to lighter topics then, and I relaxed as I listened to the gentle voices of my companions floating throughout the clearing. In all the excitement since the battle I had honestly not given much thought to the loss of my staff beyond the initial outrage at being disarmed. I was determined not to dwell too deeply on it, instead resolving to try and find a decent piece of wood as we walked the next day. I gazed up between the branches of the forest to the stars glimmering overhead, thinking of my sister and wondering how she fared. I realized that although I missed her, it no longer hurt to think about her. My life was so firmly entrenched here. I had a new family, and new friends, people I would do anything for.

"Would you go back, if you could?" I turned to Bilbo, who had spoken from beside me. I must have looked confused, though I was merely thinking it through, because he hastily elaborated. "The world you came here from. Fili and Kili told me you left a sister behind, and they wondered how you could bear to be apart from her." He paused, looking suddenly nervous when I failed to respond. "I'm sorry," he stuttered. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No," I broke in rather loudly. He jumped slightly, and I lowered my voice with an apologetic smile. "I mean you didn't. I used to wonder, many years ago, if I would take such an opportunity. Once I might have said yes right away."

"And now?"

I noticed he wasn't the only one listening for my answer. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Thorin casually trying to make it seem as if he were not paying attention, and it made me grin a little. "Now, there is no doubt in my mind. I belong here, maybe I always did. So no, if offered the chance, I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

After a slightly restless night we were eager to get going again in the morning. I had found myself unable to get a good sleep due to the constant sound of large animals somewhere in the distance. Normally the background noise would have been a comfort, but I had been left unsettled, feeling that whatever animal it was, was somehow unnatural. I was on my feet, feeling refreshed despite the lack of sleep, and waiting with the others for Bilbo to return from scouting. He was even quiter than I was at getting around, and he had offered to check our rear to see if any of our enemies were catching us up.

He shortly came running back into the clearing, looking distinctly ruffled. "We have a slight problem."

"They're catching up?" Thorin groaned despairingly.

"No, it's not that. In fact I didn't see a single warg or orc in sight." Despite the positive report Bilbo still seemed unusually anxious.

"Well, what is it then?" Dwalin rumbled, beginning to show signs of impatience.

"There's something else out there," the hobbit stuttered, glancing over his shoulder as if he expected to see whatever it was come crashing upon us. I extended my hearing outwards, noting the odd silence. It reminded me of a time long ago when wolves had attacked Dwalin and I during a camping trip with a much younger Fili and Kili.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf demanded.

Bilbo started in surprise. "Well, yes, but bigger. Much bigger." I almost sighed in relief. A bear would not be much trouble for me I felt, exchanging a knowing look with Dwalin. From his slightly amused expression he appeared to agree with me.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur interrupted worriedly.

"I did," the wizard replied, his tone unusually grim. "We need to get to that house and fast, there will be no time for hoping to enter politely. If we are lucky he will hear us out."

"And if not? What other possible outcome are you refusing to divulge?" Thorin growled.

"If not... he will kill us." Gandalf said solemnly. I frowned at the thought that he was willing to risk death to escape a bear, even a large one. There must be something remarkable about the animal to spook even a wizard, and I began to rethink my earlier assessment of the situation.

"Well what choice do we have?" an exasperated Thorin said lowly. Before any more words could be uttered, a shattering roar ripped through the air from entirely too close to be comfortable.

"None," Gandalf snapped. "Run! This way!" he shouted urgently, beginning to lead us quickly through the trees towards a meadow. As soon as we cleared the forest borders we were sprinting, heading straight for a house now visible some distance away. We scrambled through a tiny creek, the water shooting high under our thundering footfalls. Faster and faster we went, but still the sound of the enraged animal drew nearer at an alarming rate. I judged the distance and knew we wouldn't make it. Cursing softly, I fell back behind the others, thankful that in their panic they failed to notice my absence.

Letting the rest get as far away as they could I spun around, falling quickly into my own bear form. I faced my towering adversary with a feral snarl, planting all four feet and making it clear that nothing was getting past me. I finally heard the fearful shouts of my companions as they realized what I had done, but I couldn't risk a glance backwards. Praying they wouldn't do anything foolish like trying to join in the fight, I examined the large beast as it closed the final few yards between us. It was half as large again as I was, my head even with its shoulder, but I didn't let that deter me.

I was surprised when it began to slow slightly, the headlong charge turning to a shambling run. Thinking it was trying to lull me into a false sense of security, I kept up my guard. Bears could be fearfully unpredictable, and this one proved no different. It was in the moment before we clashed that I noted an unusual gleam of intelligence in its eyes, something far too human. I had no time to think on it, dodging its first attack swiftly and moving to swipe back in warning. I could hear shocked gasps from our audience as the bear managed to gain a hit on me. I was knocked on my side, and I kicked out quickly to gain time to get back on my feet. Rearing up, I snarled viciously, matching my opponents blows with determination.

A few moments later I was able to return the favor, sending the animal onto its rump. Instead of attacking further, I backed off slightly, hoping perhaps that it would take the opportunity to flee as most animals would. I was entirely unprepared for what transpired next. With a shuddering moan, the bear disappeared, leaving behind a giant of a man. I reared back, whining in shock at the sight of another shifter after thinking myself alone in my skills for so long. I was far too surprised to shift back, wondering perhaps if this was some kind of trick, and I continued to stare as the man got to his feet.

The dwarves were whispering amongst themselves, wondering aloud at the appearance of the angry bear man. I could hear Dori muttering about it being unnatural before he remembered me standing there and shut his mouth with a conflicted air. Gandalf finally took pity on the company, at last giving an explanation for these most recent events.

"May I introduce Beorn," he said loudly, a trace of amusement in his voice as he bowed to the man. "He is a skin changer, and the man I was bringing you to meet."

"What brings you to these parts?" Beorn asked absentmindedly, skipping the usual niceties in a manner that might have been considered rude. He had focused his attention on me, looking fascinated in a way that I could not understand. "Will you not change back?" he inquired, as he circled me once in curiosity. I nodded, rising to my feet gracefully as I cast off the magic.

"You're a shifter," I said wonderingly, staring at him rather impolitely. "I thought I was the only one."

"So did I," he returned, causing us both to grin like children. Most of the group watched in amusement as we got each others measure, though I failed to see Thorin glaring at Beorn behind my back in disapproval. I was currently oblivious to all else, caught up as I was in the shock of finding another like me in this place. He didn't have quite the same feel, proving he was not actually a druid, but it was as close as one would get here.

"Come," he said suddenly, looking at me still while he addressed the group. "We will talk more at my home, there are evil things roaming these lands." He began to lead us towards his house, and I took a moment to appreciate the beautiful scenery. A riot of color in the form of countless wild flowers covered the ground, completely surrounding the hedge lined compound that made up Beorn's domain. Once inside the privacy of the hedges we encountered numerous trees bearing young fruit and a large grassy area occupied by multiple proud horses. They trotted up at their masters approach, eying our group with caution. Holding up a hand to them, I entered in silent conversation with the friendly animals, eager to see what they had to say about their caretaker.

"They simply adore you," I smiled, turning to Beorn again.

He looked surprised. "You can actually speak to them? I know their feelings in a general sense, but never have I had an actual conversation with my friends."

"Oh yes," I nodded enthusiastically. "I talk to all animals, unless they suffer from something that prevents them from communication." We continued talking together as we went inside the house, the others following with resigned shakes of the head, unable to get a word in edgewise. Beorn quickly put together a hasty meal, filling the table with various dishes of food, and it was greeted with resounding appreciation. The dwarves tucked in with a will, Gandalf and Bilbo following suit. I grabbed a few choice morsels off the table, dodging elbows and ignoring offers to make room for me, before heading back to where our host stood near the door.

"Care to join me outside?" he asked. "I need to tend to the horses."

"Sounds wonderful!" I happily followed as he led the way outside and over to where some special food was kept for his animals. Making a silent call, I got two of my own horses to join the group, happy to give them the time to make some new friends. My companions stood out from the group rather distinctly. Beorn's horses were all very large, with black and white splotched coats, while mine were a fair bit daintier, and colored a delicate cream and soft grey.

Turning from the food bins, Beorn caught sight of the new comers, His eyes lit up in pleasure at the sight of the beautiful animals, and he extended a hand in greeting to them. "Now where did you two beauties come from?" he spoke softly. "For sure I've not seen the like of you before."

"They're mine," I grinned. "I thought they could do with a change of scenery."

"I did not see them with you when you arrived," he said in confusion. "Where were they?"

"Oh, my friends can come and go as they please. All companions of guardians such as myself have the power to enter another plane of existence. It makes things easier for us not having to worry over their safety, what with all the dangerous situations we get into." I stroked the neck of the closest horse, reveling in the peaceful atmosphere. As we fed the herd of calm animals I briefly described how I came to be here, and something of my powers. Beorn listened with rapt interest, occasionally making small noises of delight at the mention of several of my exploits.

* * *

Thorin leaned against the doorway with a huff of annoyance. "Look at them," he snorted to Balin, not turning to see the amused glint in his friends eyes. "It's like they're in love." He continued to glower at the pair chatting animatedly in the distance.

"Nonsense," Balin said soothingly, trying to calm his friends frayed nerves. "It's like when you encounter another dwarf that can match you in sparring, it holds your interest." Seeing that the king was still fuming, Balin decided to ask something risky. "Is there something else the matter lad? You don't seem to have been yourself around her since..." He trailed off then, not wanting to mention the disastrous moment when they thought they had lost their friend.

Thorin grimaced, realizing he must have been more transparent in his feelings than he knew. He wondered if Alanta had noticed and was ignoring it, or if she simply had not caught on. He hoped for the latter if he was being entirely honest with himself. "I don't know what to do," he admitted to the wise dwarf with a scowl.

"I'm not sure I'm the one to advise you on that subject, never having experienced it myself," Balin replied thoughtfully. "You might try asking Gandalf," he added helpfully, before his brows raised in surprise at the angry glitter that filled Thorin's eyes at the mention of the wizard's name.

"Gandalf," he cursed. "This is his fault," he muttered, stalking off to vent his frustration and leaving his companion gazing after him in resigned amusement. He found the target of his anger standing in the orchard and wasted no time in letting loose an angry demand for an explanation. "You brought us here on purpose," he accused the calm wizard.

Gandalf puffed on his pipe, arching one brow in question. "I have no idea what you mean," he replied, sounding not at all repentant.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. My feelings and actions are no concern of yours, and I'll thank you to stay out of it in future. Now she's off gallivanting around with that beast and has not a single thing to say to anyone else." Thorin nearly found himself stamping his feet in petulance, and wondered at the violent surge of emotion that seemed to have taken him by storm. He was unsettled to feel so out of control, and he felt he would have to do something soon, one way or another.

"My dear Thorin, I sincerely doubt she thinks of him as anything other than an interesting new acquaintance. And I guarantee she has not the slightest idea if he feels differently."

"What makes you so certain," Thorin asked suspiciously.

"I have it on good authority that she has expressed interest towards another well before we got here, though she seems loathe to do anything about it. Actually, she would probably have my head for even mentioning that out loud." Here Gandalf smirked a little as a strained look of hope crossed Thorin's face.

"You mean... someone from the company?"

"You might ask Balin what he knows," the wizard suggested slyly, further stirring the pot. It was his silent wish to get things out in the open as soon as possible, though as he had promised not to say anything outright, he would have to subtly point the dwarf in the right direction.

"But Balin is the one who said to speak to you..." Thorin trailed off, before growling in annoyance. "He's been hiding something," he mused, and he went to confront his friend.

"Talked to Gandalf did you laddie?" Balin asked at the approach of a still angry Thorin.

"What do you know about Alanta declaring feelings for someone in this company?" he demanded, wasting no time.

"When we were on that cliff top, and you had gone out alone to fight Azog..." Balin's face fell slightly, remembering the horror of that night. Thorin had gone still, understanding beginning to creep in. "The way she looked at you, I would have thought her heart broken. It was the same way Dis looked when you had to tell her Vili was dead." He said nothing more, leaving Thorin to connect the dots.

* * *

I was enjoying my time with Beorn immensely, taking a great liking to the gruff man and his animal companions. With a sudden inspiration I led him away from the horses slightly. "I want you to meet someone." Answering his questioning gaze, I grinned. "Don't want to spook the horses. Mine are used to friends coming and going, but doubtless yours might not appreciate this particular companion of mine. It's quite safe though," I hastened to reassure him as he grew worried for the safety of his friends. Giving another silent call, the air to my right exploded to reveal a great white cat. "This is Luna, one of my closest and first companions. She is a nightsaber from my homelands."

"Magnificent," Beorn murmured, stroking her head and grinning at the rumbling purr she gave in answer. "Truly you and your friends are extraordinary," he declared, grasping one of my hands. I smiled before politely extracting it from his hold, unsure how to respond to his obvious flirting.

"Thank you," I managed finally, relieved when the sound of loud footsteps interrupted the awkward moment. I turned to see Thorin striding determinedly towards us, looking rather miffed.

"I'll leave you two to speak alone," Beorn said sagely once Thorin was within earshot, before leading an intrigued Luna away for a stroll.

"He was flirting with you," Thorin spat out.

I frowned, wondering at his concern. "Well yes, but I.."

Thorin interrupted my protest. "You should be more careful, you barely know him."

I snorted in laughter. "Perhaps you failed to notice that I was not flirting back. Besides, you should know when it comes to men I know well how to take care of myself."

"You should come inside," he said stiffly, ignoring my last statement.

I raised a brow, surprised at how rude he was being. Sitting down on a crate nearby and bringing us to the same level, I scowled at him. "No. Not until you tell me what is bothering you."

"You dare question my orders?" he snapped, leaving me spluttering in anger that he thought to tell me what to do. "You've spent far too much time with him already," he added with a dark look in the direction of the tall man.

My hands clenched the sides of the crate, causing the wood to creak in my anger. "You think you can just order me around like an errant child? I can't believe you! Of all the insufferable..." I trailed off, at a loss for words. There was a moment of silence as we both stared at each other, before the look in his eyes changed. The dark anger retreated, replaced by a hungry, confused mix of emotion. In a move I could never have anticipated, much less prevented, his lips were on mine. I stiffened slightly before melting into the sensation. My arms wrapped around him, and I felt him pull me impossibly closer, a moan of pure need leaving his throat. I could feel my heart beating out so loudly I feared it would leave my chest.

When he pulled back at last all the darkness and uncertainty had left his eyes, leaving behind the pure blue of joy. I couldn't hold back the shaky laughter that bubbled up at the memory of what we had just done. Sliding trembling hands around to lay against his chest, I realized that I finally felt complete in a way I never knew.

"I don't want to be alone anymore," Thorin said huskily, his eyes bright with emotion. "I never thought to find this, but I cannot hide it any longer. I have been going insane at the thought of you. I need to know that you feel the same."

I kissed him again in answer, putting all my feeling for him into the passionate display of love. We pulled back, breathing hard. "I never knew I could feel this way. Too long has my life been about others, and now finally I have something for me. I never want to let this go," I whispered.

* * *

The company looked up as we entered the house holding hands. "At last," Balin sighed in relief. I flushed slightly as many of the others cheered, laughing when Fili and Kili enveloped the two of us in enthusiastic hugs.

"Now you really will be our auntie!" the two exclaimed, causing Thorin to chuckle and ruffle their hair like he did when they were younger.

I narrowed my eyes when I saw a small flurry of pouches being exchanged, the clink of coins filling the silence. "How long?" I sighed, knowing I should have expected someone to bet on something so ridiculous.

"Since you took the boys camping and came back after the wolf attack," Balin replied. A few of the others smirked.

"But that was almost sixty five years ago!" I gasped, eyes wide with shock.

"Aye, and it certainly took you two long enough. We waited a long time to settle these bets after Dis set them up."

Thorin shook his head, not allowing the revelation to spoil his jovial mood. "I should have known my sister would be involved. She always did know how to spot things like that." We settled down to a mini celebration, Gandalf's nod of approval and Beorn's untroubled wink triggering a smile from the newly happy Thorin. I soaked in the joy of our friends and leaned against his side, my head on his shoulder. I vowed that we would not be separated for anything now that we had finally found something important to fight for that was just for us.

* * *

**Author's note: Oh thank Mahal those two finally got it through their thick skulls that they had feelings. This is just the beginning of a very interesting relationship, I don't see it being a super smooth ride with what's coming. I finally managed to get Radagast in, yay! I imagine he may make another appearance later on, so we'll just have to wait and see. I'm quite happy with how things transpired between Alanta and Beorn, I think they will end up being good friends. We will also definitely see him again, possibly multiple times. Next chapter will be dedicated to the events of Mirkwood, and they are going to be especially unpleasant for poor Alanta. Events here are going to have a lasting impression on the rest of the story, so we have that to look forward to. For anyone wondering if Kili/Tauriel are going to be a thing... I haven't decided yet. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading!  
**


	20. Gifts and Loss of Light

A few short days of rest was all we needed before we headed back out on our quest. We were restocked with supplies and mounted on the ponies Beorn had graciously lent us for the time it would take to reach Mirkwood's borders. He had been a wonderful host, regaling us with stories of his youth and the many other shifters he used to know. The company was happy and Thorin and I were blissfully caught up in our newfound feelings for each other. We set out towards the forest with lightened hearts and full bellies, calling farewell to the man we had befriended and promising to send word upon the success of our quest. We were now about halfway to our destination upon the slopes of Erebor, with just over two months until Durin's day, and we were making excellent time.

A couple days of fast riding brought us to the borders of the forest, and my good mood evaporated at the sight of shadowed, dead woodlands. I could feel the heavy taint of evil over this place, and I shuddered in anticipation. It felt disturbingly similar to the aura that had surrounded the black blade Radagast had shown to Gandalf. I tried extending my mind to communicate with the trees only to withdraw hastily, a pained gasp forcing its way past my lips.

"What is the matter?" Thorin asked me in concern. He had been eying the forest darkly, not liking what he saw any more than I was, but he could not sense just how deep the corruption went. I realized I was clenching my fists when I felt his hands gently but firmly trying to ease my fingers apart.

I gave him a tight smile, trying not to worry him overmuch. "It is nothing I'm sure." Moving to stride forward, I felt him pull me back insistently.

"It's not nothing, to have you so on edge." He stroked my hand with his thumb. "Tell me what bothers you and we can get through this together."

I sighed sadly. "The trees are dying. I cannot speak to them, they are in so much pain. It is overwhelming. I can feel the shadow of evil tainting this place. If we truly must venture in here I wish to get through as quickly as possible."

Before Thorin could reply Gandalf spoke up from atop his horse. "I fear I must leave you here to brave the forest alone, there are pressing matters for me to attend to." Shocked cries greeted his words, more than half the company voicing instant protests. "I am sorry," the wizard said heavily. "I have no choice in the matter. Doubtless I will be able to meet you on the other side. I trust you will be just fine as long as you heed Beorn's words and keep to the path." Before the group could say anything further he was off, galloping swiftly south.

Our mood was considerably dampened with his absence, only realizing now that he was gone what a sense of comfort he had brought us. Letting go the rest of the mounts to return to their master, we faced the forbidding treeline with doubt and uncertainty. It was Thorin who at last took the first step under the trees, and we hesitated only a moment before following him into the shadows.

* * *

I could feel the darkness closing in the further we got from the border. We had been walking all afternoon through the murk, feeling unsettled by the oppressive silence. Nothing stirred in the gloom, no passing breeze offered relief from the stifling air. I glanced around every so often at the trees, observing how their deadened branches were coated in moss and webs. I had long since abandoned any hope of communing with the forest, giving up when my attempts were met by searing pain. For a brief moment I had felt something else, some slight probing interest that felt utterly evil, and I withdrew, fearful of attracting the attention of the malevolent being that had hold of the trees.

We stopped for lunch, eating less than we normally would when discomfort began to ruin our appetites. Everyone was wound tight as a coiled spring, and we all jumped in fright when a slight popping noise nearby disturbed the quiet. Food was cast away and hands were on weapons in an instant. I turned full circle, straining to find the source of the disturbance. A sudden flutter of wings overhead brought our gazes up, and shaky chuckles resounded through the group when we saw who had arrived.

I held up my arm with a smile, offering a landing spot for the glossy raven that had appeared with a soft caw. "Morla," I sighed. "Thank Mahal it's you. How is everyone back home?" The bird rattled off a series of comments that had those who could understand her grinning in amusement. Extending a leg, she allowed me to dislodge the scrolls tied to her foot. I glanced briefly at the names scrawled on each one, passing them to their intended recipient, and we sat back down to read for a moment. I had to hold back a grin when I caught Kili making faces at the mushy look his brother bore while he read the note penned by Barla. By the time he had gotten to the end of the lengthy letter he had a broad smile from ear to ear. Gloin also looked happier, and Thorin was shaking his head in amusement at something his sister had written.

"Dis sends her regards," he announced to the rest of us, passing the note to Kili so his nephew could read it. Fili joined him, and the two rolled their eyes when they came to the part directed to them, Dis' mothering tone evident even in writing. I took a turn last, almost bursting into giggles when I read her slyly suggestive passage concerning Thorin and I. '_As I'm certain the two of you are no longer being stupid, tell Balin he owes me money, and he better be ready to deliver when you get back_.' I passed it to the dwarf in question, smirking when he groaned at the reminder of his part in the bet.

I turned to Morla, who was still perched on my shoulder and offered her a treat as I stroked her head in gratitude. She chirruped in thanks, devouring the tasty morsel before rubbing up against my face in a gesture of affection before disappearing.

* * *

The cheer we felt at receiving word from our friends and family did not last as we pressed on. What little light there was faded quickly, the black of night pressing upon us with a heaviness that left me especially drained. I had felt myself steadily losing strength over the course of the day, and now slumped wearily against the base of a tree. I found myself unable even to summon the strength to aid in preparing the camp, or to smile in the face of the worried looks being thrown my way. Letting my eyes flutter partway closed, I continued to try and resist the pain that was swamping my mind in waves. The trees had been in agony for so long, and now that they had found someone to listen they heaped their distress upon me without end.

Stupidly, I reached out to the trees once more, thinking to find a way to calm them. No sooner had I made contact but the evil presence stirred, flaring to life as it sensed an opposing force. I felt ice fill my veins and shadows cloud my thoughts as pictures of death and loss filled my vision. I could hear someone moaning in distress, and realized dimly that the pained voice sounded remarkably like mine. Another voice joined the first, pleading in low tones for me to respond, to come back from the darkness. I felt a slight warmth on my arm, the owner of the other voice shaking me as the pain continued to assault me. Groaning, I somehow found the strength to fight back, taking comfort in the warm hand and letting the heat spread throughout my core. It slowly banished the menacing presence, and I blinked when my eyes registered the flickering light of a fire nearby.

"Thank Mahal, you're back," Thorin whispered in relief. He pulled me into his arms, rocking me in an attempt to be comforting. Despite his closeness I felt myself shivering uncontrollably. "You're so cold," he muttered in concern before draping his heavy fur coat over my shoulders. Holding me tight, he drew my head back to rest against his chest and uttered a string of soft Khuzdul in my ear, his presence gradually allowing the warmth to seep back into my bones. I sighed in relief, falling into a deep slumber, the sounds of my companions lulling me into a sense of security.

* * *

_I was about to cry in frustration when my sleep was interrupted, but before I could voice my outrage I noticed some rather telling things about my surroundings. First, my companions were nowhere to be seen, and as I was certain they would not abandon me I began to think I might be dreaming. Second, the forest was utterly changed, the corruption gone and a beautiful shining green left in its place. Bird song filled the air and soft light streamed down through the trees. The last and most obvious clue was the presence of one I had not seen for almost seventy years. Though it had been a long time I recognized the goddess instantly. Yavanna was a beacon of green light, the flowers in her wild brown hair sending out waves of delicious scent. She strode towards me sedately, a small smile on her face, and I hastened to stand._

_"Yavanna," I bowed deeply. "It is truly an honor to see you again." I could not help but glance around as I spoke, awed by the changes to the forest. I had no doubt it was the same place, despite the unearthly quality to the air._

_"Beautiful isn't it?" the goddess replied, her voice like a rippling brook. It was the first time I had heard her speak, and I was mesmerized by the sound of it. "It was once known as the Greenwood, and was a place of great wonder, filled with life." Her face grew sad for a moment. _

_"What happened to it?" I whispered, feeling compassion for the loss of what was undoubtedly her home._

_"Evil took over." Her face was grim now, the very air darkening slightly in the face of her uncharacteristic anger. Around us, the trees withered, until the only bright point left was the clearing in which we stood. "Look around you and take heed of what happens when good folk fail to act. This darkness has been left unchecked for far too long, the elven king refusing to risk his people to defeat it." Holding her expression for a moment, she waited for my solemn nod of acknowledgement before allowing herself to smile again. At the return of her good cheer the darkness was once again driven away. "But there, it does not have to be this way. The greenwood will be restored once again, and balance returned to this place."_

_"How?" I asked, incredulous at the thought of such a feat. My kind had some small power to bring life back to damaged plants, but a forest of this magnitude? That would be unheard of in even the most powerful of druids._

_"You must do it," she said simply, smiling when I gaped at her in confusion. "I can give you the power to accomplish this task." She held up a hand before I could speak. "I must warn you however, it comes with a price, the same as all things of this nature. You would be tied even more closely to the earth, and most importantly the light, any light. If you accept this gift you will be unable to live without staying close to the open air. More than a day underground will see your strength wane, until you find the light again or waste away."_

_Seeing how serious she was, I considered her words thoughtfully. In the end though I could really see no other choice. "I'll do it." Her smile grew at my acceptance, and she placed her hands on my head, sending a jolt of power rushing through my veins. As she did so, I could feel the dream vision slipping away, my sight gradually returning to the blackness of sleep. Her voice was the last thing I heard._

_"May your path always be filled with light, daughter of the forest."_

* * *

I awoke slowly, the dim light showing me that it was now day above the canopy. I was surprised when I sat up to find my companions standing a little ways away from me and giving me odd looks.

"Is everything alright?" I asked them worriedly, looking around to find the source of their discomfort. I let out an involuntary gasp as my eyes met the ground. All around the area where I had been sleeping were the most beautiful flowers, exactly like those that had been in Yavanna's hair. I reached out wonderingly, running my hands through the colorful blooms. If I could make this happen in my sleep, what might I do when working purposefully? Placing a hand on the nearest tree, I opened up my mind, letting a tendril of power flow into the trunk. Almost instantly the bark regained its natural hue, and the moss and webs were replaced by emerald green leaves. A single shaft of sunlight pierced the darkness in that one spot, completing the picture of health. Letting the light wash over me, I laughed in delight to feel the power I had exuded returning.

"What?" Thorin choked out from where my friends still stood. Clearing his throat he tried again. "How is this possible?"

"I was paid a visit last night," I chuckled. In the back of my mind I could hear the faint strains of rippling laughter. "Yavanna blessed me with a gift, and a mission. I'm to heal this place." I kept the warning to myself, not wanting to blemish the good news with tidings of uncertainty.

"Must you leave us?" Bilbo suddenly asked in worry. The others echoed his concern, Thorin looking especially upset at the thought.

I frowned, startled with the idea for a moment before rationalizing that it was unnecessary. "I don't think so. I will heal what I can on the way through here, and once we have reclaimed Erebor I will return to finish the job. I am certain Yavanna did not mean for me to abandon you here. She did not explicitly mention that I had to complete this task within a certain time, just that it needed to be done. As I do not intend to go back on my word, I feel this will satisfy all parties."

"I can't believe she has you helping out Thranduil," Thorin grouched.

I burst out laughing, shaking my head at the turn his thoughts had taken. "Oh Thorin, only you could take a good thing like this and put such an unhappy spin on it," I snorted. The others chuckled, though I noticed a fair few of the elders seemed almost to agree with the king. I gave his hand a squeeze, smiling down at him and attempting to cajole him into a better mood. "Besides, think how much easier the journey will be without these shadows hanging over us."

Thorin's eyes softened. "Of course," he sighed. "How right you are as always ghivashel." I flushed at this new term of endearment, knowing what it meant. It was strange to hear it addressed to me, when our love was still so young, but so very right at the same time.

* * *

I was like a child with a new toy for the next few days, touching every tree I passed with eager hands and watching as the darkness flowed away. I imagined what our path would look like from the air, a gold and green ribbon cutting through the shadows. Autumn was approaching, and with that came a change in color to the healed leaves. Red and orange were prominent in some places, causing the leaves to be a riot of color, like flames against the bright sky. Butterflies fluttered down from the canopy, returning to their old homes in droves of royal blue. On top of all this, everywhere I walked flowers would bloom in my footprints in ribbons of color.

The entire company was in much better spirits now that we were surrounded by light instead of darkness. We talked merrily amongst ourselves, confident in our feeling of safety. I continued to ignore the evil presence that hovered at the edges of my work, the only sour note in my mind. It had grown quiet in the face of my newfound power, retreating back from the path on both sides. Because of this, we grew comfortable, heedless of the lingering danger.

* * *

Our only warning was the sudden probing I felt in my mind. I could feel the evil trying to break through, and next moment a crackling of branches grew louder as it swept towards us from the south. Trees swayed as if caught in a strong wind, and a hissing noise like that of steam joined the other sounds to disturb the silence.

"On your guard!" I yelled frantically, getting myself positioned to face the incoming danger. We all stared into the trees, straining to see what approached. I finally picked out large, many-legged forms and cursed loudly. "Spiders!" Radagast's warning to Gandalf rang in my head, and I mentally berated myself for forgetting.

With many battle cries we met our foes head on, and I struggled to ensure Bilbo was protected. He was becoming quite skilled with his little blade, but he still remained the smallest of the group, so I focused my attention on watching his back. He fought hard, keeping his wits despite the fearsome beasts that swarmed our group.

I was frustrated with how little I was able to do, improperly armed as I was. All I had were my daggers, a new gift that was not at all offensive, and my magic, useless in close combat. I did what I could, leaping in to blind my foes with swift slashes so the others could more easily defeat them. Spinning away from the clacking pincers of one of the foul beasts, I whirled right into the path of another, and was slammed to the ground by a heavy foreleg. The others were too busy fighting to help, so I did not call out, not wanting to distract them. I rolled to the side, trying to dodge the beasts attacks, before scrambling to my hands and knees to get away. I had gotten a few feet when I felt a sharp pain in my side, followed by a spreading numbness.

"Alanta!" Bilbo cried out worriedly, and I looked up slowly, shaking my head to try and clear the haze that had settled in. I realized that the spiders had either died or fled, as my comrades stood still, chests heaving with exertion. A few leaned on their friends, using the support to keep their weight off various injuries. Seeing the damage, I got to my feet with a grunt, intending to heal them so we could continue on.

"I'm fine," I began, before stopping when my words came out slurred. "I'm..." I wasn't able to finish speaking before my vision went dark and I sat down with a thump before falling over.

* * *

I felt myself floating out of a haze and opened my eyes to see Thorin pacing uneasily. Clearing my throat got his immediate attention, as well as that of the others. It looked to be late evening now, the setting sun gleaming through a break in the trees and competing with the light of the fire nearby. Hands reached out to steady me when I moved to sit upright, and I was happy to see Oin looking satisfied with my current state.

"What did I tell ya, she'll be just fine," the healer said reassuringly to the others. Thorin still looked a little suspicious, taking my hands and examining my face for any sign I was hiding an injury.

"He's right," I said soothingly. "I really do feel fine now, it was probably just a numbing toxin. Common in spiders, nothing to worry about."

He relaxed, sitting down beside me. "Sorry ghivashel, I know I worry overmuch sometimes," he murmured.

"How are the others?" I looked over the group, noting bandages and scratches. Dori appeared to be worst off, sitting against a tree with a grimace of pain etched on his face. Oin soon confirmed my diagnosis.

"Mostly small cuts and bruises, easily healed. Dori has a fractured leg, the fool." Here Oin glanced over at the dwarf in question, giving him a disapproving scowl. Nearby, Nori and Ori sat by their brother, one looking resigned, the other disgruntled. It was easy enough from their faces to discern what must have happened.

I got to my feet and went over to my friend, placing gentle hands on the injury as I began to heal it. "Silly dwarf, getting yourself injured from over protectiveness." For once he didn't protest as his face smoothed out, the pain receding. Just as I went to leave them, I turned back, offering one last observation. "You can't protect him forever you know. Eventually he has to find his own strength." Dori looked thoughtful, as he considered my words with a frown. Ori just gave me an appreciative smile that I returned easily.

* * *

We were attacked several more times as we traveled through the forest, but no more serious injuries occurred. It was in the middle of one such battle that Bilbo got separated from the group, though I tried to keep an eye on him. I was just about to go after him when we were ambushed by an unexpected group of newcomers. Elves leaped out of the trees around us, finishing off the last stragglers we had been fighting before turning on us. I don't know what I had been expecting after our experience in Rivendell, but it wasn't this. I looked into the cold blue eyes of the blond elf that held us at arrow point and hissed reflexively, recoiling in disgust.

"Blood elves," I snarled, temporarily forgetting where I was. The elf before us took me back to another time long ago, when I stood before a grim faced leader and his traitorous people. Blood elves were the sworn enemies of our people because of their blatant abuse of corrupted magic, and I felt an instant dislike for the memory our situation had wrought. The elf glared at me for a moment before turning his attention to Thorin.

"Don't think I won't kill you dwarf. It would be my pleasure," he said icily. The group shuffled at his words, sounds of mutiny resounding throughout my companions. I ignored the group and our captors alike, searching discreetly for Bilbo who still had not returned. For just a short moment I caught sight of him behind a bush before he vanished in plain sight, leaving me to try and cover the perplexed look that no doubt crossed my face. I turned back to our immediate problem, noting the hostile forces that had us surrounded. Several more stood outside the group, eying the healed forest path with curiosity and attempting to discover its meaning. Finally they broke apart, a red haired female approaching the blond that stood before us. She placed a hand on his arm to gain his attention.

"Legolas, you need to see this." When his eyes met hers she nodded towards the new growth, and his own widened in surprise. He motioned for one of the others to take his place and wandered towards the nearest healed tree, his companion in tow. I turned to watch them, noting with a hidden grin the way Kili's eyes followed the female raptly.

"What is the meaning of this Tauriel?" he muttered, stroking the bark absentmindedly. She shrugged, unsure how to respond. "We must inform the king of this development," he said at last, returning in time to catch me smirking at the thought that I knew something they didn't. "What's so funny?" he suspiciously asked. My smile vanished, replaced by a slight sneer as I held my silence. I wasn't about to converse readily with our captors, and he seemed to accept this, for he did not pursue the subject. "Strip them of their weapons and take them to the king," he ordered the others haughtily, before striding along the path at the head of the group. We were divested of our weapons quickly, though with no small measure of amusement when the elves saw how many blades Fili and Nori had between them. A few of us were hard pressed to hold back laughter despite our predicament.

Once we had been searched thoroughly we were forced into a march along the path, our guard silent now other than a few barked orders when one of us slowed. I carefully refrained from touching any trees, grimacing when the path we walked continued to bloom with flowers beneath my feet. This fact did not go unnoticed by our captors and I felt their eyes on me, uncomfortable in the intensity of their stares.

* * *

It was only a short while before we reached a clearing, a palace of wood and stone rising in the center to tower over the forest. Crossing a bridge over a rushing stream, we were before the great doors, and I could see the darkness within. For a single moment I hesitated, afraid of entering the dim interior and losing the light, Yavanna's warning clear in my head. I could not abandon my friends, so I pushed the fear aside and strode forward again.

Most of the group was thrown directly into the dungeon, so I found out later, but Thorin and I were separated out from the group and taken a different direction. We exchanged glances, in silent agreement to say nothing. We entered the throne room under heavy guard, the leader of the group moving forward to stand beside the King. My first sight of Thranduil left me in immediate dislike. His cruel eyes watched us with a mixture of interest and disdain. Legolas leaned towards him and whispered in his ear, switching to their native language. While I had picked up some of that tongue in Rivendell, I did not know enough to make out what was said, and so I waited for them to address us uneasily. The conversation was short, the two exchanging a sharp barrage of words before Thranduil's eyes widened in wonder just as his companion had. He stood up, approaching us with his eyes on me.

"Tell me, from where do you come stranger? I have not seen your like before." I stayed silent, scowling in a fashion that was impressively like Thorin. He frowned slightly at the disrespect I offered him. "My son tells me you have worked a magic on our forest," he continued, eyes narrowing when I flinched slightly. I suddenly wondered if I could work the situation to my advantage.

"I was blessed by Yavanna," I said softly, noting with pleasure the way his eyes lit up in astonishment. A murmur arose from the guards as they took in this information, but I decided to let them make the next move instead of pressing into further explanations.

Rather than continue his interrogation of me, he abruptly turned to Thorin. "I had not thought to see your face again Thorin Oakenshield. I can only guess that your presence here means that you intend to retake Erebor, or perhaps just steal back some of your treasure. A far more likely scenario considering the pitiful following you have accrued." Thorin looked murderous in the face of the elven kings needling, but Thranduil's calculating gaze never wavered. "I too desire things from inside the mountain, white gems of starlight. I would be willing to let you go in exchange for that which was once mine."

"A favor for a favor," Thorin pretended to contemplate the offer.

"You have my word, one king to another," Thranduil said silkily, sitting back down on his throne.

Thorin's face remained impassive for just a moment before his resolve cracked, allowing his rage to shine through. "I would not trust the word of Thranduil the traitorous were it our only hope," he snarled loudly before breaking into an extremely foul khuzdul curse. I gaped at him in shock, knowing the phrase well and surprised that he would use it even in such bad circumstances.

The elf shook his head sadly, acting as if Thorin were nothing more than a child having a tantrum. "And you?" he addressed me again. "Would you consider making a deal with me? Heal the forest like you did the path and I will set you free."

"What of my company?" I asked suspiciously.

"They did not agree to a deal, I hold them to their leader's words." He looked immensely satisfied with himself, and I snorted rudely.

"I stay with my companions. If they do not go free I will make no deals with you." I turned away from him then, finished dealing with the greedy king.

* * *

Unsurprisingly we had both been thrown in the dungeons with our companions upon conclusion of our dispute with the elf king. I slumped against the wall of my cell with a sigh, listening to the others welcome Thorin back and question him about our meeting. Balin sighed at last, disappointed to hear how badly it went.

"A deal was our only chance," he said sadly. "We may never get out of here now." My heart dropped at his words, and the knowledge that I may have just caused my own death. Jumping to my feet, I began frantically looking for any way out of the prison before straining to see if light was visible. There was nothing, the ceiling over head blocking any view of the sky, and any windows that may have been present out of sight. I sat back down, determined not to despair and tried to conserve my strength, unsure when it would begin to wane. Thinking quickly, I called for Seraph, begging her to try and find us a way out of this. The little bird fluttered off down the hall and out of sight, leaving me alone again in the shadows.

Time blended together alarmingly fast, our only interruptions to the day being the small meals that were delivered to us. I ate mechanically, determined to give myself every advantage I could, and slept when it felt like it should be night time outside. Seraph did not return, and I tried to content myself with the fact that she was undoubtedly doing everything she could to help us.

I awoke feeling more tired than I should have been before struggling to my feet to pace the floor in distress. I pressed my face to the bars of the cell again, despairing at the sight of stone ceilings that I already knew were present. Some small part of my mind was hoping it would have changed, as I began to lose focus and my thoughts rambled in unpredictable directions. I quickly found myself sitting once more, and gazed towards the hall as my mind wandered.

* * *

Three days passed, and I was no longer able to stand upright. My limbs trembled, and my thoughts were sluggish. I let my head loll against the wall and my limbs splayed out like a doll as I slumped further towards the floor. The elves who brought food either didn't notice or didn't care that I was unresponsive when they attempted to speak to me, no doubt thinking I was just being difficult. Seraph returned at last, and landed on my knee, chirping softly in worry at my despondent state. I tried to reach out a hand to her, but I was no longer able to lift my arm. I whispered broken words of love to her, her responses slow to penetrate the fog that filled my head. It dawned on me that she was asking what was wrong, and I had just enough energy to give her a one word response before falling into a stupor. "Sun," I whispered. I didn't notice when she fluttered off rapidly now that she had a mission again.

* * *

Seraph searched frantically for someone to help her mistress, fearing the result of leaving her in her ailing state for much longer. She needed a way to get her to the sun, but the little bird was much too small to carry her, and besides, there were bars to get through. She went looking for anyone who could get her out. Her companions were out of the question, locked up as tight as her mistress, so she would have to place her trust in the ones who had jailed them in the first place.

At last she came upon an elf with a large ring of keys about her waist. The red haired female strode the halls with purpose, stalling slightly at the sight of the agitated bird. Seeing that she had the elf's attention, Seraph peeped loudly, circling her before darting slightly away in the direction of the cell. She had to repeat the gesture several times before the message got through. The elf was frowning in puzzlement. "You want me to follow you little one?" The bird chirped loudly in relief and confirmation, alighting on her finger for a moment before leading her successfully down the hall. In amused curiosity, Tauriel, captain of the guard, followed her strange visitor.

The bird stopped outside of a cell, flying in distressed circles similar to those seen by birds with a dying mate. Tauriel hurried forward, becoming instantly concerned at the sight before her. The strange elf sat slumped against the wall, her skin turning an unhealthy grey and her dulled eyes only half open. She appeared to be staring blankly towards the door, an expression of guilt and pain on her face. Swiftly unlocking the cell, Tauriel tried to snap her out of her stupor, but was unsuccessful. The bird was circling her again, darting towards the door and back, beckoning. Coming to a decision, she gathered the female up in her arms and strode down the hall after the bird again, ignoring the questioning cries of her companions in the adjacent cells.

Still following the bird who appeared to be leading her ever upwards towards the outer gates, she bumped into Legolas, who gaped at her burden. "What is going on here?" he asked, quickly relieving her of the weight as they updated him on the situation.

Tauriel gestured to the impatient bird, who was now circling again. "I bumped into this little one in the halls. She must be a friend of our elf here, because she was the one to make me aware of the girl's condition. She seems to want us to continue following her." So saying that Tauriel waited for Legolas to begin walking with her, the elf now draped in his arms.

They got to a clearing just outside the gate when the bird stopped, landing on the ground and doing a small dance. Chuckling slightly, Legolas placed the elf woman down beside her avian friend, smiling when the bird happily relocated to her chest. It stared at her intensely, clearly awaiting a change. They did not have long to wait before her skin began to lose its sickly pallor and her eyes fluttered open.

* * *

**Author's note: I apologize if this chapter ends in a rather awkward spot, it was getting too long so I decided to stop here. I relatively happy with how Alanta's new power turned out as I tried to ensure it wasn't overpowered. My mind is currently at a blank for things to say about this chapter, so I'll leave it to you to make what you will of it. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!  
**


	21. Bribery

It was soothing warmth and a soft chirping that brought me back to my senses, and I opened up bleary eyes to see Seraph looking intensely pleased as she sat on my chest. Lifting a hand weakly to stroke her plumage, I stared past her at the worried faces of two of our captors. The female Tauriel, and Legolas, the elven prince. Both looked relieved when I sat up slowly. I gave Tauriel a grateful smile as I avoided meeting Legolas' gaze, still unsure what to make of him. I felt that I could trust the guard captain though, especially after Seraph told me that it was she who found me.

"Thank you," I said softly. "Seraph told me what you did. I owe you my life." Seraph chirped in agreement, hopping over to her palm and showing her happiness.

Tauriel bowed her head in acknowledgement, seeming pleased to have earned my companion's affections. "What happened to cause this?" she asked curiously. Noting the intense stare on the prince's face, I shifted uncomfortably, unwilling to divulge this weakness in case they chose to exploit it.

"If she will not speak you must put her back in her cell," Legolas snapped, as he began to run out of patience. He looked rather smug when I flinched, before frowning as I paled considerably, earning him a swift scolding from Seraph. The tiny bird was hopping from foot to foot angrily and shaking her head.

I opened my mouth to answer him before closing it again in fearful hesitation. "I cannot... I don't..." I sucked in a breath of air, ceasing my protests when I suddenly felt a calming presence in the back of my mind. A hazy image of flower-covered hair and rippling laughter soothed my thoughts, and I gathered my courage before placing my life in their hands. "I must never be away from the sky. Yavanna gave me a gift, but it came with a price. If I am left in darkness for too long I will perish." My explanation concluded, I watched the two of them nervously, awaiting judgement. Tauriel and Legolas exchanged a look, communicating silently with each other. Coming to a decision, Legolas turned to me, his gaze conflicted.

"We will see to it you are given a room with outside access as long as you promise not to attempt escape. My father will be unhappy about this..."

"I don't wish to get you in any trouble," I protested weakly, though my heart wasn't really in it.

Legolas grinned suddenly. "Never mind that. After all, we mustn't anger the gods by killing their servants." I managed a slight chuckle, thinking perhaps my earlier assessment of him may have been too harsh. Extending a hand to me, he pulled me easily to my feet before having Tauriel escort me to a room. He left the two of us just inside the door to the palace, off to inform his father of my change in accommodations.

Now that Tauriel and I were alone I decided to ask her a favor that I had been unwilling to push with the prince nearby. I felt his goodwill would only extend so far, but I had caught her looking curiously at the dwarves and felt she would not deny me my request. "Would you inform my companions of my return to health? I am afraid they will worry if they do not know what has happened to me."

The captain gave me a look of consideration. "What has you so concerned about them? Dwarves and elves have never gotten along." Despite the negative statement, I sensed the forced way in which it was recited, as if she were merely parroting the beliefs of another. As she looked genuinely interested in my answer, I decided it would do no harm to tell her a bit about myself.

"When I first found myself in this world I was just outside the dwarves settlement of Ered Luin. I feel I should mention that where I come from dwarves have always been allied with my kind, so you can imagine my surprise when I was turned back from the gate by hostile guards. I believe it was at this point that the gods must have interfered, for the first friendly faces I met were the two nephews of Thorin, leader of the town. They had snuck out, and their safe return at my hands lessened his distrust just enough to allow me further opportunity to prove my sincerity." Tauriel looked about to interrupt at this point, clearly wondering where the tale could be going. I waited patiently for her question.

"If they trusted you so little why did you stay? And how are you now traveling with them for that matter?"

I smiled in memory of the past. "I had nowhere else to go, I was in a land completely unfamiliar to me. As for how I journey with them now? The events I speak of happened seventy years ago." Tauriel looked astonished with my admission. "In that time we became like family. Thorin, his sister Dis, her two boys, and all the other members of the company. I watched Fili and Kili grow up into the young men they are now, and I couldn't be happier with my place among them."

During our talk we had reached the door to what was to become my room for the indefinite future. Tauriel looked thoughtful now as she led me inside. "I will tell them you are alright," she agreed. "I will also be back to check on you later." As she headed back down the hall I could hear her contemplative musing. "Perhaps Thranduil was wrong about these dwarves, if one so like us can befriend them." I smiled to myself, happy to think that I had created even a flicker of doubt against the hatred the elf king had fostered among his people.

* * *

Down in the dungeons Thorin was pacing, nearly frantic with worry over his beloved. The single patrol of guards that had come past since she had been carried away had nothing to tell him concerning Alanta's whereabouts. Indeed, they had said nothing at all, merely checking the cells to ensure the dwarves were all still there before going back to their posts at the end of the hall. He had just turned around from the back of the cell to look through the bars again when the red haired captain appeared, a marked improvement to her expression. Where once there had been a note of hostility, there was instead only thoughtful curiosity. Before he could speak to question her presence here she gave a hesitant smile.

"Your friend? She asked that I inform you of her return to good health." Thorin sighed in relief, his shoulders visibly drooping as the tension flowed out of him at this piece of news. It didn't even occur to him to distrust the elf at this point, her face was so open. "It would appear we were unwise to keep her locked away from the light, as it was causing her to fade. I have not heard of such a thing among my kind, but considering the power she possesses? Perhaps not so strange after all. I saw to it that she was moved to a room that will allow her access to the light she needs." Tauriel gazed at him a moment, observing his reaction. He was frowning, but not with anger. Something more thoughtful rested in his eyes, as if he were considering some new information.

Thorin looked up at the elf still standing before him. "Thank you," he offered gruffly. "I am grateful for her safety." Her eyes had widened slightly at the thought of what his words implied when coupled with the unmistakable caring in his eyes. Seeing her reaction, Thorin felt immediately embarrassed. "We are all grateful," he hurriedly amended, before turning away to think about her with as much privacy as could be had in a cell.

Thinking to return to Alanta, Tauriel left the dwarf to his thoughts, her own mind now muddled with conflicting opinions. _Thranduil told us dwarves were all possessed by greed, incapable of love. Yet this one clearly cares deeply for his companion, and she is not even of his own race. _

* * *

Thorin guessed that it was now night time, for the guards that kept watch had left for the evening again. They patrolled less at night, even leaving for periods of time altogether in the wee small hours when it would have been darkest outside. Whether this was because they thought the prisoners too smart to attempt leaving the safety of the palace at night, or because they were simply growing complacent he did not know. Whatever the reason, it gave him time to think and plan, searching through his mind for a way out of this mess. He wondered if it might be possible to get word to Alanta somehow before dismissing the idea. He did not have the ability to call upon her animals, so he would just have to wait and hope she had the same idea.

His companions were growing restless as the days in captivity dragged on. He could hear them muttering dejectedly. "We're never going to get out of here are we?" Balin said, sadness filling his voice.

"Not with that attitude you won't." The dwarves jumped, running to the bars of their cells and straining to see the bearer of the familiar voice. All of a sudden, Bilbo appeared as if out of thin air, leaving the group to exclaim softly in surprise.

"Bilbo!" they cheered, grinning when the hobbit placed a finger to his lips, cautioning them to keep quiet. "We didn't know hobbits could become invisible."

"Yes, well," Bilbo hummed in response, offering a noncommittal shrug. "I have a plan," he added quickly as he changed the subject. The dwarves put the vanishing aside for a moment in the face of this favorable news, listening intently for what their burglar had to say. "I will need a couple of days to pull it off, but I think with a bit of luck we may be out of here soon. The elves are having some sort of big party in two days time, everyone invited, even the guards. I think that will be our time to make it out of here, so I will spend the rest of the time getting things as prepared as I can. I may be able to recover your weapons, though it remains to be seen if I can smuggle them to our escape point."

The group was cheered greatly by this news, Thorin reaching through the bars of his cell to grasp the hobbits small hand in his. "We will wait eagerly for your return," the dwarf king said gratefully. Noting the way Bilbo's cheeks had gotten thinner, and the dark circles under his eyes, he felt a small measure of concern. "Are you keeping yourself well?" he asked in a rare display of emotion. "Eating enough, getting some sleep?" Thorin did not want to lose their burglar, nay their friend, so close to the end of the quest.

Bilbo waved him off, offering a wry smile. "Time enough for that when we get out," he said airily. "Don't worry about me." Stepping back, he tucked his hands in his vest pockets and disappeared.

* * *

I sat on the edge of the soft bed, resting now for the evening. It was the first good sleep I had in days, and I woke some time later feeling refreshed only to realize it was the middle of the night. Wondering if I dared attempt to visit the others I peered out into the hall, noting the presence of guards with chagrin. It was only when I sat back down that I clapped a hand to my head, an idea quickly forming. I rummaged through my pack, bringing out a piece of parchment and a writing instrument. I kept a careful ear pricked to listen for any approaching guards as I hastily penned a note in khuzdul.

"Seraph," I whispered, gathering the little bird into my hands when she appeared. I fastened the paper to her leg. "Can you take this to Thorin? Don't let anyone see you." She chirped in agreement, disappearing with a soft pop.

* * *

Thorin glanced up with a chuckle upon hearing the familiar popping noise of one of Alanta's companions appearing. Seraph was beside him in a flash, allowing him to untie the small paper from her leg before settling herself comfortably on his shoulder. He read eagerly. _'Dearest Thorin, I hope you are not suffering too much in your cell. I am well, though Tauriel should have already told you that. I think she would make a good ally in future, she seems amenable to a friendship with the company. I am being watched closely, but I continue to focus my thoughts on a possible escape. If I come up with something I will let you know. Love, Alanta_.'

Wishing to write a reply, Thorin cast about him for anything he could use to write with. He supposed he could cut his finger and write in blood, but that was rather morbid, and he would prefer another way. Digging into the pocket of his trousers, he was met with a thin stick. Charcoal. The piece was not large, and would be difficult to write with, but it would do in a pinch. He scrawled a short reply on the back of the note, fastening it to Seraph's leg and stroking her feathers affectionately. She chirped softly, leaning into his touch before disappearing again.

* * *

I grinned when a reply to my note came back within the hour, cuddling Seraph in my lap as I read the hastily written letters. '_Ghivashel, you have no idea how good it is to hear from you. We are all as well as can be expected. Here is some good news. Bilbo appeared, and apparently he can vanish at will. He has come up with an escape plan, to be executed in two days when the elves have their party. Since you are near light, I assume you can get out easily enough so be ready. Thorin_.'

"Well, that solves that problem then," I whispered to Seraph. I settled down to wait, relieved to hear that Bilbo was alright and taking control.

The next day and a half passed in a blur. With not much else to do but sit in my room and entertain the small amount of curious visitors I received, I found myself resting often. It was in the morning of the day we planned to leave that Tauriel entered my room with a smile. "We are having a great feast tonight," she announced eagerly. "I would like it if you came as my guest."

"I would love to!" This was perfect, I couldn't help thinking. The dwarves wouldn't try to leave until the party was in full swing, giving me ample time to get to know some of the people here while making it look like nothing was amiss. "Is there some special reason for this feast?" I asked curiously, thinking of the feast days of my own people.

Tauriel nodded. "It is Mereth en Gilith, the feast of starlight."

"How appropriate," I murmured, remembering the way the sky above the forest became coated with stars like diamond dust. It was certainly a beautiful sight, and as I worshiped the moon I could relate to their love of the distant lights. Tauriel appeared pleased with my response, offering me fresh garments to wear in lovely silken fabrics. I accepted happily, oddly looking forward to ditching my travel gear for one night. It had been a long time since I wore a dress, or went to a party of any sort.

Evening came quickly, and as I changed into the party clothes I made sure my bag was packed with anything I could get my hands on. I had tucked it safely under the bed, out of sight of any curious maids who might enter the room when I was away. I then made sure I was alone before doing one last thing. Calling Seraph, I bade her go to Thorin, where she could wait until they made their move.

"When they begin to leave, let me know," I whispered. She bobbed her head before whisking off down the hall, unafraid of being noticed.

* * *

Thorin was getting restless, now that the time to leave was nearing ever closer. He paced his cell again, staying silent to listen for Bilbo's approach. The faint strains of music could be heard from above as the elves celebrated whatever special occasion they had created. No guards paced the halls, the silent watchmen having abandoned their posts for the festivities above. Thorin's pacing was at last interrupted when Seraph popped up beside him with a chirp. She landed in his outstretched palm, waiting for the signal to move out.

The two silently commiserated for a moment, having grown used to each others company after so many years together. It was Seraph who broke their connection first, looking up towards the empty hall, head cocked to the side quizzically. Her keen senses proved accurate when Bilbo appeared moments later, pulling a hand out of his pocket surreptitiously as he came. With a grin, he gently shook a large ring of keys proudly, their clinking sounding like music to the dwarves ears.

"Well done Bilbo!" Thorin praised him, giving his friend a pat on the back once he was freed of his cell. The others were out soon after, and the group spent a moment to celebrate their freedom before following Bilbo where he led. Seraph disappeared with a pop, off to tell her mistress the plan was in action. Swiftly Bilbo showed the way down to where he had found an unguarded exit.

"I found your weapons as well," he called back happily, pointing to the gleaming pile of supplies hidden behind a barrel in the large cellar they now occupied. The group quickly geared themselves, Thorin tucking Alanta's knives into his belt for safekeeping. Looking around, they began to feel a little uneasy at the lack of a visible exit door.

"So, how do we get out?" Kili asked in confusion.

Bilbo shuffled his feet, visibly apprehensive of their reaction. "You need to get in the barrels. Then we can all drop down through the gate in the floor and ride the river out of here." Seeing their alarmed skepticism, he hastened to reassure them. "I'm sure it will be alright. Besides, this is the only way I could find out of this place besides the front door, and that is heavily guarded even now."

The group began to grumble in protest even as they shuffled towards the many large barrels stacked neatly on the floor. They were all suffering the stirrings of discomfort at the sight of their makeshift boats. Bilbo was quick to get them settled, making sure everyone was secure before going over to the large lever in the floor. "Ready?" he asked them.

"Just get it over with laddie," Dori grouched, the others nodding their agreement. With a heave, Bilbo pulled the lever, the dwarves bracing themselves as they hit the water with a resounding splash. Bilbo hurried after them, leaping through the rapidly closing hole in the floor and allowing Balin to pull him up into an empty barrel that had come with them. They began their journey down the river, moving at a fast pace and hoping Alanta would be able to find them.

* * *

I was shocked to see the normally somber elves dressed in bright colors and laughing merrily. In this light they almost reminded me of their friendlier kin in Rivendell, and I began to relax. Tables adorned with food filled the center of the space, and all around it elves were talking and dancing. I saw the elven king at the head of the great hall, and I avoided him, not wishing another conversation to destroy the good mood I was experiencing. Tauriel led me throughout the hall, introducing me to some of the other guard. We also had a brief conversation with Legolas, and I chuckled to see how uncomfortable he seemed to be in his formal attire. He took my amusement in good humor, talking animatedly before he moved off through the crowd to greet the others one by one.

I indulged myself with trying many of the unfamiliar dishes at the feast, exclaiming in delight whenever I found something I liked. The minutes went past, and I tried not to look for Seraph, knowing she would undoubtedly show up soon. Sure enough, she appeared some time later, settling on my shoulder.

"Oh, your little friend is back!" Tauriel exclaimed, eying the bird with evident longing.

"She seems to think it is time I went to sleep," I laughed, making sure to sound natural. "She is probably right though, I am getting a little tired." I yawned for good effect. Seeing the crestfallen look on the captain's face, I thought of a way to further lower suspicion and placate her at the same time. "Why don't you stay here and make friends Seraph?" I encouraged the bird, nodding when she asked silently if I was leaving. Understanding what I wanted, she transferred herself to Tauriel, and the warrior lit up happily.

"I'll escort you to your room before showing Seraph around," she smiled. We walked sedately through the halls, relaxing in each others company. Reaching my room, Tauriel impulsively clasped me in a hug that I returned happily. "Pleasant dreams," she offered before returning down the hall with Seraph in tow.

I closed the door behind me, jumping into action quickly once they were gone. Stripping off the dress, I put my armor back on, mourning the loss of my knives. I didn't have time to search for them, and hoped that maybe Tauriel would forgive what I was about to do and save them for me. Writing a note, I grabbed my bag, shifted to my raven form, and flew out the window. The note lay gleaming in the moon light on the table, the words shining dark against the page. '_Tauriel, I am sorry for the abrupt departure, but I must continue our quest. I hope you will not be too angry with me for deceiving you, I truly think you are a wonderful person and I hope we meet again in future. Please tell Thranduil that it was always my intention to heal the forest. I will return when our quest is done to fulfill the promise I made to Yavanna. Your home will be green once more. Sincerely, Alanta_.'

* * *

Circling the palace, I thought surely my eyes were playing tricks on me when I spotted what looked like the company riding barrels down the river. I swooped closer, blinking in astonishment as I saw that I was correct. The company appeared thoroughly soaked as the barrels bobbed up and down in the rapidly heaving water. Giving a rasping call, I got their attention, earning happy cheers. I landed on the rim of Thorin's barrel, balancing easily in my lighter form. I jokingly extended my wings like sails, stretching out my neck in a majestic pose. The king laughed uproariously, the others soon joining him.

We continued in this fashion down the stream for some time, glad that it appeared we were not being followed. After a few hours the stream began to slow visibly, until we had lost all hint of a current. The barrels were drifting along sluggishly, and we took that as a sign to paddle for the shore and continue on foot. We made the bank with only a small amount of struggle, leaving the barrels behind on the gravel for the elves to discover. Following the course of the water, we presently reached the edge of a massive icy lake. It was a relief to spot a large boat nearby, manned by a single person, and we quickly agreed to see if he would be willing to carry us across. Balin was elected spokesperson due to his extensive background in politics and he approached the man cautiously.

He glanced up as we made our way over, swiftly facing us with an arrow knocked on his large bow. "What business brings you here?" he asked suspiciously.

"We are traders headed home to the Iron Hills," Balin replied peaceably. "We wondered if we might book passage across the lake to resupply before making the rest of our journey, as we are desperately in need of food."

The man deliberated. "The master does not take kindly to strangers in his town," he said slowly, though he lowered his weapon a fraction.

"We are more than happy to pay handsomely for any services rendered," Balin was quick to reassure him. Seeming placated, the man nodded us aboard.

"I am Bard," he offered, moving to the stern of the boat to steer it with the long pole as we climbed aboard. Most of the company sat in the bow, eying the water with trepidation. It was full of chunks of ice, and pillars of stone protruded out at odd angles, making strange shapes through the fog that descended as we got further out.

Bilbo and I joined the man at his position, Ori deciding to follow close behind. I suspected he wanted to learn more about the people here so he could record it in his notebook. We talked quietly, Bard offering up a few details about his life. We neared the outskirts of the town when he swore violently, glaring darkly at a slight figure standing in wait along the dock.

"What is the matter?" I asked worriedly, the group all watching him now, ready to spring into action at the first sign of trouble.

"Alfrid," he growled, pointing a shaking hand at the dark figure as we came closer. "He's the master's henchman," he said by way of explanation. "We don't get along," he added.

I could see that he was regretting bringing us now, what with the trouble it would apparently cause for him, so I offered him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I know exactly how to deal with men like that. Let me handle this and I will ensure you do not receive blame." He nodded reluctantly, steering the boat towards the dock with a scowl fixed upon his face.

"Oh Bard, what on earth have you done now?" the man leered as we pulled alongside him. "The master will be most displeased." He looked over us, greedy eyes evaluating our potential wealth. He was a shifty fellow, pale skin in stark contrast to the black clothes that covered his thin frame. I stepped forward, commanding his attention as he was forced to crane his neck slightly to look at me. I could hear Thorin beginning to snarl at the look on the man's face so I hastened to take control of the situation.

"Greetings. I believe you are Alfrid if I'm not mistaken." He nodded, frowning when I knew his name. "I'm Alanta, at your service. My company and I are in need of some assistance, and Bard here kindly offered us passage across the lake so that we might speak to your master."

"He doesn't like strangers in this town, specially those with nothing to offer," Alfrid sneered, looking me up and down as if to say I had something to offer after all. I heard a muffled noise of protest from Thorin behind me at the insult and was glad that the others appeared to be attempting to keep him silent. I sighed in exasperation.

Plastering a polite smile on my face, I reached into my pack. "It's a good thing we have something to offer then isn't it?" Finding what I sought, I placed a large gold coin in the man's hand, watching in satisfaction as his eyes flickered with barely concealed greed. "There's more where that came from, as I'm certain your master would be interested to find out," I continued smoothly. He changed his demeanor in a second, offering what he must have considered a pleasant face.

"Right this way." We followed after him, offering our thanks to a relieved Bard and promising to see him again another time. The meeting with the master went in a similar fashion, my larger bribe getting us all the assistance we required. We left the greedy men with their trinkets, a man servant directing us to a guest house.

"Where did you get all that gold?" Nori asked curiously.

I shrugged. "I may have liberated some from the troll hoard while you were burying it." A number of the group snorted with laughter.

"That's my girl," Gloin said proudly, leaving us to dissolve fully in merriment. We were met with a few curious looks as we traversed the streets, but we ignored them for now, eager to get some rest. Just before we entered the building we all stopped, standing on the dock to look into the distance. Far away over the drifting fog we could barely make out a solitary peak on the horizon. It gave us hope that we were so very close and we relaxed now that the journey was almost over.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, another chapter done, and I hope I managed to get a suitable amount of conflict into this one. The relationships between the elves and dwarves and Alanta are all going to have interesting effects on future chapters as they work through their confusion and bias. I opted to go with the book version of the barrel scene, although I do like the movie version this one suited my purpose better. It stood to reason that with the death of Azog back on the cliff the orcs would not be quite as organized and able to catch up to them as last time. I also used a more book centric version of the lake town meeting, though with the inclusion of Alfrid, as I really like him for an unsavory character. There are going to be some significant changes to the next bit of the story due to Alanta being rather a bad ass with a few secret tricks up her sleeve. Anyways, here's hoping you enjoyed this chapter and thanks again for sticking by me and reading the story!  
**


	22. To Kill A Dragon

As dawn broke over the icy lake I stood outside the guest house alone, lost in thought. I had started to plan for our encounter with the dragon long ago, but time was running out, and things would have to be decided for sure now. I watched the cold sun rise over the pale expanse of water, coloring the sky a misty gold. It was calming, helping to get my thoughts in order. I pushed aside my worry for a moment, turning to go back into the house and greet the others, as I heard them beginning to rise. Voices broke the silence as I reentered the dim interior of the modest building.

"We will need to be sure we have enough supplies," Thorin was saying now, the others gathered around him. "Weapons need sharpening and clothes need mending, and then it is off to the mountain." They were moving to disperse to their individual tasks when I cleared my throat. Thorin gave me a warm smile. "There you are, we wondered where you had gotten to. We are getting ready to leave, preparations should be completed by tomorrow."

"Wait," I said sternly, needing to have my say before they got too caught up in their enthusiasm. The group stopped, turning as one to offer me a questioning look. "We need a proper plan," I reminded them.

Thorin waved dismissively. "Time enough for that on the way. We still need to find the door." He began to look slightly impatient when I held up my hands for attention again.

"Thorin," I shook my head. "We have time. The door will not open regardless of our discovering it for another two weeks. It will take us no more than a day to get there. We should take this time to plan for what we will encounter."

"What is there to plan for?" Thorin snorted. "No, we need to find the door. I will not miss this chance."

I took a deep breath. The company had settled themselves down again, looking resigned to a lengthy discussion. "You forget that I can fly," I said gently. "It will not take me long at all to discover the door from up in the air." Thorin merely grunted, his face saying he conceded that point. "There are more important things to worry about. No, don't interrupt me. What do you plan to do if we accidentally waken the dragon and are unprepared?"

Thorin frowned, considering my words thoughtfully. "We will kill it." He said finally.

I couldn't help rolling my eyes at that statement. "How? Will you punch him to death?" I felt exasperated that he seemed unable to come to a more satisfactory solution. A few of the group began to grumble as they wondered who to side with.

"It doesn't matter!" Thorin growled. "We will deal with him when we come to that. We have weapons!"

I groaned, burying my face in my palms. "You do realize how ridiculous that sounds don't you?" I asked faintly. Glancing up, I caught the affronted look on his face and couldn't help laughing. "Oh Thorin. Don't scowl so, your face will get stuck that way," I teased. Sobering, I explained my thoughts. "If Smaug awakens, what is to stop him from coming here, killing all these innocent people? If there is a way to make certain they remain unharmed I will do so, it would be dishonorable not to."

Any protest he had been about to make was lost when I put it that way. His mouth snapped shut and he offered me a defeated grimace. "What should be done? You cannot promise their safety anymore than we can be sure Smaug will die."

I straightened with a snap. "First of all, the worm will die! Maybe you've forgotten, or perhaps you never believed me, but this is not the first rogue dragon to cross my path. The others are all dead. I do not make idle promises."

"We believe you," Balin offered, the first one to add their input to the discussion.

I smiled. "Thank you Balin. Now, for the real problem. You said once that Smaug could only be killed by one of your wind lances. We all saw the one smack in the middle of town, so it stands to reason we are going to have to lure him here. It does not mean the people have to be here when that happens," I said slyly.

A few of the group exchanged looks. "What are you proposing?" Balin asked, looking as if he already had a general idea.

"Simple. We evacuate them before we get to the mountain." I gave them a smug look.

"Where can they go?" Thorin asked with a frown. "There is nothing in the way of shelter for miles around. Dale is in ruins, and the rest of the land is desolate, courtesy of the dragon."

"They might go to the elven king's halls," offered Bilbo softly, wilting when the others turned to him with incredulous glares.

"You out of your mind laddie?" Dwalin barked. "We can make no deals with Thranduil!"

"Actually, that was rather my idea," I spoke up, taking the focus off a grateful Bilbo. "After all, he owes us big time, or at least me anyways. He cannot deny that I will be doing him an enormous favor. Sheltering a few refugees seems small price to pay for having his home restored to its former glory."

"Peace," Balin offered, cajoling a fuming Thorin and Dwalin. The others calmed as well. "I think Alanta has a point. It would do us well to use this to our advantage, and theirs. No one wants these people to suffer for what we are trying to do."

"Alright," Thorin relented. "We get these people out. Then what? I do not see how we can lure Smaug out when we have nothing to offer."

"That can wait. I have a plan, one that I've been working on for years. First I want to get these people out, I fear they will be easily frightened." He looked about to speak again, confusion with my train of thought evident. "Later," I smiled, sensing his need for further explanation.

* * *

The towns people were all gathered in the square, down to the last child, muttering to themselves about the proposed plan. As predicted, they were afraid, eyes wide at the thought of their town going up in flames. I could see already it would not take much to convince most of them to leave. Others would be more difficult. I stared at the master where he stood with his followers gathered around him. They glared obstinately back, having made clear their desire not to abandon their homes and the wealth they managed to accrue over the years.

"Why did you not make your intentions clear when first we spoke?" Bard asked suspiciously.

"That was not your," Thorin started angrily before Balin elbowed him into silence.

"What my king means to say is that we have suffered many setbacks, and we were unsure of whom we could trust at the time. It seemed prudent to first gain access to the town before issuing demands or ultimatums. As it stands, the removal of the dragon will benefit all of us, a result I am sure you can agree is greatly desired." The old dwarf's calming words did much to restore an agreeable atmosphere to the meeting.

"You are right there," Bard agreed. "Long have I desired to see the worm slain and peace restored to our lands. We will go with your plan."

* * *

A messenger hurried through the halls of Thranduil's palace, the unexpected missive clutched tight in one shaking fist. If he had not been paid handsomely to deliver the message he most certainly wouldn't have bothered. His king's temper was a sight to behold, and the tidings within would likely invoke his wrath. Arriving in the throne room, he handed the folded paper to Thranduil with a bow before swiftly retreating several steps. Legolas stood beside his father, awaiting instruction. He offered the nervous guard a reassuring smile, causing the elf to relax slightly. Both jumped at the sound of their king's icy rage.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked the guard, the elf quailing under his cold gaze.

"The, the men of Esgaroth request asylum until the dragon can be defeated. They seem to have a plan for his demise, but wished to get their innocent out of the way..." the elf trailed off when Thranduil made no indication he was even listening.

"This must be some plot of that damned Oakenshield," he mused to himself. Turning to address the guard again he kept his voice neutral, even as anger bubbled through his veins. "We will have nothing to do with helping those traitorous dwarves and their new allies," he sneered, leaving the room haughtily and effectively ending the conversation.

Legolas sighed as his father retreated to his rooms. He was likely to sulk in there for hours now that his temper had been frayed, and would be utterly unreasonable for days to come. "I will accompany you back to Esgaroth," he informed the guard. "Form up half the guard and summon Tauriel to report here." The elf nodded, hurrying off to do his prince's bidding.

Tauriel was quick to appear, smiling at Legolas. "I heard there was tidings from Esgaroth. I take it Alanta and her dwarves arrived?"

The prince nodded. "Yes, but that is not all. They plan to take on the dragon. Currently they have requested we take in the people of Esgaroth until such a feat can be accomplished to avoid unnecessary casualties."

"Your father?" Tauriel asked knowingly.

Legolas shook his head ruefully. "Locked in his rooms as expected. He refused to become involved, but I know deep down he would not turn the men away, not after we have been allied with them all these years. He's just angry the idea came from the dwarves. He will come around." They headed for the door. "I hope," he muttered softly almost as an afterthought.

* * *

Our preparations had been interrupted with the arrival of a fully armed convoy led by none other than the prince himself, all mounted on swift horses. The elves nodded their greetings, Legolas and Tauriel coming forward to finalize terms. The rest milled about, looking over the pitiful town with reserved curiosity. They did not venture here much I gathered from their leaders, Thranduil's paranoia keeping them locked inside their kingdom these last few centuries as the darkness settled over their home.

"So you wish us to take those willing back to Mirkwood, and you will dispose of Smaug in their absence?" Legolas addressed Thorin, trying to hide his discomfort at having to deal with the grumpy dwarf king who technically outranked him. Thorin only nodded, equally uneasy in the presence of his former jailers. "May I ask how you plan to do so?" he inquired politely, looking genuinely curious.

"I have a plan," I spoke up, offering them a sheepish smile. "Hello again Tauriel."

The fiery elf smiled back, showing all was forgiven. "Hello my friend, it is good to see you well. Perhaps you might give more warning before disappearing next time," she gently teased. I chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"Well, if that is all, we should be off," Legolas announced briskly. He motioned to his guard to ensure the villagers were well protected as they prepared to head off. I was about to turn back to our planning when a loud protest reached my ears. I turned, watching as Bard embraced his three children and attempted to send them on without him.

"But Da, you'll be killed!" His eldest cried, worry lining her young face.

"It cannot be helped," he said firmly. "Be brave now, and know that I will do whatever I can to return to you. This is my duty." They seemed to understand some hidden subtext in his reassurance, for they sagged slightly and followed after the others, glancing back a few times to get one last look.

I stepped up beside him when they were out of earshot. "Why did you stay? I would have thought you smarter than the master, especially with how much depends on you," I nodded towards the backs of his retreating children. The dwarves behind me also waited for his answer, wondering if perhaps he was a bit insane.

"One moment," he requested, dashing off into his house and returning with a wrapped bundle. Stripping the cloth aside, he revealed a long dark arrow, wickedly sharp and unusually large. The dwarves gasped.

"A black arrow," Thorin breathed. "I have not seen one of these since the day Dale fell. How came you by this?"

Bard hesitated a moment. "I have not been completely honest with you either, master Thorin," he admitted. "My ancestor was Lord Girion of Dale, and this is the last black arrow in existence. The others lie at the bottom of the lake. This one was passed down through the generations should the time come to use it one day."

Balin nodded knowingly. "You wish to finish what your ancestor started laddie?"

Bard nodded, smiling at being referred to as a lad. "Yes. It is my duty to kill the dragon. Get him here, and I will end him."

"Ah yes, so we come to that now," Thorin turned to me expectantly. "You said you had a plan, and that you would tell us when the villagers were gone. Let's hear it."

I thought for a moment before coming to a decision. "Come, this way." I led them swiftly out of the town and back across the bridge. Once we had the entire shoreline in front of us I stared at them. This was the moment of truth, a time to overcome years of hatred in the hopes they wouldn't kill my allies before listening to my explanation. I decided to err on the side of caution. "I need to tell you a story," I began.

"Is this necessary?" Thorin grouched, looking impatient.

I nodded. "Very. In my world our guardians sometimes work under the guidance of some unusual allies. Dragons." Immediately following my words the expected shouting match broke out, accusations flowing forth with remarkable speed. I let them yell out their anger for a few minutes before silencing them with a shout. "Enough! Yes my people were, and still are allied with dragons. They were the first of us. Before guardians came into being, the dragons were tasked with protecting our fragile world. The one that killed my family was arguably the strongest protector of them all." Here my voice broke as old memories surfaced. "Until he went insane, his mind snapped by the endless invasions of evil we suffered. That is why it was such a betrayal, because he was once the best of us. From earth warder to earth render, the distinction is a finer line than you would believe. We had to kill him to end his torment."

"So, most of the dragons are good then?" Ori asked, scribbling all the while in his notebook as he hurried to get my words down.

"Yes, most of them are. They are our friends and allies, and their children joined with us to aid where we asked. I have several companions of this nature. I think it is time you met them now."

Thorin looked conflicted between outrage and curiosity. "What does this have to do with Smaug?" he asked at last.

"Everything. I believe another dragon would be the perfect thing to lure him out, it is the only thing we have that he might consider a threat. It is something I have done before."

"Makes sense," Dwalin said shortly. "You are certain they will aid us?" he asked slightly worriedly.

"Oh yes," I agreed. "They do what I ask of them, and they would never hurt a friend. Shall I bring them out?" Tense anticipation settled over the group as I called silently for the first of four companions, the air exploding with a loud bang at the size of the being that appeared. Bilbo fell over in shock while Bard and the others visibly flinched at the sight, though to their credit they remained where they stood. It was a sign of their trust in me that they stayed calm even in the face of their worst nightmare. The young dragon towered over me, my head reaching its shoulder.

"This is Sable," I introduced her. The ebony colored beast gave a sort of bow, inclining her head to eye my present company in interest. Her fiery stomach gleamed in the light of day, and her eyes glowed a dull orange. "If she were older she would be able to communicate with you without my aid, but she has not yet learned the trick of human speech. The others are different, more wild versions of their kin. They are unable to speak no matter how they age, but I am still able to talk to them."

"Sorry, how many are there again?" Bilbo asked faintly from his position on the ground.

"Four in total. I will call the next one now." Another whoosh of air dissipated to reveal an emerald colored drake. She was slightly opaque, the only completely solid thing about her being the amber colored horn protruding from the back of her head. Her eyes were a pale yellow, as was her stomach. "This is Ysana, a netherdrake from the outer worlds of my home."

Another call, another companion. The third one was hunched lower to the ground than his predecessors, giving him a feral look. His rusted scales were adorned with fiery runes and his mouth opened to reveal massive teeth to go with his impressive talons. "This is Bronne. He is the product of titans experimenting on the wild drakes of the north, and quite unique."

I called the last one. An almost rumbling sound accompanied his arrival. The drake was crafted of the very same living stone as some of my other companions, his grey-green complexion adorned with glowing amethyst crystals. "Last, but certainly not least, this is Aeon. As some of you may have guessed he is a stone drake, born of the rock in the very core of my world. He also is unique, even more so than the others for how incredibly difficult it was to befriend him. The stone remains unchanged it is said, not often bowing to outside influence."

"Impressive," Bard said admiringly, his fear less than the others due to never having seen a dragon before. "Do they breathe fire?" he inquired. "I dare say they could take on Smaug without our help."

I shook my head. "They would not last against a full grown dragon, their fire is small due to their young age. Together though I think they will be more than enough to make him uncomfortable and eager to come out. I haven't yet met a dragon that could stand the scent of others of their kind without some confrontation."

* * *

We had finished our planning by the end of the day, uninterrupted by the remaining stubborn villagers. The master had looked ready to come over to us and protest the fact that we were ignoring him, but one glance at my companions had him scurrying back to his house, face white in terror. I was glad not to have to deal with the greedy fellow, he left a bad taste in my mouth.

I sat on the dock outside the guest house now, enjoying the evening. My dragons had vanished for the night, promising to return when we departed in the morning. I could hear the sounds of the others inside, their laughter and chatter filling the air. While I enjoyed a good party, for now I was just savoring the quiet, the knowledge of the approaching confrontation heavy on my mind. No matter how we planned, there were still so many things that could go wrong, and I had no other guardians to back me up. Just a handful of people most precious to me. My thoughts were interrupted, but I didn't turn when the sound of heavy footfalls reached my ears. Thorin settled himself down beside me, contemplating the water as I did in companionable silence.

"What's on your mind?" he rumbled at last.

I sighed, leaning back on my hands to look at him. Rather than address the real object of my focus I decided to ask him another question. "Have you ever thought about how your life will change when Erebor is retaken?"

He frowned thoughtfully. "It will be different, but this is something I have trained for all my life. Though..." He trailed off, suddenly looking uncertain.

"What?"

"Sometimes I'm not sure if I'm ready. To be king that is. It should have been my father on that throne." He grinned then. "Things will be even more interesting for you," he said with a chuckle.

"How do you figure?" My mind worked its way around his words, trying to find the humor.

"Well..." He stopped, obviously thinking hard about something. "I meant to wait, but supposing this goes ill tomorrow," he muttered, digging a hand into his pocket. He pulled out something small and shiny, fiddling with it for a moment before placing it in my palm. It was a bead, its bright mithril surface carved with familiar runes. I gasped at their meaning. "Will you accept me for always?" he asked haltingly. My mind blanked, stunned by his request and the way it made him so very nervous. He was never nervous, always certain of his path and purpose.

"Of course," I choked out. Realization suddenly dawned on me of what that would mean for me. "Wait... but that means I would be..." I paled, afraid of the thought that now crossed my mind. His arms wrapped around me and I gazed up at him, calming in reaction to how at peace he looked.

"You will be perfect," he said firmly. "Everything you do already, you do for others. This is not really any different, it just has another title to go with the job."

"I suppose you're right," I frowned doubtfully, trying to accept his confidence in me.

* * *

Dawn was breaking in pale shades of pink and gold over the lake when we stood at its edge, readying the boat that would take us across to Erebor. A small amount of supplies were placed on board, mostly food, and we were all sufficiently armed. Before we pulled away from the dock we turned to give our farewells to Bard, leaving him with to wait for our return, hopefully with Smaug in tow.

"You sure you want to do this?" I asked him, knowing how much was at stake and hoping he wasn't one to suffer from nerves.

"I'll be ready," he assured us. "Luck go with you and I hope to see you all soon, alive and well." We clasped arms for a moment in a gesture of solidarity before pushing off, watching as the man we pinned our hopes on grew smaller with distance.

The trip was uneventful, time passing quickly as we rowed in shifts. Once we reached the other side we shouldered our packs and set off for the mountain. Another couple hours march saw us at its base, and we quickly found a sheltered nook in the scattered boulders to stow our gear. I took flight then, shooting up high into the air to gain a better vantage point. All I could see was barren rock, scored by dragon claws and turned black in places by fire. It was a dismal sight with nothing to break the monotony of the scene. Only one thing stood out. The massive statues carved out of stone that flanked the front gates to the abandoned city. The gates were shut, the statues to either side guarding their secrets eternally.

I couldn't help myself from flying closer to them for a better look, intrigued by the workmanship in the intricate figures. They were formed not as kings like I had expected, but as warriors, one holding an axe and the other a pick. Shaking myself from my distraction I moved on, beginning a wide loop around the mountain. I had reached the western side when I spotted another figure, this one oddly out of place in the side of the mountain. Going with the theory that the statues guarded doors, I headed over to examine it. This one held an axe as well. At first glance the statue appeared rather nondescript after the first two, but closer inspection revealed something rather interesting. A pillar that the figure appeared to be leaning on, with a curious zig zag pattern leading all the way up to the flat axe handle from the ground...

Shooting back to where the others had gathered, I threw myself to the ground, phasing as I collided with the earth. Several arms steadied me while I caught my breath after my hurried flight. I gave them all a triumphant grin. "I found it!"

Cheers met my pronouncement, the others following with the supplies as I led them to our destination. It was a short climb through the rocks to the base of the hidden stairway, and then a much more arduous climb up stairs that seemed more designed for men than dwarves. We were all winded when we reached the top, and slightly discouraged at the sight of an innocent looking blank wall, but it was clear this had to be the spot we were searching for. We settled down to wait, making camp until the day came that the door was destined to open.

* * *

Durin's day arrived at last, and we rose at the sound of the first timid bird calls floating through the chill air. The dwarves were immediately consumed with figuring out how to open the door, even going as far as to ignore breakfast. I shook my head in amusement, setting myself at the cliff edge and watching the horizon, imagining the land as it might once have been. I let my hands trail over the ground, leaving a sweep of green grass and flowers, oddly bright against the stone. Grinning in happiness, I rolled to my stomach, leaning over the edge and letting my hands rest against the stone. Ivy cascaded out from my touch, twining down the mountain side and weaving its way though the rocks.

Taking a break from my terraforming, I wrangled together a decent meal of meat and cheese with thick slices of bread besides. "Come on you guys, take a break and eat."

A few made their way over right away, namely Bombur and the younger ones, only halting at the sound of their leaders grouchy voice. "We need to find the door! Time enough to eat later." They slouched back over to Thorin, looking crestfallen at the thought of going hungry.

"Oh relax," I snorted. "Starving yourself isn't going to make that door open any sooner. Might as well keep your strength up."

"Hear hear," Bombur cried, already inching back towards the food. A round of chuckles circled the group as Thorin gave up his protests with an annoyed shrug. The day continued in much the same fashion, though I had a harder time convincing the others to eat as the sun headed for the western horizon. No progress was being made at the door, and Thorin was now pacing in agitation, muttering furiously to himself. A few of the others sat tiredly off to the side, staring at the stone as if to will it open. I kept back, knowing it would do no good to force the issue, the problem would resolve when it was ready. I already had a slight idea of when that would be, but knowing the others weren't likely to listen I kept my thoughts to myself.

The sun was now a faint glimmer on the far edge of the darkening sky, while the first stars were showing across the heavens in the east. With a sigh, the last light slipped away, plunging the sky to a murky twilight. I watched as Thorin's face fell, and he crumbled to a spot on the ground not far from the door. "What went wrong?" he whispered roughly. "What did we miss? The last light of Durin's day..." He shook his head, despair filling his voice. He turned then to me, looking to find comfort and instead being met by my calm gaze as I turned my focus to the wall. "You don't look upset," he managed to note, sounding almost disgruntled that I was unconcerned.

"I have an idea," I said slowly, now watching the sky, the minutes ticking by as I waited for confirmation. "How did you come across the clue that told you about the door?"

Thorin looked perplexed. "It was on the map."

"Well yes I know that. But how did you read it? You had to go to Elrond," I gently prompted him.

"He said something about moon runes I think, I wasn't really paying attention to that part." He looked a little, a very little bit guilty with the admission, though it faded almost as fast.

When he didn't continue the thought, failing to grasp where I was headed with it, I sighed. "Honestly Thorin, sometimes you miss what is right in front of your face." He gave me a surly grimace now, opening his mouth to protest before I loudly continued. "If the clue was visible in moonlight, doesn't it stand to reason that perhaps the door is too?" Instantly his expression changed to a smile of realization.

"Of course!" We all studied the wall intently now as the moon rose through the sky, exclaiming in delight when its soft rays illuminated a hole in the stone that most certainly was not there before. Quickly the key was inserted, and with a muffled thump the door opened...

* * *

Bilbo and I bid farewell to the others, taking their promise to remain up top while we investigated. Bilbo was going to do some scouting and then return to them, while I lured Smaug outside and away to Esgaroth. Thorin pulled me into a fierce embrace before I left. "Stay safe," he murmured worriedly.

"I'll be fine," I promised him with a smile. I gave the company one last look before striding into the darkness, walking fast now that I was on a time limit. The light was soon lost as we came into an oppressive darkness, and the only thing to be heard were the faint sounds of our companions receding as we left them behind. The air was thick, and grew steadily warmer as we approached what we expected would be the treasure room. Light became visible again, at first only a hint of illumination before strengthening into a steady glow ahead of us.

The sight that greeted us stopped us in our tracks, rendered silent in awe. Mountains of gold extended as far as the eye could see, peppered with a rainbow of gems and interspersed with the colder glow of silver. I let out an involuntary gasp of delight, unable to stop myself from reaching out a hand to touch it, to be certain what I was looking at was truly real. It was a staggering vision to behold, testament to the skill of Erebor's people. My eyes danced from one pile to the next, each new thing to catch my interest drawing me farther into the hoard, and I fought to keep silent as I spared half an eye for the dragon. He was nowhere to be seen, but already my sharp ears had picked out the low sound of steady breathing, the audible proof of a beast somewhere nearby.

I turned to Bilbo as he stepped up beside me. "Go wait by the door and stay hidden," I ordered him in a whisper. "When we're gone you can come out and do your investigating, or get the others, your choice."

He nodded, eyes wide as he took in the sight around us still. Stumbling slightly, he made his way carefully back over the unstable piles, disappearing from sight as he got to the door. I made a mental note to ask how he accomplished that before taking to the air as a raven to complete my task. I had called on a few of my avian friends, sending them down other tunnels to find the fastest route to the main gates. Once they returned with directions I landed in the large doorway leading the right direction, sending them away to safety. My thoughts turned now to my dragons, summoning them to array themselves at my back. They waited patiently as I took a deep steadying breath, summoning my courage.

"Smaug!" I yelled, cupping my hands around my mouth to amplify my voice. "Come out worm, and meet your end! The mountain will not be yours any longer!" Silence met my declaration for a terrible long second, before a shifting of gold announced the awakening of my adversary. Blood red scales covered the massive head that rose from the floor, the amber eyes examining me with mirthful interest. I was heartened to see that while large, he was not as big as the last dragon I had faced, and my companions were each a quarter of his size. I watched him note their presence, expression unreadable.

"You seek to challenge me?" he said at last, his voice a sibilant hiss. He strove to sound amused, but I detected a faint note of concern as my dragons stepped towards him with a snarl of defiance.

"Not challenge," I shook my head. "I'm here to end you." I was armed with the certainty that I was right, and my voice rang with confidence.

Smaug eyed us with speculation, making no move to end the discussion. "Yet you come backed by my own kind, how easy it would be to turn them," he mused.

"They are nothing like you. They are the children of guardians, protectors of all that is good. That does not include you," I stated flatly. Still he remained unmoved, far too slow to anger. I realized I would have to change tactics. Grabbing the nearest treasure I could get hold of, I tossed it to one of my companions, smiling craftily as he obediently vanished. The mixture of confusion and anger that overcame Smaug was a welcome sight. "I could steal all your treasure piece by piece and there would be nothing you could do about it," I informed him softly, watching with satisfaction as his temper flared at last. He launched himself at me with an incoherent snarl of rage, chest lighting up as he gathered his flames to him. I phased swiftly, adopting wings and throwing myself out of the path of the flames.

The chase was on, the enraged dragon staggering through the halls after me, unheeding of the small flames hurled his way by my friends, or the walls that stopped him up before he crashed his way through them. I flew in a zig zag pattern, constantly switching directions and throwing in random dives and climbs to evade capture. I could see the great gates looming ahead in the dim light, and it was the work of a moment for my companions to smash them open and free us into the day. Smaug seemed not to notice anything else but the ones who threatened him, and I used it to my advantage to keep him headed swiftly to Esgaroth, knowing his need for revenge would outweigh his desire to return to the treasure.

* * *

Bard waited at the top of the defense tower, watching the horizon for the telltale sign of Smaug's approach. He remembered Alanta's warning well, that he would have only seconds from the first sight before he was upon the town. Dragons were frighteningly swift, she had said, and he took her words to heart. Wiping palms slick with fear sweat on his trousers, he jumped slightly at the far off sound of a roar. He placed himself at the wind lance, making sure the arrow was secure as he scanned the sky with intense focus. A dark blot came into sight on the horizon, black against the pale clouds, and the sight had him start counting.

Ten... The roars were louder now.

Nine... The dark form grew wings.

Eight... There was Alanta and her dragons, small against the enemy.

Seven... Bigger still and lit with fire.

Six... He could see the air shimmering in waves around the fiery beast.

Five... The smaller dragons were dodging attacks, he could see now how young they must be.

Four... The beast seemed to fill the sky as it drew near.

Three... He had promised to come back to his children, but what if he failed?

Two... Alanta and her companions streaked by overhead. He grasped the bow firmly, heart pounding in anticipation.

One... The moment seemed to stretch into forever. A sudden calm filled his being as he aimed. Taking a last breath, he fired...

* * *

**Author's note: I sincerely apologize for how long this chapter took to post. For some stupid reason the words were refusing to leave my head in any coherent fashion, so it took a fair bit of persuasion to force them to cooperate. I suppose you could say I left it at a cliffhanger, though I had not expected to do so, but there we are. The countdown scene was something I wanted to do for a while, it was inspired by the eight seconds a bull rider has and the thoughts such a frenzied scene might create. Oh, and yes the bead thing was a marriage proposal for those who may not have been certain, and it was a long time in coming. That's not to say of course that things will be easy breezy for them from now on, that would be far too nice. I made a deliberate change in the story by evacuating the townspeople, with the idea that this changes the way things go in future, how much I can't yet say. More action to look forward to next chapter and some other significant changes. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks again for sticking with me for the journey!  
**


	23. Storms of Fear and Madness

**First off I want to apologize for taking so long to update. This is the part of the story that could have gone a lot of different ways, and this will continue to be the case from here on in. It took me a bit to decide what exactly I wanted to have happen, and then to get it sounding like I wanted. So very sorry, and without farther delay here is the resolution to our cliffhanger, and other events.**

* * *

Bilbo shivered from his position behind one of the many large pillars dotting the cavernous treasure room. It was dark now that the dragon was gone, but his trembling hands betrayed the facade of outward calm he was attempting to display. He worried terribly for his friend, praying to whatever gods would listen that she would emerge from taunting a dragon unscathed. Knowing it was useless to dither, and that there really wasn't anything he could do for her, he resolved to keep his end of the bargain before going to check on his dwarves. He moved boldly out onto the treasure, eyes scanning the gold for any hint of the pale gleam of the arkenstone. Balin's description when given had been vague, but the certainty that the dwarf possessed when he spoke of it left the hobbit feeling sure he would know it upon sight.

He walked for some time, feeling as if he had gone miles due to the unfamiliar workout his legs were receiving from walking upon such an unstable surface. The gold slipped and slid under his feet, causing him to move as if drunk, and he stumbled his way forward with hands held out for balance. He didn't care how silly he looked, with no one there to see him and poke fun.

Bilbo was close to giving up and returning when he spotted a light far off over the hills of treasure. It was the color of starlight rather than fire, and though he could not distinguish its source it intrigued him. Legs screaming in protest, he made his way over, watching in awe as the light collected into a single spot of brilliance, radiating out of the gem in waves. It was like a rainbow, like starfire, like all the beautiful things he had ever seen wrapped up in one small package. Picking it up gently, he allowed himself to be consumed by it for a moment, appreciating it for what it was.

With a small sigh he at last tucked it away in a deep pocket of his waistcoat, hiding the light from view. He felt almost disappointed when the area around him dimmed considerably, the gold now looking tawdry in comparison to the treasure in his pocket. Scooping up a few coins to show the others, he skidded his way quickly back to the stairs leading out of the mountain.

* * *

Thorin was growing impatient, his worry for Alanta having somehow become eclipsed by his growing need to see the gold of his mountain again. To let it run through his fingers and hold the arkenstone in his fist for all to see. He shoved away the sense of discomfort that these feelings brought him, ignoring the tiny voice that protested his mixed priorities. He even ignored the increasing looks he was getting as he paced back and forth in the small space outside the hidden door.

Finally he could stand it no longer. He had to see for himself. Striding purposefully towards the opening, he called to the others over his shoulder in a brusque tone. "Come on, we're going inside."

"But Thorin, shouldn't we wait for Bilbo to come back and report?" Balin asked, his concern growing as he took in the strange gleam in his friend's eyes.

"The dragon left a long while ago, we all saw it," Thorin replied impatiently. He was taking another step when Kili's quiet voice stopped him, reason nearly breaking through.

"Uncle? Don't you want to wait for Alanta? I thought you were going to go in together."

Thorin wavered slightly, his moral half fighting a losing battle against the demons that had broken through. Mouth hardening into a determined line, he let the demons win. "She will understand," he stated shortly, his tone indicating that he would brook no argument. He headed swiftly down the passage, not even stopping to feel the exhilaration of being back in his home, and missing the looks of worry that were exchanged by all behind him.

* * *

Bilbo had just made it back to the ramp leading out of the treasure room when he found his passage blocked by an intimidating figure. He looked up the short distance to see Thorin staring at him intently and gulped, feeling as if his every thought was on display.

"Thorin, I was just coming to tell you I think it's safe to come in," he said brightly, trying to dispel the tension that came from some unknown source. He held up the handful of coins, as if to confirm his explanation, blinking rapidly when Thorin failed to acknowledge them.

"Did you find it?" the dwarf asked eagerly, an unsettling gleam in his eyes.

"F-find what?" Bilbo stuttered, confused in his discomfort.

"The arkenstone," Thorin breathed, his face relaxing minutely as he turned his thoughts to the jewel.

"I..." Bilbo's hand twitched towards his pocket before staying the movement, some inner voice telling him all was not right with his comrade. The gesture went unnoticed by the king, and he soon found himself swept aside as Thorin hurried to get to the treasure. The moment for returning lost goods was past, leaving Bilbo to wonder whatever he was going to do with the glimmering rock that seemed to have corrupted the mind of Thorin. He could only stare helplessly along with the others, who had now joined him, as their friend and king wandered among his lost gold, ever searching for the one thing he prized above all else.

"Mahal help us," Balin muttered, eyes distant as he saw another king in a distant past wandering among his wealth with the poisoned gleam of greed filling his mind.

"What is wrong with him?" Bilbo asked softly.

"It's the gold sickness," Balin replied flatly, sounding as if he were handing out a death sentence. "I fear we have lost our king."

* * *

I landed in a thankfully unburnt Esgaroth with a sigh, every bone weary with stress. Watching Smaug tumble to his death in the lake had been the most satisfying relief I felt in a long while. My dragons had left, wishing to preserve their health by removing themselves from potentially hostile territory. I would be grateful for their help for years to come, the role they played having a large influence on how our victory had played out.

Gathering my strength, I went in search of Bard, eager to congratulate him on his monumental accomplishment. I found him sitting at the top of the tower beside the wind lance, a look of hopeful incredulity on his face.

"My congratulations my friend." Clapping him on the shoulder, I offered him a hand up. He took it, the last traces of worry gone, leaving only joy that was almost painful to see.

"We really did it, didn't we," he muttered.

I nodded. "What will you do now?" I knew where I was going, already eager to join my family at Erebor, to see its magnificence for myself. I said as much to him, garnering a chuckle for my enthusiasm.

"I will go join my family, and bring our people home." He turned to go before glancing back, a thought dawning on him. "I'm thinking about approaching Thorin for aid in rebuilding Dale. Perhaps we can come to some sort of trade agreement. After all my ancestor was king, so that land is rightfully mine."

I smiled. "That's a great idea! I cannot speak for Thorin, but I'm certain we can make some sort of arrangement. It's a noble goal." I grinned then, something occurring to me. "It will get you out from under the master's thumb as well, and I've no doubt many will follow you. He didn't seem terribly well liked around here."

"There is that," Bard allowed, a twinkle in his eye as he laughed along with me. "I will see you soon then?"

"Aye, you can count on it." He was just leaving when I called after him. "Wait!" Summoning Luna I bade the great cat offer him her company. "Take Luna with you. I would hate for our victory to be marred by an accident as you made your way to Thranduil's halls" My voice was deadly serious now, all trace of jokes gone. Bard nodded, bowing his head in thanks and continuing his journey towards the forest, pack on his back and bow in hand. The last thing I heard from him as he left earshot was the beginning of a rather one sided conversation.

"I hope you like long walks," he offered my feline friend. "I'll tell you about my family as we go..."

Smiling contentedly, I took wing and sped towards the mountain.

* * *

I reached the plateau where I had left the others some minutes later, and was startled to note that it was empty. Thorin had been the one to insist we would walk in together, despite my protests that he not wait for me. So of course I had to wonder what could have changed in only a single day. Landing smoothly, I headed once again down the tunnel, a wisp at my back to light my way. I could see a flickering glow ahead, and assumed the others had made a fire of some sort to banish the darkness.

Breaking out of the hall, I reentered the treasure chamber, my relief at seeing my friends lessening slightly at the conspicuous absence of one key member. We exchanged hugs and greetings before I asked the question that was eating at my tired mind. "Where is Thorin?"

The others exchanged looks, their faces serious in the flickering firelight. "Lass," Balin began uncertainly.

His worry left my heart stuttering. Had something happened to Thorin in my absence? "Balin, where is Thorin?" My voice cracked as I fought between fear for him and anger that they were evading my question. Balin pointed out over the hills of gleaming gold, a helpless expression filling his eyes. When I followed his hand I saw Thorin moving about, and my worry melted away, my legs already beginning to carry me in his direction.

"Wait!" Bilbo blurted out, stilling my advance. I turned questioningly to him, awaiting an explanation. "He - he's gone mad." The hobbit stuttered, wringing his hands. His confession left me blinking owlishly at him as my brain tried to connect this information with what I knew of Thorin.

"What? That's impossible," I chuckled, my laughter dying off when it became apparent they were not playing some elaborate practical joke.

"It's true. All he cares about is finding the arkenstone." Balin admitted with a sigh. "Damned stone should have been destroyed," he added with a disgusted mutter. I couldn't help but notice the way Bilbo flinched at that in obvious discomfort, and my eyes narrowed accusingly. The hobbit backed slowly into the corner, a flicker of relief dying in his eyes as I turned back from my quick address of the company.

"Keep an eye on him, I'll go see him in a moment. I have something else to deal with first." The group nodded, looking confused when I hauled Bilbo off for a private talk. Dragging him into an alcove, I set him upright before staring at him wordlessly.

I watched as Bilbo slipped his hand into a pocket, holding it there as he came to some decision. Nodding resolutely, he withdrew its contents, placing the most breathtaking object I had ever seen in my hands. "I found it," he said simply, not having to bother telling me what it was. He looked afraid then. "I am worried about what it will do to him, he already seems so lost," he confessed.

I offered him a pained smile of understanding. "It's not our decision to make," I reminded him gently.

Bilbo sagged against the wall, shoulders slumping in defeat. "I know," he replied softly.

I handed the stone back to him, offering what council I could. "Inform the others that you will give it to him, I will come with you." I followed him back to the group, attempting to bolster his confidence with my presence.

Bilbo straightened as he marched towards the group, pulling forth some inner reserve of strength that I found pleasantly unexpected. He addressed the others with a determined frown on his face. "I found the arkenstone and I'm giving it to Thorin." Having said his piece he stood silently awaiting their reaction, managing to remain unmoved by the instant mutters of protest.

"You should give it here lad. We can get it out, save Thorin from this horror," Balin encouraged him. The others offered their support for this idea, already reaching towards Bilbo to divest him of his ill-gotten prize.

"No," I stopped them. "It belongs to Thorin, and what happens to the stone is up to him and no other, come what may." My face was drawn now with a mix of fear and painful hope. "Perhaps its discovery will bring him peace, return him to us." The others were already shaking their heads, many recalling the effect said stone had on the older members of the royal line. I stubbornly refused to cave to their negative train of thought. "It doesn't matter, it's not ours. Besides, unlike his father and grandfather Thorin knows exactly what he stands to lose. We must have faith in him."

"I for one want no part in this," Dwalin growled, already looking crushed at the imminent loss of his best friend.

"Fine!" I snapped back, my temper frayed to the breaking point. Grabbing Bilbo by the arm, I fairly dragged him over the treasure leaving the others behind, most of them looking decidedly guilty.

* * *

It had to be somewhere. Thorin remembered well what it looked like, its brilliant light and smooth curve as it sat solidly in ones palm. He just had to find it and all would be well. So why did he feel like he was forgetting something important? Some sense of discomfort niggled at the back of his mind, tormenting him as whatever thought it contained evaded his grasp. His company was there, Bilbo reunited with the group. He knew this though he had barely spared them a passing glance once he saw the gold. Alanta was safe too... wasn't she? He frowned, suddenly realizing he did not know the truth of that statement. This was something he should have been caring about, he was certain of that. He started to turn, to go looking for her and reassure himself of her presence, but again his eyes were caught. Another faint twinkling in the distance that could just be the arkenstone had called for his attention like a shout.

He came nearer to the gleam in the distance, groaning in despair when it turned out to be nothing more than a common diamond that had caught just the right light. It was rather beautiful... He did not realize how long he had been staring until sound started to break through a part of his mind, faint at first but growing in volume steadily until the words made some form of sense. "...thorin...Thorin!" He felt a tug on his sleeve, someone was trying to get his attention, and he felt sure he knew that voice. He turned, marginally surprised to see Bilbo until he remembered that was who the voice belonged to.

"Bilbo," he said faintly. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, what did you need..." he trailed off suddenly, his brain becoming far more involved in the conversation when he took in the silent presence at Bilbo's side. The very tall, very beautiful presence. Looking up, he met her sad eyes, wondering what had caused them to become this way. "Alanta," he sighed, a trace of his former self breaking through in the relief in his voice. His eyes softened in a way that had only ever been for her, and he instinctively reached out to catch her hand in his.

Breaking the moment, but not erasing the smile that had covered her face at his acknowledgement, Bilbo spoke up again. As he talked he pulled a familiar object out of his pocket, drawing Thorin's attention like a moth to flame. "I found it," he said softly, offering a hesitant smile along with the stone that he pressed into Thorin's eager hands. For a long moment there was silence as all three stared into the shining depths of the arkenstone. Thorin was shockingly the first to look away, a single tear trailing its way down his careworn face. He grabbed Bilbo up in a crushing hug, his voice choked with emotion as he offered his thanks.

"I will forever be in your debt," he told the hobbit solemnly, his hands still resting on a surprised Bilbo's shoulders. "This is the very symbol of our home, of the beauty to be found in rock. I cannot hope to repay you." Glancing around for a moment, deep in thought, he held up a hand for patience. "This will be just a start," he muttered, digging through a nearby mound until he found what he sought. The glittering armor flowed like liquid from his palms, causing Bilbo's eyes to widen in wonder. The dwarf passed it to him, smiling when Bilbo gaped at how light it was. "That is mithril," he informed the hobbit proudly. "Light as air and harder than diamonds. I want you to have it. May it always keep you safe from harm."

"Th-thank you!" Bilbo stuttered, overwhelmed by the token he clutched tightly to him.

"We should celebrate," Thorin declared grandly as he threw out his arms as if to bring our attention to our opulent surroundings, the arkenstone still clutched tightly in one fist.

"Will you join the others then?" Bilbo asked eagerly, trying to hide his uncertainty at the kings rapidly changing mood. "They are worried about you," he added lowly, unconsciously taking a step back for fear that he had offended the dwarf.

Thorin had the presence of mind to look sheepish for a moment, offering us both a genuine smile. "Of course, I'm so sorry. I did not intend to upset anyone with my search." We commenced walking back across the treasure, Bilbo murmuring his delight as he came across some small bauble or another. I was lost in thought, Thorin's hand tucked in mine as we headed for the rest of the group. I wondered if we should indeed be celebrating, if this gold sickness had been banished so quickly at the return of the jewel he sought. One memory held me back, of the strange light in his eyes that Balin had brought to my attention. A single glance in his direction showed me that traces still lingered, and I saved my judgement, waiting to see if the sparks would die or turn into a wildfire.

* * *

Our small celebration was less a party (like the one at Bilbo's so long ago) and more an intimate gathering. Too many memories were surfacing now as those that had lived here recalled stories of their past life. Faces flashed through their minds, lost friends were brought to light with many a toast, and tales flowed like water. Balin had just finished a story about a younger prince Thorin, much to Fili and Kili's delight and Thorin's chagrin, and we were enjoying the moment of relative silence that followed each recollection.

"That was a funny story," Fili grinned, the look in his eyes indicating he was already taking far too much away than the elders were comfortable with. Kili matched him for potential trouble, and the two lost no time in whispering amongst themselves, no doubt concocting some ridiculous scheme.

"Indeed it was," a deep voice broke in. We all looked up in surprise, eyes drawn to the newcomer towering over us, his grey robes looking rather worse for wear.

"Gandalf!" the group cried as one, offering him welcoming smiles.

"I am glad to see you all well," the wizard replied, not bothering to ask how we had accomplished it. Though his face gave away nothing I was fairly sure he already knew.

"How went your mission?" I asked casually, wondering if he would speak of it now that it was done.

"Well... and not," he answered cryptically. The group audibly groaned, not looking forward to another of his riddle filled explanations. "It did not go quite as expected, and we will see more trouble from it than I would like," he said by way of enlightening us. His voice was grave now, his eyes holding none of their usual mirth.

Thorin took control immediately. "What trouble will we see? Take care to speak plainly, that we may fix this quickly," he scolded the wizard.

Gandalf sighed, clearly trying not to roll his eyes at the impatience of the dwarf king. He sat himself down, took a few draws of his pipe (letting out some impressive smoke rings), and began a story that was more informative that I expected he had told in awhile. He looked visibly uncomfortable, unused to divulging his business, but feeling it necessary all the same. "I was initially separated from our quest by a pressing matter as you may recall. That trouble came in the form of something Radagast showed me, and led me to Dol Guldur." Mutters of unease rippled throughout the group, Bilbo and I the only ones spared in our lack of knowledge about the area. "Yes, the old fortress had long been deserted, or so we thought. Though I expect you too believed the nightmare stories were more than just rumors, and you would be right. A necromancer had taken up residence there, gathering all manner of dark things to him. Including your old nemesis, Azog. I was able to cast him out with some help, but there was more going on there than I had foreseen. An army of orcs, wargs and goblins departed while I was locked in battle with the enemy. An army that is even now heading this way."

"This is bad news," Thorin stated darkly, already rising to his feet in his eagerness to prepare for the coming storm. The others followed suit, hands on weapons as they looked to their leader for orders. Even Bilbo was standing beside them, a determined expression hardening his face and making him look like a warrior. I took a moment to feel proud of the way he had come out of his sensitive shell and blossomed into the confident fighter that stood before me.

As a group we began to tend to our weapons, adding to our stock from the massive supply that was now available to us. I had just gotten my things in order when a troubling thought occurred to me, sending me hurtling towards the ramparts overlooking the gates. "Alanta, where are you running off to?" Gandalf called after me, the others turning to watch my hasty exit.

"Bard said he would be bringing the villagers back to Esgaroth. They will be directly in the path of the coming army!" I heard several loud curses as the others beat a path in my wake, unable to keep up with my long strides. Though to be sure, I wasn't certain what difference a view would do to the present situation. The only thing I could think of was to get to the light to clear my head, thereby hopefully getting a fresh idea. I let the sharp breeze sweep over my face as I leaned over the wall, staring towards Mirkwood as if to will the villagers to stay put. There had to be a way to stop them, to get a message... I was distracted by the sight of a little bird for just a moment before my thoughts pulled together. Snapping my fingers, I smiled in relief. "That's it! I'll send a message, and tell Legolas to keep them there. I'm sure he will want to know about the danger as well."

Though the others looked mildly displeased at the thought of conversing with elves, I could tell they saw the merit in my decision. Calling on Seraph, I scribbled a short note detailing the situation, and bade her go with all haste. Chirping softly, she clutched the parchment tight and disappeared with a fluttering of wings.

* * *

Legolas was momentarily surprised to see the small bird, recognizing it right away as the companion of Alanta. He held out a hand, smiling when the bird landed quickly and offered him a bit of parchment. His thoughts wandered as he imagined the reason for a message, perhaps she wanted to officially tell him of their victory, though he had heard it from Bard the day before. Focusing on the paper when his messenger gave an impatient trill, his expression became grim. The news couldn't have been worse, and with his father still stewing he had not the first idea how to deal with the situation.

As if the grumpy king had heard his thoughts, he emerged from his chambers. Legolas' frown deepened when he saw that the elder elf was geared for combat, though he had yet to learn why. He had a guess, and it wasn't a pleasant thought. In answer to his unspoken question, Thranduil began issuing orders to everyone nearby, speaking to his son at the same time. He sent guards scurrying into formation, his tone causing the space near the gates to become a warren of activity. "We are going to Erebor," he announced imperiously. "I intend to take back the gems that were stolen from me now that there is no dragon in the way." Legolas opened his mouth, intending to warn the king of the approaching orcs, a threat that was no doubt going to catch them in the open as soon as they left, but Thranduil was deaf to his words. "Not a word. We are going and I do not want any protests from you my son. There are things you do not yet understand, a certain way things must be dealt with. One day you will be king, and then you will know."

Legolas rolled his eyes as his father turned away, drawing a smile from Tauriel as she joined him. "Maybe I do not wish to be king," he grumbled, too quietly for anyone other than her to hear.

She chuckled at his displeasure. "Surely things cannot be that bad my prince," she jested, trying to pull him to a better mood. He simply passed her the parchment in his hand, unable to smile as her expression shifted to match his, a soft curse leaving her lips. That her thoughts had inadvertently drifted to one particular dwarf was something she chose not to mention. He had intrigued her, nothing more, she told herself sternly. "Have you told your father?" she asked him, knowing by his frown what the answer was.

He shook his head anyways. "He will not listen. If he continues to treat me like a child I may just leave. I am tired of his lectures."

Leaving him to his annoyance, Tauriel took the warning over to Thranduil, correctly guessing she would have an easier time getting his attention. "My lord, this just arrived. I think you should read it." Handing it over, she waited the short moment as the king scanned the words, satisfied when his brow furrowed slightly, a reluctant note of concern filling his eyes.

"You are certain of this information?" he asked sharply.

"I have no reason to doubt her," Tauriel replied honestly. "Despite her less than diplomatic departure, she wishes to be allied with us. I cannot see how she would benefit from such a falsehood."

"We must ride hard then," Thranduil returned, speaking louder now for the packed hall to hear him. "Mount up, we ride with all haste to Erebor. They face a great army, one that is even now threatening to overtake our most recent guests. I will not allow that to happen."

* * *

The answer to my missive came fast, but my relief was short lived, soon replaced by a feeling of dread. '_Alanta, Bard and company left this morning at dawn. Father is on the warpath, looking to reclaim his lost gems. We are coming to Erebor, I will do everything in my power to see the men get there safely. In light of this, it would probably be best if they could take refuge in the mountain where it is safe. Regards, Legolas_.'

The company watched the expression on my face change from hope to horror, Thorin interrupting my fears as he grew weary of waiting for an update. "What is it? Are they safe?"

I felt glad that his concern was so genuine, but I knew this news would likely crush him. "They left this morning," I stated lowly to groans of despair from those around. "There's more." The suspicious gleam returned to Thorin's eyes at my tone and he stared at me sharply, as if he could burn holes in the offending parchment that was offering all this bad news. "Thranduil is eager to reclaim what he apparently thinks of as stolen gems..." I stoically ignored Thorin's growl of anger at this statement. "Legolas thought to warn me, and says that he will do what he can to get Bard and his people safely here."

"Here?" Balin inquired.

"Well yes. He thought the safest place for the villagers would be inside the mountain, and I'm inclined to agree. Our first priority should be to keep them safe, and in return I feel certain we can convince their men to aid us in our fight. After all, we number just sixteen, hardly good odds against the coming storm."

"No," Thorin stated flatly, drawing all eyes to him.

"I'm sorry, no?" I raised a brow incredulously. "No what?" Silence reigned as we waited for him to elaborate.

The gleam I had prayed to see disappear was growing by the second, wiping out all traces of the dwarf I thought I knew. "No one enters this mountain. I will not see vagabonds steal our treasure." The others gaped at him, shocked by his outburst. Gandalf looked less upset than I had expected, and it took me a moment to realize he was counting on my influence on Thorin.

Squaring my shoulders, I used my height to my advantage for the first time as I allowed my displeasure to be felt by all. "I will not allow women and children to be left defenseless out there while an army of orcs gets closer by the second," I snapped at him.

"I will not allow them in," he growled belligerently, looking positively raving at this point.

My fists clenched as I resisted the urge to knock some sense into him. "I wasn't asking your permission. When they get here I am going to personally escort them inside, and if you even think of trying to stop me I will call my dragons back. They are more than capable of dealing with you and your insanity." Gasps resounded from our unwilling audience, the group unable to believe that I would offer violence to any of them.

"Auntie!" Kili cried, appalled. Thorin himself had staggered a bit, the gleam lessening ever so slightly at the shock of my words and the others reaction to them. He offered me a single angry glower before stalking off into the mountain, no doubt attempting to preserve his dignity. My last glance at him revealed the hurt in his eyes as he turned away and I felt my chest tighten, hoping I would be able to fix things later.

"I hope you can forgive me for doing that," I muttered to the others, sagging slightly as the enormity of what was coming closed in on me. "We do not have time for this arguing, we need to prepare for war." They didn't respond, but I welcomed the looks of understanding the elder dwarves offered me.

"You did the right thing my dear," Gandalf reassured me, pulling out his pipe as he always did when presented with a troubling situation. "Though you will have to tell me about these dragons sometime." We took a last look at the horizon before following the others inside, the heavy clouds in the distance heralding the coming battle with ominous surety.

* * *

**Author's note: Alright, so yes the dragon is indeed dead, but things are much different than they were in the original story. We have a battle coming, armies moving, and much excitement in the next chapter as we wait to see who lives and who dies. I won't spoil it now (though I'd really like to), but I hope to make it sufficiently interesting. I expect the entire next chapter to be about the battle, so it may be a little shorter than the others depending on how well I can describe combat without being repetitive. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading!  
**


	24. The Drums of War

I was yet again pacing the ramparts, my thoughts as heavy as the clouded sky as I tried to face the many problems ahead of us. The enemy would be here in mere days, the elves and men within hours. I could see them now on the horizon, pushing themselves to a frantic pace in their haste to keep families from perishing. I was relieved to note that the elven guard following after was a much larger force than those they were protecting. It meant that many were sharing horses, allowing them to quicken their flight.

After another glance around them to assure myself I still could not see their pursuers, I turned away, contemplating the one other thing that had a growing hold upon my mind. Thorin. He had locked himself away in some small chamber, refusing to acknowledge my presence in his stubborn attempt at conserving pride. I felt a mix of sadness, regret, and growing annoyance at his antics. Never had I met someone seemingly so keen on self destruction, but the road he was on would only lead to ruin. I hoped he would come to his senses before he lost his head for good. To make matters worse, Dwalin was angry with me as well. My old friend blamed me for the whole thing, reasoning that giving the stone to Thorin had only exacerbated his descent to madness. A part of me couldn't help feeling that he might just be right. If I had unwittingly handed the object of Thorin's demise to him I would never forgive myself.

I was not the only one filled with doubt. Fili and Kili looked lost, their faces overcome by an empty sadness. They thankfully did not blame me for what happened, but struggled to come to terms with the stranger in their uncle's body. The only words he had spoken to them since our disastrous altercation on the ramparts were orders to arm up and be ready to fight. That he hadn't specified who exactly we would be fighting left me uneasy. I was half expecting him to charge out the gates and attack the approaching elves and men, in his current state it would not surprise me in the least. Sighing in dismay, I allowed myself to slump against the wall, closing my eyes and shutting out the world for a moment. I was having no luck untangling my thoughts, love and fear for my dwarf warring in my head. I recalled his hand in mine, and the way he whispered lovingly at times when no one else could hear, wondering if I would ever hear him speak thus again.

* * *

I had spent the morning brooding from my position at the wall when Seraph interrupted my internal struggles. Her presence brought me to my feet abruptly, turning to watch the final approach of the men and their elven guard. They came to a halt several yards before the great gates, and all present allowed a moment of uncertain silence to pass before I managed to offer them a welcoming smile. Nodding a greeting, I indicated that I would come down to meet them at the gates where we could converse freely. It took but a short run to get down the stairs, and a moment more to shove the gates open enough to allow my passage. They were heavy and strong, a fact that I was thankful for, though we had needed to do some repair after the dragon smashed his way to freedom. It was luck that the gates had merely swung open faster than they ever had before, losing chunks from the top edges rather than disintegrating entirely. I approached Bard with a smile, happy to see that he led the group of returning villagers.

"It is good to see you back in one piece," I offered, gamely hiding the strain I was under behind a mask of relief. "I would like to personally welcome the women and children into the mountain where they may find refuge. The rest of us have much to discuss I think. Have you been brought up to speed yet?" I inquired of the bowman.

Bard nodded. "Legolas informed me of the situation. I had worried for my people until he informed me of your most generous offer of shelter. I can assure you that my men are pledged to defend the mountain and the innocent."

Smiling again in appreciation, I turned to acknowledge the dwarves that were now gathered around the open gates. "Balin! I am glad you all came out here, I think it is time we took council together to better prepare for what is coming. First however, let us get the non-combatants to safety."

"Of course. Come in, come in," he said invitingly to the women and children that were gaping in open wonder at the mighty kingdom before them. None had been so close to the fabled city in all their years, and their awe was heartwarming. They began to file through the gates, encouraged by the dwarves ushering them kindly inside. "Welcome to Erebor!" Balin proclaimed grandly, not at all discouraged by the fact that a large part of the sight before them was in ruin. "Though we cannot offer the hospitality of old, it is warm and dry in here," he assured them. They looked simply relieved to finally have the opportunity to rest their feet. Pulling Bilbo and some of the younger company members aside, he gave hushed orders for them to take charge of the gathering, and most importantly to inform him right away if Thorin made an appearance. That dealt with, we were left with the senior members of the group, the men, and the as yet silent elves.

I turned to address the elves at once, praying that they would keep any harsh feelings in check. "Thranduil," I bowed slightly, my voice politely indifferent. He did not immediately answer, his eyes roving over the group in a calculating fashion.

"Where is your king?" he asked at last, causing me to suppress a flinch at the though of Thorin still locked away in a maddened temper.

I exchanged a glance with Balin, his gaze offering silent support coupled with caution. I did not need the warning to be discreet, though likely it would all blow up in our faces when at last Thorin chose to make his appearance anyway. "He is indisposed currently," I replied smoothly, scowling slightly at the barely concealed look of smug satisfaction now plastered on his smooth visage. "He has asked me to speak for him, and so on his behalf I ask, no I beg you to aid us in this hour of need. I pray that you will cast aside our disputes and join us on the field of battle, for I fear we will be lost without you." I took a large breath at the end of my speech, a knot in my stomach at the need to nearly grovel before him.

He opened his mouth to give an answer when Legolas suddenly cut off his scathing reply, a look of pleading in his eyes. "Ada," he said so softly that I wondered if anyone other than myself heard him. His face spoke volumes, and I felt my trust in the young prince renewed. He had not suffered fully from the corruption that darkened his fathers thoughts, still willing to fight for what is good, no matter what past differences were in the way.

The elven king frowned with reluctant displeasure, though his eyes softened ever so slightly for his only child. He still had to practically force the words out of his mouth, swallowing in distaste. "We will join you," he agreed. I felt the tension leave my shoulders with his promise of allegiance, no matter how grudgingly it had been given.

We were about to move on to actual strategy and planning when several things happened to nearly turn the situation on its end. Dwarven horns were heard in the near distance, coming from the east of all places, and Thorin appeared at the gates. His characteristic scowl deepened farther at the sight of the elves, though he thankfully held his silence for the present time, instead turning towards the tramp of many approaching feet. Gandalf appeared behind him, looking remarkably unperturbed despite the risk of a blow up from the many tense forces around him.

Everyone grew hushed in anticipation as a veritable army of dwarven warriors clad in heavy armor rounded the slope of the mountain. They did not stop at the sight of elves and men on the doorstep, though many visibly bristled in disgust, and I felt a sudden worry for my own reception among the rest of what were undoubtedly Thorin's people. I fleetingly wondered if perhaps the love I felt for him would not be enough after all, both to bridge the distance between us and win the hearts of his people. Pushing aside these thoughts for a time, I waited to see how this would play out. The leader of the group detached himself from the others, coming forward to clasp the arms of the king in a friendly embrace. "Thorin!" he cried jovially, his good nature helping to put the troubled dwarf at ease. "It seems I came at the nick of time," he jested, eying the elves with a mixture of uncertainty and disapproval.

"Dain," Thorin breathed in relief. "It is good to see you again cousin. The situation is far graver than we thought." Both their gazes flicked over the gathering, expressions now mirrored with the solemn tone of Thorin's words.

Sensing that this might be my best chance to get everyone working together, I beckoned to Thranduil and Bard, indicating that we should now approach and get things rolling. "My lord," I bowed formally in traditional dwarven fashion to Thorin's companion. "I do not wish to interrupt but we have little time to prepare for the coming battle."

"Eh? Who's this then?" he demanded of Thorin imperiously, pointedly ignoring me. "And why has she brought elves and men along? I thought they were the ones causing the problem, the dwarves certainly don't need their help."

I looked to Thorin, searching his eyes plaintively as I ignored the muted protest emanating from Thranduil at my back. The elf would have to grow a thicker skin and soon, for I had no time to placate his delicate nerves. Thorin stared back, his eyes clouded as the gleam flickered in and out. I allowed my deep trust of him to show through, hoping he would not reject me now. "Dain, this is Alanta." He paused, the gleam sinking farther away for a moment. "My intended."

The dwarf gaped for a moment, glancing between us in a way that was almost comical but for the circumstances surrounding our meeting. At last he shook his head resignedly. "You sure know how to pick them," he replied doubtfully, though I had not failed to notice his sliver of approval for my proper greeting to one of his status. "If they are not the problem, what is cousin?" he questioned, moving on now that introductions were apparently completed to his satisfaction.

"An army of orcs approaches from the west, perhaps only a days march out now," Thorin replied, his admission causing all within earshot to grip weapons tighter, fierce scowls crossing their battle hardened faces. "For now we must put aside our differences and fight together," he added, gritting his teeth against the unwelcome thought. I nodded in approval, allowing him to take charge now that he appeared to be in a more stable frame of mind.

* * *

I stood tense on the battlefield, going over and over our plans in my head to look for weakness. Looking out across the sea of allies and praying against all hope that we would survive the day. Night had come and gone while we held council before succumbing to a brief rest full of the unease the precedes battle. I thought back sadly to the conversation between Bilbo and Thorin that I had overheard.

_The king had approached our dear hobbit friend uncertainly, placing a hand on his arm as he struggled to drag out the right words. "I wish you would stay here in the mountain, not fight in this battle," he had admitted at last, his concern obvious. Bilbo had held back a snort of irritation at the over-protectiveness of the dwarves before shrugging and offering a helpless smile. "I can do this," he reassured the dwarf softly as he poured the mithril coat over his slim shoulders. Giving Thorin a pat on the arm, he strode over to some of the others, his confident steps a far cry from the nervous creature we had encountered all those months ago. 'That's what Frerin said', Thorin whispered, his pain-laden voice reaching only my ears and leaving my heart aching for him. He never mentioned the brother he lost, and it spoke volumes about the way he saw Bilbo that he would do so now, even to himself._

We stood together now, Thorin to my left and Bilbo to my right. I had sworn that I would help to protect him, and I intended to do so for as long as I was able. Fili and Kili flanked their uncle, the rest of the company ranged at our backs, all of us at the head of the dwarven army. The men and elves were at our sides, elven archers higher up on the slopes while their kin ranged freely among our ranks. The men had been outfitted from Erebor's own armory, the mountain thankfully containing storerooms full of armor for different races. Anticipation grew as the orcs came into sight. They were only a few leagues away, and I willed my trembling limbs to steady, wishing not for the first time that I had a complement of guardians at my sides to protect my arguably frailer companions. I thought of Beorn, wondering if my message to him would reach him in time to make a difference. I had sent Seraph to him for help, knowing no one farther out would be able to answer the summons in time. I knew without a doubt that he would not want to miss a fight like this.

When the enemy was only a league away they began to charge, their bloodthirsty shrieks matched by the challenging roar that issued from our ranks. We held our ground as they swept in a heaving mass towards us, casting aside all doubt and fear in one bold move of defiance. Weapons were raised and we clashed with an unearthly din of ringing metal, pained screams and rent armor. I shut out the sounds, knowing well how much of a distraction they could be, instead focusing with deadly determination on cutting down everything within reach. I swept my newly crafted spear in a wide arc, holding my breath slightly as it entered its maiden battle. The wood held, solid and reassuring in my palms, and I began to attack in earnest. I sliced my way through all that approached, keeping half an eye on Bilbo as I had promised, while somehow finding opportunities to glance at the others nearby.

* * *

The fight raged on, both sides struggling for dominance. Equal measures of friend and foe littered the ground, their life's blood staining the barren land crimson and black. The muted roar of noise continued to filter throughout my brain even as I kept myself from being overwhelmed by it. A growl from behind had me turning in a neat spin to intercept the warg headed for Bilbo, and I grinned outright when a vicious snarl answered it from a much larger animal that was barreling towards us. The massive bear plowed through the enemies separating us like a knife through butter, stomping the warg into oblivion. I spared a moment to roll my eyes at the blissful satisfaction on the creatures face as he continued to be in his element. He lowed a greeting before swinging around to charge off back into the thick of things, quickly disappearing from my sight.

I caught snatches of conversation as friends and family alike defended each other, working in harmony to protect their loved ones. Fili was back to back with Thorin, his twin blades a whirlwind of destruction alongside Thorin's heavy blows. They would utter snippets of breathless talk as they traded warnings. Kili had been nearby but slightly off to the side when he was joined by another familiar face. Tauriel appeared out of the crowd, her bow slung on her back now that she had run out of arrows. Knives singing, she joined the young dwarf prince, offering him a smiling glance.

"Fancy seeing you here," she joked, her wry humor eliciting a bark of laughter from the mischievous dwarf.

"I wouldn't have thought to see you without your bow," he replied with a grin. "Are you sure you know how to use another weapon?"

"Are you sure you do?" she laughed back.

"Tell you what, we'll see who kills the most and that should settle any doubt," he winked cheekily.

"Done," she cried, as she slashed her weapons across the throat of yet another attacker. I shook my head at the unexpected camaraderie, knowing if it were to bloom into something more we would have an interesting situation on our hands. Shaking myself from my distraction, I turned in time to take two more orcs out of existence, the overly confident creatures falling quickly beneath my blade.

* * *

I turned to check on Bilbo some time later only to find that I could not locate my friend. A surge of panic filled my head, and I spun desperately, searching the burgeoning mass of bodies for the little hobbit. I had drifted from my earlier position beside my family, and I could see them several yards away. Slowly I made my way over, thinking perhaps they had seen Bilbo. As I got closer I was finally offered relief in the form of a head covered in golden curls, barely visible amongst the other taller folk. The group was beset on all sides by a pressing rush of enemies, and I struggled to get closer, dismayed when I found my progress hindered several times.

My relief at finding the others turned to horror when I saw three hulking orcs descend upon Bilbo all at once. The hobbit was fighting with tired desperation now, the fear visible in his eyes when he turned towards me. He managed to knock aside two of their blows when a mace collided solidly with the side of his head. I felt the silent scream within me as I could almost hear the sickening crunch of bone. Our eyes met for a moment, mine anguished, his confused and already clouding over as he fell to the ground out of my sight. I heard Thorin cry out in pain when he turned to see his fallen friend, his nephews rushing to stand over him as he knelt at Bilbo's side. Rage filled my vision and I bulled forward, forcing my way over to them, ignorant of the cuts and bruises I sustained in my haste.

I got to their side, nearly crying when I found Thorin clutching the almost dead hobbit to him, broken apologies stuttering from his lips. I pulled Bilbo to me gently, Thorin offering little resistance once he saw who it was. My fingers went to his neck, feeling the tiny fluttering pulse slow and nearly stop. It thumped erratically, in pointless stubborn defiance of the mortal wound. My hand quickly became covered in his blood, shaking as I contemplated what I knew I was about to attempt. I could not bring him back from death, but he was still alive, there was still time...

"Thorin, you have to protect me, I have to focus. I am going to try and heal him, there is no time to get him out." He nodded mutely, hand roughly swiping away the threatening tears. I grabbed at his arm for a moment. "I cannot be distracted at all, this will take all my magic," I warned him. "I will likely be drained for weeks." He nodded again, understanding my hidden request. '_Keep safe and do not die, because there will be nothing else I can do after this'_. I turned away, ignoring the battle as I focused all my considerable abilities on the tiny failing creature before me. Grabbing all my power, I shoved it into him, my gift burning like fire as I let it out too fast. The sounds of the world died away, Bilbo's heartbeat the only thing I could hear. His flowing blood the only thing I could see as it lessened to a trickle. His faltering eyes fluttered open from where they had shut against their master's will, and he stared at me in pained surprise. Grabbing him up in my arms, I straightened, rejoicing when I caught sight of Beorn making his way over to us again. I got the hobbit onto his broad back, beseeching the man to get him out of here so that he might have a chance. He loped off with considerable speed as I turned back to the fight.

My attacks were less coordinated now, the draining of my power leaving me tired and weak. I somehow continued to hold my own, surprised when I found myself back to back with Legolas and Thranduil. The two were staying close together, and I joined them to strengthen their defenses. I was falling back on instinct, joining with whoever happened to be close by as I relied on my skills to get me through this. We took it in turns to take down the enemies that approached, saving each others lives many times in the process.

I was torn from my near stupor by a familiar scream. Fili was calling out desperately for Thorin, and I looked for them, heart dropping when I couldn't find the one I sought. Fili was striking with all his might against an orc that would have matched Azog in size and ferocity, Kili joining him in their defense of their uncle. Once more I ran to the side of the fallen, strangled sobs working their way up as I caught sight of the spear protruding from his chest, and the arrows in his leg. Keening softly I gathered his head into my lap, reaching for my magic only to find a hollow emptiness. His pained eyes were full of regret, though he fought to keep his focus on me, rattling breaths working their way out of his tormented lungs.

I did not see Fili and Kili take down the large orc, didn't notice the screeching calls of the great eagles as their arrival shifted the tide of battle in our favor. The first thing I noticed was a wet nose nudging my arm insistently, the sorrowed face of Beorn intruding on my blurred vision. I struggled to lift Thorin, crying when my pitiful attempts caused him to grimace in renewed pain. The large shifter dropped his bear form, scooping the dwarf up in strong arms and heading swiftly for the mountain. I followed after, the company covering our retreat.

* * *

I could dimly hear the muted cries and groans of the wounded from outside the private room that Thorin had been afforded. Oin offered no words of comfort as I sat slumped at his side, my world falling to pieces. His skin had taken on a dull pallor, the sheen of sweat mixing with blood that looked garish against his now pale face. He lay quietly, rendered unconscious by the merciful potion Oin had administered upon his arrival. I looked to the dwarf pleadingly, silently begging him to fix this. He gave me the saddest look I have ever seen, placing a hand intended to be comforting on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry lass," he murmured gently. "He will not make it to the morning, there is nothing more I can do."

My grief-reddened eyes filled again with tears, and I bent forward to place a kiss on his forehead, my fallen tears tracing a path down his face. I whispered my last words to him, in case some part of him could still hear. "I love you, Thorin. I'm so very sorry." Rising, I headed for the door, head bowed in sorrow.

"Where are you going?" Oin asked softly.

I spared him only a single glance filled with pain and shame. "I'm sorry, I cannot..." I trailed off, nearly running out the door in my need to escape the stifling room. The unspoken words filled the silence behind me. '_I cannot watch him die_.' I made it to the gates before the yawning hole in my chest took over, sending me to my knees. Thranduil was outside, watching over the healers among his own people as they worked on the injured. He turned at the sound of my anguish, asking the question that I never wanted to answer.

"Does Thorin live?" I missed the genuine note of concern in his voice, blinded in my pain as I responded in a lifeless tone.

"He will not make it until morning. I can do nothing..." I broke off, choking on the words. I missed the look he exchanged with his chief healer, the nod of unspoken agreement between the two as they finally let go of past hate in their wish to help the fallen king.

* * *

I did not know if I had sat there for hours, or days, or even weeks before I was approached by a small figure on slightly wobbly legs. Bilbo looked crushed and defeated. "You should have saved him, not me," he whispered brokenly, causing me to break out of my despair for the first time in hours.

"Never say that," I cried fiercely, giving him a gentle shake. "I do not regret saving you, and I could never have chosen between the two of you. You are like family to me Bilbo."

He burst into tears at my words, uttering a single heartbroken plea. "I want to go home."

I rose to my feet, a task giving me strength to go on for now. "I will take you," I assured him. We quietly packed some things for the journey, not seeing a need to delay with the pain so great. We were nearly away when we heard the company calling us back. I almost didn't pause, but at Bilbo's hesitation we turned to wait for them.

"You're leaving?" Fili and Kili cried, devastation writ on their faces.

"I'm taking Bilbo home," I replied softly. "I will come back," I promised them, wishing I would never have to face this pain again while knowing I could not abandon my family. "When I do I will bring the dwarves of Ered Luin with me."

They all nodded, knowing why I was so eager to get away, and thankfully not judging me for this cowardly act. "Farewell for now then," Balin uttered, leading the company in embracing the both of us. "You will always be welcome in Erebor brother," he told a tearful Bilbo, drawing a tiny smile from the hobbit before he became overcome with emotion and had to hide his face.

Together, we headed into the west, giving the mountain that held all our hopes and despair one last glance before looking to the sunset.

* * *

**Author's note: I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I have a lot going on IRL right now, and it has me stressed out to the max. Luckily I somehow managed to find a flash of inspiration that turned into three whole chapters and changed the direction of the story from where I had originally intended. So the other two will be posted as soon as I get them properly edited (a few minutes with any luck). As for this chapter I hope you won't be too upset with me, it's quite depressing and I cried writing it, not to mention the next chapter which I was nearly too depressed to write at all. However you won't have to wait for a resolution to the cliffhanger as I am posting it now. Things will come to a head (mostly) within the next couple chapters and then we get to another arc in which I have no ideas yet. It has taken on a life of it's own, and I am letting it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always many thanks for reading/reviewing. Next chapter coming before you can say Erebor.  
**


	25. The Path of Sorrow

Silence.

In all my years it has taken me until now to understand how it can turn from something comforting and familiar to the stuff of nightmares. I want to scream to fill the void that stretches between us. I long for the boisterous cacophony that surrounded my friends in a time that seems now worlds away. I yearn for the sound of _his _voice just one more time, giving orders with a quiet authority. I have found myself taking on his role, the brooding guardian with the weight of the world crushing down upon my unwilling shoulders. My voice cracks from disuse when I reluctantly force words past my cold lips, determined to offer some comfort to my grieving friend. Beorn stalked by our side, the bear silently declaring himself our protector through the forest and over the misty mountains, and I was grateful for his presence. It offered that much more safety for my companion, who I was determined not to fail again. I had glanced up only once at his approach, his quiet look of overwhelming compassion causing nothing more than a renewal of my pain.

The leagues stretched past, the mountain long out of sight now as we neared familiar fields of flowers and a meadow filled with large horses. We passed by Beorn's home without stopping, feeling undeserved of the creature comforts that surrounded his abode. Taking solace in the biting wind that stung our cheeks and drew tears from reddened eyes, and the firm ground beneath our feet. The sky was a dull grey as winter approached full force, the heavens constantly opening as they grieved with us. The only sound around us the steady drip of water and muffled sniffles of the disconsolate hobbit. Few enemies were to be seen now in the mountain passes, but those that approached perished without a word, our blades singing the songs of vengeance. It was instinctual, and I was glad for the spreading numbness that prevented me from wanting to tear open the caverns below and slaughter everything in sight.

* * *

We said farewell to Beorn after many days, only mildly surprised to find ourselves changing protective hands when the elves from Rivendell arrived to collect us from him. It seemed someone had sent word of our approach, though not much else, as they were eager to hear news of our victory. I spoke my first real words then after weeks of silence.

"Would you like to stop in Rivendell?" I asked Bilbo, his head jerking up in surprise at my offer. He contemplated the suggestion, nodding minutely.

"Just for a day," he decided, his voice dull and listless, lacking the enthusiasm he had displayed upon our last visit. We made our way into the valley under escort, nearly breaking at the sight that greeted us. Lord Elrond awaited, his twin sons at his back drawing a surge of memory. Thorin, the nephews that saw him as a father ranged behind him, confident that their leader would carry them to victory.

"Lady Alanta, Bilbo, it is so good to see you well my friends," he said solemnly as he extended his hands in welcome. We were led to the dining terrace, the tables already covered in food that I knew I could not swallow. We sat across from the elves, mentally preparing to tell our tale. "I trust that your safe return means that you were successful in your quest?" he inquired, voice gentle now as he took in the deep sorrow lining our brows.

I managed a nod. "We have reclaimed the mountain," I proclaimed hollowly. "Though not without great sacrifice. I fear that a battle between us and our ancient enemy resulted in the loss of our king. May Thorin rest in peace under his kingdom..." I was whispering by the end, the words turning to dust in my mouth. The elves regarded us with grave sympathy, acknowledging our loss, but unable to find the words to offer comfort. I could see the burning understanding in their gaze, their own wife and mother lost long ago to some cruel fate. We did not stay long past that, uncomfortable in the presence of others. Offering farewells and promises to return soon, we left the peaceful valley for the last leg of our journey.

* * *

We reached the borders of the Shire not long after, the sight of Bilbo's home seeming foreign under the mocking sun. Hobbits went about their business around us, their cheerful greetings to the returned burglar going unacknowledged. Bilbo had dropped all pretense of respectability as he used to put it, unwilling to interact with his neighbors despite the potential consequences. I ignored the whispers that were already beginning, of 'mad baggins' and his strange companion, both unsociable to the point of rudeness. I could not bring myself to feel ashamed, or insulted, or whatever I should have felt about the cold words.

We were nearing the front door at last when I noticed the first stirrings of something wrong. The cheery green door was propped open, small noises filtering out of the home. I glanced uneasily at Bilbo, wondering if looters would be the last straw to send him over the edge. Instead I came face to face with such a look of unforgiving fury that I almost staggered backwards. With a face like thunder, (like _him_ I couldn't help thinking with a wince), Bilbo marched right through the entryway, sword unsheathed. I hurried up behind him as panicked shouts served to make known the presence of at least two frightened hobbits inside. I did not recognize the two trembling forms that shrank away from Bilbo's approach, but clearly they recognized him. They stared at him and he stared back, a contest of wills playing itself out before me. I could already tell who the winner would be when Bilbo spoke, his voice low and angry.

"Get out," he simply stated, sword unwavering as it continued to point at them. They took one look at him, glanced once at me standing at his back, and dropped what they held before running out the door as fast as they could. As soon as they were out of sight Bilbo slumped to the floor, shoulders bowed in exhaustion. I said nothing, placing a hand on his shoulder to let him know he wasn't alone.

Our moment was interrupted by a timid knock on the half open door, followed by a cheery, albeit hesitant voice.

"Master Bilbo, but you are a sight for sore eyes," the speaker proclaimed in genuine happiness. "I heard you was back and came straight over to see if there was anything I could do for you." He caught sight of me crouched beside my friend and hastened to introduce himself, though I already felt an inkling of recognition. "Pardon my intrusion my lady, my name is Hamfast Gamgee."

I offered him a half smile. "Alanta, at your service. We met once before."

He blinked, suddenly smiling. "Oh yes, the lass with the monster cat. That were the day master Bilbo here disappeared!" He put on a mock scowl of disapproval.

"My apologies," I returned. "I'm afraid I may have had something to do with that, but I got him safely there and back again as I promised him I would."

Bilbo broke in then, sounding faint and sad. "It's good to see you old friend, but I'm afraid I'm not going to be good company for awhile. I have had a trying time, and I do not think I am up for visiting at the moment."

The kind hobbit nodded in understanding. "Very well, you just rest then and don't worry about a thing. I'll make sure no one comes a'bothering you." He hesitated, clearly wondering if he was about to overstep. "If you ever want to talk, I'll be nearby." With that he stepped out the door, closing it softly behind him without waiting for a word of thanks.

Bilbo turned to me then, getting to his feet with a decisive shake of his head. "Well, I'm home. You'd best be getting news to those dwarves of yours that you left behind at Ered Luin." At my worried look he snorted. "Don't go getting like that, I'll be fine. If I need anything I have friends nearby. I'm not truly alone." He spoke the last part softly, as though he were still trying to convince himself of the fact, but I knew it was not my place to question him, and he had a point. Dis was waiting for news. I nearly flinched at the thought, but I had no choice, I had promised the company I would bring the dwarves of Erebor home.

I clasped him in a tight embrace, a lump in my throat. "I will come see you again soon," I promised him. "Stay safe my dear friend." One last hug and I slipped out the door, his goodbyes echoing in my ears beside the others. I took to the air, wanting to feel wind on my face, to detach myself from the earth for a time. Heading north, I let the warmth of the setting sun wash over me, bringing with it a gradual sense of peace. For a little while I was able to forget, as the breeze carried me to the place I had called home for so many years. I could almost imagine it was a dream, that I would walk in the door and see Thorin just returning from the forges. Fili and Kili sparring in the yard, their mother looking over all with immeasurable pride.

* * *

It took a few days of flying to get to Ered Luin. I stood now just outside the gate, recalling the very first day I had laid eyes upon it. Before my world had ended, when two happy children had drug me cheerfully into their lives. Before a family had lodged themselves in my heart, leaving me irrevocably changed. Sighing heavily, I walked through the open gates, nodding in greeting to the guards that gaped at my return. I heard a cheerful voice hail me, and before I knew it an arm was slung around my waist, the grey haired dwarf that owned it beaming in happiness.

"Alanta, am I ever glad to see you lass! Tell me everything!" My heart ached again at the thought of telling the whole tale, a wince crossing my face.

"Later, Karn," I told him softly. "I must see Dis first, then all will be made known." He stepped back a little, becoming serious at the sight of my down-turned expression.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly.

I held up a hand, just barely keeping my composure. "Just, later. I promise my friend, I will tell all after I speak to Dis. She needs to hear this first."

He nodded, moving aside as I headed once again for the house, a mantle of dread settling over me. I could hear Dis inside before I even got to the door, humming a soft tune as she clanked around with some pots. Opening the door, I found myself unable to even breathe as I watched her for a moment. She had her back to me, washing dishes in the large sink. A thousand apologies and explanations flew through my head before I drew in a shuddering breath as I stared intently at the floor. My soft intake of air caught Dis's attention, and she whirled around in surprise, the pot in her hands clanging to the floor when she took in the way my shaking hands were fisted in my tunic.

"Alanta...?" Some understanding dawned on her and she cried out, going white and rushing to me. "No, oh no please say it isn't true. You didn't fail...my sons aren't..." The plea went unfinished as she was unable to even voice the word. '_Dead_.'

"They are fine," I told the floor. "We won Dis, Erebor is ours once more." "Fili will make a fine king," I added brokenly, drawing a gasp of relief from her.

"But Fili is the heir, surely Thorin does not think it wise to place him on the throne so soon, he is not that old after all..." she trailed off, confusion writ upon her face.

I met her eyes then, willing her to understand without me having to say the words. The sight of her face, so like _his_ face ended all semblance of reason within me. I crashed to my knees, the pain unheeded as my heart rent again and tears streamed out like a river. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't save him!" I screamed it to the heavens, begging forgiveness. Dis was frozen, completely unprepared for this development. Surely her strong stubborn brother was just fine? He couldn't die, he was the king, he had a people to lead. I sobbed brokenly on the floor while she waited for the joke to be up, maybe even for Thorin to come marching in behind me with his customary scowl in place. I was still talking, fragments of hurt and guilt bubbling out. "He fell defending me, and I couldn't even stay to see him put in the ground. I couldn't watch because then it would be real, but he's gone! WHY!? Why wasn't it me," I whispered, my throat now hoarse from screaming.

"He's gone..." Dis replied numbly, stricken through with a grief she had hoped never to feel again. I felt myself gathered into strong arms and grabbed on, trying to hold myself together.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes I was on the couch, a soft blanket draped over me. Dis was sitting at the table nearby, eyes red as she clutched a shirt that Thorin had left behind. I got up to join her, and she looked up at my approach. "We need to inform the settlement," Dis said at last. "It will not take long at all to finish preparations before we are ready to begin the journey to Erebor."

"I will help, I promised my nephews I would bring their mother home." I smiled sadly, torn at the bittersweet way in which I had become a part of their family.

Dis smiled back. "I always wanted a sister," she offered with a watery laugh. "Never thought it would be an elf." At that we both broke down, nearly hysterical as the emotions overwhelmed us. I pulled her to her feet and we headed out the door, calling for the townsfolk to gather for an impromptu meeting.

It did not take long for the entire town to be crammed into the market square, every face full of hope for the news I had brought. I swallowed hard, unwilling to relive the news yet again so soon, but it could not be helped. I was seen as a hero, though I did not want the title, and I was the only one returned from the venture so relive it I must.

"My friends, many months ago I left this town in the company of your king and some others that you all knew. It is with both pride and sorrow that I return to proclaim the mountain ours once again!" The people cheered mightily at this, though they trailed off rather abruptly when the sorrow part of my statement registered through the excitement. "I wish I could tell you that we all made it through the long perilous journey, but I cannot. At the very edge of victory we lost one of our own. A brother, an uncle, our king. He fell defending what was his, long may he rest under the halls of his fathers. In accordance with Thorin's wishes, Fili son of Dis takes the throne as king under the mountain." Gasps resounded throughout the crowd, many of the women breaking into tears. I stepped down from my position, no longer wanting to feel the eyes that followed me, but heading towards one face in particular.

When I made it through the throng I placed a small package in Barla's hands. "Fili asked me to give you this," I murmured. "I know that he is eagerly awaiting the day when you will join him at his side." Her eyes were wide as she took in the contents of the wrapped bundle. A short letter carefully folded around the most stunning silver necklace, its links emblazoned with emeralds that shone like the girl's eyes.

"He wants me to be queen?" she asked, in evident fear.

I crouched down, putting myself at her eye level as her father placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, his eyes glimmering with pride. "You would make a wonderful queen," I assured her. "After all, being a queen is simply about helping your people, just with a title attached."

"I can do that," she whispered as she clutched the letter tightly to her.

"I suggest you make sure you are packed then," Dis broke in as she appeared next to us. "We leave in a few days." She made to leave before offering a last smile. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

Before I knew it we were headed back out onto the road, but this time in a massive group of wagons and people. Everyone was going, nothing was left behind. Dis had offered the empty town to the people of Gorlond as a goodwill gesture, since we would be taking trade away with us when we left. I think she felt a little guilty, but the more heavily fortified town of Ered Luin was ample compensation as they were quick to assure her. We said our goodbyes, shed more tears for the good folk we would likely never see again, and promised them warm welcome should they ever journey east to the mountain.

Once everyone was assembled we set out, taking the great east road. We skirted around the Shire, not wishing to alarm the hobbits by our large party, and rejoined the road just outside of Bree. I thought briefly of Bilbo and wondered how he was doing, almost tempted to drag him out his door again before reasoning that he was likely just fine. He would not wish for my presence again when the hurt was so raw. He needed time to heal, to forget, though I never would.

When we reached Rivendell we were joined by a small party of elves wishing to formally greet the new king of Erebor, and I welcomed them into the group. Elladan and Elrohir were the leaders, and their mannerisms immediately put the dwarves at ease, so alike to the sons of Dis were they. I made certain to introduce them to Dis immediately, and they soon had her laughing at tales of their mischief together when the four had met those long months ago.

We crossed the mountains without incident, meeting up with Beorn on the other side. The great man declared that he would accompany us once again, interested to see how the mountain was doing. He had not been back since the battle, having taken the time to hunt down and further eradicate the enemy that still lurked in small corners of the land. We made good time to the borders of Mirkwood, and it was there that I was reminded of an obligation I had not yet fulfilled. I pulled Dis aside to explain before sending the convoy along without me.

"I am staying here," I told her. "I made a promise the last time I came through here to heal the forest, a promise that has been left unanswered for too long. I will join you when I am finished."

She nodded sadly, understanding the words that remained unspoken between us. '_When the pain is less, when I can look at the mountain and not see him, then I will return_.'

"Mahal go with you," she whispered. "Do not stay away too long."

I stood back and watched them leave, heart sore and weary. If I looked carefully I could just see the tip of the mountain peeking over the mist that draped the ailing trees, and I was quick to turn my gaze elsewhere. Placing my hands on the nearest tree I focused on my task, slowly bringing the forest back to life.

* * *

**Author's note: Well I certainly hope that wasn't as depressing to read as it was to write, I'm not usually this dark. The entire first section of this chapter came to me in full just as I was falling asleep one night, and I was so grateful when my normally useless brain decided to remember it in full. The next chapter will be in the point of view of someone in Erebor, as we leave Alanta to grieve for a bit. We will return to her after that. Here's hoping you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading! The next chapter will be out momentarily. **


	26. King Under the Mountain

In a small room in the mountain the dying king lay struggling for breath, surrounded by his loved ones. The company had gathered together, drawing comfort from each other and awaiting the inevitable end. Their grief made them all the more aware of the one who wasn't there, hoping she was not alone with her pain and wishing they could have offered her the comfort she needed. They stayed together now, knowing they would not move until Thorin had breathed his last. They owed him that much for the sacrifice he had given them.

A slight commotion from outside the door brought some of their heads up, a few pausing to wonder who was so disrespectfully making noise. They heard the protests of Dain from just outside where he had promised to bar the room to unwanted visitors. "You can't go in there!" the dwarf shouted angrily, his voice cut off with a thump as he was shoved out of the way. The door swung open, revealing the surprisingly solemn form of Thranduil, another elf gliding behind him.

"What do you want now!" Oin cried in exasperation. "Couldn't you let him be at peace? Leave us to our grieving!"

The elven king's eyes flickered with emotion, his mouth a hard line. "If you get out of my way, you may not have to." Pain turned to a sliver of desperate hope, Fili and Kili staring up at the two. Oin was mouthing the king's response wordlessly, processing the lifeline that had been handed them. He finally cast aside his worry and suspicion, nodding sharply in acceptance and moving to create a space at Thorin's bedside. The king waved his companion forward, explaining his presence. "This is my chief healer, he has more experience than any elf I have met before, save for Lord Elrond perhaps." The healer offered no greeting, already busy examining the deadly wound, the spear haft still protruding from Thorin's chest. Tense seconds passed, feeling like hours as his small audience waited in hushed anticipation.

"He will live," the elf said at last, startling when Thorin's nephews surged forward to hug him in appreciation, sobs of relief choking off their words. He patted them awkwardly on the shoulders before turning to Oin. "You are his healer?" he asked. Oin nodded, awaiting his instructions. "Good, I will require your aid." He then rattled off a list of herbs and supplies he would need, sending not only Oin but many of the others scurrying to procure the necessary items.

Once he had what he needed he sent all but Oin from the room with a stern warning to keep quiet so he could focus. Thranduil had stayed also, positioning himself out of the way to ensure everything went well. A basin of steaming water was placed within reach, clean cloths and herbs beside it. Oin was frantically crushing up those the elven healer called for, of which athelas was the most prominent. Once the salves were prepared they readied themselves for the hardest part. With Oin carefully restraining the semi-conscious Thorin, the elf gently drew the spear out, effectively waking the king with a pained scream. It was testament to his great skill that he did not panic when the dwarf began weakly thrashing around, spilling more of his blood. He waited until his mouth was open and quickly administered a small potion, ensuring it was swallowed. Only moments later the king slumped back, knocked out for a time. Grabbing up needle and thread, he deftly stitched up the gaping tear in the lung before smoothing on the athelas and fixing the skin in the same fashion.

Up until this point Oin had begun to feel a little foolish, wondering if he had done this himself if Thorin might not be on the mend already. Then the healer began to chant in the flowing language of his people, drawing on a power and a light of such astounding beauty that the dwarf was instantly humbled. Though nothing seemed to change physically at first, the pain that lingered on the dwarven king's face gave way, sending him into a peaceful natural sleep. Slowly the wound in his lung must surely have been closing, for his breathing steadied, the rattling dying out with a soft sigh. Silence returned to the room and the brilliant light faded away.

The healer turned to Oin with a sigh. "He will rest now. You can expect him to awaken when that potion wears off, though I must insist that he remain in bed for at least a month to speed his recovery."

"Twill be difficult but I will make it happen. Thank you," Oin offered, a heartfelt smile on his face for the first time in days.

"With your permission, I will stay until he awakens," Thranduil announced, gracefully sinking into a nearby chair despite the fact it was far too short for him.

"That is fine. I will go tell the others the good news so they need not worry any longer." Leaving the elven king with Thorin, Oin stepped out into the hall, exchanging a final bow with the elven healer before they parted ways, the elf to return to the healing tents outside. Oin met with the anxious company, gathered in a nearby room. Many were pacing, but all leaped to their feet to face the healer when he entered the chamber. "He is sleeping now, you can all see him when he wakes," Oin said softly, careful to make sure sound would not travel back to his resting patient.

"Thank Mahal," Balin murmured, his brow smoothing.

Fili and Kili wept openly, smiles on their faces. "Oh I can't wait until auntie gets back, she will be so happy," they cried. "When do you think she will get here?" they wondered aloud.

"Doubtless within a year," Balin replied absently. "She did say she would be taking Bilbo home and then returning straight here with our people. Now that the road is safer it will not take nearly as long as it took us, even though she is going both ways."

"Do you think we should send word?" Ori piped up thoughtfully.

"We don't know where she is right now laddie," Balin reminded him. "Besides, it will not speed her journey. I do not think she will tarry on the road with women and children in tow. No, we will wait until she gets here, it will be a wonderful surprise."

* * *

When Thorin next opened his eyes it was to a sight he had not expected to see. Instead of the faces of his ancestors he was greeted by the contemplative visage of King Thranduil. He jerked back reflexively, hissing a curse when the stitches in his chest pulled and his lungs began to ache.

"What, how?" he muttered, pained confusion taking over.

"Relax," Thranduil admonished him gently, a wry smile crossing his face. "I'm not here to attack you."

"What are you doing here then?" the dwarf replied sardonically, one brow raised in question.

Oin bustled into the room in that moment, beaming at the sight of his patient annoyed and confused, but very much alive. "Thorin! Welcome back! Thranduil here had his chief healer pull you back from death itself. Were it not for him you would be in a very different place right now."

Thorin was now gaping at him quizzically, trying to figure out what motive the elf could be hiding. "Why?" "Not that I'm ungrateful," he hastened to add when Thranduil rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I did not do it for you," he retorted insolently, pulling a pained laugh from the dwarf. "With this mountain reclaimed, it will need a strong leader on the throne. A job I am certain your nephews are not ready for. I do not wish to deal with the problems that would arise from a child risen too quickly to power."

Ignoring the veiled insult against his family he conceded the truth of Thranduil's admission. If he had died it was likely Dain would have had to take over until Fili was ready. It was too soon for his nephew to be placed in such a position. Mahal, he wasn't sure if even he was ready. "Thank you all the same," Thorin grunted, the closest he would get to properly showing his gratitude.

Thranduil shook his head wearily. "We fought together. It is my hope that our temporary allegiance may become a more permanent thing in future. It will save us both a lot of grief." Though the words had been forced out, there was genuine feeling behind them, however reluctant. In truth, Thranduil was tired. Tired of war, tired of hate, tired of the shadows that had fallen on his land. He could see that Thorin felt similarly. Luck had brought both of them a second chance in the form of a female elf from another world, and he was going to take that chance with the hope that the madness of Durin's line was gone. Leaving Thorin to contemplate the most civil discussion they had had in decades, he swept out of the room.

At his exit Oin invited the others in, cautioning them in a loud voice to be gentle with the recovering dwarf king. Fili and Kili bounced inside, settling themselves on the edges of the bed, careful not to jostle Thorin overmuch. Thorin looked around at them all, smiling as much as he was able while still processing the events since he had awoken. It took him a minute to register the distinct lack of a certain elven maiden, and he immediately sought answers.

"Where is Alanta?"

The group exchanged glances, looking worried. None of them wanted to break the news, though it was only temporary. It was Kili who finally spoke up.

"She left uncle. She wanted to see Bilbo home like she promised, and bring mum and the others back here."

Thorin relaxed at once, placated by the entirely logical response. He was a little sad that she hadn't at least waited to say goodbye before running out the door, but with winter blowing in he supposed speed was to be expected. He recalled a very faint memory of her voice, tinged with pain as she spilled out words of love and apology. It left him confused again. What was she sorry about, he was fine. "Why was she sorry?" he blurted out, voicing his thoughts aloud. He noticed the sad glances this time and grew more concerned. "What is it? Spit it out already."

"Lad, she thinks you died." Balin gently informed him. Instantly he felt his heart stop cold. The others were saying something more but their words fizzed at the edge of his consciousness, no more than irritating noise. She was wandering about, possibly alone, with no knowledge that he lived. If it had been her... he cried out in denial, heaving his legs towards the edge of the bed and almost knocking Fili to the floor.

"Whoa uncle, steady there. You're not to leave that bed for a month," the young dwarf said sternly. "She'll be back, she promised to bring our people home. Just think how happy she will be to return only to discover you here alive and well."

"You are certain?" he demanded.

"She has never broken a promise yet," Kili was quick to remind him. "Don't worry uncle, we'll see her again soon and then everything will be alright."

Thorin allowed himself to be settled back against the pillows, feeling exhausted by the small amount of effort he had put into trying to get up. Closing his eyes, he fell back asleep with his family around him, yearning for the day when his beloved would return.

* * *

Thorin thought he might go mad with boredom. Three weeks he had been stuck in a bed, unable to do anything but eat and sleep. He had been so anxious for something productive to dedicate his time towards that he had insisted Balin move his paperwork in so they could look over things together. The elder dwarf had complied happily, glad to find a way to keep his king distracted. The amount of work to do was astounding. Trade agreements were already being drawn up between Erebor, Mirkwood, and the newly established Dale. The dwarves of the Iron Hills had elected to stay the winter, adding considerable man power towards the physical labor jobs that were cropping up everywhere. Stone had to be shifted, rooms made habitable, treasure organized and doled out as needed. Thorin was determined to keep ahead of it all and not shirk his duties, no matter that he was still in sick bed.

The rest of the company was kept equally busy, each with their own jobs specially assigned by the king. Dori and Ori were working together in restoring the library. Dwalin and Nori had been recruited to take charge of the military side of things, including the beginnings of a royal guard. Thorin wasn't especially worried about this part, but there was always the risk of someone getting too big headed and thinking they knew better than he how to run the kingdom. He did not claw his way back from death just to become complacent. Balin was of course his personal adviser, assisting with all the paper work and diplomatic situations. Bombur had been put in charge of the kitchens and food stock, much to his delight, and he was doing excellently. Bifur and Bofur had crews working round the clock to open up mines and make the infrastructure safe. Gloin took over running the treasury organization, while Oin was made chief healer of Erebor. The old dwarf already had several new recruits among the iron hills dwarves who had indicated they would stay at least until the Ered Luin caravan arrived.

Fili and Kili had not been expressly given jobs, but they were constantly at their uncle's side, learning all they could from him and Balin about the many requirements to running a kingdom. They had been given some lessons back home, but they now found their education expanding at a frightening pace. First hand experience being the best teacher, as Balin constantly liked to remind them whenever they showed signs of boredom.

* * *

Months slowly passed, and Thorin rejoiced to be out and about on his own two legs. He was still forced to take things easy, but he had gradually begun to train again, working his muscles back into prime shape. He strode through the mountain halls, proud to see all that his people had accomplished in the short time they had been here. Debris had been cleared out of much of the halls, entire section of homes had been refurbished, and the royal wing once again echoed with life. He had been worried about taking care of the many bodies he knew were still entombed throughout the mountain, but thankfully Balin had seen fit to take that job off his shoulders. His people had been granted a proper burial while he was still abed, and he had visited the site as soon as he was on his feet, determined to pay his respects.

He was just headed to check progress in the mines when a horn sounded at the gates, announcing the arrival of visitors. Eager to greet them himself, he hurried to be one of the first out. Fili and Kili joined up with him on the way, each speculating who it could be.

They got to the gates and stopped short, awed and joyful at the sight of the veritable crowd of their people marching towards them. Most especially the raven haired dwarf at the head of the procession.

"Mum!" Fili and Kili shrieked, launching themselves towards her in a most un-princely fashion. She laughed heartily, grabbing them into her arms and squeezing until they were gasping for breath and trying to wriggle out of her grasp. Looking up from her ministrations, she stilled, turning the most odd shade of white. Thorin stared back, smiling uncertainly. He waited as his sister approached, wondering at her marked hesitation, forgetting that she didn't know the truth. Dis stared up at him, tears in her eyes, her face working through a myriad of emotions. It was to everyone's shock when she settled on righteous anger, giving the dwarf king a ringing smack. He staggered back, startled at her outburst.

"Dis, what..!?"

He got no further as the dwarrowdam began screeching indignantly at him, causing all those nearby to cringe. "Thorin Oakenshield how could you?!"

"What did I do?" he stammered, completely floored by the unexpected assault.

"I spend all winter thinking you are dead, and here you are prancing around in your kingdom without a care in the world! No word, all winter! You knew we were coming, you could have sent a message! Instead I come prepared to visit your tomb and all you can say is what did I do?!"

"I'm sorry," he replied softly. "I thought it would be a nice surprise?" he suggested, earning a mirthless laugh and another punch to the shoulder.

"I can understand if you had waited merely to tell me, but to keep your betrothed in the dark? That is unnecessarily cruel Thorin," she chided him, furious for the unneeded pain of her adopted sister. "And now you just may be too late," she added sadly.

"What do you mean?" Thorin pressed, suddenly afraid.

"She did not come with us. Said something about needing to heal the forest, but we both know why she really stayed away. How could you expect her to return when she thinks you dead?"

Thorin stared at her, pain stealing his breath away. Not here? That couldn't be right. He threw his gaze over the assembled dwarves, heartbroken when he could not see the one who would have stood head and shoulders above the rest. Striding back towards the mountain, his whirling thoughts all settled into one determined plan.

"Where are you going?" Dis cried, her protest echoed by many around her.

"I'm going to find her," he called over his shoulder. He took only a few minutes to throw together a pack, his weapons, and slung himself in the saddle of one of the ponies they still had, galloping down the path towards Mirkwood. Behind him Dis shook her head, stopping any from following after.

"Leave him be," she said softly. "He needs to fix this mess on his own."

* * *

**Author's note: Yay for a Thorin chapter! Yay for Thorin not being dead, though I suppose you sharp folks probably guessed I couldn't kill him off. I'm not that mean and this was always meant to be a survival story. Now comes the unknown. I am still undecided as to where and when they are going to meet again, though rest assured it will happen within the next chapter or two, as I'm too impatient to wait longer. Also, Bilbo may make a small reappearance later, since he also doesn't know about Thorin and I cannot leave the poor thing in the dark. I know the chapters have been shorter, but I hope you enjoyed them all the same and thanks for reading! I do not know when the next chapter will be up, I will try and get my brain working again and we will see what happens. Until next time...  
**


	27. Greenwood the Great

Meandering my way through the healing forest would have been lovely were it not for the crippling sadness plaguing me. The quiet was maddening, begging to be filled by anything at all, but I was not about to begin talking to myself. I kept all my animal friends away as well, determined to spare them from my burden of grief. I was surprised to see that the trees were not losing their leaves in preparation for winter. It must have something to do with the power I was shoving into them, their newfound energy confusing them into forgetting the season. Likely this would change by the time next winter hit, or even by the end of this one. I could not tell what would happen. I was currently near the borders of the elven king's halls, and though I often saw patrols out admiring my progress, I chose to ignore them beyond a vague wave in their direction. Disliking the thought of being approached, I headed south, deeper into the forest...

* * *

Thorin approached the edge of Mirkwood with equal measures of curiosity and apprehension. What he could see at its borders was a far cry from the dim horror he remembered. Bright leaves shone in the afternoon sun, and a peaceful calm lay in the air. Still, he did not let his guard down. He would continue to be wary of the elves despite their renewed alliances. It came as no surprise that he was discovered within minutes of entering the shelter of the trees. Stilling his mount, he waited for them to address him, mildly surprised when they immediately lowered their weapons with a polite bow.

"My Lord Thorin, we were not expecting you. What brings you to the Greenwood?" The elf speaking had a look of intense pleasure on his face at being able to call his home by its rightful name once more, and Thorin was put at ease by his open display of emotion.

"I am looking for my intended," he said simply, unsure whether he should offer more explanation.

The small patrol exchanged glances, communicating silently before the leader turned to him again. "We have not seen her of late, but come. We will bring you to Thranduil who may know more. I believe he is keeping tabs on her."

Thorin nodded gratefully, dismounting to follow them on foot for a time and give his mount a rest. They were at the palace gates after a short walk, during which time Thorin had attempted to engage the guards in slightly awkward conversation. He had been pleasantly relieved to find no hostile gazes aimed in his direction, and so he was far less nervous than he would have been upon entering the presence of the elven king.

Thranduil glanced up at his entrance, dismissing his guards with a wave of the hand so that they might have some privacy. "Thorin, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he drawled, only mildly sarcastic in his greeting of the dwarf king.

Thorin's mouth twitched in an approximation of a smile. "I am looking for Alanta. I wondered if perhaps you had recently seen her?"

At that Thranduil frowned slightly in confusion. "She is not here now..." he said slowly, clearly thinking back to the memory of whenever he had seen her last. "I believe it has been about a week since she was last seen near here, before she turned south and left our patrol borders. Did she not tell you when she would be returning?"

Biting his lip in discomfort, Thorin muttered his explanation. "She does not yet know that I live, and hasn't been back to the mountain." He flushed in embarrassment when Thranduil's eyes widened in incredulous shock.

"You did not tell her? Why ever not? Though it does explain her behavior. She has avoided all contact with us since she has been here, offering nothing more than a wave before disappearing from sight. Until now I had chosen to believe she was merely too focused on her work to socialize. It was either that or think she was being intentionally rude, but that does not seem like her."

Thorin groaned sadly, dropping his face into his hands. "I should have known it was a mistake to wait for her return to tell her." His shoulders sagged. "I would have told her immediately, but I never thought she would stay away," he added, a note of pleading in his voice as if he were asking for forgiveness.

Thranduil sighed. "You will find her," he reassured the distraught dwarf. "I am assuming you are going to continue looking?" Thorin nodded determinedly. "If I may offer a hint then. Flowers bloom where she walks, but they do not last more than a few hours before disappearing. Find the flowers and you will be that much closer to finding her. Good luck."

"Thank you," Thorin answered appreciatively before turning to leave. Thranduil watched him go, marveling at how far the dwarf had come since the month before his almost death.

* * *

I spent my days now in well-practiced, maddening monotony. Heal a tree, move on, heal another. Every once in a while I would climb up to the canopy to see the colors spreading like ink, pushing back the darkness and dying leaves as they went. I enjoyed the days, when quiet was my only companion, forsaking sleep as often as possible. My nights were filled with pain and horror, as Thorin's voice echoed through my dreams in agonizing clarity. The sight of his broken body on the field of battle sending me reeling back to wakefulness with a choked scream. I prayed for the dreams to stop, only for them to change. Now I saw Thorin on his throne, garbed as the king he would have been, in a cruel taunt against reality. The dreams intermingled, alternately offering hope and then severing it with painful finality until I was stumbling along, determined never to sleep again.

I wandered this way for many more days, encountering no one in the far reaches of the forest near the old abandoned fortress. Gandalf had told us of how the dark power was expelled from that place, but I still gave it a respectable berth. I could sense that the evil was truly gone however, and it put me at ease. I did not get close enough to notice the small group of shadowy forms that scurried around behind the crumbling walls.

Switching directions, I let my path take me back north again, realizing vaguely that I would conclude my journey near the entrance to the elven path on Beorn's side of the forest. I still wasn't ready to face anyone, so I resolved to avoid the plains and stay within the trees. I finally made it to the end of the darkness, placing my hands against the last tree with a sigh of satisfaction. I was no sooner done when I hauled myself to the top, observing the beauty that surrounded me with a genuine attempt at pleasure. It was almost working when I gazed east, catching sight of Erebor back lit by the rising sun. I turned quickly away, the familiar ache returning with ease. Throwing myself back to the ground, I landed heavily and fought the increasing urge to sleep. It had been weeks since I had gotten any sort of decent rest, so I sat against the base of a tree, deciding to just close my eyes for a moment.

* * *

Thorin wandered far and long, searching for the clues that Thranduil had offered him. The forest was beautiful now, not a single bit of corruption in sight. The webs were gone, the leaves were brilliantly bright, and the river glittered in the sun as it wove its way through the trees. Yet for all the peace that surrounded him, he felt constantly anxious, going over every bad decision he had made in the last while.

He was beginning to give up hope when he finally caught sight of a trail of ruby red flowers. Heart racing, he swung his mount around to follow them, startling when the pony pranced in place and snorted nervously. He gave another insistent tug to the reigns, yelling out when the frightened mount tossed him to the ground with a jerk and bolted away to the east. Getting to his feet with a painful grunt of frustration, he drew his weapon, glancing around to try and catch sight of whatever had spooked the beast. There was no obvious reason that he could find for his mount's actions, so he shrugged helplessly, growling under his breath about useless animals. Sheathing his sword, he continued on foot, not realizing how close he was to the edge of the forest. Not seeing the small group of orcs that were keeping pace out on the plains as they tracked the lone form they had seen near the old fortress.

Keeping to a steady jog, Thorin continued to scan the ground, becoming more excited when the path of flowers grew larger. He was close. He looked ahead, suddenly spotting a lean form, resting against a tree. She was instantly recognizable, and he spurred himself on faster. "Alanta!" he yelled out eagerly. He was utterly unprepared for her reaction. She jumped to her feet with a choked cry, flinging herself into the shape of a bird before racing away to the west. He panicked then, breaking out into a full on sprint as he tracked her flight. She was pulling away from him faster than he could ever hope to go, but just as she would have been out of his sight completely he watched as she tumbled out of the sky. He could not understand why she had fallen. His heart twisted painfully, knowing if nothing had stopped her fall there was no way she would have survived it. Dreading what he would find, his mind took him back to the last time he had seen her fall. She had survived that time, she would have to be fine...

* * *

There was _his_ voice again, sounding all too real and dragging me back to the day. My only thoughts were to get away, to get into the sky where I had no memory of him. I shot off, wings trembling with exhaustion and headed west. I could see Beorn's house ahead, but I would not stop. There were too many memories of him there. I could see the skinchanger walking around outside, and saw him notice me with interest. I had never shown him this form, so chances are he didn't realize it was anything other than a large, oddly colored bird. I had almost passed him by when I heard a triumphant shriek from below, followed by a piercing blow to my chest. The arrow had lodged directly between two ribs, and I could feel it dragging me down with the weight of it. I was too tired to resist. The last thing I heard was the earth shattering roar of a furious bear as I lost my form and hit something soft...

I came to wakefulness to the sound of fighting. Looking to my left, I watched as Beorn dispatched the squealing orcs with artful precision. I yanked the arrow out, gasping sharply from the pain and placing a healing palm to the wound. It was just closing over when Beorn shifted, heading in my direction. He looked worried, but I shook my head, backing away. I didn't want to talk, to accidentally relive any of the painful memories here. He ignored my frantic silent pleas, so I hurriedly shifted again, taking the form of a cat this time to keep out of any more hunters sights. I took off at a run, head swimming and limbs fighting for purchase against the ground, Beorn's voice echoing in my ears.

"Alanta, wait! Where are you going?"

I ignored him forcing myself to go faster until I could no longer hear him. When I was far from the meadow I found myself a small indent in the ground under some tree roots, and curled up to let sleep catch up with me, praying the dreams would stay away for just one night.

* * *

Thorin was heaving for breath as he kept running across the plains. Beorn's house was slowly coming into sight, and he could only hope the man had seen Alanta. Perhaps he was with her even now. The thought was cheering.

He reached the large house, glad to see Beorn already heading in his direction. Sinking to the ground, he rested for a bit, ignoring the trembling in his legs and the pain in his chest from running so far. He gasped out his question as soon as Beorn was within hearing range. "Have you seen Alanta? Did you find her? Is she safe?"

Beorn frowned. "She took off before I could make sure she was alright. Got shot right out of the sky by a pack of orcs, but when I tried to check on her she was frantic to get away. What is going on?"

Thorin was tempted to let out a scream of frustration. He had been so close and now he wasn't even sure if she was alright. "She still thinks me dead," he admitted sadly. "According to Thranduil she's been in the forest this whole time, alone. I must have frightened her when I yelled out, because she took off..."

Tugging him to his feet, Beorn began leading the exhausted dwarf gently inside. "Well, at least we know she is going almost due west. You should rest for tonight, and eat, and in the morning I will lend you a horse so you can catch up to her."

"Thank you Beorn," Thorin mumbled as he staggered alongside the giant man. He managed to eat only a small amount before actually falling asleep right at the table. He didn't awaken when Beorn picked him up and deposited him on some nearby cushions, sleeping through the night and partway into the next morning. After a full breakfast, Thorin left in a much refreshed state, ready to track down his love.

* * *

I awoke to strong sunlight lancing through the trees and took a deep breath. No dreams had plagued me this night, and I felt better than I had in months. I began to feel hopeful that I could survive, make it through the pain, when I heard the faint calling of my name. It was _his_ voice, and I shook my head with a cry. It had sounded from a great distance, as if his spirit were calling and had been carried away by the wind. Sobbing from the continued torment I was being subjected to in my waking hours I took off again, loping swiftly towards the chain of snowy mountains that were less than a days march away.

I traveled fast, sleeping little, with no destination in mind. No thought but to escape the specters that haunted me. I continued to hear the voice every once in awhile, usually after I had been forced to sleep from sheer exhaustion. I would carry on, forcing myself forward until I could no longer hear it.

I did not shift back to my elven form until I came upon a familiar sight one day. Rolling hills with quaint little doors shone under a pale winter sun. The grass was no longer the bright emerald of summer, instead inching its way towards gold and brown as the grasses faded and died. I thought of Bilbo, alone in his house, and made my decision. I was going to visit him. Perhaps spending some time in this peaceful place would help me to conquer the nightmares. Shaking away a strange feeling of nerves, I knocked hesitantly upon his door, smiling sadly to see the faint scratch marks of a khuzdul rune in the slightly weathered paint. Bilbo had obviously decided to keep this memory intact.

I could hear footsteps nearing the door on the other side and then it swung open to reveal my old friend, smiling with delight at the sight of me.

"Alanta at your service," I said jokingly, earning a small chuckle. "May I come in?"

"Of course! Oh it's so good to see you. Are you here alone?" Bilbo asked as he waved me through the door. We headed for the sitting room, the small hobbit chattering animatedly about this and that while I looked around. The house looked different in the light of day, and different from when last I had seen it. Bilbo's sword hung over the mantle, taking pride of place in the comfortable room. Maps were strewn about on the tables, and a beautiful red journal sat amongst them. I idly flipped the cover open, coming face to face with a drawing of Bilbo and after it, one of the entire company. They looked like Ori's work.

I jumped slightly when Bilbo cleared his throat behind me, not having heard him reenter the room from where he had been puttering about in the kitchen. He smiled fondly as he caught sight of what I was looking at. "Ori drew those for me," he explained, confirming my theory. "I look at them sometimes, wondering what it would be like to see them all again. How are they doing?"

"I'm not sure," I replied, face flushed slightly in shameful embarrassment. "I haven't been back to the mountain. I was healing the forest, and then I came straight here. I was wondering if I might stay awhile. I really don't like to intrude, but I think I need some peace for a bit. I've spent too long fighting off the darkness and now I want to rest."

Bilbo nodded in understanding, forgiveness in his eyes. "Of course. You stay as long as you need. My home is yours."

I nearly cried at his selfless display of kindness, sweeping him up in a fierce hug. The two of us spent the rest of the afternoon talking about all he had done since he got back, carefully avoiding talk of the quest. I was fascinated by his life here, and all the stories of his relatives. If I didn't know better I would think he was somehow related to everyone in the Shire. He had a story to tell about all. Some funny, some sad, but all full of love. When I went to bed that night I felt a feeling I hadn't experienced in far too long. Comfort, and safety. With those thoughts in mind I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Thorin crossed the misty mountains, noting the paw prints of a great cat in the light snow at the pass. She had come this way for certain, and was not far ahead of him. Her path did not seem to be taking any detours, so when the snow disappeared he didn't worry about looking for signs. He could tell that he was nearing the Shire, and decided to go there, to ask Bilbo if he had seen her and also to check how their burglar was doing. They hadn't heard from him since the battle, and he wanted to be sure the hobbit was content. All the company were openly wondering about him, especially Balin and Dwalin. He had even heard talk from some of them making plans to visit, so he figured he would just get a step ahead of them. Maybe he could even convince the hobbit to pay Erebor a visit, wouldn't that be a nice surprise for the company?

Night was falling before he could make it to Hobbiton, so he parked himself at the nearest inn for the night. He would get a good sleep and make for Bilbo's home fresh in the morning.

* * *

I woke up to the soft morning sun shining through the round window of the guest room. I had sprawled myself out on the floor the night before, my bed nothing more than a pile of blankets and cushions. Bilbo's beds were much too small for me, but I had assured him this was just fine. It beat the hard ground of the wilds by a long shot. Stretching lazily, I savored the moment, listening to the soft footfalls of Bilbo as he wandered throughout the house. He hadn't always been an early riser, but it seems some habits were hard to break, and long days on the road had opened a whole new lifestyle to him. I was just making up my mind whether to get up and join him when I heard a heavy knock at the door, followed by Bilbo grumbling about inconsiderate neighbors, and did they have any idea what time it was thank you very much. I chuckled, rising slowly and pulling on my clothes from the day before.

Apparently Bilbo decided it wasn't worth the hassle of trying to ignore whatever nosy neighbor decided to pop over, as I heard the door creak open. I was suddenly startled to hear a gasp, followed by a rather loud thump. Yanking my door open, I sprinted in the direction of the entryway, instantly worried when I saw Bilbo sprawled out on the floor in a dead faint. Someone was bent over him, their stature looking rather tall and wide for a hobbit, posture stiff with concern. "Bilbo are you alright?" I cried as I hurried over. I hastened to address the intruder. "Better let me take him, I'll get him settled on the couch." I was already bending over to pick up the unconscious hobbit when the figure raised his head. Eyes of the deepest sapphire met mine, the regal face weary but overjoyed.

Thorin. He was right in front of me. I launched myself backwards with a cry of denial, squeezing my eyes shut and clutching my head as I landed hard on my backside. Why was I hallucinating? Was I going mad? I heard the door close, then a deep grunt as Bilbo was lifted off the floor. The footsteps retreated into the sitting room before returning, stopping right in front of me. I was sobbing nearly hysterically by this point, almost incoherent as I begged for release. "Mahal, please make it stop! I can't take this anymore!"

I did not realize I was rocking back and forth when I felt a startling warmth as strong hands gently began to untangle mine from where they were fisted in my hair. I froze, shaking violently and weeping, my head still bowed to the floor as reality was pushed aside most convincingly.

"Alanta?" the deep voice asked uncertainly. "Please, ghivashel, won't you look at me? I am here. I am alive. I am so sorry I did not tell you right away. I left to look for you the moment Dis told me you were not coming back. Please, I beg you, forgive me."

Still shaking, I looked up, struggling to see anything through the blur of tears masking my eyes. My hands were let go as warm fingers gently swiped the sadness away, clearing my sight. He was still there. I could see his face clearly, feel his warmth, smell his unique scent. "Thorin?" I asked in a whisper, my eyes pleading for this to be real. He answered in the best way he knew how, pulling me close and pressing his lips to mine in a desperate kiss. I sank into his embrace, crying his name over and over in joy between kisses. This was real, it wasn't a dream, or a nightmare. "How?" I choked out.

"Thranduil," he answered with a laugh, shaking his head when my eyes widened in surprise. His expression was clear. '_Don't ask_' I continued to stare deep into his eyes, drinking in the sight of him like a balm for my wounded soul. "Alanta?" he asked hesitantly. "Why did you run from me, when I first called out to you in the forest?"

"It was you?!" I exclaimed softly. "I thought I was going mad," I murmured, a haunted look filling my eyes. "I couldn't sleep. I kept hearing your voice in the night, seeing you die all over again. It was agony. So when you found me I was so very tired, I thought it was my imagination tormenting me."

He looked deeply sorrowful. "I am so very sorry for putting you through that. I swear to you, I will never leave you again."

"That's all very nice, but perhaps one of you could tell me what exactly is going on?" We looked up to see Bilbo standing in the doorway, looking rightly peeved.

"It's a long tale," Thorin cautioned, giving the hobbit an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for frightening you."

"Yes well, come sit down and tell your tale," Bilbo ordered him as he turned back around and installed himself in one of the chairs by the fire. Thorin took the other one, and I curled up on the rug by his feet, his hands weaving their way through my hair. He told us all about his recovery, Dis arriving, and the subsequent search, both of us listening with rapt fascination. Several times he was forced to pause when we broke out laughing or asked a question, but in the end the tale was told and Bilbo was looking rather amused. "To think all this could have been prevented with a simple letter," he snorted as he shook his head. "Come, lets make some supper and then we can talk more. Will you stay for the winter, or are you both eager to return home?"

We exchanged glances, replying at the same time. "We'll stay if you'll have us."

"I'll send a note to Erebor explaining," I added. "Don't want a repeat of this situation." Laughter rang around the small house, filling it with warmth and the happiness that comes with good company.

* * *

**Author's note: After a merry chase across half the world, our grieving couple have finally been reunited. I was very happy to write this chapter, as it puts an end to the sadness for awhile. Thorin and Alanta will indeed be spending a winter with Bilbo in Hobbiton, so next chapter will have us going back and forth between there and the happenings of Erebor. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks again for reading.**


End file.
